Trapped
by gostephtaylor
Summary: This is story about Clarisse and Joseph and how they feel for one another. Warning: If you love Rupert as a character you may not like how he is portrayed in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Clarisse watched from across the ballroom her husband, Rupert flirting with a woman. A young, beautiful brunette. No doubt a parliamentarian daughter or someone's wife, she thought disgusted by her husband actions. The woman was clearly falling for the King attentions and as angry as she was by her husband inability to be discreet she couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. She was in awe by him. His title and money was surely enticing for her. Rupert however grew bored easily and after a night he would move on and pay her off for her silence. She probably thought she could become the next Queen. Clarisse knew she should be more upset about the fact that this woman wanted to take her place but she wasn't. Her marriage...well...it was an arragement, they weren't in love in fact, they never have been. Feeling as though she has seen enough Clarisse glanced back at Joseph to tell him she wanted to retire for the night but the look in his eyes caught her attention. His eyes were cold and his jaw tense. No trace of the usual warmth in his eyes as he looked directly at the King. She knew Joseph well. He was angry because of the way Rupert was behaving in front of her. Joseph cared for her more then just an employee cared for their employer. He was her friend and as such was very protective of her. For an instant she thought of what it would be like if he cared for her as more then just a friend. What if she gave into her secret feelings? She never told him how she felt. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he did? It was too risky, best to stay friends, it was safer that way. Besides, she valued his friendship more then anything. She wouldn't ever jeopardize that. She loved him to much to ever do that. She took a shaky breath as she realized that what she felt for him was in fact, love. She was in love for the first time in her life. The thought made her smile.

Rupert looked over at his wife to see if...he knew it was a long shot but she was his wife. She had to feel...something? What he saw hurt his heart. He never thought, okay not true, he knew his wife had feelings for her bodyguard but love? He never suspected that. The look in her eyes and the smile on her face was obvious, extremely obvious. His wife, the Queen of Genovia, was in love with her bodyguard.

Joseph noticed the look on the kings face. He glanced at Clarisse when he realized the king was watching her. And he saw the look. Everything in him told him to look away and not react but he couldn't hurt her like that. He loved her to much to ever hurt her. And by the look on her face, she loved him too. Against his better judgement he held her gaze, pouring his feelings out with his eyes. The intensity of the way he looked at her made her blush and look away.

Rupert caught the blush on his wife's cheeks. Joseph was in love with Clarisse too! It was subtle but obvious. He couldn't his wife and her bodyguard were in love. How long has this been going on, he wondered? And why does he care? He couldn't believe that he was actually jealous! He had beautiful, sexy women falling all over him and into his bed! Why should he care if his wife wanted another man?! After all, their marriage was arranged and their feelings for one another...well...it wasn't love. Trying to convince himself to let it go didn't work so instead he gave into his jealousy and left the woman alone and walked in a determined manner toward his wife.

Come, Rupert demanded as he passed his wife and Joseph. Clarisse turned to follow him but he stopped her. I want to speak with Joseph alone, he said his voice low but firm. Clarisse's eyes widened as she looked at Joseph. What did Rupert want with Joseph, she thought panicking? Joseph followed the king as he smiled at Clarisse trying to reassure her. Clarisse watched helplessly as they disappeared from her sight.

Clarisse waited anxiously for Joseph and Rupert to return. She danced with the parlimentarians but she was distracted with worry. The prime minister noticed her distracted and decided to step in. May I, he asked as he bowed to her? Clarisse agreed and as they danced he tried reassuring her, Joseph can take care of himself your majesty. You saw them, she said her voice low so no one else could overhear. He nodded his head yes. Rupert can be...well you know, she said concerned. Yes I now but the king is smart. He knows there is no one on his staff as good as Joseph. It will be fine, he reassured her. She nodded her head in agreement but deep inside she felt something was wrong.

Joseph stood in the king's office and waited for the king to speak. After several long minutes the king spoke. Joseph, I value you as a member of our security. You have been an excellent employee and as such I want to promote you to Head of Security. Joseph's eyes widened. He knew the position was going to be vacant soon after all the current Head of Security was going to be retiring. After what just occurred out in the ballroom he suspected the offering of this position had more to do with Clarisse then his qualifications. The king watched him carefully and Joseph knew that if he accepted this position he would be pulled away from Clarisse. But if he declined the position the king might become suspicious of his intentions towards Clarisse. What if he relieved him of his duties if he declined?

Clarisse breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Rupert and Joseph come into the ballroom. She ended her dance and walked over to them. She had to make sure Joseph was alright. Before she could ask, Rupert took her hand and said, I belive it's our turn. He lead her out on the dance floor and took her into his arms. Clarisse tried to relax but she couldn't. She searched for Joseph and found him. In case I didn't tell you earlier you look beautiful tonight, Rupert commented. Thank you, she said wondering what was going on with him. He stopped complimenting her years ago. Why the sudden change, she thought suspicously? What did you need to speak to Joseph about? Is something wrong, she asked deciding she wanted answers now? No, nothing is wrong. I simply offered him the career opportunity of a lifetime, he said calmly. Clarisse stiffened in his embrace. What does that mean, she asked trying to maintain herself calm? I promoted Joseph to Head of Security, he said as he spun her around. Clarisse felt her breath catch, her heart ache. Rupert was taking Joseph from her, was her final thought just as the song ended.

Late evening

The palace was peaceful at this time of night. All the guests were gone. Clarisse had been escorted back to her rooms by someone else. Rupert had taken Joseph with him. She sighed deeply as she sat out on her balcony taking in the fresh air as she thought of what Rupert told her. He promoted Joseph. He was taking Joseph from her. This was just the beginning she knew. After everything she sacrificed, marrying Rupert all for the sake of duty to Genovia she was now loosing the only man she had ever loved. She couldn't help but shake her head in disbelief. As a young girl, she never knew what she was going to miss out on when she married the Prince of Genovia. She had never dated or been given the opportunity to fall in love. But now that she has fallen in love, her eyes teared, she didn't want to loose Joseph. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about a man who isn't her husband but Rupert had never been there for her like Joseph always has. He was the only person who ever helped her see there was more to life then duty. Joseph respected her and treated her like a woman. He listened to her, gave her compliments, told her when she was wrong and praised her when she was right. He was her friend and confidant. And now...she felt the hurt and resentment filling her heart she was loosng him. While Rupert was off having affairs, she had remained devoted to the people and to her vows. Her relationship with Joseph had never crossed any lines. Rupert had found yet another way to hurt her. At that thought she felt the hurt fade and anger began to consume her.

You'll catch a cold, Rupert voice rang out making her angry. She stood and turned on him, her anger flaring. Her Queen facade had taken over but the sadness was in her eyes if anyone looked close enough. That is, anyone who knew her well enough. Joseph would now how truly hurt she was. You care, she replied cooly as she walked past him and into her bedroom. Of course I care, Rupert said bothered by her remark. You have a funny way of showing it, she said remaining cool towards him. Rupert knew what this was really about. I know you are fond of Joseph but he will make an excellent Head of Security. This is for the best, he said without emotion. Best for whom, you, she questioned? The accusation in her question set off his temper. Rupert shut the balcony doors, approached her and said, best for you. In what way is this best for me? You were the one who hired him and insisted I have a personal security guard and now after all these years you're taking him from me. You're not doing this for me or even for Joseph's career so tell me the real reason, she confronted him. Fine! I'm not blind Clarisse. You have feelings for Joseph, he confronted her. Clarisse didn't respond. She was surprised he knew and that he even cared. What will parliament think, the people of Genovia, our sons, he asked in a judgemental tone? Clarisse felt something inside of her snap . She couldn't hold it back. She now realized what this was really about and it angered her. Rupert had already taken everything that mattered from her. He hired nannies and wanted her to let them raise her boys and when she refused he wanted to send them off to boarding schools. She never understood why he wanted the boys out of Genovia when she wanted to keep them home. Then she found out the truth, he was having an affair and wanted to put the boys in a boarding school in the country his mistress lived. They had barely survived that affair, it destroyed their marriage but they found a way to remain friends and now, Joseph. So now you care what parliament, the people of Genovia and our sons think?! Where was all this caring when you were out having affairs for almost our entire marriage hmmm, she asked furiously? This isn't about me. I'm doing this to protect you, he said adamant. No you're not. You're doing this for yourself, the crown even but for me, no, you never do anything for me. All you have done since Pierre and Phillipe were born is hurt me, she said as her eyes penetrated his. That's not true and besides you would have to care about me being with another woman for it to hurt, he spat angrily. Don't you dare turn this on me. You strayed from our marriage right after Pierre was born and again when Phillipe was born. You never gave us a chance, she blasted him. I have tried many times over the years to fix things between us, he blasted back. Fix things? After Phillipe was born you had so many affairs I lost track of how many there were! So what exactly have you been trying to fix, she demanded to know? Angry from the truth of her accussations and his jealousy of her relationship with Joseph, Rupert grabbed her by the arms. She wasn't sure what he was trying to do but she wanted no part of it. Don't touch me. Get your hands off of me Rupert, she shouted as she pulled away from him. You are my wife and your place is by my side, he yelled self rightously. You now as well as I do that my duty as your wife is over it has been for many, many years. However, I have always stood by my king... when he was right. This time you are wrong, she said as she met his eyes with her own. Rupert stood there shocked by her words. He couldn't believe how much she was fighting him on this. This was worse then he thought. Leave my room now. I want to be alone, she demanded. You are not thinking clearly. I did what needed to be done. You are Queen. Leave my room, she reiterated. As he walked past her he lowered his voice and said, Jospeh will be Head of Security and you will keep your distance. If you dare cross me I promise you, Joseph will pay for it. Leave him alone Rupert, Clarisse said fear now gripping her heart. She knew how Rupert could be. Don't make me fire him for trying to seduce the Queen and jeopardizing the monarchy. You know as well as I do that he will never work again or be able to stay in Genovia if that happens, Rupert threatened. You wouldn't, she gasped shocked by the extreme he was willing to go to. I would, he said as he stared into her eyes letting her know how serious he really was.

Joseph was standing outside of her room. He heard everything the king and queen said to each other. His heart broke but what hurt him the most was hearing her defend him. He had no idea what the king said to her after since he lowered his voice but by the silence afterward he knew it was nothing good. When the King opened the door, Joseph walked around the corner to avoid seeing him. Once he was gone, Joseph went back and stood outside her rooms wanting to speak to her but he worried that if they were caught, the King would take it on her. He didn't care about himself but he didn't want Clarisse hurt anymore then she already was. Deciding to leave it alone he walked away.

Months later, Spring

Clarisse sat in her garden, her mind distracted. It had been over four months since Joseph became Head of Security. Rupert took Joseph with him everytime he left the palace and went abroad. Clarisse hated him for it. Shades was placed in charge of her. Joseph trusted him completely and once slipped a note to her using Shades to deliver it. She closed her eyes and thought of the note.

Clarisse,

I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wish things were different. Please now shades will do everything to protect you. No harm will come to you or the boys, I promise.

Joseph

Shades watched Queen Clarisse. It pained him to see her hurting. And he knew why. Joseph. There was something between them. And the king must have found out. That was why they were separated. He felt bad for the both of them.

Joseph stood on the roof overlooking the palace. He snuck out on his break to watch her. He could see how lonely she looked and it hurt him. She wouldn't let anyone else in, he knew that. She opened her heart to him and he broke it. He should of stood up for himself, her and told the king no but he couldn't. He knew that was what the king wanted. He wanted him to say no so he could send him away somewhere and keep him from Clarisse. He sighed. Clarisse didn't love Rupert. And for years he thought Rupert didn't love Clarisse. What changed? Why did Rupert separate them? Did he think they were having an affair? Did he even care? Not having answers he just stood there and continued to watch over her.

Evening

Clarisse sat at the dining table with Rupert and their sons. They were done with dinner and now eating dessert and making small talk. Pierre and Phillipe both noticed how tense things were between their parents and how sad their mother was. Mama, are you okay, Pierre asked concerned? Yes Pierre, I'm fine, she lied and tried to smile. Are you sad because Joe got promoted to Head of Security and he's never around anymore, Phillipe asked innocently? Clarisse felt her heart clench, she didn't respond quick enough. Why would you ask that? Your mother is happy for Joseph. After all he is an excellent EMPLOYEE, Rupert emphasized, and deserved this promotion. Clarisse closed her eyes for a second as a response to Rupert's callous statement. Phillipe picked up on his mother's pain instantly. He was tired of his father hurting his mother. She never challenged him but he would. He was done just standing by and allowing this to happen, pretending they were a happy family. Joe is more then just an EMPLOYEE father. He is our friend and we love...Phillipe, don't, Clarisse begged, her voice breaking with pain. She knew how the boys felt about Joseph. They had often told her how they wished he been their father since he was so involved in their lives and showed them affection. Showed her affection and respect. What did you say, Rupert yelled angrily as he stood up? Leave him alone Rupert, Clarisse said now upset as she stood up making sure she was in front of their son. Leave us, now, Rupert yelled at Phillipe. Phillipe stood up angrily ready to challenge his father but before he could respond Pierre intervened. Don't, it will just make it worse for her, he whispered. Phillipe and Pierre looked at their mother. Go, the both of you, she insisted. Phillipe and Pierre left the room. Do you see what this has done? Even our sons know, he accussed her. Yes our sons know that Joseph wasn't just a bodyguard, an EMPLOYEE. He was their friend, my best friend, she spat. I am your husband, your King and best friend. I am their father and friend. Joseph is an EMPLOYEE, are we clear on that, he said coldly. Oh, I think we are quite clear on a lot of things, my King, she said as she looked into his eyes with a coldness he had never experienced before.

It's wrong the way he treats her, Phillipe said angrily as he walked to the kitchen with Pierre. I know it is, Pierre agreed. I don't understand why she stays, Phillipe stated getting more upset. Your highness you shouldn't say things like that out in the open, Joseph said surprising them both. Joe, you have to go to mama. Father is furious, Phillipe begged him. Joseph looked at Pierre who nodded his head in agreement. Joseph left the kitchen and headed towards the dining room. His heart beating fast in his chest. God help me but if he hurts her, I'll kill him. And then get killed from treason, his mind yelled at him as he walked in. To his surpise, the dinning room was empty.

Clarisse went for a walk in her garden to clear her mind. She knew that things were slowly getting worse and if she wasn't careful Rupert would send Joseph away for good. She had a weak moment in front of the boys. She vowed not to do that again. She couldn't bare loosing Joseph for good. You can do this, she scolded herself. Clarisse? She turned quickly at the sound of her name but it wasn't Joseph it was Rupert. Leave me alone, please, she said as turned to walk away. We can't keep this up. Things have to change, he said firmly. She looked at him and said, they already have, as she walked away.

Summer

Depression, that was what she was in. She knew it but couldn't shake it. She tried hard to get over what she was feeling. She laid on her bed, crying. She had just found out accidently by the maids that an attractive, young, Spanish woman had visited Jospeh last night and didn't leave until morning. They joked about how sexy he was and how good of a lover he must be. And how lucky that woman was to have a real man like Joseph. It angered her to hear them talk about Joseph, her Joseph, in that way. But the truth was it shred her heart to pieces to know that Joseph had taken on a lover.

Clarisse eventually, slowly got out of bed, showered and dressed. She went out to her garden and sat. She felt deeply sad and more alone then ever. The only man she had ever loved, her best friend was being kept from her and now he's found someone and is moving on. And she couldn't blame him. She wasn't in a position to tell him how she felt. She was married to the King and she had a duty to her country. She was trapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarisse, his voice made her turn around. It had been months since he stood before her. Joseph, she whispered as she stood up. He instantly noticed the sad look on her beautiful face. Are you alright, he asked concerned? She subconsicously touched her hair. You look beautiful as always, he complimented her. She wanted to thank him for the compliment but instead, she sat back down and clasped her hands over her lap as she sat quietly. Joseph sat beside her, a concerned look on his face. Clarisse, is something wrong, he asked? She looked into his eyes and unable to stop herself she asked, who is she? She couldn't let this opportunity pass. Who knew when she would have the chance to speak with him alone again. Joseph looked taken aback. The maids know everything, she added.

Joseph's heart broke when he realized why she was so sad. He had to find a way to talk to her in private. He knew the cameras were watching. Knowing it was probably a mistake but no longer caring, he asked Clarisse to join him for a walk. Clarisse agreed and so they walked in silence. She let him tell her where to go without any questions or objections. They walked until he was sure they were in an area that was not able to viewed by the cameras. He stopped her from walking by grabbing her hand. They faced one another still holding hands. The maids don't know everything, he said adamant. Clarisse...it's not what you think. Isn't it, she asked as she took her hand out of his? Joseph was surprised by the way she withrew from him. I'm sorry Joseph. It's none of my business. You have every right to be happy, to fall in love. I shouldn't have asked about your personal life, she said as she tried her best to be the ice queen.

Let me explain, It isn't what you think, Joseph tried reassuring her but he could see she wasn't convinced. You don't have to lie to me after all we're friends. Friends should be able to be honest, Clarisse said trying her best to keep herself together and not tell him how she truly felt. What she really wanted to say was, how could you move on so quickly? How could you bring here? But she didn't, she couldn't, and so she tried to remain aloof but it wasn't really working. Joseph knew her too well. I'm in love, he said shocking her. With a married woman who is unable to return my feelings...publically, he said as he watched it sink in and she looked at him with sincere eyes. He felt a tremendous weight lift off his shoulders as he shared this with her. He knew she couldn't love him back but it didn't matter. He was finally able to tell her how he always felt well...sort of. He just hoped that his confession wouldn't scare her off. He couldn't bare being away from her. Clarisse realized what he was saying and it gave her hope. Oh...Joseph, she whispered as her eyes teared. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met and she has such a big heart. She's my best friend. So you see, I don't think she realizes how much she means to me, he said as he watched for her reaction. Clarisse closed her eyes and smiled.

Although, she really should stop eavesdropping on the maids, Joseph said trying to lighten the coversation. Clarisse laughed a little. A beautiful Queen once told me that eavesdropping isn't proper, he continued as she mock glared at him. He smiled and whispered, can I share a secret with you? She nodded her head yes with a smile. I'm in love with a Queen, he whispered, his eyes twinkling with mischief. She smiled at him brightly and whispered back, and I'm in love with a knight. He rose his eye brow. He's my best friend, he protects me and he makes me feel special, she whispered. You are special and breathtakingly beautiful, he whispered as he took her hand in his again. Clarisse cheeks blushed as she looked into his eyes and said, only in your eyes. The look in his eyes told her he wanted to hold and kiss her. But if she allowed it then what? An affair wasn't an option and neither was divorcing Rupert. She couldn't turn her back on Genovia or her children. And Joseph deserved better then an affair. He deserved a woman who was free, free to marry him and give him children. She couldn't do either.

Joseph noticed the sad look that replaced her smile and asked, what is it Clarisse? You deserve more then I can give you, she said. I don't want more. I want you, he confessed. I'm married Joseph, she said in a whisper. He looked at her and said, I know that. You deserve happiness, she said trying to control her emotions. I am happy, with you, he said adamant. She nodded her head no. Yes Clarisse. I'm happy with you. I belong here with you, he said determined. She looked into his eyes lovingly. It's going to be okay. I promise. How? Rupert has made sure we can't see each other. He's taken you away from me by making you HOS, she said her eyes tearing. Clarisse, I only took the job so he wouldn't send me away. I may not be with you like before but as long as I can be here at the palace then taking the job was worth it, he admitted. This can't work Joseph, she tried to reason with him. It will. Trust me, okay. I'll find a way for us to be together, he reassured her. It's too risky. I don't want Rupert to find out and send you away for good, she said her voice full of worry. Trust me, I'll figure out the details. I won't leave you. I promise. Clarisse everything is going to be okay, he reassured her. I do trust you, she said as he looked into his eyes. Good, he smiled. We should head back, she said even though she didn't want to leave him. Of course, he said formally as he took her hand in his.

Joseph kissed her hand as he bowed to her. Don't do that, she said softly as she cupped his cheek with her other hand. A gentleman always bows to a lovely lady, he flirted. Her face lit up in a smile as her cheeks blushed. And lovely you are Clarisse, he said as he held her gaze. His eyes showing her how much he wanted her. Clarisse felt her breath catch and her stomach had butterflies. Joseph released her hand afraid they may get caught. Clarisse clasped her hands in front of herself nervously. The maids don't always know everything which in this case will work for us, he said a mischevious glint in his eyes. In what way, she asked wanting to know? Oh leave that up to me, he smiled. Clarisse smiled back. Thank you for coming to me. I needed to see you and talk to you, she murmured. I needed you too, he said with a smile. I'm sorry I was jealous and thought the worst of you and your lady friend, she sighed feeling embarrassed. She's not my lady friend, he corrected making her smile. She is just a friend, there are no romantic feelings at all. I'm sorry you felt jealous. I don't want you to ever worry about that again. Promise me, he said as he looked at her intently. I promise, she whispered. I love you, only you Clarisse, he said happy to be able to tell her how he feels. I love you too Joseph, she whispered just as happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks, Rupert noticed a change in Clarisse. She seemed better, less angry. She hadn't forgiven him for making Joseph HOS but she was no longer hostile towards him. Tonight they were scheduled to attend an event together.

Clarisse had taken the day to prepare for the event. It was a charity for children and she was looking forward to it even though she had to go with Rupert. A smile crossed her face as she looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't really thinking about how her dressed look, her mind had wandered to seeing Joseph tonight. Since the walk they took she hadn't had much of an opportunity to see him. She closed her eyes as she let herself remember how they had confessed their feelings.

Rupert walked into Clarisse suite and watched her. She looked beautiful in her dress and the look on her face made him wonder what she was so happy about. He knew she loved the cause of this event but for sure that wasn't why she was practically glowing.

Clarisse opened her eyes and saw Rupert threw the mirror. She turned and faced him in silence. You look beautiful, he commented. Thank you, she replied. Rupert sighed as he realized things would never be the same between them again.

The charity ball was the most popular in Genovia. Everyone who was someone attended. The main purpose of the ball was to donate money for the cause by purchasing tables which includes fine dining and alcohol as well as a night of dancing. When the King and Queen were introduced everyone stood at attention. Rupert escorted Clarisse to their table along with their sons. The princes were not happy to be there but they played their part. As they sat at the table and parlimentarians came over to greet them Clarisse took the moment to look at Joseph. He wore all black of course but looked extremely handsome. She didn't let herself stare since she didn't want to alert Rupert. Instead she looked away and began to talk to her sons until the first song came on. Rupert stood and took Clarisse by her hand. He lead her out onto the dance floor where they danced to a waltz. They had always danced well together and tonight was no different. So song after song Clarisse danced with parlimentarians all along wishing she were able to dance with Joseph. She was thankful when it was time for dinner. The meal was delicious and the wine was also wonderful. After dessert and coffee the music came back on. Clarisse cringed inside. She didn't want to dance anymore. She was tired and her feet were starting to hurt. A moment later, Arthur Mabrey approached them and began to talk to the King. Clarisse chanced a look of help towards Joseph. She didn't want to dance with Mabrey. Joseph noticed her look and moved until he reached Pierre who was closest to him. Why don't you ask your mother to dance, Joseph suggested. Pierre was about to object until he noticed who was talking to his father. Understanding he stood up and approached his mother before Mabrey had the chance. Mother, may I have this dance, Pierre asked as he bowed? Mabrey glared at Pierre. I would love to, thank you, Clarisse smiled as she walked out onto the dance floor with her oldest son.

Luckily for Clarisse, Rupert decided he wanted to leave before Mabrey had the chance to dance with her but it didn't stop Mabrey from trying one last time. Before you depart may I request a dance with the Queen, Mabrey asked as he let his eyes roam over Clarisse? Clarisse felt violated but she kept her expression neutral. Joseph felt his anger rise inside, how dare that man look at the Queen in such a lustful manner? Rupert had always known that Mabrey lusted after his wife but tonight he was in no mood to humor him. Not tonight Arthur, Rupert said his tone final as he lead Clarisse out without so much as a look back or a goodbye. Clarisse felt relieved as did Joseph. Mabrey glared at them as they exited, he was seething with anger.

On the drive back to the Palace Rupert decided to talk to Clarisse. All night it bothered him how aloof she had been to him in her suite when he complimented her. Rupert put up the window blocking the view of the driver and Joseph. Clarisse frowned inside since she couldn't see Joseph anymore but she pretended to not care by reading the papers on her lap. Clarisse, are you still angry with me, Rupert asked somewhat timidly? He hated it when they fought. Things were just easier when he was able to do what he wanted and she did what she wanted but her feelings for Joseph changed that in fact, he realized once again that it changed everything between them. I'm not angry anymore, Clarisse said which was the truth. She had accepted that Rupert was in fact doing this out of fear of what Parliament and the people of Genovia would think and it actually had very little to do with his feelings for her. You know I'm leaving to France in a few days, he reminded her. Yes, she said without looking up. He sighed. Joseph is coming with me and we will be away for at least a week, he said testing her. Yes I know, she repeated. You could come with me and we could work on our marriage. We could share a suite and...Clarisse looked up at that and gave him an icy look. I am your husband and we need to try harder to fix this marriage, he stated in a serious tone. I have no intention of fixing anything with you Rupert. This marriage is an arrangement for Genovia and it will remain as such, she said simply as she looked back down at her papers. On impulse he got up and sat beside her. Clarisse looked at him in surprise. Rupert placed his arm around her and tried to kiss her on the lips. Clarisse pushed him away but Rupert grabbed her and spat, will you stop? Me? You're the one who needs to stop, she spat not caring that he was bothered by her rejection. She had no intention of pretending that she was okay with him touching her never mind kissing her. Clarisse pulled away from him and moved across to the other seat with her papers and began reading again. I know see why you are referred to as an ice queen, Rupert said raising his voice.

Joseph rose the volume on the radio before the driver could hear anymore of their conversation. He knew how Rupert could be and how much she hated being called ice queen but he also knew that since their talk Clarisse was stronger. She could handle him and if she couldn't, he knew she would find a way to get his attention.

Clarisse didn't look up at him even after his remark, making him more annoyed. Rupert sat glaring at her, clearly unhappy by her unwillingness to engage with him. But I know you're not the Ice Queen people make you out to be, he said as if trying to make nice. I really don't care what anyone thinks of me, she said shocking him. Except for Joseph. His opinion is the only one that matters, it seems, he said not in an angry tone but a sad one. Finally Clarisse looked up at him but she just looked at him without saying a word. I've seen the way you look at him. That's why I can't allow it to happen. You can't be alone with him, Rupert said his voice low but firm. She squinted her eyes at him and said, I'm not you. He sat back clearly upset. That's what bothers you, isn't it? You would prefer it if I was unable to control myself, be unable to resist having an affair, she said challenging him. He didn't respond. Well I'm not you. I have not broken my vows or my promise to the people of Genovia. And what you have done to me and Joseph is wrong. You're punishing us for your weaknesses, she said finally telling him how she felt. The limo stopped at their destination. I'm doing this because regardless of what you might think, I do love you Clarisse and I want to fix our marriage, he said as he sat back up preparing to get out of the car. Well I won't pretend that what you have done our entire marriage is okay. It is to late to fix things in this marriage and I most certainly have no intention of sharing a bed with you. Let's just agree to focus on ruling Genovia and preparing Pierre to become future King, she said just as the limo doors opened.

Joseph watched as Clarisse walked inside the palace without looking back he could tell by her posture that she was iriate. The King also marched inside without a word to anyone. The driver looked at Joseph. You heard nothing, Joseph reminded him. Of course not, the driver said as he walked away.

The night before going to France

Joseph was in his room packing his things for the trip when someone knocked on his door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Shades. Is the Queen alright, he asked concerned? Yes. She asked me to give you this, Shades said as he handed him the envelope and then disappeared. Joseph sat and read the note.

Joseph,

I know you're leaving tomorrow first thing in the morning. I'm going to miss you. I can't stop thinking about our talk. Oh Joseph, I wish we could meet before you go. Please try. You know where I'll be.

Clarisse

After packing, Joseph snuck out the back of the palace and walked towards the spot in the garden where they had talked in private. Part of him hoped Clarisse wasn't there alone for safety reasons but the other part of him wanted to be alone with her. He saw her sitting. Alone. You shouldn't be here alone, he said as he walked up to her. I needed to see you, she tried explaining. Don't ever do this again. It's dark and unprotected here. Anything could happen to you, he said in his HOS and bodyguard tone. I...fine, she snapped upset as she turned her back on him. He wasn't angry with her but he didn't want her risking her safety either. Her reaction was typical Clarisse, spoiled rotten, he thought with a smirk. Noticing she still had her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close whispering, is this our first fight? Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she replied, hardly. I believe we've had many. Joseph laughed as did Clarisse. Joseph squeezed her tight and kissed her cheek. Clarisse turned her face and looked into his eyes. They gazed into each other's eyes. Joseph wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure if he should, she was married. Clarisse knew Joseph wouldn't kiss her, she could see the hesitation in his eyes. Taking matters into her own hands she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Clarisse, he murmured. She closed her eyes loving the sound of her name from his lips. Unable to resist, Joseph covered her mouth with his engaging her in a kiss. The kiss was gentle. It was only a moment but it would be a moment they both would cherish. Not wanting to risk getting caught they moved away from one another and sat holding hands. I'm going to miss you, he said as he looked into her eyes. I'm going to miss you too, she said as she leaned on his shoulder. Joseph kissed her forehead and whispered, I love you. I love you too, she whispered.

Late evening...

Clarisse was in her room ready for bed. She came out of her dressing room to find Rupert standing there. Is there something you need, she asked? I came to apologize, he said surprising her. What for, she asked? I know you would never have an affair, he said with a sigh as he sat on her bed. It bothers me that you're in love with him. I'm jealous, he admitted. She looked at him but remained silent. She didn't trust him. If she admitted how she felt, what if he sent Joseph away for good? No, she would never admit anything to him. She kissed Joseph but that was all that happened. And that was all that would ever be able to happen, they both knew that. There is nothing to be jealous of, Clarisse said as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her. After all she knew that Rupert didn't really care he was more worried about what other people would think. I think we both know that isn't true, Rupert replied. Did you come to pick a fight, she asked changing the subject? No, of course not. I'm leaving in the morning, Rupert said realizing things were to damaged between them for them to be able to have an honest conversation. He knew he handled all of this poorly. Yet, he wasn't sure he would have done things any different. He truly believed it was best to keep Clarisse and Joseph apart. Well you should go rest then since you have an early flight, she said keeping her distance. He frowned at her and then walked out of her room. Clarisse laid on her bed and thought of Joseph. The kiss was nothing like the kisses she and Rupert had shared during their years together. The instant their lips touched, she felt something. It felt natural. As if he was the man she was meant for. She knew these thoughts were dangerous but she couldn't help herself.


	4. Chapter 4

France...

Joseph stood outside a room along with other security belonging to the King of Genovia as well as other royals and diplomats from different countries. The meeting was very important and if the outcome was positive, Genovia would prosper greatly from the trade dealings. The whole time Joseph stood outside the room he thought of Clarisse and their kiss. Of course, he was very vigilant and kept a close eye on everyone. No matter how he felt about Rupert, the husband, he would give his life for Rupert, the King. In all honesty, Joseph never held ill will towards Rupert in fact, he had envied him in many ways. That was until he realized that Rupert had many affairs and over the last few years did not bother to hide it from his wife. Clarisse. The thought of her made him want to smile but he kept that to himself. He wondered what she was doing?

Genovia...

Charlotte was walking quickly down the corridor towards the Queen office with a handful of important documents that needed her signature. Can I help you carry those, Shades asked as he walked beside her? Where did you come from, Charlotte asked startled by his sudden presence? Shades laughed and said, it's my ninja skills. I'm light on my feet. Charlotte couldn't help but smirk at him. How is she, Charlotte asked changing the subject as her facial expression grew serious? She misses him, Shades said honestly. Charlotte nodded her head in agreement. It's a shame he...well you know, Shades said not wanting to say anything anyone could potentially hear. It is, she agreed. Once they arrived to the Queen door, Shades placed his hand over Charlotte's. They looked at one another intensely. Do you think we could...he cleared his throat embarrassingly...we could...? Charlotte, is that you, Clarisse asked from inside her office? Yes, your majesty, she answered quickly as she opened the door. She glanced at Shades and said...yes then shut the door quickly leaving Shades with a big smile on his face.

Was that Scott, Clarisse asked from her desk? Who, your majesty, Charlotte asked confused? Scott...Shades, I believe is what Joseph calls him, Clarisse replied. Oh, Shades! Yes your majesty, Charlotte answered embarrassed as she handed her the documents. Clarisse smiled when she noticed the blush that crept across her assistant face. Scott is a very hard working young man. I believe he's a bachelor, Clarisse said as she looked over the documents. Ma...Ma'am, Charlotte blushed deeper? Clarisse smiled as she looked up at her, do you not think he is a hard worker? Of course, yes, Charlotte struggled to form a coherent sentence. Deciding to leave her poor assistant alone, Clarisse changed the subject and asked, has he heard from Joseph? I believe so, yes ma'am, Charlotte said as she sat in front of the desk. Please Charlotte, call me Clarisse when we are alone. Yes your maj...I mean Clarisse, Charlotte smiled. Much better, Clarisse smiled as her mind wandered to Joseph and their kiss as she pretended to read a document.

France...

Joseph felt as thought the meeting took the entire day which it did mostly. The other half of the day was spent on watching the King act miserably towards everyone within his vicinity. He couldn't help but wonder why the King was in such a foul mood. Maybe the meeting didn't go well, he thought. Once they arrived back at the hotel and the King slammed his door closed behind him, Joseph stood outside along with the other security detail. Everyone seemed on edge. Why don't you guys take a break and Hans and I will stand watch, Joseph insisted. The men thanked him as they walked down the corridor despereate for some dinner and a drink. Joseph looked at Hans who shrugged his shoulders. Hans had worked for the King for many years and was accustomed to the King rude behaviors and his extra curricular activities although he never spoke of it to anyone. Joseph liked him because of his professional behavior. No one could ever accuse Hans of gossiping.

Rupert sat on a chair drinking some brandy as he looked out at the sky. His balcony door was open letting the cool air in. of course he was safe so there was nothing to worry about. Joseph was efficient at his HOS job for that he could never find fault. Clarisse, he found himself saying out loud. His wife, was another story entirely. He wanted to blame Joseph for seducing his wife but the sensible part of him knew that was the furthest thing from the truth. The truth was Clarisse would never have looked at Joseph, fallen for him if it wasn't for the simple fact that Rupert never gave her what she needed. He took a long gulp and let it burn going down. His wife needed someone to care and he, sadly, passed that on to Joseph. He was too busy with trade negotiations, ruling a country and women. He sighed. They weren't in love. They both were looking for love and it just happens that Joseph is the man who she seems to have found love with. Rupert stood up agitated as he picked up his phone and called his wife.

Genovia...

Clarisse was in bed reading a book or at least trying to but she gave up when her mind went to Joseph again. This time she closed her eyes and thought of what it felt like to be held and kissed by him. Oh Joseph, she murmured as she realized that she was desperately in love and had unconsciously wanted something to happen between them the night before he left to France. If she was honest with herself she had wanted him to take her to his room where they could make love all night long. Clarisse opened her eyes, her cheeks blushed at what she was thinking. She felt embarrassed by her feelings but she wanted to be honest at least to herself. Denial wasn't something she wanted to rely on as a safety net. She had to face her feelings and find a way to deal with them. On that thought, her cell phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was Rupert.

France...

Rupert waited anxiously as the phone rang and right before he was going to hang up she picked up. Rupert, is everything all right, she asked alarmed? Clarisse, yes, everything is fine. I just...I wanted to hear your voice, he admitted. Silence passed between them. I was thinking of you, he admitted. Oh, she said simply. He couldn't help but smile. How was your day, he asked taking her by surprise? Full of paperwork, she responded after a few moments. And you, how was the meeting, she asked curiously? Long and boring, he complained. Positive outcomes I hope, she asked? I think so. It may take a little more time to convince Spain but I think it's going to work out, he said confidently. That's wonderful news Rupert, she said genuinely happy for him, for Genovia. Clarisse...his voice faltered? Yes, she asked tentatively? Will you please come? I need you here, he said taking her off guard. Rupert, we discussed this already, she said feeling uncomfortable that he was bringing this up again. Expecting her to what?, sleep with him? She couldn't. He knew how she felt about Joseph. I'm not expecting anything just...this is a very important negotiation for Genovia and I need your support, he said interrupting her thoughts. Oh...well...are you sure that separate suites will be okay with you once I arrive, she asked just to be sure? If you insist, yes, he agreed. I insist, she said disappointing him but I will be there tomorrow, she promised. Thank you Clarisse. I will inform Joseph of your arrival, he said and then bid her goodnight.

The next morning...

Rupert was sitting having his morning tea and breakfast when he asked for Joseph but was told he was on break and would be back on duty in the afternoon. He apparently worked the overnight shift along with Hans. As he sat eating his breakfast he wondered if he shouldn't tell Joseph that Clarisse was arriving. The jealous part of him wanted to send Joseph back to Genovia so he could have Clarisse to himself. Rupert shook his head at his childish thoughts. After breakfast, he attended his first meeting of the day.

Genovia 2...

Clarisse was in her seat looking out the window as the plane glided across the skies in route to France. She had called Charlotte the night before and had the arrangements made for 6 am. Although she hated early morning travel she preferred to be in France asap. Something about the way Rupert had asked for her to come frightened her. It wasn't like him to ask her to join him on a trip. She knew something was wrong. She had to find out what was bothering him. She only hoped that the trade negotiations had not taken a turn for the worse. Genovia needed these trades and most especially Spain. Deciding she needed to rest, she closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her mask. A nap was something she was in desperate need of.

France...

It was well after lunch when Joseph joined the King per his request in his hotel suite. I hope you are feeling rested now, the King asked? Yes, I am, thank you your majesty, Joseph replied. I wanted to inform you that the Queen will be joining us today. We spoke last night on the phone and she is in route as we speak. Joseph was surprised but didn't react. I need you to set up security for her and...she will be in need of a suite, he said now feeling uncomfortable by admitting to Joseph that Clarisse would not be sharing his bed. Yes sir, I will be sure to make all the necessary arrangements, Joseph reassured him. Before Joseph could leave, Rupert stopped him and said, oh and Joseph be sure that the Queen suite is next to mine. He had to at least have the pretense that his wife was accessible to him. Joseph nodded his head in a professional manner, his face unreadable as he walked out of the room. He walked quickly down the corridor and took the stairs. He stopped in the stairway and took a deep breath and then suddenly he smiled, Clarisse was on her way. He couldn't wait to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

Joseph couldn't help but smile the entire way to the concerige desk. Once he arrived he hid his smile and spoke professionally and efficently stating exactly what the King had requested. Once the arrangements for Clarisse were made he went back upstairs. Once he reached the other security members he informed them of the Queen's arrival and the arrangements for her security detail.

Genovia 2...

Clarisse woke up after a lovely nap. Charlotte was by her side before she could speak. Would you like some tea, your majesty, she asked sofly so as not to startle her? Yes, that would be lovely Charlotte, thank you, Clarisse smiled warmly. Charlotte smiled and then rushed off to get the tea. Clarisse couldn't help but wonder if Charlotte and Scott were dating. She hoped so as she liked them both very much and thought they would make a nice couple. She knew Joseph would also approve. Joseph, she smiled unable to help herself. She looked out the window and wondered what he was doing? Did he know she was coming? Was he as happy to see her as she was to see him?

France...

Rupert was downstairs in the hotel lobby having a drink at the bar as he thought of his wife. She would be here by the end of the night and he was relieved but he also felt himself getting more anxious. He needed to talk to her. He had been doing a lot of thinking and he needed to confide in her. She was his best friend and aside from that he felt he owed her. Clarisse had been right when she accussed him of hurting her over the years. His constant cheating had caused Clarisse a lot of hurt and because of that she learned to withdraw from him and lean more on Joseph. In fact, he had encouraged it. He suspected that was how his wife developed feelings for her bodygaurd. And now all these years later it was clear to him that they were in love and even though he has kept them apart he was sure that their feelings had not changed. It was time for him to come to terms with it. He sighed as he took a long sip of his drink and that was when he saw her. Walking across the bar to sit at a table was a gorgeous brunette. He couldn't help but stare. Seeing the smile on her lovely face as she observed his approval made him stand up and walk over to her. Hans watched closely. Is this seat taken, Rupert asked? It is now, she flirted. Rupert smiled and then sat beside her. She sipped on her glass of wine casually. My name is... I know who you are, your majesty, she smiled. Rupert smiled back. Hans observed what was happening and thought, Joseph isn't going to like this one bit.

Late Evening...

The limo pulled up to the front of the hotel and Clarisse noticed the security detail that would greet her. She didn't see Joseph and admitted to herself that she was disappointed. Shades got out of the passenger seat and then opened her door. Clarisse took his hand as he helped her. Charlotte was by her side before she could ask for her. Robert, one of the King security greeted Shades and his team, the Queen and Charlotte. They followed the security detail inside as they flanked her ensuring her safety as they lead her onto the elevator and then up to the private floor.

Joseph walked quickly down the corridor and when Hans saw him approaching he knew things were about to get really bad. Where is he, Joseph growled angrily at him? Inside, Hans admitted. Joseph's eyes flashed angrily as he walked past Hans and into the room without knocking. Joseph, wait, Hans begged but it was too late. Joseph cut threw the sitting room and as he approached the bedroom he could hear a feminine voice. Do you really have to go? Can't you stay the night, she asked in a silky, seductive voice? I can't stay the night, Rupert said but when silence came over the room Joseph knew the King gave in without even a second thought to the fact that his wife was arriving. Joseph felt his temper boil. He walked in without knocking startling the woman and Rupert both stared at Joseph with a shocked expression. As disgusted as Joseph was by his King behavior he didn't express it. Time to go your majesty, Joseph said his voice firm. Joseph, what is the meaning of this, Rupert asked now angry? It's time, he said simply knowing that Rupert would know what he was referring to. Joseph and the woman eyes met and he saw the big smile on her face, he quickly realized this woman was going to be trouble.

Clarisse was settling into her suite before going to Rupert suite to check on him. Once her lady maid put everything in it's place Clarisse stepped out into the hall where Shades stood. Is Rupert in his room, she asked? I'm right here dear, Rupert said making her turn around as she saw him and Joseph approaching. Her heart began to beat quickly. I'm so glad you're here, Rupert said as he hugged her. Clarisse made eye contact with Joseph. She noticed the warmth in his eyes and smiled at him. Join me in my suite, Rupert asked? Alright, Clarisse agreed as they walked together. Inside the suite, Rupert ordered tea for her and poured himself a glass of water. Did you start early, she teased him? He laughed and said, yes I did! She laughed knowing those meetings usually lead to a few night caps. Where were you, Clarisse asked? What, he pretended to not know waht she was talking about? Where did you come from just now, she asked again? Oh! I went for a walk, he lied. I hope it helped, she said as she sat. Suddenly he felt guilty for lying and for cheating again after he asked her to join him. He sat beside her and said, I'm really happy you're here. She smiled softly at him and said in a supportive tone, whatever is happening Rupert you can tell me.

Shades noticed that Joseph was unusally quiet as was Hans. Everything alright, he asked curiously? Everything is fine, Joseph lied. How was the flight, Joseph asked quickly changing the subject? The flight was smooth. How have things been here, Shades asked? The usual, Joseph said honestly. Hans why don't you take a break. I'm sure we'll be here for a while, Joseph said. Hans nodded his head in agreement and then headed off toward the stairs. Shades waited until Hans was gone and then looked at Joseph and asked, okay what's wrong? Joseph remained silent for a few moments until finally he asked, how is she? Shades smiled and said, she's good now that she's here with you. Joseph smiled slightly but then it quickly faded and a frown took its place. What's going on Joe, Shades asked concerned? The usual, Joseph said as he rose an eyebrow and Shades instantly knew what he meant. Seriously, Shades asked disgusted? I just don't understand why he does this, Joseph sighed. Maybe he wants her to care, get jealous, Shades guessed. Before Joseph could reply Clarisse's lady maid walked out of her room. They quickly turned the conversation to sports.


	6. Chapter 6

There is nothing to tell Clarisse. I've just been a bit concerned with the trade negotiations is all, Rupert reassured her. Alright, she said simply. He laughed making her smile. You don't believe me, he asked? No, I don't, she admitted. He looked at her fondly and admitted, there is something. Tell me, she encouraged him. Do you ever think of us? Wonder why we couldn't fall in love, he asked seriously? What, she asked taken by surprise? I know over the years, the boys and our love for Genovia bonded us but why...why couldn't we fall in love? The love at first sight, head over heels, what you see in the movies type of love, she asked? He nodded his head. She smiled sadly at him and said probably because our marriage was arranged. We weren't given the time to fall in love or even date. We met a few times and then we were married, she said simply. I suppose, he sighed. Is that what's bothering you, she asked concerned? Doesn't it bother you, he asked? I'm not understanding the question, she said confused. The arranged marriage. Not being given the chance to fall in love. Doesn't it bother you, he asked curiously? I've never allowed myself to think about that. There is no point in wondering about what could have been, she answered honestly. Perhaps you are right, he sighed. We may not have fallen in love but we do love each other and we are friends, she said trying to reassure him. The look in his eyes saddened her. She tried to think of something else to say but he spoke first, I know I've made a lot of decisions that have hurt you and for that I'm sorry. I wish things had been different between us. I wish I was a different man, he said in a way that made her believe he was being honest. Her eyes filled with tears and for a moment she couldn't speak without breaking down so she looked down at her hands and remained silent.

I wish I was more like Joseph...he's a good man, Rupert said making her look up with a surprised look. He is loyal to you and would give his life to save you. Do you know why Clarisse? It's his job, she said simply. That's not why. It's more then just a job to him. Did you know that he stopped dating years ago, he asked? She didn't know how to respond to that. Of course she knew in a way but she had stopped herself from thinking those things long before he admitted his feelings to her. It was the only way she knew to go on with her life. She wanted to be honest and tell Rupert that she loved Joseph but she was afraid he would keep Joseph from her. What if all of this was just a way to get her to confess her feelings? A trick? Why are we discussing Joseph's personal life, she asked trying to remain calm? Because he doesn't have a personal life. And he doesn't have a personal life because he's in love with you, he stated matter of fact. Clarisse opened her mouth to say something but Rupert cut her off and said, I know I'm to blame for that. In fact I'm to blame for what has happened to us. You were right. I never gave us a chance. And I was never there for you the way you needed me to be. I was selfish, I still am, he admitted. We're all selfish at times. Yes we've had our problems but we are thankfully still friends. You are a loving father, friend and ruler. You may not always show that you care the best way but you do care and that makes you a good man, she reminded him softly. He smiled at her as if to thank her for her kind compliments. And Joseph, he asked not wanting to let the subject go? Rupert..., she said exasperated as she tried to think of something to say. Alright Clarisse, I think it's time we call it a night anyway, he said taking the pressure off of her. She nodded her head in agreement as they both stood up and he walked her to the door. Goodnight Rupert, she said in a tired voice. Goodnight Clarisse, he said as he opened the door, looked at her and said...I approve.

Joseph noticed the look on Clarisse face as she walked to her suite. He wanted to go after her but he couldn't. It was at times like this that he hated the confines of their roles. He watched as she closed her door and he couldn't get the picture of her out of his thoughts. The hours passed as Joseph stood outside alone. He let Shades take a break and gave Hans the night off. Robert was downstairs in the lobby and Gregory was by the elevator. The rest of the security team covered the exits and the front door. Joseph stared at Clarisse door hoping that she was okay. To his surprise her door opened a bit and he saw her peeking out. Your majesty is everything alright, he asked as he walked over to her door? Clarisse opened the door a bit more and whispered, I need to talk to you. Tomorrow I'll find a way, he promised. She nodded her head in agreement. Are you alright Clarisse, he asked concerned? I will be, she promised. Try and rest, he encouraged her. I will try. Goodnight Joseph, she said as she touched his hand with hers. They held hands for a moment. Goodnight Clarisse, he whispered as he pulled his hand away and stepped back so she could shut the door.

The Next Day...

Rupert chose to have breakfast alone in his suite and Clarisse had breakfast in her suite. After they attended the trade negotiations together, Rupert avoided any talk about what they discussed last night and Clarisse was grateful. She couldn't sleep all night and she did her best to hide the circles under her eyes with make up. The negotiations were tenuous as Clarisse observed and she made some notes on some key topics of concern as well as some items that needed follow up. She could see the tension and fatigue on Rupert and made a mental note to speak with him after. The meeting was long and the room was beginning to feel stifling hot. She was grateful when they decided to adjourn for the day and meet the next morning. Clarisse followed Rupert out as they stopped for some introductions along the way. Once in the hall Clarisse welcomed the air conditioning as she felt herself getting uncomfortably warm in the room. Once in the limo she removed her jacket stating, how do you do it in that room it's a sauna? Rupert laughed and said, it's all that hot air from these pompous aristocrats. Clarisse laughed for the first time since her arrival. The tension seemed to melt off the both of them.

Once the limo pulled up to the hotel Joseph got out first to open the door when he noticed the woman from the other night standing outside by herself. She appeared to be waiting for valet to bring her car. Joseph hesitated on opening the door. He didn't want Clarisse to have a run in with this woman. Who knew what her intentions were. Knowing he couldn't prolong it he opened the door and looked at the King. Rupert face had fallen and he was pale. He had clearly seen the woman as well. He looked at Joseph worry sketched on his face. Joseph looked at Clarisse who had already put her jacket on and was preparing to exit the limo. Joseph held out his hand and helped her out. A moment later the King joined her at her side. They walked toward the entrance security on both sides as protocol dictated. The woman watched them but made no attempt to approach them. The king did not look at her, he kept his eyes straight ahead. Once inside the King seemed to get some color back in his face. I'll be right up, Rupert said to Clarisse who nodded and proceeded ahead with Charlotte and her security. The king waited until she was gone and then looked at Joseph. Will you handle it, he asked? Of course your majesty, Joseph said even thought he wanted to tell him what a lousy husband he was. Thank you. I...I don't want Clarisse knowing, he said in a low voice. Joseph just nodded his head. The king walked toward the elevator with Hans and Robert. Joseph took a breath and then walked back out the hotel leaving Gregory in the lobby. The woman was still waiting. Their eyes met as Joseph walked over to her.

The elevator doors opened and Gregory noticed the Queen and Shades walking toward him. Is something wrong, he asked knowing Joseph was outside handling things? I forgot my phone, Clarisse said simply as she walked past him. Joseph is outside with THE lady, Gregory warned Shades. Just great, Shades said knowing he couldn't stop Clarisse.

That was awkward, the lady smiled. Joseph didn't smile back. Let me guess he wants me to leave, she said her smile growing. It would be best, Joseph said simply. I'm sure we can come up with a arrangement. I noticed you're not married, she said as she observed his hand. Joseph didn't reply. I hope there is no one special, she asked as she touched Joseph face sliding her hand down his cheek? She found him to be very attractive and masculine. He was the complete opposite of the King. The King of course was handsome but his body was not as fit as the man standing in front of her.

Clarisse stopped when she saw a woman touching Joseph face, her Joseph. She instantly felt sick to her stomach. Is this what he's been doing since he came to France, she thought? Her heart screamed at her no that Joseph would never betray her but her mind warned her to think about all the times Rupert betrayed her and that Joseph is a man. A single man. What single man wouldn't do the same? After all, she was married, he was not. And she hasn't given him any reason to believe that things would change between them. Kisses are all they have shared...Ma'am...Charlotte interrupted her thoughts. What, Clarisse asked still in shock? We should go back inside, Charlotte suggested not wanting Clarisse to witness anything else. Although she couldn't believe that Joseph had an interest in any woman other then Clarisse.

The woman's hand slid down onto his shoulder as she stepped closer as if she wanted to kiss him. Joseph stepped back politely and took her hand off of his shoulder. Loyal to your King or Queen, she asked amused? Joseph gritted his teeth. I think it's time for you to move on, Joseph said trying to keep his calm. What a pity. Oh look we have an audience, the lady said her smile turning into a smirk. Joseph turned and saw Clarisse and Charlotte. Their eyes meeting, Joseph could see the hurt in Clarisse's eyes. He instantly felt guilty over being in this position and hurting her. A moment later Clarisse and Charlotte went back inside with Shades. Joseph turned back to face the woman. That was interesting, she said. Tell me how much and go, Joseph said now getting agitated. He needed to go to Clarisse. I already told you. You, she smiled. Not going to happen, Joseph said not amused by her game. Then I'm not going anywhere. You know where to find me if you change your mind, she said simply as she walked off. Joseph glared after her and then walked back inside the hotel.

Evening...

How did it go, Rupert asked Joseph once they were alone? She refuses to leave, he said honestly. What? Why, he asked concerned? She wants to make trouble, Joseph said honestly. Rupert paced the room and said, I can't let Clarisse find out. She has to go Joseph. No matter what, he said nervously. I understand your majesty, Joseph said as he clenched his jaw. What is it that she wants, the king asked curiously? I don't know, Joseph replied. Well find out and get rid of her, Rupert demanded. Yes your majesty, Joseph replied and then walked out of the suite and headed toward the elevator in a determined pace. The woman pretended that what she wanted was him but he had the feeling that there was more to this. The woman was after something. He just needed to find out what that was. Mid hallway he ran into Charlotte who glared at him. What, Joseph asked confused? How could you, Charlotte snapped? Me!, Joseph said appalled at the accusation. She's hurt and it's all your fault. What is it with you men that a woman as beautiful and intelligent who happens to be Queen isn't enough, Charlotte hissed as she stormed off? Joseph stood in the hall shocked. Is that what Clarisse thought? Thanks a lot Joe, Shades glared at him. I didn't do anything, Joseph tried to defend himself. Charlotte and Shades continued to walk away without even looking back at him. Joseph realized that if this is how they felt then Clarisse...his heart ached for her. He had to fix it.

Late evening...

Clarisse was sitting outside in the terrace looking out at the midnight sky. She had long stopped crying but she felt hurt and foolish. She never wanted to believe that Joseph was the type of man to cheat. Clarisse, Joseph called out? She stood up and turned to see him standing in the darkness of her suite. Why are you here, she asked coldly? You wanted to talk, he said simply. I don't want to talk to you, not anymore, she snapped. Joseph looked hurt and asked, why? Clarisse walked back into her suite facing him and asked, why did you have to do this? Why couldn't you just tell me you wanted someone else? Why lead me on and let me catch you with her, she asked now getting angry? I would never play those kinds of games with you. Clarisse, I didn't do anything. I promise you, I don't want anyone else and that woman... it's not what it looked like, he promised. Oh please Joseph, don't lie to me. Don't make it worse, she snapped upset. I'm not lying to you. I don't even know that woman, he said honestly. Well she clearly knows you. She touched your face and looked at you like...her eyes filled with tears but she willed them away. His heart ached for her. It's not what you think. There is nothing between us. She was flirting with me but I...I have no interest in her and I told her so. My heart belongs to you, I belong to you, he said determined to make her believe him. He refused to loose Clarisse because of Rupert. When she didn't respond he continued to try and convince her. Please Clarisse you have to believe me, he begged. She looked at him, her face starting to soften the anger fading. You know me Clarisse. I could never hurt you, he whispered as he got closer to her. She looked into his eyes and realized she believed him. She was letting her insecurities over the years of Rupert cheating cloud her judgement. There is no one else, he promised. She wants you, Clarisse said matter of fact but he could see that she was worried. He couldn't blame her knowing her experiences with Rupert. The King was a weak man when it came to women but he was nothing like the King. I don't want her, he said in a way that made her believe him. She nodded her head letting him know she believed him. I want you, Joseph whispered as he pulled her into his embrace and held her tight.

Clarisse cuddled to Joseph loving the warmth. She loved him and didn't want to loose him. She was afraid, afraid that her life would eventually push Joseph away. She squeezed him tighter letting Joseph know she was worried. What is it, he asked concerned? Seeing that woman touching you...I, her voice wavered. I know, he whispered. She closed her eyes knowing he did know. He had to watch each time Rupert flirted and cheated on her. He knew all too well what she was referring to. He had always been by her side even though she was a married woman and couldn't be with him the way he wanted. I'm sorry, she whispered. What for, he asked gently? For doubting you and for not being able to give you what you need, she said quietly. I understand but there is nothing to worry about. I have everything I need, he soothed her. Not everything, she whispered and he knew what she referring to. I'm a patient man, he said calmly. After a few moments of being in his arms Clarisse looked into Joseph eyes and said, I think Rupert gave us his blessing last night. Joseph stared at her in shock. He told me that he knew that you were a good man, loyal to me. He said that he approved, Clarisse eyes teared. Wow, he said still in shock. I love you Joseph, she whispered. I love you too Clarisse, he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Clarisse touched his cheek lovingly. They both leaned in at the same time. Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss. Holding the woman he loved in his arms in the privacy of her suite was a dream come true. He held her close as they kissed, loosing themselves in their feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

7am...

Clarisse was dressed, make up applied and sitting having her cup of tea and toast for breakfast in her suite. Her mind replayed last night over and over again. It was just kissing, she admonished herself but she couldn't help but smile. The kisses were unlike anything she had ever experienced. She had never experienced such passion. He had made her feel things that she had only ever read in romance novels. She loved him with all her heart and soul. He wasn't just someone she wanted to share a bed with. She wanted to share her life, her heart and body. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to be his wife. In that moment, she looked up and saw him standing dressed in all black with a sexy smile on his face. Her heart jumped and her stomach fluttered. Oh my, she thought as she realized just how much in love she was. Good morning Clarisse, he said as he walked over to her. Good morning Joseph, she smiled her cheeks pink. You look beautiful, he commented when she stood and he noticed she wore a pretty light pink jacket and skirt with a lovely white blouse, stockings and pink heels. Thank you, she whispered shyly. Joseph smiled as he got closer to her and their hands touched, their fingers linking together. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles as he whispered, I didn't want last night to end. Me either, she admitted as she looked into his eyes, her heart beating fast. A moment later, he pulled his hand away and Charlotte appeared at the door. How did he know these things, she thought? Hello Charlotte, Clarisse said as she smiled at her. Charlotte looked at Joseph, smiled then looked at the Queen. Your majesty there is a phone call for you, Charlotte said trying to wipe the smile off her face but she loved seeing them together. Who is it, Clarisse asked as she sat? It's Prince Phillipe, she said as she handed her the cell phone. Clarisse smiled happily as she took the phone. Joseph smiled at Charlotte who smiled back at him. Both of them loved to see Clarisse happy and nothing made her happier then speaking to and seeing her sons. They decided to give her privacy as they both walked out, Joseph winked at her then shut the door.

Hello Maman, Philipe said happily. Hello Philipe, what do I owe this pleasure, she asked with a big smile? And how is Pierre, she asked? Philipe laughed and replied, Pierre is at the church so I guess that means he's okay. I was taking a walk and something caught my eye. Do you want to know what it was, he teased? Clarisse laughed and said, my rose garden. Philipe laughed and said, no. But I just happened to walk inside the security room and into Joseph's office, he said casually. Clarisse initial response was curiosity but instead she remained professional and said, you should not be in his office without his permission. There is a box on his desk and it has your name on it, Philipe said as if he didn't hear what she just said. Oh, Clarisse replied curiously. Philipe smiled. I think it's a gift. Your birthday IS coming up, he said as he stared at the box intensely and then picked it up, rattling it a bit trying to figure out what it could possibly be. Philipe, you're not touching it, are you, Clarisse asked in disapproval? Of course not, Philipe said pretending to be offended as he set the box back down. I think it's time for you to leave Joseph's office, Clarisse stated seriously. You're no fun, Philipe said as he walked out. She couldn't help but smile. When are you and Joseph coming home, he asked as he walked down the hall? And your father, Clarisse added. Yeah, sure, him too, Philipe said making Clarisse sigh. I should be back in a few days. Your father will return when he is ready along with Joseph, she said sounding sad. Philipe picked up on it. When is father going to let Joseph be by your side again, Philipe asked irritably? Clarisse responded sadly, Shades is my bodyguard Philipe, you know that. I prefer Joseph, he said. Me too, Clarisse thought. After hanging up, Clarisse couldn't help but think of Pierre. He's at the church again. She looked out the window and thought, oh Pierre...

The rest of the day went quickly between the trade negotiations and phone conferences for business back home. It was well past lunch when Rupert came to her and asked her to join him for lunch. Of course she agreed. They sat outside as they ate a light lunch. Have you heard from Pierre and Philipe, Rupert asked concerned? Yes Phillipe called she admitted, everything is fine. Oh he did, he said clearly not happy. What's bothering you, she asked? He looked at her and said, they don't call or include me in their lives. It seems they only talk to you. That is because they want to talk to their father not their King, she said as he looked at her unhappy by her response. Why don't you call them, as their father, she encouraged him? He shrugged his shoulders and looked away. His eyes landing on the woman...he doesn't even know her name, he realized as he looked back at Clarisse. He felt guilty sitting there with her as if nothing was happening when in reality, he had cheated again and he knew that at any moment it could all come out. He looked at Joseph who stood close by. He noticed that Joseph had walked over to the woman. He took a deep breath of relief.

Joseph followed the woman who had gone back inside the hotel. He caught her in the lobby. Did you change your mind, she asked with a smile? No, he said honestly. What a shame, she said flirtatiously. Tell me what you're really after, he asked curiously? She pretended to not know what he was talking about. I know you are after something and its not me, he said to the point. What makes you think that? Maybe it is you. You are quite handsome, she smiled. Joseph just looked at her unconvinced. She laughed and asked, are you always this serious? It's my job, he said maintaining himself professional and serious. She rolled her eyes and said, I don't envy you. It must be difficult keeping track of the King and all his women, she smiled wickedly. Whatever this is really about believe me I'm going to find out, he promised her as he walked away.

After lunch, Rupert was sitting in his suite when his guard, Hans opened the door and said, you have a visitor your majesty. Rupert stood as the woman walked in. What are you doing here, he asked angrily? Clarisse was right next door. I just came for a little chat, she said as she stood beside Hans. Rupert nodded his head at Hans who shut the door giving them privacy. She walked over to him, they both sat. What is it that you want, Rupert asked not wanting to waste anymore time? Your vote, she said simply. My what, he asked confused? Tomorrow morning there will be a motion in regards to the import and export between Spain and Genovia, she said easily. Yes I'm aware of that but what does that have to do with you, he asked roughly? She smiled at him and said, you're going to vote no. Rupert stood up, glaring down at her and snapped, get out. She stood up and said, if you don't vote no I will tell your wife about our roll in the bed. Get out, he yelled making Hans rush back into the room. The woman just walked away and out the door. Leave me, Rupert demanded. Hans shut the door. Rupert sat and thought, what have I done.

Evening...

Clarisse sat in her suite as she glanced at the clock and noticed it was well past 7 pm. Rupert never came to dinner and she was concerned. A knock on her door made her look up. Joseph stood there. Come, she said as she stood up to meet him in the middle of her suite. How is he, she asked concerned? He won't let me in, Joseph admitted. Oh...she looked down concerned. Hans is the only one allowed in and even he hasn't seen the King since earlier today, he added. I need to go to him, she said as she looked into his eyes. Joseph didn't respond. You understand, don't you? Why I must go to him, she clarified? You don't have to explain yourself to me, he said confused by her questions. She looked at him surprised by his response. I see...she whispered as she turned away from him. Did I say something wrong, he asked as he touched her shoulders? She realized his uncaring demeanor upset her. Wanting to be honest with him she said, I thought you cared. I guess I misunderstood what we meant to each other. Joseph turned her around quickly and said, I love you. But you don't care if I go to Rupert, she said her eyes tearing. Well no...I...his eyes grew huge in that moment as he looked at her, the meaning behind her words finally sinking in. Clarisse, of course I care! I would never want you with him in that way, he said his voice strong and determined. He pulled her into his arms. The sadness on her face made him calm down and realize what she was really worried about. Clarisse, how could you ever think that I would doubt you, he rubbed her back softly? I don't now...I just don't now how to do this, she admitted. He held her tight and said, I trust you. You don't ever have to explain to me why you must see Rupert. She held him tight and said, I just don't want you to think that I'm going to see him for any other reason then to check on him. I don't share his bed. He stepped back and tipped her chin up. He smiled at her and whispered, I know you haven't done that in years. I don't love him in that way. I love you, she admitted. He kissed her nose and whispered, I love you. And I trust you with my heart and my life. She placed both her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down and into a kiss that was passionate. Joseph squeezed her tight as they kissed. They smiled at one another lovingly. Go on now, he whispered. She kissed his lips and then walked towards the door.

Rupert was sitting by the window in the dark when Clarisse walked in. Hans, I said I didn't want any visitors, he snapped as he stood up. Not even me, she said softly as she approached him. Clarisse, he said surprised. You didn't come for dinner. Are you feeling unwell, she asked concerned? He frowned at her. She cared even after everything he's done to her over the years, he thought. It made him feel worse. Please go Clarisse, he said not wanting to lash out at her as he looked back out the window. Maybe I can help, she said as she got closer to him. Don't come any closer, he snapped making her stop. She looked at him confused. Just go, he said firmly. Alright, she said not wanting to upset him anymore then he already was. She turned to walk away. Don't ever forget that I love you Clarisse, he said sadly. She turned back around and looked at him hoping he would confide in her but he didn't say another word. She walked out of his suite and went back to her own. Well, Joseph asked, that was quick. He threw me out, she admitted. He looked at her shocked. Something is wrong with him Joseph, she said concerned. Joseph remembered the woman but didn't say a word. He didn't want to betray the King trust but he also didn't want to hurt Clarisse. He had to find out what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8

Late Evening...

Once Clarisse was asleep, Joseph went to the King suite and found him awake looking out the window. Your majesty, Joseph interrupted him. Rupert looked at him and asked, are you alone? Yes my King, he answered as he shut the door and walked towards him. Joseph, I'm in trouble, he admitted. What can I do, Joseph asked determined to help? I don't know. I'm being blackmailed, he confided in him. The woman, Joseph asked? Rupert nodded his head yes. She told me to vote no tomorrow at the trade negotations or she would tell Clarisse about our...well you know, he sighed. Joseph nodded his head and asked, have you considered telling the Queen yourself? I can't hurt her again Joseph, he said miserably as he sat. Joseph remained silent. But if I go along...when will this end, he asked? It won't, Joseph said knowingly. Rupert rubbed his hands all over his face miserably before he asked, what should I do? You know what you need to do your majesty, Joseph said simply. Rupert sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

Clarisse was sound asleep. Rupert stood beside her bed watching her. He hated to wake her but he had to. He sat beside her and touched her hair softly. Her eyes opened although they were still heavy with sleep. Rupert, she mumbled confused? Yes it's me. Clarisse, there is something I need to tell you, he said his voice low. Clarisse sat up and rubbed at her eyes. She looked exhausted and he felt worse. What time is it, she asked? 1am, he said as he took her hand in his. What's going on, she asked? Is it the boys, she asked now worried? No, no, he reassured her. She sighed in relief. He rubbed her hand and confessed, I've done something and now I'm in trouble. She looked at him worried. He took a deep breath and said, the day you arrived...when you asked me where I had been, he jogged her memory. She looked at him still confused and then it dawned on her. She pulled her hand away from him and he knew she figured it out. He looked at her sadly confirming her suspicion. She's blackmailing me, he admitted. Clarisse shook her head in disbelief. The vote tomorrow she wants me to vote no. She threatened to tell you if I didn't vote the way she wanted, he admitted. How could you let this happen, she asked angrily as she pushed him out of her way and got out of bed? That was when she saw him. Joseph was standing in the room with them. And you knew, she questioned him? Joseph just nodded his head yes. Don't be angry with him. It's not his fault, Rupert said feeling worse. Don't you defend him, she yelled at Rupert as she put her robe on. I'm the one who betrayed you. I told him that I didn't want you to know. I didn't want to hurt you again, he said full of regret. And he kept your secret, she spat upset. How many others have you known about? Kept from me, she yelled at Joseph, her eyes tearing? Clarisse, don't, Rupert tried to intervene. Get out of my room the both of you, she yelled upset. Joseph walked out first. Don't be angry with him. He was trying to protect you, Rupert said as he faced her. And what's your excuse, she asked as the tears slid down her cheeks? I have no excuse. I failed you again. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see the look on your face that I'm seeing now, he said honestly before he walked out.

Joseph stood in the hall when Rupert came out. Both men looked at one another. I'm sorryy Joseph. I shouldn't have dragged you into this, Rupert apologized. I'm glad you confided in me, Joseph said honestly. Rupert looked back at Clarisse's door. We need to give her time, Joseph said wisely. Rupert n

nodded his head in agreement and walked into his suite. Joseph stood guard, staring at her door hoping she would open it and peek out but she never did.

Clarisse laid on her bed, the tears came quickly leaving her sad and drained. How could Joseph keep this from her? How many more did he know about? She shut her eyes, more tears fell making her sob quietly. Damn you Joseph, why did you have to keep this from me? I trusted you, she thought heartbroken. Eventually sleep took over but it wasn't restful. She tossed and turned for hours.

Morning...

Clarisse was sitting having her tea and nothing else for breakfast. She couldn't eat. She felt sick to her stomach. Rupert was being blackmailed and Joseph knew, kept it from her. A knock on the door made her look up. Joseph stood by the door. I don't want to talk to you, she said honestly. Please let me explain, he begged. No, I don't want to hear your excuses. Not now, not ever, she said upset. Taking a risk, he walked in and shut the door. How dare you, she snapped angrily. He walked to her and said, I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to see you hurt again. Her eyes teared. All I have ever wanted to do is protect you. I'm sorry you feel betrayed by me. The tears slid down her cheeks. He walked closer to her and kneeled beside her. Clarisse, I'm sorry I've hurt you, he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly. I trusted you, she whispered heart broken. You can still trust me, he promised. I can't. You've proven to me that your loyalty lies with Rupert not with me, she cried. That's not true. My loyalty is to you. I know I hurt you by not telling you the truth but I did it to protect you, he tried to explain. How is that protecting me, she asked angrily? I didn't want to see you hurting again, he said now upset by the King mess. So instead you let me go on being the fool, she said as she stood up and hugged herself. You're not a fool. He's the fool and so am I because I actually thought I was protecting you, he said sadly. She turned and looked at him. She knew he was being honest but she was hurt. Please go. I can't do this right now, she whispered sadly. I'm sorry Clarisse, he repeated one more time before he walked out.

Rupert and Clarisse sat in the limo on the way to the meeting in silence. Rupert decided to break the silence. I'm sorry Clarisse, he said sincerely. She looked at him and said, me too. I'm sorry I came here. Rupert looked at her sadly. After the meeting I'm going back to Genovia, she said as she looked out the window. He nodded his head in understanding. The meeting was full and after almost twenty minutes Clarisse began to feel light headed. She hadn't eaten anything and she was emotionally upset. Not a good combination with the heat in the room. She wiped at her brow and took a sip of water. Joseph watched her full of concern. When the vote finally came up, Rupert looked at his wife. She nodded her head in full of support of his decision. Rupert voted yes. It was what Genovia needed. After the meeting Clarisse and Rupert walked out. They almost made it to the exit when the woman appeared. Rupert glared at her angrily. I thought we had an understanding your majesty, she said as she looked at Clarisse. You thought wrong, Clarisse answered for Rupert. The woman looked at Rupert then her and smiled. You told her, I'm impressed, the woman said. If you contact us again I will have you arrested, Rupert said clearly. The woman didn't react. I hope to never see you again, Rupert said as he took Clarisse's hand and they walked past her. The woman and Joseph were now face to face. I suppose you saved the day, she said sarcastically. Joseph just walked past her. Let's see what the tabloids decides to do with my story, she spat out. Joseph turned back and walked up to her. You will not repeat a word of this to anyone, anyone...do you understand me, he warned as he glared at her? The woman swallowed nervously. She hadn't realized it before but Joseph was very intimidating. Do you understand me, he asked again in a low but determined voice? Yes, she said nervously. I want to know who hired you, he said in a low but firm tone. All I can say is you know him. All of you do, she said as she looked around nervously. Joseph remained silent, he couldn't think of anyone other then the Van Trokens who hated the King this much. But the Van Trokens were not this resourceful. It had to be someone else, but who? I need a name, Joseph pushed hoping she would give in. I can't give you that. He would have me killed, she said as she walked away from him. Joseph followed her catching her by the exit. I need that name. If you are in fear for your life we can protect you, he offered. She stopped at the door and turned to face him. The safety of the monarchy lies in your hands. If something happens you will be held responsible and imprisioned, Joseph promised. It was too much for her. Prison, no, that she wasn't going to risk even if she was really afraid. It's Arthur Mabrey, she confessed. Before Joseph could respond she was out the door. In a determined manner Joseph headed to the awaiting limo. Where is her majesty, Joseph asked concerned when he noticed she wasn't in the limo? She left without us, Rupert said as he rubbed his face in frustration.

Clarisse didn't know how she made it back to her suite but somehow she did. She felt weak, sick to her stomach and desperately needed to lye down. She heard the door to her suite open but found it difficult to speak. She attempted to walk to the door to see who it was but suddenly she grabbed the side of the table as she felt the room spin. The room went dark as she fell, two strong arms catching her. Joseph held Clarisse in his arms as he carried her into the bedroom. He placed her down on the bed and touched her cheek softly whispering, Clarisse. She stirred but didn't open her eyes. He pulled out his phone and called Hans to inform him of what happened and asked him to contact the King. Once he hung up he whispered, Clarisse wake up. Please wake up, he begged. Clarisse opened her eyes slowly. Joseph took her hand in his and kissed it softly. What happened, she asked confused? You fainted, he said honestly. Oh...she touched her head and then her stomach. Should I call the doctor, he asked concerned? No, no...I...I didn't eat anything all day and the room was hot. I'm sure it's nothing, she mumbled as she closed her eyes again. Let me get you some lunch, he said as he picked up the phone and ordered it. But when the food arrived Clarisse didn't want to eat it. She felt sick to her stomach and the thought of eating just wasn't appealing.

Clarisse watched as Joseph blew her spoonful full of soup before leading the hot liquid to her lips. Not being able to refuse him, she took a slow sip. A little more, he encouraged her as he blew another spoonful. Her eyes teared at his tenderness. Here he was taking care of her after she treated him so badly. All he wanted to do was protect her, she knew that but had taken her anger over Rupert having yet another affair out on him. Wanting to make it up to him she took another sip even though she didn't want to. How about a bite of this, he asked as he cut a piece of her sandwich. She nodded her head no. That she couldn't do. Her stomach turned at the thought. Okay, he said concerned as he took another spoonful of soup and blew. A tear slid down her cheek. He frowned at her, his face full of concern. Thank you for always being here and taking care of me,...I love you, she whispered. He looked at her, smiled knowing everything would be okay between them and said, I will always be with you...I love you too, as he lead the spoon to her lips and she took another sip.

Rupert was standing in the sitting room, listening to them although they didn't know he was there. He had gone in to her suite to check on her after Hans told him she had fainted. He overheard them confessing their love for one another. Deciding now was not the time he walked out shutting the door silently.

A little more, Joseph encouraged as she took a few more spoonfuls. Good girl, he smiled as he wiped at her mouth with the napkin. I'm hardly a girl, she smiled now feeling better. Her stomach had settled. You're my girl, he said seriously as he looked into her eyes. She smiled loving the sound of that. Some juice, he asked? She nodded her head yes. He took the straw and lead it to her lips. She drank her orange juice. Try a bite, he asked when he pointed at the sandwich? She nodded her head no. So stubborn, he murmured. She made a face at him. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lips. She slid her hand to the back of his neck caressing him there. He leaned back and then kissed her forehead. He removed the tray and then took her hand in his. Thank you for always taking care of me, she whispered. You're welcome, he said as he kissed her hand. She touched his cheek with her hand. He kissed her hand lovingly. Joseph, she whispered with teary eyes. Not now, get some rest please. We'll talk later, he promised. She nodded her head in agreement. Get some rest now, he said as he stood up. She turned onto her side and pulled the covers up. He watched her as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He sat watching her and vowed to always protect and love her even if he had to do it in the shadows. Damn you Mabrey, what are you up to, he thought as he watched her vigilantly.

The next day...

Joseph heart broke as Clarisse explained to him that she was leaving back to Genovia today. He didn't voice it but she knew he wasn't happy with her decision. It's time, she whispered to him as she touched his cheek softly as she stepped forward and gave him a soft kiss to his cheek. He lowered his eyes and she could see the sadness. I don't want you to go, he confessed. He didn't want her to see him weak like this but the thought of her leaving hurt him. He knew they wouldn't have this kind of time together back in Genovia. He didn't want to loose what they had here. Clarisse nodded her head in understanding and whispered, I need to but I promise we will find time together back home. He looked at her and asked, how? The King won't...Yes he will, she whispered as if afraid someone would over hear. Joseph looked at her unsure. Trust me, she whispered as she kissed him on the lips. Joseph pulled her into his arms and deepened the kiss. Clarisse surrendered completely to the kiss. Joseph held her tightly not wanting to let her go. She hugged him just as tightly as she found herself wishing, she was a commoner and not a royal and the wife of a King. She would give anything to have a life with Joseph. But wishing wasn't something she could allow herself to fall into. She wouldn't be able to go on if she did. They kissed softly one last time. Clarisse took his hand in her's and squeezed it tight before walking past him and out of the suite.

Rupert stood when Clarisse entered his suite alone. He knew she was leaving. What can I do or say to convince you to stay until the negotations are over, he asked? I can't stay, she said firmly. Because of what I did, he asked sadly? I can't pretend. Not anymore, she said with finality. Rupert frowned but nodded his head in understanding. I'm angry, she admitted. I'm angry at myself for trusting you again, she said her voice trembling. He looked at her in surprise. I really thought when you invited me here that we were starting over again as friends, she shook her head in disappointment her eyes tearing. We are, he said as he approached her. No we're not. Friends don't hurt each other like this, she said as the tears slid down her cheeks. I don't mean to hurt you. I have never wanted to hurt you, he said as he put his head down in shame. But you do and you have. It hurts me Rupert. I know you think that I don't care. You've said it to me so many times over the years but I do care, she said as she wiped at her face. He looked at her and said, I know you care Clarisse but...not the way I want you to care, he said honestly. She could see the sadness in his eyes. I'm not blaming you. I'm just pointing out the truth. You're not in love with me Clarisse. When I flirt or a woman flirts with me, you don't care. Yes when I take it to far I know that you care but it's because it hurts your pride as a woman, my Queen, the mother of my children...Genovia. Not because it hurts you as my wife, my lover, he said trying to explain his feelings. Clarisse remained silent because she realized he was right. Although she had never seen it that way before. Please stay Clarisse, he begged. He desperately wanted to make this up to her.

Joseph watched as Clarisse said goodbye to Rupert out in the hall, her bags were packed and she was ready to go downstairs to the waiting limo. He could see that Rupert didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to go either. He had gotten use to being by her side, taking care of her, holding her in his arms, kissing her and surrendering to their feelings in the privacy of her suite. That last thought made his heart clutch. He didn't know what was going to happen now if anything. They spent one special night together but what if that was all they could ever have? No, he refused to believe that. Someday, they would have a future together. Some day, somehow, he had to believe that.


	9. Chapter 9

Take her to the airport Joseph, Rupert said surprising them both. Yes your majesty, Joseph said as he looked at Clarisse. She nodded her head letting him now she was ready. Rupert reached out taking Clarisse's hand. He kissed it like Joseph had always done but Clarisse didn't have the feelings she always got when Joseph kissed her hand. Safe travels, Rupert said as he squeezed her hand tight. She smiled lightly at him. Please call me when you arrive, he pleaded. I will, she promised as she withdrew her hand, turned and walked away. Joseph two steps behind her.

On the way to the airport Joseph and Clarisse sat in the back of the limo alone with the divider up giving them the privacy they needed. They were holding hands and she was in his arms. I'm going to miss you, he murmured. I'm going to miss you too, she whispered. They kissed softly. I love you Clarisse, he said as he kissed her again. I love you too, she murmured between their kisses. Tell me what's going to happen between us, he asked unable to wait any longer? What do you want to happen, she asked? I want you. I want us to be together, he admitted. She closed her eyes whispering, I want that too...more then anything. Promise me we'll be together, he said his breath heavy. She kissed his lips tenderly. Clarisse, he searched her eyes as he waited for an answer. They looked into each other's eyes. Joseph's heart sank the longer the silence continued. She could see the hurt flash in his eyes and her heart clutched. Joseph, I don't want to hurt you, she said softly. As long as we can be together you won't, he said confident. I want so much for us, she said honestly. Me too, he agreed. But I'm...I know, he said before she could finish her sentence. I can't make promises to you when all I can give is my love, she admitted sadly. That is all I want. I don't need anything else, all I need is you and your love, he said as he held her hand tightly. You have me and my love always, she reassured him. When the limo stopped they knew they were out of time. They kissed once more whispering, I love you to one another right before the door opened. Joseph walked her to the plane. I love you my knight, she whispered so he could hear her. I love you my Queen, he whispered Joseph watched her go up the steps. He wanted to leave with her, be with her. At the door she turned back and looked at him. He smiled at her. She smiled back and then was out of his sight. I'll take care of her, Charlotte promised as she boarded. Joseph nodded his head trying his best to smile. Shades stood beside him and said, she's safe with us. No worries boss. Joseph nodded his head in agreement since he didn't trust himself to speak. Shades boarded as Joseph glaced toward her window. He saw her hand on the glass. His heart squeezed as he forced himself to walk away as the plane prepared for take off. Once he was back inside he stood watching as the plane took off down the run way and into the sky. I think we need to talk, Rupert said making him turn around in shock.

The drive back was quiet for a few minutes. Joseph was berating himself inside his head for being so weak and letting his guard down. He should have known the King had given him the opportunity to be with her so that he could see if he could trust him. Joseph knew he failed the test. The King surely knew now that he was in love with his wife. Rupert spoke interrupting his thoughts, I know that you love her Joseph. Your majesty it's all my fault. Her majesty is devoted to you and Genovia. I knew she was vulnerable after what happened. I shouldn't have taken advantage of the situation. I accept full responsibility for seducing the Queen, he defended her. Joseph, it's alright you don't have to pretend that you seduced her. I'm not sure if she told you but I gave her my blessing. Joseph remained silent. Clarisse is very special to me. I know that I haven't been a good husband and I have hurt her a lot over the years. She was so young and trusting when we married. She tried her best to love me. I know she did. But it just...it wasn't meant to be. We agreed a long time ago to be friends and rule the country united. But I went back on our agreement, he shook his head realizing how foolish he was. Joseph remained silent. I want to make things up to her, Rupert explained. You will. She loves you. She will forgive you in time, Joseph reassured him. Yes, he sighed, she always does. Feeling as if this meeting wasn't going to end in his disgrace he decided to share what he had recently learned. My King, I was planning on looking into this before I brought it to your attention but I'm deeply concerned about the safety of her majesty. The woman who blackmailed you informed me that Arthur Mabrey is behind this whole thing. I know he is your friend, a valued member of parliament but I think we need to take this matter seriously, he said adamant. Rupert was quiet for a few moments. I can't say I'm surprised. Arthur does seem to have an infatuation with Clarisse. I guess I never perceived him as a threat because Clarisse can't even tolerate the man. She would never give him a thought. He sighed. Another way I let her down it seems, Rupert said sadly. Joseph remained silent although in his mind, he knew the King was right because he had the same feeling. This was about Clarisse. We should tighten security for her majesty, Joseph emphasized. I agree and I think that you can help with that, Rupert said determined. Of course I will arrange the best men, Joseph reassured him as he took out his phone even though he preferred to watch over her himself. No, Rupert stopped him. I don't understand your majesty, Joseph said confused. I'm going to reassign you as Clarisse's bodyguard. It's time. Joseph was in shock. I want you, personally to keep Mabrey away from her, Rupert said determined. I will, Joseph promised. I never doubted that. You're a good man. I know you will take care of her and make sure she is happy. The way she deserves, he empasized. Joseph's eyes widened as he realized what the King was saying. I think you understand why I'm doing this, don't you, Rupert asked? Joseph nodded his head yes and said, you love her and want her to be safe and happy. Yes, I do. Very much, more then she realizes, he sighed. Jospeh just nodded his head in agreement. He suddenly felt bad for his King but as he looked out the window he couldn't help but feel lucky. Clarisse loved him. They could finally be together. He couldn't wait to see her.

Genovia...

Clarisse walked into her suite and whispered, home sweet home as she put her jacket down in the sitting room and walked into her bed chamber. She began to undress as she walked into the bathroom and put the shower on. She finished undressing then took a long, hot shower. Once she was dry she went into her bedroom with just a robe on. She pulled out comfy pajamas and put them on. She was about to call for tea but decided to just go to bed. She got comfortable and quickly fell to sleep. She dreamt of Joseph.

France...

Joseph got back to the hotel and packed his things then went back to the airport. He sat in Genovia 1 anxiously. He couldn't wait to see Clarisse. To tell her what Rupert had told him. He couldn't help but wonder what Clarisse would decide once she knew they would always be together. Would she take him as her lover knowing the King was giving them the opportunity to be together? The thought made his heart beat fast. If he was honest with himself he was confused on how to feel. Of course he wanted her and wanted to be able to make love to her but he know realized why she had been afraid. Truthfully he was worried that an affair would hurt their relationship just not for the same reasons she was worried. He worried more about his own ability to handle it. What if he became some jealous, territorial man whenever he saw those Parlimentairans touch or dance with her? He knew that if Clarisse agreed to take him as her lover then he would have to be okay with remaining in the shadows. He actually didn't mind so much the remaining in the shadows part since he knows there isn't any other option right now. She is the Queen and is married. He wasn't selfish enough to try and take the Queen from the country and Clarisse from her son's. He loved the boys and Genovia. He knew she was the best Queen for the country. What he wasn't so sure of was whether he could be strong enough. After all, he had already failed at it. After their special night he was unable to remain distant which is what lead to the King seeing him weak over her departure. He couldn't let that happen again. No one could ever know about them. When the plane sped up down the runway and flew into the sky he let out a relieved sigh.

France...

Rupert laid down in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. Clarisse was gone and he purposely sent Joseph to be by her side. He knew what would happen eventually. He knew Clarisse well. It would take her time to accept that he did this for her and not for any other reason. She would keep Joseph close but she would keep herself at a distance. For now. He sighed. He happened to look at his ring finger. He had never honored his commitment to her. He believed she always has. He breathed deeply. He had to come to terms with the inevitable. Clarisse and Joseph would soon be lovers.

Genovia...

Joseph arrived very early in the morning. He knew Clarisse was asleep so he went to his room, showered and changed clothes. Knowing he wouldn't be able to rest until he saw her he walked to her rooms. A guard stood outside the room. She's asleep, the young man told him. She's due to be up soon right, Joseph checked. No, she had her appointments canceled for today. Jet lag, he said making Joseph nod his head. You can go. I'll watch over her, Joseph reassured him. The young man didn't say a word he just did what he was told.

Clarisse woke up with a smile on her face. What a lovely dream, she thought. She only wished they had made love but deep inside Clarisse knew that neither had been ready to handle what making love would mean to their relationship. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 6am. Knowing she wasn't going back to sleep she got up and went to the bathroom. Not long after she put on her robe and went into her sitting room to order tea. She stopped in shock when she realized Joseph was sitting there.

Good morning, Joseph said with a smile. Clarisse rushed over to him. He stood up taking her into his arms as she practically flung herself into them. What are you doing here, she asked as she kissed him on the lips? Rupert told me to come, he said surprising her. They sat down together and Joseph filled her in on what happened after she left. Joseph held Clarisse hands as they sat side by side. I'm sure Rupert plans to discuss with you but the reason I'm here is because Arthur Mabrey is behind that woman trying to blackmail him. Clarisse looked at him in shock. She confessed it to me, Joseph said giving her the proof she needed to accept this was the truth. I see, she looked down as she pulled her hands away from him. I think we all know it's because of you, Joseph said deciding the best way to handle this was to be completely truthful. She stood up quickly stating, I'm just the means to an end for him. Clarisse, the man is infatuated with you. She shook her head no, clearly not wanting to accept what Joseph was saying. Rupert thinks so too, Joseph said wanting her to accept it. He sees me as a way into the monarchy thats all, she stated matter of fact, as she looked at him. Jospeh could see the fear in her eyes. I promise if anything ever happens I won't let him near you. He will have to get threw me first, he vowed. She rubbed her arms instictively trying to get the thought of Arthur Mabrey out of her mind. Joseph walked over to her, his face full of concern as he watched her rub her arms. I will always protect you, he promised her. She reached out her hand to him. Jospeh took her hand, kissing it softly as he whispered, trust me. He noticed her eyes soften, the fear fading away as she whispered, I trust you with my life.

France...

Rupert sat at the negotiations his mind wandering. He wanted this over with. He couldn't wait to go back to Genovia. He wasn't sure how he was going to react to seeing Joseph and Clarisse together all of the time but he missed being home. He missed his sons. He missed Genovia. The door opened catching the attention of everyone but Rupert. He was still lost in his thoughts. That was until the seat beside him was taken. Rupert looked over annoyed until he realized who it was. You, Rupert said his eyes shinning with anger. Where is the lovely Queen, Mabrey asked angering Rupert more?

Genovia...

Is the king returning soon, Charlotte asked Jospeh with an uncomfortable tone of voice? You're worried about her majesty birthday party, Joseph guessed. We can't have a party without the King, she said clearly exasperated. I can call Hans and get a time frame on the King return if you think it will help, Joseph offered. Please do. I don't know what else to do, she said as she walked off in a hurry towards Clarisse office. Joseph turned and came face to face with Phillipe. Hey old man, Phillipe teased with a big grin. Joseph couldn't help but smile. The two men hugged. I missed you Joe. I'm glad you're back with mother, Phillipe said honestly. Me too, Joseph said simply. Walk with me, Phillipe asked? Of course, Joseph agreed as they walked. I heard you discussing mother birthday party. I have to confess that I went in your office while you were away and found her gift, he admitted with a cheeky smile. Joseph shook his head but he wasn't surprised. Phillipe had always been nosey. And, did you tell her, Joseph asked curiously? I may have mentioned a gift I found in your office while I was on the phone with her, Phillipe said innocently. You didn't open it, did you, Joseph asked seriously? No, she wouldn't let me, Phillipe said clearly disappointed. Joseph laughed at the young Prince disappointment. Once they took a brief walk they headed back towards Clarisse office. Joe, I really want to go to University in America, Phillipe confided. Joseph looked at him surprised. Do you think mother will agree and help me convince father to let me go, he asked with hope in his eyes? He eats pears for dessert, doesn't he, Joseph reminded him. Phillipe smiled a huge smile and said, you eat it too. Exactly, Joseph exclaimed! I thought you both ate it because of cook ill temper. We eat it because of your mother temper, Joseph said honestly making Phillipe laugh hysterically since he knew how much they both hated pears. He thought it was quite humorous that they happened to live in a country that served pears for every meal!

Clarisse could hear the laughter in the hall. A smile crossed her face as she realized it was Joseph and Phillipe. She missed it. Missed them. Nice to hear isn't it your majesty, Charlotte asked as she stood beside her desk? Yes it is, Clarisse admitted as she looked at her assistant. Have you seen Pierre, Clarisse asked? No, I haven't, Charlotte admitted. Clarisse sighed as she looked at the family picture on her desk. Hello mother, Phillipe said as he walked up to her with Joseph behind him. Hello Phillipe, she smiled, Joseph. Your majesty, Joseph said trying to keep things professional. Phillipe rolled his eyes making Clarisse smile. Have you seen your brother, Clarisse asked? Probably at the church. He's always there these days, Phillipe said honestly. Clarisse nodded her head in understanding. Realizing he made his mother smile dsappear Phillipe excused himself as he looked at Joseph for help. Joseph reassured him with a nod of his head that he would take care of Clarisse. Charlotte exited since she knew Joseph wanted to be alone with Clarisse. Once alone, Joseph walked over to her and noticed her look of concern. Is it Pierre that is troubling you, he asked concerned? She looked at him and nodded her head yes. Tell me, he spoke softly as he sat beside her. What if something happens to Rupert and Pierre doesn't want to be King, she asked voicing her fears for the first time? If Pierre abdicates then Phillipe will take his place, Joseph reassured her. Phillipe is so young. Pierre is better suited, she said expressing her concerns. Phillipe will mature and he will learn just like Pierre has. Try not to worry until there is something to worry about, he tried soothing her. She smiled at him nodding her head in agreement. Would you happen to know when the King may be returning? It would save me a phone call, he said flashing her his charming smile. She smiled back but then grew serious. Actually I called him this morning to let him now that I arrived since I didn't want to interrupt his sleep but I haven't heard back from him, Clarisse admitted. They both looked at one another intently. Joseph reached for his cell phone and called Hans as Clarisse stood beside him. The phone rang and rang but there was no answer. That was strange. Hans never broke protocol. An uneasy feeling settled in Joseph stomach. He hung up without leaving a message. Why isn't he answering? Has something happened to Rupert, Clarisse asked nervously? I don't know Clarisse but I promise you I will find out, Joseph said determined.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for all for your comments, encouragement and suggestions. Hope this helps make the reading easier!

Of course these are not my characters. I just write for fun & I love CJ

Here goes. Enjoy!

France...

The negotations had taken a lot longer then expected. Rupert made sure that Mabrey followed him back to his hotel. They were about to have a long, overdue chat about his latest scheme. Rupert was tired of Arthur Mabrey and his traitorous ways. Once they settled into the suite Rupert decided to skip the small talk and get right to the point.

"What did you hope to accomplish by sending that woman to blackmail me?" Rupert asked Mabrey with an angry tone.

"Blackmail is a harsh word. I simply wanted you to see what this trade deal would mean to Genovia," Mabrey said.

"You wanted to force my hand so that you can make a deal of your own. One that would benefit you and your friends and not Genovia. You had that woman threaten me with Clarisse," Rupert snapped.

"Your wife has a right to know if her husband has been...shall we say...otherwise occupied. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't look out for her interests," Mabrey said innocently.

Rupert felt his temper explode, "YOU listen to me! MY wife, YOUR Queen is none of your concern! I am her husband and I am your King!. Cross me again Mabrey and I promise you that will be the end of you! Do I make myself clear?" Rupert threatened.

Mabrey remained silent but nodded his head in agreement. He wasn't a stupid man. He knew not to push his luck. The King could have him imprisoned or worse if he chose to. Your majesty I assure you this misunderstanding will never happen again, Mabrey insisted as he bowed.

Rupert glared at him, his eyes shinning with anger. He didn't trust the man. He knew he was just placating him. "Get out of my suite and out of my sight," Rupert said dismissing him.

Mabrey looked at him and walked out without a word but in his head he vowed to get his revenge. No one spoke to him in that manner. Not even the King of Genovia.

Hans walked in a moment later. "Joseph has been calling," He admitted honestly. Rupert sighed. He didn't want anyone to know about the conversation he just had with Arthur Mabrey. "This stays between us," Rupert made clear. "Yes your majesty" Hans bowed. "You're going to call Joseph and this is what you are going to say..." The King instructed.

Genovia...

"What if something has happened to Rupert?" Clarisse asked in a panic.

"Don't jump to the worst conclusion," Joseph soothed.

Clarisse looked into his eyes and said, "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I know," Joseph said as he took her into his arms. She snuggled close, closing her eyes as she toook in his strength.

He rubbed her back softly whispering, "you need to remain calm. I need you to trust me on this."

"I do." she reassured him.

They looked into each other eyes once again. Even though it was not the time for this kind of thinking, Joseph couldn't help it he wanted to kiss her. His cell phone rang disrupting his thought. Joseph showed Clarisse the name that flashed across the screen. "Hans." She said relieved.

"Where have you been?" Joseph asked sternly.

"I'm sorry Joe. The king had me in his suite and he wouldn't let me answer the phone. He insisted no interruptions. I called as soon as I coud." Hans lied.

Joseph gave in with a sigh. "You know how he can be," Hans continued. "Yes I know" Joseph agreed.

"Did you need something?" Hans asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I need to know when the King is returning?" Joseph asked.

"I believe we are leaving tomorrow morning. The negotations have ended." Hans said giving word for word the explanation Rupert had given him moments before.

"Perfect. Keep me informed." Joseph said then he hug up.

"The King is fine and they are due to depart tomorrow morning," Joseph told Clarisse. She smiled thankfully and hugged him. Joseph kissed her temple. She hugged him tighter.

"He'll be here for your birthday party," Joseph teased.

Clarisse looked up at him and rolled her eyes. He laughed unable to help himself. She slapped his chest playfully making him laugh harder. A big smile crossed her face. He smiled back at her with a wink.

"I hate these parties. They are never really for us," she sighed.

"I know but just look at it this way once it's over you can have a real birthday celebration," he said catching her interest.

"Oh?" she asked intrigued. He smiled in a conspiring way. "Tell me," she smiled.

"It's a surprise," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh you!" she slapped his chest again making him laugh. "Fine." she said pretending to be upset as she walked off leaving Joseph with a big smile as he noticed how she exaggerated the sway of her hips.

Late evening...

Joseph was walking his rounds when he saw Pierre walking to his suite. The young man seemed distracted. "Hello your highness," Joseph spoke. Pierre looked at him and Joseph could see just how truly sad he was. "Are you alright Pierre?" Joseph asked breaking royal etiquette.

"I'm in trouble Joe," Pierre said. The look on his face and the sadness in his voice reminded him of Clarisse. Joseph lead the young man down the hall and out onto the balcony.

"Tell me Pierre. You can tell me anything," Joseph said wanting to help him. After all, Pierre was like a son to him. He cared for him deeply and didn't want to see him hurting like this. Pierre blue eyes watered. "You can trust me." Joseph encouraged him.

Clarisse sat in her suite thinking of Joseph and his surprise. A smile crossed her face. She couldn't wait to be alone with him. Her mind quickly turned to, how will you manage that? What will Rupert say? Her heart fought back. Rupert doesn't care and in fact, he has given us his blessing. She sighed frustrated with her inner battle. She gave up the battle and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change for the night. She took a long, hot shower. After, she dressed in comfy pajamas and went to her sitting area to get some tea. A knock on her door stopped her. "Come," she said as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Am I interrupting?" Pierre asked as he peeked around the door.

"Pierre!" she exclaimed happily. Pierre smiled as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his mother and they hugged. "I've missed you," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you too," Pierre said honestly.

"Let me look at you," she said as she held him away from her and smiled. "You are all grown up," she said her eyes misting.

"And you look as beautiful as ever," he said making her laugh.

"Sit with me," she encouraged. Pierre sat beside her, their hands clasped together.

"Maman, I have something I need to tell you," he said trying to gather courage.

Clarisse felt herself tense up. Somehow she knew what he was going to say. His eyes told her everything before he even formed the words. "You don't want to be King," she said shocking him.

"How did you know?" He finally asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'm your mother, I know you and I've noticed you've been going to the church more often," she admitted.

"I feel drawn there. I've learned so much and...I want...I want to be a man of the church," he said finally voicing the words. He felt such a tremendous relief but Clarisse felt a heaviness in her heart. Not because she was disappointed in her son but because she knew what this was going to do to her family.

Clarisse smiled genuinely at her oldest, touched his cheek with her hand lovingly and whispered, "I will always love you Pierre."

"I will always love you too." He reassured her.

Midnight...

Clarisse sat looking up at the sky. The tears had long stopped but her heart still felt heavy.

"Clarisse" Joseph voice reached her. She turned and looked at him. The sadness he saw broke his heart. She went into his arms quickly. He held her tight.

"You know, don't you?" she asked.

"He told me. I encouraged him to come to you. I guess he did," he said softly.

"What am I going to do?" she begged.

"You're going to support him. He's your son Clarisse and you love him," he said simply. She smiled as a tear slid down her cheek. "It's going to be okay," he promised.

"Rupert is going to be angry and parliament... oh I don't care about any of that! What's going to happen to my son?" she asked full of worry.

"Pierre is going to be okay even if Rupert doesn't agree. Pierre will be happy at the church and it will bring him much joy as he knows his mother supports him," he reassured her.

"I do support him. I want him to be happy. Jospeh I'm scared. What will parliament do? What if Rupert makes him choose between his family and the church?" she asked anxiously.

Joseph was about to defend the King and say, he would never do that to his son but then he realized that Rupert would think like a King before a father. If he were Pierre father he would support his son but Rupert was nothing like him. In fact, there was a good possibility things were not going to turn out well. "No matter what happens, I am here for you and Pierre. I promise you." Clarisse hugged him tight.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day...

Clarisse was in her office attending to paperwork when Charlotte announced that the King had arrived. Clarisse put her pen down, stood up and smoothed out her jacket and then walked out of her office. Joseph stood there with a smile. She smiled back at him as she passed him. Jospeh fell into step behind her. Clarisse met Rupert in the foyer. The King looked tired, they both observed.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked him as she stood beside him.

"No, it was a terrible flight." He complained.

"Why don't you go up and rest?" She encouraged him.

"I think I will take a nap. Is there anything that needs my immediate attention?" He asked as they walked.

"No." She said after a moment. Pierre needed to tell Rupert himself that he was going to abdicate and join the church. Until then there really was nothing she could do.

"I'm going to have dinner in my suite later while I work" He informed her as they arrived at his suite.

"Alright." She agreed. He took her hand, kissed it and then went inside his suite. It was then that Clarisse noticed Joseph wasn't with them. She wondered where he went as she walked back to her office.

Clarisse sat in her office waiting for Joseph to come back. Where had he gone, she wondered?

After some more signing of paperwork, she put the pen down and rubbed her aching neck. She felt fingers on her neck and new who it was.

"I was wondering where you had disappeared to." She smiled as she looked up into his loving eyes.

He smiled as he massaged softly. She covered one of his hands with hers and caressed it softly as she dipped her head allowing him more access. "Is that better?" He asked as he continued to massage.

"Mmmm, much." She smiled.

He ran his hands down onto her shoulders, leaned in and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. Her hand instinctively cupped his cheek as she turned her face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was giving you some privacy." He said honestly.

"Privacy?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Not very often when you get some." He said sympathetically.

"You are so good to me." She smiled as she stood up to face him fully.

"I try." He smiled back.

"Are you sure that is why you left?" She asked as she took his hand in her's and squeezed it tight.

"I'm not quite sure how to act around the King just yet." He admitted.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"It can't be easy for him to now of my feelings for you." He said softly.

"Rupert has come to an understanding I think. It would be best if we carried on as if nothing has changed." She suggested.

"I will try my best." He reassured her.

"It will take some time for all of us to adjust but I believe that in time we will." She said certain.

"I will follow your lead." He promised. She smiled fondly at him.

"Will you join me for dinner in my suite?" She asked hopeful.

"I would love to." He said as he followed her out.

"Charlotte, I'm going to call it a night. I will see you in the morning." Clarisse said with a smile.

"Yes ma'am...I mean clarisse." Charlotte stuttered.

Clarisse smiled and said, "much better Charlotte as she walked out."

Joseph winked at Charlotte who waved good bye to him as he followed Clarisse out.

Clarisse walked down the hall making small talk with all of the servants she passed. She was in a good mood. He smiled at her happy nature.

Clarisse turned and looked at him with a shy smile.

His heart melted. She was lovely and he was so in love.

They stopped at her suite. "7Pm she asked?"

"I'll be here." He promised.

"See you soon." She smiled and then went inside closing the door softly.

Joseph took a breath to steady himself then he walked down the hall with a smile.

Rupert awoke right before 7pm. Feeling hungry he walked down the hall and decided to invite Clarisse to join him. He missed their friendship and it seemed like ages since they actually shared a meal. He arrived just in time to see Joseph entereing Clarisse's suite. For a moment he froze as he couldn't believe his eyes.

"I ordered you a steak and potatos I hope it's what you wanted." Clarisse said timidly as they walked to the set up table for two.

"It's perfect. Thank you." He said as he pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat. Joseph then walked over and sat in his chair.

"I took the liberty to choose the wine. Would you like to try some?" She asked as she pointed at it.

"Yes. Please." He said as he stood up and grabbed the bottle pouring some in both their glasses.

"What did you order for yourself? Oh no, let me guess...fish and vegetables?" He smirked.

She laughed. "You think you now me so well."

"That's because I do." He said without a doubt.

She bit her lower lip. His words were innocent enough but they made her feel loved and safe. Always safe, she thought.

"Well?" He teased.

She uncovered her plate to reveal, fish and vegetables which made them both laugh.

Rupert stood outside of Clarisse suite and he could hear the laughter. Stop being stupid, he scolded himself. You gave them your blessing. Now deal with it! Frustrated with himself he stalked off down the hall.

The next day...

Rupert was at his desk completing some necessary documents and making some calls when Charlotte walked in seemingly nervous.

"You wanted to speak with me your majesty?" She bowed.

"You don't need to do that Charlotte." Rupert said as he stood.

Charlotte stood waiting patiently for the King to speak.

"I called you here because I want an update on Clarisse's birthday." Rupert said honestly.

"Everything is planned and on schedule. In two days, the palace will be filled with guests." She stated professionally. "The caterers are ready and security has been taken care of." Her efficancy amazed him.

"Excellent. And her present? Has it arrived?" He asked wanting to make sure everything was perfect.

"Yes it has. It arrived this morning. I placed it in your suite per your instructions." Charlotte said as she looked at her phone calender.

"You truly are a god send. I see why Clarisse wanted you here permanently. I only wish I had an aide as sufficent as you." He complimented her.

"Thank you your majesty." Charlotte said as her cheeks blushed.

"Now tell me, what did Joseph get her?" Rupert asked unable to help himself.

"Pardon?" Charlotte asked as if she had no idea what he was referring to.

"Never mind." He said as if he changed his mind but Charlotte knew better.

"Is there anything else that you need your majesty?" She asked although she wanted to get out of there quickly.

"No, thank you. You may go." He said as he sat back down.

Charlotte bowed and left before he could tell her that she didn't have to do that.

Clarisse was in her office reading a document when her son came in with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Phillipe." She said without looking up.

"Hello maman. Do you have a moment?" He asked mischeviously as he sat in front of her desk.

"Always for you my son." She smiled teasingly at him.

"Joseph's gift," He said as he rubbed his hands together in a conspiring way.

"Leave Joseph alone Phillipe." Clarisse warned but she couldn't help but smile.

"I have to find out what it is!" Phillipe insisted.

"Why? It isn't your gift!" Clarisse laughed.

"But it's for you. I mean this could be a big moment in time. I can't miss it." He exagerrated as he stood and got down on bended knee.

Clarisse giggled at his silliness.

Phillipe smiled at her loving it when he could distract her from her daily stressors.

"He loves you maman." Phillipe said suddenly serious as he stood back up.

Clarisse took an intake of breath but said nothing in return.

"I know you love him too." He said simply.

"Please Phillipe you must be careful saying things like that. Joseph could loose his job. I am married to your father. The King remember?" She said looking back down at her document.

Phillipe stood up and walked over to her. He hugged her as she closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"You deserve to be happy. Maybe it's a ring." Phillip whispered in her ear.

Clarisse looked at him with huge eyes.

"You never now maman." He winked at her and then walked out leaving her baffled and curious about what Jospeh's gift could be.

"He what?" Shades asked shocked.

"You heard me!" Charlotte hissed. "He asked me if I knew what gift Joseph bought her." Her cheeks blushed.

"What did you say?" Shades asked.

"I pretended not to now what he was talking about. I mean really Shades!" Charlotte said frustrated by his inability to keep up.

"But you do now, don't you? Joe tells you everything." Shades said confused.

"Actually I don't. This gift he decided to get on his own. What if the King suspects something?" Charlotte whispered.

"Then Joe is toast!" Shades said now worried for his friend.

Rupert walked down the hall towards Clarisse office. He didn't believe for a moment that Charlotte didn't now what Joseph had gotten for Clarisse but he decided not to push the issue. It wasn't that a gift was unusual. Many palace staff members would buy her a gift or a card the problem was, given recent developments...you're being stupid again, he scolded himself. Taking a deep breath he walked into Clarisse's office and came face to face with Joseph who was standing by the door as she sat looking beautiful at her desk.

"Your majesty." Jospeh bowed.

"Joseph." Rupert said and the way he said his name made Clarisse look up and raise an eyebrow.

"May I have a moment with Clarisse?" Rupert asked. His tone not very friendly which did not go unnoticed.

"Of course." Jospeh said as he excused himself and closed the door behind him.

Clarisse stood and walked over to Rupert who stood by the window now.

"Is everything alright Rupert?" Clarisse asked concerned by the way he just acted towards Joseph.

He looked at her and said, "I came to ask you if you would have dinner with me tonight?"

Clarisse didn't respond at first. Truth was she was looking forward to having dinner with Joseph every night now that they could be together.

"Of course." She said as she tried to smile.

"Very well then. I will see you at 7pm." He said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"See you at 7pm." She agreed even though that was always the time she met with Joseph.

Rupert walked out and soon after Joseph walked backed in.

"I'm sorry about that." Clarisse apologized.

"Don't apologize. I told you before you never have to explain yourself or apologize when you speak or spend time with Rupert and I meant it." He said wanting her to believe him. He also didn't want to talk about the obvious dislike the King just had for him.

She smiled softly at him. "He wants to have dinner tonight." She admitted.

"I see." Joseph said disappointed. He was hoping they would be able to spend evenings together from now on in the privacy of her suite.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's okay." He said trying to smile but it didn't reach his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Rupert walked into his office and was surprised to see his son there.

"I was hoping I could have a moment of your time?" Pierre began nervously.

"Of course. Sit." Rupert said as he sat.

Pierre sat and cleared his throat nervously.

"What is it?" Rupert asked to the point.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important...to me." Pierre managed to choke out. Suddenly this didn't seem like a good idea anymore.

"Alright." Rupert said now getting impatient and it was obvious to his nervous son.

"Father. I been going to the church a lot and I have learned so much there. I would like to continue my studies...there." He said finally hoping that his father would just agree and not ask any questions.

"Study there?" Rupert asked confused. Suddenly his eyes grew wide when he realized what Pierre was actually saying.

"Father, I am not meant to be King. Phillipe is a much better match and he wants to be King." He pleaded.

"You are the Crown Prince!" Rupert yelled irate.

"What is going on?" Clarisse asked when she walked in after hearing Rupert's raised voice.

"He's abdicating!" Rupert yelled.

Clarisse looked at Pierre who stood with his head down. Her heart went out to her son.

"Rupert let's just take a minute and give him a chance to explain." She said trying to calm her husband.

"Explain! He just told me he wants to become a priest and feels Phillipe should be Crown Prince!" Rupert exclaimed.

Clarisse looked at her son again who was now looking at her sadly.

"We can't force him Rupert. We agreed when they were born that we would let them decide." She reminded him.

"Are you taking his side?" Rupert asked angrily.

"There are no sides. He is our son." She replied calmly as she approached her angry husband.

"Pierre give us a moment please." Clarisse said as she touched his shoulder softly.

Pierre nodded his head in agreement and walked out.

"He doesn't want to be King. Our son is the Crown Prince and he is turning his back on this family to become a priest. How can you condone this?" Rupert asked angrily.

Clarisse sighed, took his hand and said, "he is our son before anything else and our son needs our support." She tried to reason.

Rupert angrily pulled his hand away and yelled, "if he is abdicating then he will be handing over our country to the Van Trokens! Is that what you want?" He asked his heart breaking at the thought.

"Of course not Rupert but I don't want our son to be forced into something he doesn't want either!" She said adamant. She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. She couldn't loose control. Rupert would only fight harder if she did.

"Forced like you were, you mean?" He asked resentfully as he thought of Clarisse laughing in her suite with Joseph. Joseph who was always there.

Clarisse shook her head. "Forced like we both were Rupert. Or did you forget that you didn't want this marriage or to be King when you were his age?" She asked him pointedly.

Rupert sighed in frustration. "I came to terms with my destiny a long time ago Clarisse."

"Is that what you want for our son? You want him to just come to terms with it?" She asked gently. She didn't want to argue with him. She just wanted him to see reason and to remember the promise that they made each other.

"Things have changed since then Clarisse." Rupert said in a firm tone.

"Please don't force Pierre into marrying and becoming King. If he feels this strongly about becoming a Priest then he has given this a lot of thought. You now him. He is not the kind of person to make such a decision so easily." She reminded him.

Rupert sat feeling defeated. He knew she was right. Pierre had always been so serious, a thinker and never impulsive. All the traits he thought a good King needed.

Clarisse touched his shoulder lightly.

He looked at her. "It breaks my heart that he has chosen to leave our family."

"Leave our family?" She asked confused.

" Have I been such a horrible father and King? Is that why my son is turning his back on me?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"He's not leaving our family or you." She tried to reason.

"How could he choose this?" He asked truly hurt and disappointed.

"All he is doing is making a decision for his own future. We will always be his family. Always." She said as she stared into his eyes wanting, begging him to see this her way.

"No Clarisse. He is turning his back on me, on this family and our country." He said upset.

"Rupert." She whispered as the fear of what was going to happen began to take control over her.

" I am King and I can't condone that. I'm sorry." His tone of voice letting her now his decision was made and it was final.

"Don't do this. Please." She begged as tears sprang to her eyes.

"If this is what he chooses then once the announcement is made to the public and parliament he must leave Genovia and not come back until I'm dead and gone." He said in a calmness that made her realize that this was really happening. Rupert wasn't just venting. She wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"Please don't do this. He's our son." She cried as he walked out leaving his wife in tears.

Joseph searched for Clarisse but couldn't find her anywhere. He was on edge by the time he ran into Pierre who was sitting outside alone.

"Pierre. Have you seen your mother?" Joseph asked.

Pierre looked at Joseph with red eyes.

Joseph sat beside him. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"I told Father I wanted to become a priest. He was angry and mother tried to reason with him. She sent me out of the room but I listened at the door. Father is going to send me away." He began to cry.

"Send you away, where?" Joseph asked his heart aching for Clarisse and Pierre.

"I don't know the seminary I guess. Mother was crying." He shared as his tears fell.

Joseph hugged Pierre and let him cry. The whole time his mind and heart thought of Clarisse.

Clarisse sat in her suite alone, the tears just wouldn't stop so she gave into them and hid in her suite. She didn't want everyone to see her this way. She most certainly didn't want Pierre to now what his father was going to do. How could he do this to our son, she thought as she cried harder?

A knock on her door made her wipe her eyes but she didn't get up or summon whoever it was to come in. She just laid on her couch. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked over expecting to see Joseph but to her surprise it was Pierre.

"Pierre." She whispered as she sat up and wiped her face.

He sat beside her and hugged her.

"Who told you?" She asked as her heart beat increased when she noticed the look on his face.

"I over heard him...you." He admitted.

She began to cry again as did he.

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could stop this but your father is King and I have no power to stop him." She sobbed.

"It's okay mother. It's not your fault." He soothed.

Clarisse held onto her son tightly both of them crying.

Joseph watched from the door. He felt his anger rise and he clenched his fists. If Rupert wasn't King he would have gone to see him and beaten the hell out of him until he changed his mind and apologized to them both for making them suffer this way. But he was King. And if Joseph did what he so desperately wanted to do at this moment he would surely be imprisoned or worse. Who would help them then, he asked himself?

The next day...

Clarisse didn't want to get out out of bed. Tomorrow was her birthday party and she didn't want it. She didn't want to have to pretend that she was happy when she wasn't.

"Ma'am, do you want me to run your a bath?" Her ladies maid asked thinking that Clarisse was catching a cold or something and that was why she was still in bed.

"No. Please leave me." Clarisse said her voice low and defeated.

Her ladies maid apologized and left her rooms.

Joseph was standing outside when she exited the room looking sadly.

"Is her majesty up and dressed?" Joseph asked professionally.

"No. She won't get up." She admitted since it was Joseph.

"I will talk to her." he reassured her.

"Maybe some tea would help." She said as she rushed off wanting to help her majesty as best she could.

I wish, Joseph muttered as he knocked and then entered. He walked over to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"I want to be alone!" Clarisse yelled, her voice harsh.

"It's me." He said simply.

A moment later the door flung open and Clarisse threw herself into his arms as she cried.

Clarisse and Joseph laid in her bed cuddling. He had locked the door to be sure no one entered so that they would have some privacy. Joseph soothed her back softly with his hand as he kissed her head repeatedly.

"I love you." He whispered wanting her to now how he felt.

Clarisse cried for a long time in the arms of the man she loved. After almost two hours she just laid still.

"Pierre will always be your son and as long as he is happy and safe we will figure out the rest. I promise you." He whispered.

She hugged him tightly. "I wish we were away from here. I just want to take my sons and leave this palace and never return." She said full of grief and sadness.

"I now my love." He whispered.

"He doesn't love us anyway. Phillipe was right. I should have left a long time ago." She said as a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Joseph just held her tighter.

"If you were their father you would have never chosen this over them, us, never." She said as she thought of the life she was never allowed to have. In this moment, she wished she had never married Rupert.

"No. Never." He confirmed.

Clarisse kissed Joseph full of love and passion.

He gave into her kiss. "I'm here for you always." He promised.

"Take us away from here." She begged him.

Joseph looked into her eyes as he pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Please, take us away from here. Me and the boys." She begged.

"Clarisse...are you sure?" He knew she was hurting but what she was saying could get him killed? He woud gladly risk it and even die for her if it meant keeping them safe and giving them a chance at happiness.

She started to cry and he knew she was thinking what he was thinking.

"Hey. Don't cry please." He soothed as he held her tight.

"I hate this life. I don't want this anymore. I want...I want you. A life with you." She cried.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He tried to reassure her. He could only hope that someday they would share a life.

"Make love to me Joseph. Please...I need you." She whispered as she kissed him.

"I'm here my love, I'm here." He kissed her softly.

Clarisse began to pull at his shirt, her hands coming in contact with his skin.

Joseph wanted this more then he wanted his next breath but he couldn't. He couldn't let this first time be like this. He grabbed her hands and stilled them as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Clarisse, my love...we can't do this...not like this." He whispered as he kissed her forehead lightly.

Before Joseph could say anything else Clarisse pushed him away.

"Leave my rooms." She demanded in a cold tone of voice as she stood up angrily.

"Clarisse..." Joseph begged. He felt terrible for hurting her.

She rose her hand to silence him. The tears slid down her cheek breaking his heart more.

"Okay." Joseph said in a sad voice as he walked past her and out of her bedroom.

Clarisse waited until she heard the door to her rooms close before she broke down and began to cry harder then ever. She felt completely heart broken and alone.

Rupert worked all day trying to keep his mind occupied. He was hoping that Pierre would change his mind and remain the next in line to become King. He knew Clarisse hated him right now which is why he kept his distance from her last night and skipped dinner altogether. He knew she hadn't come out of her room all day. He sighed as he sat back and rubbed his aching head.

Phillipe and Pierre went for a ride on the horses. They stopped at the lake, their guards close but giving them some privacy. As they sat, Pierre admitted to Phillipe what had transpired.

"Where will you go?" Phillipe asked concerned for his big brother.

"I don't know. The seminary I suppose." He shrugged.

"What about mother?" Phillipe asked upset.

"She's very upset with father." Pierre admitted.

"As she should be. As am I. What he is doing is wrong! He's no father!" Phillipe fumed.

"Yet he is ours." Pierre said calmly but sadly.

Phillipe calmed down and hugged his brother.

"Don't go. Please." Phillipe begged as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I don't want to. This is my home. But if I have to go promise me that you will take care of mother while I'm away. You must be strong Phillipe. Mother needs you." Pierre said as he looked at his younger brother.

"I will. Always. I promise." He reassured him.

"And when I go to university Joseph will look after her for us. He always has." Phillipe reassured him.

"Yes he has. He is a great man." Pierre said as he wished that Joseph had been his father.

Phillipe sat thinking the same thing.

Late evening...

Clarisse was walking around her rose garden alone as she needed time to think and to muster up the courage to apologize to Joseph. She had poured out her feelings and her deepest desires then she asked him to make love to her and he had...refused. She closed her eyes in shame as she remembered what transpired between them. She had been embarrassed and humiliated. She had felt unwanted and her already hurt feelings were more hurt by his rejection. She had thrown him out. She opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. She could see his face, the hurt look on his face. She looked down and kept walking. The guilt making her feel worse.

Joseph watched Clarisse walk around the garden alone. What is she thinking? Is she still upset with me? He hoped not. He hoped she would realize that he wasn't rejecting her. He just wanted their first time to be special. He didn't want her to regret it. And he really thought that she would if he had given in and loved her like she asked. Like he had desperately wanted.

Clarisse continued to walk hoping Joseph would join her but he didn't come. She sighed and started to walk back to the palace scolding herself. Why would he come after you treated him like a servant and threw him out of your rooms because he wouldn't sleep with you? She gasped at the way that sounded in her head. Oh god, she whispered as she stopped walking.

Clarisse, Joseph was at her side in a second when he saw her step falter and the devastated look on her face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she looked into his eyes.

He smiled at her in a reassuring way. "Me too."

They began to walk together back to the palace.

Rupert was watching them from the balcony unbeknown to them. They weren't doing anything but he sensed it. She had confided in Joseph and told him of their... problem with Pierre. Yes a problem. A problem he intended to fix. Pierre was going to be the Crown Prince whether he liked it or not.

The next day...

The palace was on full staff and very busy. Everyone was preparing for the party. Clarisse was in her suite waiting for Paolo to do her hair. She wore a robe and waited patiently as she sipped her tea. She had not spoken to Rupert since the incident with Pierre. She knew she would see him tonight and would have to smile and pretend. He would hold her hand, dance with her and quite possibly kiss her and wish her a happy birthday. The thought angered her. She didn't want him anywhere near her never mind touching or kissing her. She really hated the life of being royal. If only, she thought as her mind wandered to Joseph.

Joseph spent the day making sure security was tight and ready for the party. He had also spent some time planning for Clarisse birthday surprise. Now more then ever she needed to be treated like a woman who was special and loved. He planned to make this an evening one she would never forget.

Rupert kept his distance from Clarisse all day knowing she was still very angry and disappointed in him. He couldn't bear to see her disapproving look. The anger he could deal with but the hurt, the tears, tore his soul apart. He really hoped she wouldn't bring up Pierre tonight. He glanced at her gift and wondered when he would be able to give it to her.

Evening...

Clarisse was in her suite dressed and looking like the Queen that she was. Her hair was styled to perfection as was her make up. She stood up and looked at herself in the full length mirror. The dress complimented her figure. She waited a few moments hoping Joseph would escort her. When he appeared dressed in his tuxedo she let out a shaky breath. He was handsome and sexy. She wished they could spend her birthday alone.

Joseph smiled at his Queen as he walked to her and bowed. She smiled lovingly at him as he rose taking her hand in his and kissing it. She touched his cheek tenderly.

"Ready your majesty?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"As ready as I can be." She confessed.

"Don't worry the night will go well and quickly. Soon I will take you to your surprise." He promised.

Clarisse smiled happily. "I'm looking forward to it." She said filled with excitement.

Joseph followed her down to the ballroom. She looked amazingly beautiful. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

Once they arrived by the doors Clarisse turned back and smiled at him.

"Your majesty." Charlotte interrupted. "The King is on his way." She announced.

"Thank you Charlotte." Clarisse said as she stood waiting.

A few moments later, Rupert appeared and extended his arm out to her without a word.

Clarisse wrapped her arm around his and they entered.

"Presenting the King and Queen of Genovia." The footman announced.

Everyone gasped, smiled, bowed and curtsied as they walked along.

Arthur Mabrey watched them with resentful eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Clarisse danced first with Rupert, then with the parlimentarians and her sons. She had wanted desperately to dance with Joseph but knew she would have to wait for that to happen. She knew he was watching her and it made her feel loved and safe. She hoped the party would end quickly.

After dancing, the lights were dimmed and a cake came out with candles lit. Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday as she stood with a smile. She tried to find Joseph without being too obvious and spotted him by the bar with a smile on his face. Suddenly, Rupert was by her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned in close to her ear whispering, "Happy Birthday Clarisse. You look beautiful."

Clarisse knew she couldn't slap his arm away or walk out of the room so instead she just remained smiling. Joseph noticed how tensed she got but to everyone she was Queen Clarisse always in control. He decided to get closer hoping his presence would help calm her.

Rupert noticed that Joseph was getting close as Clarisse blew out her candles and everyone clapped.

"Why don't we cut your cake?" Rupert asked her.

"I think I'll let the staff do it." She said in a low voice as she walked away from him. Rupert followed her.

Joseph watched intently but kept his distance.

And Arthur Mabrey thought it was all very interesting. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on and whether or not it was something he could use to get into the monarchy.

The party was finally over. Clarisse went back to her suite. She stood in front of the mirror and thought of Pierre. Tears filled her eyes. Once she had the dress, jewels and the crown off she felt a bit better. She knew her son would want her to enjoy the rest of her birthday with Joseph. She changed into a simple black dress with a few accessories but nothing glamorous. She was looking forward to being simply Clarisse. She was waiting for Joseph to come get her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. A knock on her door made her practically run over as she opened it. Her smile fell when she realized it was Rupert. He walked in without her permission. Not wanting to fight she let him and closed the door.

"Going out?" He asked clearly unhappy.

"Yes I am." She said raising her chin at him in defiance. Daring him to question her. After all, he had done this to her most of their married life. After the boys were born he never spent time with her alone on her birthday. His company was always attached to something. She wondered what he wanted now.

His eyes narrowed angrily but he stayed quiet. He knew he had no right to question her on anything anymore.

"What is it that you want Rupert?" She asked to the point.

Rupert handed her his gift. She hadn't noticed he was holding something when he walked in.

"What is it?" She asked as she took it.

"Open it." he suggested.

Clarisse put the box down as she sat. The message written on it read: with all my love, Rupert. She didn't comment on the message instead she opened the gift. It was a music box in the center of it was a woman with a baby in her arms. The music began to play. It was the lullabye she always put on for her boys when they were babies. Memories flooded her mind making her eyes tear. Then the thought of Rupert banishing their son flashed across her mind. The thought of loosing Pierre hit her hard, making her chest ache. She instantly grabbed at her chest.

Her reaction scared him. Rupert sat beside her and touched her arm. Concern all over his face.

She felt the pain explode threw her chest as she began to cry. Not wanting him near her, the cause of her pain she pulled away and shoved the music box at him.

"It's your favorite." He said as he held it feeling helpless and guilty for making her cry again. He had not wanted to upset her. He obviously knew the timing wasn't great but in a way it was. He wanted her to now that he he knew what the situation with Pierre was doing to her.

"I don't want it. Leave me." She cried.

Rupert put his head down and apologized. "I'm sorry Clarisse, I really am."

"I said get out!" She screamed. Her reaction taking him off guard. It had been years since she lost conrol like this. It truly frightened him to see her like this.

Joseph suddenly came running in not knowing what he was walking in on.

He was shocked when he saw the King holding a music box and the Queen crying hysterically.

Rupert walked past Joseph as their eyes met. Neither spoke. Rupert left the music box by the door as he walked out.

Joseph shut the door and ran over to Clarisse who was now sobbing on the floor, her head between her arms as she rested her upper body against the couch. The sobs racking her slender body.

He got on the floor with her and took her into arms.

"Clarisse, what is it? What's happened?" He asked concerned as tears filled his eyes. His love was in agony.

"Oh Joseph." She cried as she clung to him.

Joseph held her tight. His tears spilling down his cheeks.

"He's taking my son from me. What am I going to do? What am I going to do, Joseph?" She sobbed.

Rupert stood outside the door. Hearing her cries, her sobbing, her words made his tears come out. He walked to his suite, slamming the door and smashing everything around him as soon as he entered.

Hans ran in but Rupert yelled at him to go so he did.

Rupert continued to break everything around him trying despereately to get this anger out of his system.

Once he broke enough things he calmed down and sat. His thoughts focused on what he had to do. Clarisse was not going to loose their son. Pierre was going to be King!

Joseph continued to hold Clarisse until she stopped crying. He picked her up and carried her into her bedroom getting ready to put her to bed.

"No. I want to go with you to my surprise." She whispered.

"We can go tomorrow." He knew she was distraught and needed to rest.

"Today is my birthday not tomorrow." She teased him. Smiling sadly at him.

He kissed her nose. "I know that your majesty." He settled her on the bed softly.

"Please don't leave me here. Take me away." She begged him.

"Alright my love." He promised.

Joseph and Clarisse left without any guards in his car which was a black, sleek convertible. Clarisse insisted on going in his car and in the front passenger seat. He gave into her wishes. They drove in silence for a long time. He let her have some peace as he watched her every so often as she stared out the window.

The beach approached and she smiled, looking at him with shinning eyes.

He pulled up to a beach house. They got out of the car and walked inside.

Candles, music and dimmed lights welcomed them.

"Oh Joseph." She smiled as she looked around.

"Do you like it?" He asked hopeful.

"I love it." She reassured him as she went into his arms.

He kissed her tenderly and then lead her over to the balcony. On the balcony was her gift.

Clarisse looked at it and smiled at him.

"Open it." He encouraged with a smile.

She took the box into her hands and walked back inside with it.

Joseph followed her.

She put the box down hesitating for a moment. Knowing he would never hurt her she began to open it.

Inside of it was another box so she opened it. Then another box and another box each one making her laugh and him too. Finally, she pulled out a small box.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. She knew it wasn't a ring box. Phillipe had been wrong. Part of her was disappointed which was foolish because she was already married.

"I love you Clarisse." He said with such determination that it made her knees go weak.

He took the box from her and opened it showing the content to her.

Clarisse looked at it and saw a key. She touched it softly and looked into his eyes in confusion.

"It's the key to my house." He said softly.

Her eyes instantly shot up as she looked into his eyes.

"Your house?" She asked in a panic. "Are you leaving the palace? Me?" She was almost in tears as she spoke rapidly.

Taking her face into his hands he whispered. "I would never leave you. I rented this house for years so that I could have somewhere to stay whenever I decided to take a vacation."

"But you never go on vacation." She said doubting his story and making him smile.

"I know because I never wanted to be away from you. Now I won't have to. That is why I bought the house. It's for us." He admitted.

"For us? She asked still in shock.

"Yes. For us." He smiled.

The idea of having a house that they could share, be alone in, ovewhelmed her. She kissed him as she held him tightly.

Joseph returned the kiss.

"Show it to me." She begged excited.

Joseph laughed at her enthusiasm. "I will but not tonight. Tonight we have plans."

Clarisse smiled lovingly at him. She truly felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

As the night went on they settled in and had dinner along with an expensive bottle of wine. Afterward, they danced with the balcony doors opened and the moonlight shinning in. It was perfect, she thought as they swayed to the song.

"You looked so beautiful at your birthday ball." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him. "You looked very handsome in that tuxedo."

"You look even more beautiful now. I didn't think it was possible but it's true." He smiled.

"Flatterer." She blushed.

"It's the truth." He whispered.

"I really loved that tuxedo. To bad you took it off." She teased.

Joseph laughed and then spun her.

She giggled as she turned and then settled into his arms once more.

"You look very handsome." She flirted as she ran her hands along the back of his navy sweater.

"So you approve?" Joseph asked as he teased her by kissing her cheek then her forehead and nose.

"I approve." Clarisse murmured as she looked up at him and licked her lips preparing herself for a kiss.

He smiled at her reaction as he leaned in and kissed her lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Rupert paced around his room, his anger growing by the second as he thought about Pierre and Clarisse. His wife was out with her lover at this very moment. Of course deep inside he didn't believe Clarisse had crossed that line yet but he had a feeling that it would soon happen. Clarisse's feelings for him were changing. His position on Pierre choice to join the church was costing him dearly but he had to remain firm. On that thought, he left his room and set out to find Pierre. It was time for a chat, he thought.

Pierre was walking around the gardens enjoying the scenary. His mind was filled with sadness and fear. He was afraid to leave the palace and start a new life at the church. Although it was what he felt he needed to do none the less it scared him. Becoming the future king of Genovia was all he had ever known. He was raised as the future King but he always felt undeserving of the title. Pierre had never felt ruling was for him. Of course he always wanted to help his country but in a different way. He took a deep sigh and looked up at the sky. He placed his hands on his lap as he closed his eyes and began to pray.

Charlotte was walking across the gardens when she saw Pierre sitting so peacefully. She had heard all of what has transpired with the royal family. She had tried her best to not ask questions and to ensure that the palace staff all kept their mouths quiet and continued to be productive in order to keep the palace functional. It wasn't always easy. She had on several occasions overheard the staff commenting on Pierre decision to abdicate. Charlotte always quickly put a stop to the gossiping although she knew it wasn't gossip. Pierre was abdicating and she knew the news was going to shock Genovia. She truly felt bad for Pierre and for Clarisse.

Pierre finished his prayer and opened his eyes. He saw Charlotte watching him. "Your highness." she curtsied. He smirked at her, amusement in his eyes.

"You don't have to do that Charlotte." he smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"Yes. Everything is just fine." He lied.

Charlotte smiled at him and he knew by her face that she knew.

"Did mother tell you?" He asked curiously.

"No." she admitted.

"Am I palace gossip?" He asked.

"The maids know everything." She reminded him.

"Ah, yes. Of course they do." He sighed.

"May I?" Charlotte asked as she signeled toward the spot beside him.

"Please do." He smiled.

Charlotte sat beside him as they both looked up to the sky.

"Charlotte? Do you ever wish you were someone else?" he asked sadly.

"All of the time." She admitted surprising him.

"Oh? You always seem so happy." He replied.

"Looks can be deceiving." She said simply.

"Yes it can be." He said as he looked down at his hands.

"Not that my opinion is asked for nor does it matter but I happen to think that you will make an excellent priest. Genovia needs good men like you in the church." Charlotte said softly as she touched his hand.

Pierre eyes teared up. Her words meant the world to him.

"Thank you Charlotte. Thank you so much." He smiled as he squeezed her hand tight.

Shades was doing his rounds when he saw Charlotte and Pierre holding hands. He felt instant jealousy and hurt. Granted he and Charlotte weren't a couple but he thought they felt the same things. Clearly he was wrong. Disappointed and upset he walked in the opposite direction passing the King as he rushed off.

Rupert saw Charlotte walking and then he realized she must have been with Pierre who was sitting alone. He walked over to his son.

"Father!" Pierre said surprised as he stood up.

"We need to talk son." He said simply.

Pierre nodded his head and sat back down. Rupert sitting beside him.

Joseph smiled at Clarisse as he held her in his arms after their kiss.

"This has been the best birthday. Thank you." She smiled.

"You are welcome. I do hope you enjoyed yourself and that you keep this with you." He whispered as he handed her the key.

Clarisse took the key in her hand and held it tight.

"I will keep it forever." She promised.

Joseph smiled at her devotion as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Clarisse." He vowed.

"I love you Joseph." She vowed.

"Are you ready to head back?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"Do we have to?" She asked teasingly.

"Behave your majesty." He teased back.

"Never." She smiled mischeviously.

"Are you being naughty?" He asked her as he pulled her against him.

"What if I am?" She flirted. She couldn't deny that she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be in his arms. She had fantasies about how they would spend her birthday. Leaving back to the palace wasn't one of them.

"You make it hard for me to stay a gentleman." he whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want a gentleman." She said seriously.

Joseph looked at her intently.

"I want you to..." She bit her lip but didn't finish her thought.

"What do you want? Tell me." He insisted. His eyes dark and burning threw her's.

"You. I want you." She said simply as she placed her hands on his face and pulled him into a fiery kiss.

Charlotte went back inside the palace and looked for Shades everywhere. After they had admitted wanting to go on a date things went terribly wrong in the palace and it never happened. She wanted to talk to him and she hoped the date would happen soon. She found him in the security hub.

"Hi." She smiled as she walked in.

The look on his face surprised her. He seemed really upset.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know Charlotte. You tell me." He spat accussingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said defensively.

"Oh really. Well, it looked to me like you and the Prince were holding hands while looking up at the sky. How romantic." He spat nastily.

Charlotte's mouth dropped open in shock. He saw them. Who else saw them? And if he's thinking they were holding hands in a romantic way. What would other people say? Most importantly what kind of gossip would get back to the Queen?

"We were not holding hands." She said appauled at his acqusation.

"Right. So you were what? Just touching hands?" He asked clearly not believing her.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Whatever we were doing is none of your business." She spat angrily as she turned around and walked out of the security hub and quickly down the hall.

Shades got up and slammed the door shut.

Charlotte heard the slam but continued to walk quickly. Tears in her eyes.

"Your mother is very upset." Rupert said as he looked at his son.

"I know she is." Pierre sighed sadly.

"She doesn't want you to go." Rupert continued as he carefully watched for his son's reactions.

" I don't want to go but you said I would have to." Pierre said as he looked into his father's eyes.

"You understand why I cannot condone you abdicating, don't you?" Rupert asked.

"Yes but why do I have to leave Genovia, the family until you..." Pierre lowered his head as his eyes teared, he couldn't finish the sentence. It broke his heart to think that he would never see his father alive again.

"You can choose to stay." Rupert reminded him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm not a ruler. It's just not in me." Pierre begged him to understand.

"It is in you. You must embrace it. It is your destiny to rule Genovia. Trust me. Phillipe is not meant to be Crown Prince. That is your destiny." Rupert pushed.

"Father I...I don't think it's my destiny. I think my destiny is in the church. It's all I think about. It keeps me up at night because I know it's something I must do. I don't want to hurt you or mother. Please believe me." Pierre begged as his tears slid down his cheeks.

Rupert felt his heart breaking for his son. The young man he use to be, the one who had so many dreams wanted to reassure him and tell him it was okay. To follow his destiny. But the father and ruler in him couldn't condone it. His son, the Crown Prince, could not abdicate. He had to ensure the legacy of the Renaldi rule.

"Pierre in life we make difficult choices that sometimes means we need to sacrifice what we want for the greater good. This isn't about what you want son. This is about what Genovia needs. Your mother and I made sacrifices it's your turn now." Rupert said clearly and firmly.

Pierre looked into his father's eyes. He knew that tone well.

"You will be Crown Prince Pierre. That is just the way it's going to be." Rupert stated as he stood.

Pierre just stared at his father.

"Tomorrow you will tell your mother this great news and we will proceed as planned. Do not disappoint me Pierre. The church is a dream. Your reality is becoming the future King of Genovia. Your family and this country is relying on you to do the right thing." Rupert stated simply as he walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

"You will always have me. As much as I would love for us to stay and be together. I have to insist that we stop before this goes to far." Joseph whispered as he held Clarisse after their kiss.

"Always looking out for my best interests." Clarisse whispered in awe as she looked into his eyes. She should have been annoyed even upset by him stopping but it only proved how much he loved her. How could she be angry at him for that?

"I love you. I would never do anything to harm you in any way." He vowed. His devotion pouring out threw his eyes and his words.

"I love you too. You are so good to me." Clarisse smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder and held him tightly around the waist.

Joseph kissed her forehead lovingly. "Ready to go?" He asked again.

"Do we have to?" she asked as she kissed his lips again trying to entice him into another mind blowing kiss.

"Yes we have to!" He said with his no nosense HOS attitude. After all there was only so much he could take. He was completely in love with this woman and she was driving him crazy!

"Okay! I'm ready." She reassured him as she giggled. And this time she was ready. He was right. They couldn't just stay the night. Reality would only come crashing down on them in the morning. It would be so much harder for them to separate if they crossed that line. But more importantly, she could never do anything to jeopardize Joseph. He meant everything to her. Who knew how Rupert would react if she didn't come home!

Charlotte was in her room lying on her bed. She was staring at the ceiling wondering where it all went wrong. She had been so excited to find Shades so they could plan their first date. Then it all went wrong. She sighed sadly as she looked at her phone. She wanted to call him and reassure him that nothing was going on between her and Pierre but she was hurt. He didn't trust her. That was painfully clear. Deciding that she had to clear the air with him she got up and got dressed. Once she looked herself over in the mirror she left her room determined to find Shades.

Shades was outisde walking the grounds. He had chosen to stay on and cover the night shift for Joseph. He knew he was out with the Queen. Joseph had entrusted him with his secret and he had felt privledged. He was so excited to tell Charlotte because he knew she most likely knew about Joseph taking the Queen out on her birthday. She ruined everything, he thought angrily as he walked faster. She had to fall for Pierre.. His steps faltered. He wasn't just a normal guy named Pierre. He was Pierre Renaldi, Crown Prince, royalty! His heart sunk at the realization. He had fallen for Charlotte and now...how could he ever compete with royalty? The Crown Prince, next in line to be King! He could see Charlotte being a Queen. She was smart, beautiful and kind. Charlotte Renaldi, he thought sadly. Pierre could offer her the world. He had nothing to offer her. How could he ever compete?

Pierre saw Charlotte as she walked outside. His curiosity getting the best of him he followed her out. He was surprised when he saw her standing looking around aimlessly as if she were lost.

"Charlotte?" Pierre whispered.

Charlotte jumped as she clutched at her heart. "Don't ever do that again." She snapped.

Pierre eyes opened widely in surprise by her sharp response.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Charlotte apologized when she realized who it was as she curtsied.

"I should be the one apologizing. I scared you. Please don't do that." He smiled.

"Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked concerned he was outside at this time.

"Yes. I was...I couldn't sleep." He admitted although he decided he would keep the rest to himself.

"Me either." She admitted also deciding to keep the rest to herself.

Clarisse and Joseph drove back to the palace holding hands as they chatted about their new house. Joseph had explained to her all about the beautiful, peaceful scenary that awaited them. The look on his face made her heart burst with happiness.

"Tell me more." She begged not wanting to wait until he took her to see it.

"So impatient." He teased her.

"Please." She begged shamelessly.

Joseph laughed making her laugh. He squeezed her hand tight, leading it to his lips as he kissed her skin softly.

Clarisse felt the tingling all over and the butterflies in her stomach from that one kiss to her hand. He had kissed her hands many times before but this was different. They were getting closer and they had confessed their feelings for one another, had almost given into those feelings. Although they chose to not take the next step she knew it was only a matter of time. It would happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Shades began walking back toward the palace when he saw the headlights as Joseph car drove past him. He smiled not being able to help himself as he looked at his watch. At least they're happy, he thought as he continued to walk.

Pierre and Charlotte stood on the balcony both at a lost for words. Instead of talking they just stood there looking out at the night sky. Pierre was thinking of his father ultimatium and Charlotte was thinking of Shades. Both saw the car driving towards the garage. They looked at one another and smiled.

Joseph parked the car and shut off the lights. They sat in the car for a moment.

"I don't want it to end." She admitted as she looked at him.

"Me either." He admitted as he held her gaze.

"Promise me we'll go to the house sometime soon." She begged him.

"I promise." He whispered as he touched her hand softly.

They held hands for a moment before Joseph squeezed her hand tightly and then released her hand as he opened the driver door. Clarisse frowned as she watched him walk around and open her door. She got out and looked at him. They nodded at one another and began to walk out of the garage and into the palace.

Shades noticed Pierre and Charlotte on the balcony. He stopped walking as he watched them. Sadness, jealousy, hurt and anger raging threw him all at once. He knew immediately that he couldn't stand by and watch them together everyday. He wasn't strong like Joseph was. He couldn't just watch the woman he loved with another man.

"I'm going to call it a night. See you tomorrow." Pierre said as he walked away.

"Goodnight." Charlotte called after him as she watched him go inside. Once he was out of her sight she turned back to look out into the night. She found herself searching for Shades but all she saw was darkness. She was hoping to talk to him but it seemed he was doing his best to stay hidden.

Joseph walked Clarisse to her suite, two steps behind her which Clarisse hated. Once they got to her door she turned to face him with a small smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful birthday." She smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." He smiled.

"More then you will ever now." She whispered.

He smiled wider as he stood with his hands behind his back.

"Go to bed and rest please don't stay out here all night. Have someone else do it. We have an early morning." She reminded him with a smile.

"I haven't forgotten. Parliament." Joseph sighed in exaggeration making her laugh.

"Oh you!" She pretended to scold him.

"Sweet dreams my Queen." He teased her.

"Sweet dreams my knight." She teased back.

"Always." He said seriously as he stared intently into her eyes.

Clarisse watched him walk away before she could reply. She went inside of her suite and leaned against the door. A smile crossed her lips as she thought, he dreams of me.

Shades came inside full of just anger now. He hung up his coat and marched straight to the kitchen. He needed a drink badly! He was surprised to find Joseph in the kitchen.

"Late night?" Shades teased him.

"Car trouble." Joseph lied.

Shades smiled at him and then replied seriously, "sorry to hear that."

Joseph poured them both a drink as they sat.

"You look upset." Joseph observed.

"That obvious?" Shades asked. Joseph nodded his head yes.

"Is it a woman?" Joseph asked.

"Isn't it always." Shades responded sourly.

Joseph raised his glass to him. They both drank.

The next day...

Clarisse was in her office early tackling the stack of paperwork on her desk. Her tea was getting cold as she barely had more then a few sips. It was going to be a long day of paperwork, phone calls and parliament. She looked up and glanced out the window. The sun was shinning brightly. A walk in the garden would be wonderful, she thought but quickly reminded herself that she needed to get threw all this paperwork. Buckling down she shifted in her seat, sipped her tea and began to read.

Pierre was making his way towards his mother office. His thoughts kept him up all night. His father had placed the burden of his mother's heart break on him. He hated when his father played these mind games.

"Pierre!" Phillipe yelled as he ran down the hall to catch up to his older brother.

Pierre couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Phillipe running, his bodyguards right behind him.

"Father would not be pleased if he saw that." Pierre reminded him.

"Father isn't here. He had an early morning meeting." Phillipe said with a smile.

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" Phillipe asked curiously.

"I need to speak with Joseph. I need his advice." Pierre admitted.

"About what?" Phillipe asked nosily.

"It's personal." Pierre said not wanting to place this burden on his little brother.

"You're no fun." Phillipe complained as he walked off.

Pierre laughed at his brother immature response.

"Oh hey by the way, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" Phillipe asked with a teasing smile.

"What are you talking about?" Pierre asked in confusion.

"Charlotte." Phillipe said as if he was stating the obvious.

"What? Who told you that?" Pierre asked in a panic.

Clarisse glanced toward the door and saw Jospeh smiling at her. She smiled back. He took it as an invitation and walked over to her desk.

"Is there something you need your majesty?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"As a matter of fact yes there is." She teased him back.

"Your wish is my command." He flirted.

"Are you a geenie? If you are then I get three wishes." She flirted back.

Jospeh laughed.

Clarisse laughed.

"I really shouldn't." She said as she glanced out the window.

"You have plenty of time." Joseph reassurred her.

"Will you join me in the garden?" She asked.

"Lead the way your majesty." He said with a smile.

Clarisse stood, smoothed out her skirt and jacket. She began to walk and he followed her two steps behind as protocal dictated. The garden was beautiful. The sun shinning brightly making it all look like paradise.

"I love it here." She whispered as she smelled her flowers.

"And I love you." He thought.

Charlotte was walking down the hall when she noticed the stares and whispering as she passed the palace staff. The maids were talking. She knew something was going on but she didn't know what until she saw Pierre.

"Your highness." Charlotte bowed.

"This is no time for that. We have to talk." Pierre said in a panicked voice.

Charlotte agreed and followed him outside but she was confused by his demeanor.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked concerned.

"We are today's rumor." Pierre blurted out.

"What?" Charlotte gasped.

"Phillipe said that he heard the maids talking about us. As in us as a couple." Pierre stammered.

"Your mother. Oh no." Charlotte began to talk quickly as she felt the panic rising inside of her.

"Father is going to be very angry." Pierre pointed out. He was truly more worried about his father's reaction but he understood why Charlotte was worried about his mother. She was surely worried for her job. Pierre however, had the suspicion that his mother would most likely be pleased. She loved Charlotte.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are we going to do?" Charlotte asked panicked.

"Deny it of course!" Pierre exclaimed.

"When has denial ever made a difference?" Charlotte asked.

Pierre looked defeated.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Charlotte said feeling badly for making him feel worse.

"Charlotte." Pierre sighed. "You don't understand. I want to be a priest. A rumor like this." He shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm so sorry." Charlotte said feeling guilty. She wasn't sure why. They weren't doing anything wrong but she still felt as if it was all her fault.

King Rupert arrived back at the palace. It didn't take long for the rumor to reach the King. In a rage he stormed off in search of his wife. The palace staff all avoided him when they realized he was in a foul mood as he walked down the halls with a mean look. No one knew what had caused him to be so angry but they didn't want to be in the line of fire either. Unfortunately Hans didn't have that luxury. As the King main bodyguard he was the one person who often was on the receiving end aside from Queen Clarisse, Joseph and the Princes. As the King walked down the palace halls everyone ran in the opposite direction. Hans who walked behind the King also had a scowl on his face. Something clearly was very wrong and things were about to get worse. At least that was the rumor that got back to Joseph.

Joseph was watching Clarisse enjoy her flowers when a voice began to speak into his ear device. It was Shades.

"The King is on his way and he is in rare form." Shades warned.

"Copy." Joseph said seriously as his lips tightened and his hands clentched. The thought of the King coming to Clarisse when she was so calm and peaceful upset him greatly. She deserved some peace. She deserved a husband who treated her well. She deserved to be free. To be with me. I would never treat her this way. He knew that kind of thinking was dangerous. He reprimanded himself for such a treasonous thought. If anyone ever held those kinds of thoughts about the Queen as her bodyguard and HOS he would put a bullet in them himself. But he wasn't just anyone. He wasn't just her bodyguard and the HOS. He was the man that loved her.

Clarisse looked up at that moment and saw how serious Joseph looked.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"The King is on his way. He isn't in a good mood." He warned her.

"Oh." She answered simply.

Joseph could see the worry in her eyes. It made him also made his thoughts return to what he had previously been thinking. If only there was a way they could be together.

Pierre had left Charlotte to find Joseph. He really needed to talk to him. He was more then surprised when he came face to face with his father in the hallway.

"I can't believe that after everything we discussed. You would do something like this!" Rupert yelled not caring who heard him.

"Father let me explain." Pierre tried to reason with him.

"Charlotte Kutaway!" Rupert yelled.

Hans cringed.

The few staff who were around fled.

And Pierre stood in silence as he looked into his father angry eyes.

"You and Charlotte?" Clarisse asked.

Rupert and Pierre turned to see her standing between the patio doors. Jospeh not far behind.

Rupert, Pierre, Clarisse, Joseph and Hans all went into Clarisse's office to "talk" unfortunatey all Rupert was doing was yelling.

"Please Rupert, let him explain." Clarisse begged.

"By all means explain yourself." Rupert spat nastily.

"Charlotte and I are not involved. I swear to you both. It is just a rumor. Please you have to believe me. I would never pursue a realtionship with her. " Pierre explained.

Joseph felt a bit uncomfortable but he continued to pretend he wasn't listening. As was Hans.

"Charlotte is a lovely woman." Clarisse said wanting to be sure that her son wasn't just saying what he thought they wanted to hear. Rupert might look down upon the staff but she never would. She truly liked Charlotte. In fact, she couldn't think of a better person for her son. All she wanted was for her son to be happy.

"Mother, nothing is happening between us. I swear to you. I'm not lying." Pierre begged her to understand.

"If there WAS something then be sure that it is OVER! Regardless of how your mother feels about her you will not be marrying a commoner." Rupert spat, his anger reaching explosion level.

Clarisse glared at Rupert. She hated the way he was talking about Charlotte and she hated the way he was speaking to their son.

"I'm not interested in Charlotte father. I swear to you nothing is happening between us." Pierre reiterated.

Deciding to believe Pierre, Rupert took the opportunity to force his hand. After all he was taking much to long to make a decision. He clearly needed guidance.

"Did you share the great news with your mother yet?" Rupert asked.

"Father. Please." Pierre begged.

"What great news?" Clarisse asked confused.

"Pierre is going to be King." Rupert stated matter of fact.

Pierre felt his heart sink when he saw a radiant happy smile cross his mother's face. All of her worries seemed to have faded in that one instance.

"Oh Pierre." Clarisse smiled happily as she hugged her son.

Pierre held his mother in silence.

Joseph noticed the sadness cross Pierre face. He instantly knew the King had just manipulated Pierre and Clarisse.

Clarisse was rushing to get to Parliament. Joseph behind her. He wanted to talk to her about Pierre but not when she was going into Parliament. He didn't want to add to her stress. He decided he would speak to her after.

Clarisse and Charlotte sat in their seats. As usual the Queen was early making all the parliamentarians uncomfortable when they all entered one by one including Rupert. Charlotte loved watching the Queen handle all of these men. She truly was inspiring. Charlotte admired her.

Charlotte wanted to talk to Clarisse and explain to her that whatever she may hear is simply rumor but she was at a loss for words.

"Always early." Rupert teased as he glanced at his wife.

The parliament session came to order before Clarisse was able to reply. However, she did notice that Rupert had avoided Arthur Mabrey. She wondered what that was about. Could it be that after what happened Rupert finally realized that Arthur Mabrey was untrustworthy? She hoped so.

After a few hours of debates, dirty politics and snide commentaries Parliament was finally over. Clarisse and Rupert went their separate ways once they exited the room. Clarisse tried to walk quickly in order to avoid small talk with anyone but it was to late. Arthur Mabrey blocked her path, "your majesty." He smiled in a devious way.

"Viscount." Clarisse said keeping it professional.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Mabrey said trying his best to sound polite when in reality he loathed that he had to ask this woman, who wasn't royalty by birth, anything. He was a true nobleman. She should have to ask him for an audience!

Realizing Clarisse needed her help Charlotte interrupted and chimed in, "Your majesty I'm sorry for the interruption but we are late for your next meeting."

Silently thanking Charlotte, Clarisse nodded faced Viscount Mabrey with an apologetic look and forced herself to pretend, "You understand Viscount...I really must be going." Clarisse walked off not waiting for Mabrey to reply.

The Viscount stood in the hall as he watched her walk away. He was clearly displeased.

On the way back to the palace Joseph sat in the back of the limo with the Queen. Suspecting that Joseph needed to speak with the Queen, Charlotte chose to sit in the front with the driver. Clarisse raised the glass to give them privacy.

"Did you have a good session?" Joseph asked.

"It was boring. I needed you there to make me smile." She flirted.

Joseph smiled at her but she could see he was tense.

"Is something wrong? Did the Viscount upset you?" She asked concerned.

"No. You handled the Viscount quite well." He smiled.

Clarisse flashed him a smile and said, "thanks to Charlotte."

"Speaking of Charlotte. My sources say Pierre was being truthful it really is just a rumor." Joseph stated matter of fact.

"I'm sure Rupert will be happy about it." She stated a bit diappointed Joseph realized.

"Pierre didn't seem pleased when the King announced he was choosing to remain the Crown Prince." Joseph said simply.

Clarisse sat in silence for a few moments.

"You already knew that, didn't you?" He asked.

"I want my son to stay in Genovia." She whispered.

"I know you do." He said softly.

"Am I wrong for wanting him here with me?" She asked.

"No. You love him. It's only natural." He said as he reached out and took her hand in his.

Clarisse squeezed his hand back and then leaned into him whispering, "Rupert won't let him stay if he doesn't accept this."


	18. Chapter 18

A brief chapter...please leave a comment they are greatly appreciated...more to come

Phillipe wandered around the palace. He was bored and wanted to do something but life as a Prince wasn't that easy. He couldn't just leave at least not without security which would only draw attention. The last thing I need, he muttered under his breath as he continued to walk down the hall. Phillipe walked into the library, grabbed a book and sat by the fireplace. Luckily someone kept it burning so it was warm and toasty. As he sat trying to read his mind wandered off. His brother was now going to be King? What happened to the church? He hadn't had a moment to talk to Pierre since he joked about Charlotte with him. Obviously he knew it was just the maids gossiping and he wanted to tease his brother. He didn't think that a silly rumor would get so out of control. Everyone was walking on egg shells in the palace. Giving up he put the book down.

Shades was doing his rounds inside the palace. He had taken every shift possible that kept him away from Charlotte. He knew it was childish but he couldn't help it. His feelings were still hurt and he didn't want to see her. At least not yet. He knew eventually he would have to. Shades saw Prince Phillipe inside the library lost in thought as he stared into the fireplace. He noticed the sadness on the young man face and frowned. He didn't dare go in and ask him if he was okay. That was something only Joseph could do. Joseph was close to the Queen and her son's, they trusted him. And with good reason. Joseph was the most truth worthy man he knew. Shades continued on his round but made a mental note to mention it to Joseph when he saw him.

The ride back to the palace thankfully wasn't fast so it gave Joseph and Clarisse time to talk.

"Do you think that Pierre will stay and be the Crown Prince?" Joseph asked cautiously.

Clarisse sighed and whispered, "I hope so. I really want my son to stay in Genovia. And I don't think Phillipe will be able to handle the responsibility of being Crown Prince. He's so young."

"Phillipe has a big heart and although he is young I believe he would do what is necessary if asked." Joseph replied as he squeezed her hand.

"I wish Rupert would for once pick his family over traditions that are long overdue for some changes. Why should Pierre have to leave Genovia? Other countries don't banish their relatives." She said now getting upset by her husband ridiculous demands.

"I agree with you. It's very old fashioned and it's definitely time for changes to be made. In fact, it's long overdue. If I could I would eliminate that tradition for you. And I would also eliminate pears being served at every meal. There are plenty of other suitable fruits." He said seriously although it made her laugh with delight. She knew how much Joseph and Rupert hated pears. She found his comment very amusing.

Joseph mock glared at her making her laugh harder.

"I'm glad you find my misery so amusing." He said seriously.

"Oh please Joseph...stop..." She laughed.

Joseph smiled at her.

Clarisse finally calmed down after a few minutes. She squeezed his hand tight and leaned in close to him. "Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"For cheering me up. For always being by my side." She whispered lovingly.


	19. Chapter 19

As the limo approached the palace gates Joseph took Clarisse hand and kissed it tenderly. Clarisse bit her lip at the sweet gesture then lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. Joseph smiled at her as he leaned into her hand. When the limo stopped clarisse withdrew her hand. Joseph sat back in his seat and prepared himself for the routine of palace life. The driver gave his verifications then proceeded forward to the back of the palace. Joseph always insisted they avoid the front entrance due to papparazzi always lurking. He knew how much Clarisse valued her privacy. Once the limo stopped completely. Joseph got out, checked around and opened her door. He extended his hand, Clarisse grabbed it and got out. Joseph bowed to her. Clarisse smiled then proceeded to walk Joseph two steps behind her.

Shades watched Joseph and the Queen from where he stood observing across the grounds. He noticed Charlotte getting out of the limo. His heart skipped a beat. He cursed himself for still having feelings for her. Apparently the time apart hasn't helped him at all, he thought with a frown. He walked in the opposite direction hoping to avoid her. He knew it wasn't an answer but at the moment it was the only answer he could come up with.

Joseph walked Clarisse to her study. Once inside Clarisse turned and faced him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, where is Scott?" She asked clearly concerned.

"You mean Shades?" He asked with a smirk.

"That is not a proper name." She stated quite seriously making Joseph break out into a full grin.

"Behave Joseph." She said sternly but a smile crossed her lips.

Joseph chuckled. "Scott has requested a change in rotation." He admitted.

"Oh." She said simply but he knew it mean to go on.

"It seems he has had a difference of opinion with a certain woman." Joseph hinted as he glanced toward Charlotte desk.

"Is it because of Pierre?" She asked curiously once she remembered the rumor of them.

"I'm not certain. He hasn't discussed it." He said honestly.

Clarisse sat and her eyes wandered to Charlotte who was sitting at her desk working diligently.

"She has seemed rather withdrawn." Clarisse added.

"I think part of that is due to the rumor. Charlotte values her position here with you." He said knowingly.

"I would never let her go because of gossip. She is invaluable to me and a good...friend." She admitted.

Joseph smiled.

"What should we do about Scott?" She asked wanting desperately to help them.

"We?" He rose his eyebrow.

"We." She said with determination.

Rupert was in his study as he stood staring out his window. Since he returned from Parliament he had been unable to focus on his work. There was a lot weighing on his mind given Pierre hesitation to resume his role as Crown Prince. It didn't go unnoticed, the look on his son face when he pushed the issue was very clear. Pierre didn't want to be King and it was only a matter of time before things really got difficult for their family. He had a feeling in his gut that Pierre was going to abdicate. No matter how much he pushed his son, it was written all over his face. It was a matter of when, he thought as he walked over and poured himself a brandy. A knock on his door made him turn around to see who was disrupting him.

Hans appeared and announced, "Viscount Mabrey is on the phone and would like to speak with you your majesty."

"I have no time for Mabrey" Rupert said as he took a long gulp of his brandy.

"Yes your majesty. I will be sure to tell your assistant that you are occupied." Hans said and with that exited the room.

Hans really was a loyal and efficient bodyguard. He valued him greatly and trusted him with his life. Times of unrest were quickly approaching. Parliament was getting anxious and were demanding answers in regards to who the next in line will be for the throne. Of course Rupert assurred them it woule be Pierre. After another long gulp he finished his drink. He placed the glass down and thought, I have to ensure that Pierre takes the throne.

Pierre was outside walking the grounds when he saw Phillipe also walking. He called out for his younger brother then waved. Phillipe smiled and waved. Pierre signaled for him to wait there as he made his way over. Once together they proceeded to walk in silence.

"So you're going to be King?" Phillipe asked.

"It's what father and mother want." Pierre stated sadly.

"Mother is just afraid that father will banish you. She would support whatever decision you make." Phillipe reassured him.

Pierre nodded in agreeement.

"If you become King you'll have to marry. Are you sure you want to go threw with this?" Phillipe asked again.

"I don't have a choice. If I don't, like you said, father will banish me." His eyes teared.

"Maybe Joseph can help." Phillipe suggested.

"There isn't anything Joseph can do. You know how father can be." Pierre sighed as they stopped walking.

"If we all stand together then he'll have to let you stay. Genovia is what he cares about. If we stick together he'll have no choice." Phillipe said full of determination. He didn't want to see his brother forced into a life or a marriage he didn't want.

"Even if we do that. Have you really thought this threw? If I abdicate then you will be Crown Prince, you will have to marry. Are you ready for that?" Pierre asked concerned.

"Yes...I think so. I know it will take some time. I would have a lot to learn. Obviously I'm not father's first choice." He said sounding hurt.

"It's only because I'm the first born." Pierre reassured him.

"Even if you weren't he would still choose you. We both know that. Father doesn't believe I would make a good King and I don't think mother does either" Phillipe said his voice low.

"Mother believes in you. If she had any doubts it would be because of your age." Pierre said sure of himself.

"I can be mature." Phillipe said sounding offended but the smile on his face revealed his amusement.

"Sure you can." Pierre rolled his eyes. They both started to laugh as they continued walking.


	20. Chapter 20

Shades completed his rounds and was heading back to the security hub for their monthly meeting when he came face to face with Charlotte in the hallway. Both were silent for a moment making it awkward. Shades moved out of her way to let her pass without saying a word.

"This is how it's going to be?" Charlotte asked. She was disappointed in Shades for the way he was choosing to handle this misunderstanding between them. She also felt she had nothing to apologize for. She didn't do anything wrong. It was all rumors!

Shades sighed but didn't respond for a few moments.

"I wish you nothing but happiness. I truly mean that." Shades said crushing her heart.

Her eyes teared instantly. She knew he truly meant what he was saying. But he was wrong. Everything was so wrong! Before Charlotte could respond they were interrupted by other securtiy guards walking by them.

Shades bowed to her slightly right before he joined the other men.

Charlotte watched him but he didn't look back. The tears were replaced by anger as she walked in the opposite direction.

The security hub was filled as all of the men sat and waited for Joe to give them his montly update and the usual speech on professionalism. Shades sat among the men and looked around the room at all of the men. There was a mixture of old and young. A few would be retiring this year. Although Shades wasn't old, he didn't feel young. He knew he needed to find the one and he thought he had. And now...he felt stuck. He wasn't sure how to handle this situation with Charlotte. He knew that he couldn't continue to avoid her. The hallway incident made him realize that. And she was the Queen assistant. They would have to have communication frequently. Shades knew he had to find a way to come to terms with Charlotte and Pierre being a couple.

Charlotte saw the Queen walking down the hall, Joe two steps behind her. She envied their relationship so much. She wished that she could have that kind of love with Shades. But after today she didn't think it was possible. He had already given up on them. He believed the rumors. He never asked her if the rumors were true. How could he believe the rumors so easily? She knew they never got a chance to go on a date or share a first kiss but they flirted, a lot. She sighed sadly and thought, maybe it was best that they never got the chance. Look at the mess they were in.

"Charlotte, is everything alright?" The Queen asked concerned by the sadness on her assistant face.

"Yes, your majesty." She lied.

"Join us please." The Queen suggested as they all walked into the already to small security hub.

All the men stood to attention. Shades noticed Charlotte as she walked in behind the Queen and Joe. When Joe began to speak. Everyone listened. They all respected him and of course having the Queen present made them all be on their best behavior. Joe spoke to them about security and some new rotations that would be taking place. After the meeting, Joe asked Shades to stay behind. Once the room was cleared and they were alone Joe decided to do his part in Clarisse's plan. She really was a romantic, he thought amused.

"So tell me, what is going on with you and Charlotte?" He asked getting to the point.

"Nothing." Shades lied.

"There is clearly something. You've been changing shifts and avoiding all contact with her." Joe countered.

"It's personal." Shades said hoping Joe would let it go.

"The Queen is asking questions." Joe admitted.

"With all due respect Joe, this is my personal life and it's not Palace business." Shades said bothered.

"It is now. She wants this resolved." Joe said seriously. This was going to get resolved whether Shades liked it or not.

"If the Queen wants my resignation..." Shades was clearly hurt by the thought that the Queen wanted him gone. He didn't know why he was so surprised. After all, Pierre is her son. Of course she would want him out of the palace and away from Charlotte.

"Shades! The Queen doesn't want your resignation. She wants you to fix things with Charlotte. And not just your work relationship." Joe said clearly so there was no room for misinterpretation.

Shades stared at Joe in shock.

Joe looked at him sternly and said, "I'm not going to play match maker again so you need to get over your hurt feelings and take Charlotte out on that date. The whole palace shouldn't have to suffer because of you two."

"What about the Crown Prince?" Shades asked confused.

"What about him?" Joe asked confused. What the hell was wrong with Shades? What did Pierre have to do with any of this?

"You know Joe..." Shades hinted not wanting to say it to loud.

"You really are out of the loop. Shades do us all a favor and stop listening to the maids. And go ask Charlotte out!" Joe said as he walked away shaking his head.

You idiot! Shades yelled out loud a few moments later once it all sunk in.

"Who are you talking to?" Philippe asked with a grin.

"Leave him alone Philippe." Pierre said feeling bad for him.

"Your highnesses. I'm so sorry. I...no one. I was just talking to myself." Shades admitted embarrassingly.

"You got that from Joe. He does it all the time." Philippe said.

"I think you are right." Shades said with a smile as he walked off in the opposite direction. He had some planning to do before he begged Charlotte for forgiveness.

Clarisse was in her office when Joe walked in.

"How did it go?" She asked curiously.

"Shades has lost his mind. It must be love." He joked.

Clarisse smiled radiantly at him.

"So it worked, wonderful. Now it's my turn." She said excited.

Joe shook his head amused.

Phillipe and Pierre were approaching their mother's office.

"God help us if you do decide to become King, just kidding, I hope you know that I support you." Phillipe said as he slapped his brother in the back playfully.

Pierre hit him back and then hugged him with one arm as they walked into their mother's office.

"Boys." Clarisse said happily.

Rupert glanced out his office door when he heard the commotion. He had seen his son's laughing and hugging one another as they walked into Clarisse's office. He had heard Phillipe's words and felt proud of him, both of them. It gave him some hope that Pierre was really considering being the Crown Prince. He knew he didn't always show how proud he was of the boys and he was terrible at verbalizing how he felt. When it came to his family he wasn't the eloquent King the country knew. But he hoped that the boys knew he loved them.


	21. Chapter 21

Charlotte was at her desk working diligently when Pierre and Phillipe stopped at her desk after leaving their mother's office.

"Charlotte you work to hard." Phillipe said as she peeked over her shoulder startling her. He smiled at her mischeviously.

"Would you leave her alone." Pierre said as he pretended to look sternly at his brother.

"Fine." Phillipe said as he walked back and stood by his brother both smiling at her.

"You two are trouble." Charlotte said but was smiling back at them.

"They were trouble as children also, isn't that right Joseph?" Clarisse asked as they stood beside the princes.

"Yes ma'am." Joseph replied trying to be formal which only earned him strange looks from the princes.

Charlotte smiled as she tried to hold in a laugh.

Clarisse watched her fondly and then asked, "would you join me for a walk in the garden Charlotte?"

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte replied formally.

"See you later mom." Phillipe and Pierre said as they watched her walk off with Charlotte.

"So Joe, what did Charlotte do wrong?" Phillipe asked nosily.

"Charlotte never does anything wrong." Pierre corrected him.

"I have rounds to do." Joe lied as he walked off.

"He just lied to us." Phillipe said as he walked off. Pierre just shrugged his shoulders as he walked beside him.

Garden...

Charlotte walked quietly two steps behind the Queen. She watched her with admiration. The Queen was graceful and always kind. A moment of her attention made you feel as if you were the most important person in the room. Charlotte wanted to learn from her and she wanted to please her. She always worked diligently since she feared disappointing her.

"Charlotte, how are you doing?" Clarisse asked geninutely.

"I'm fine ma'am." Charlotte lied.

"How do you do it?" Clarisse asked as she continued to walk and smell her roses.

"Do what ma'am?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Not speak to Scott. I would find it quite difficult to not speak to Joseph." Clarisse said casually.

Charlotte stopped walking and stared at her monarch in shock.

"It's not the best kept secret." Clarisse stated simply.

"I'm so so sorry ma'am. I promise you I will do my best to resolve...I mean to rectify..." Charlotte stumbled over her words.

"There is nothing to apologize for. I only feel sad for you both." Clarisse admitted.

Charlotte looked down clearly embarrassed.

"Scott is a nice, hard working, handsome man. You are beautiful and smart. Let's not forget my supergirl assistant as Phillipe would say." Clarisse finally turned smiling at her.

"Thank you ma'am." Charlotte replied shyly.

"I have heard from a reliable source that Scott plans to properly invite you on a date." Clarisse said as she stood her hands clasped in front of her.

Charlotte smiled knowing that Joe was her reliable source.

"Would you say yes?" Clarisse asked curiously.

"I don't think so ma'am. We should stay professional." Charlotte said her voice low and reserved.

"I don't doubt you both can be professional once you clear up all the misunderstandings." Clarisse replied as she approached her loyal assistant.

Charlotte suddenly dropped in a curtsey.

"Please Charlotte." Clarisse placed her hand on her assistant softly as she encouaged her to remain standing.

"I don't want to disappoint you." Charlotte admitted.

"You would never disappoint me. Your happiness is important to me." Clarisse said to her in a soft, maternal tone.

Charlotte eyes instantly watered with emotion.

"Scott makes you happy. I've seen you two together. Don't let misunderstandings and hurt feelings stop you from taking a chance at love." Clarisse said with a small smile.

"I won't. I promise." Charlotte knew how much the Queen has sacrificed for duty and the country. The fact that Clarisse cared about her happiness touched her deeply.

Security hub...

Joe walked in with a cup of coffee in hand when he noticed Shades sitting staring at a monitor. Joe walked quitey behind Shades and peeked over his shoulder. He noticed that it was Charlotte and Clarisse on the monitor.

"Shouldn't you be planning your first date?" Joseph asked.

"Joe!" Shades jumped up practically knocking over everything on the small desk.

"Have you figured out what you're going to say?" Joe asked.

"Well...I'm sorry...would you like to go and get some pizza sometime?" Shades replied.

"You are joking, right?" Joseph asked displeasure all over his face.

"Who am I kidding Joe? She isn't going to go out with me after I hurt her." Shades said as he sat, covered his face with his hands and slumped over the desk.

"Charlotte is a very forgiving person. I'm sure she will go out with you but...pizza? You can do better then that." Joe said trying to enourage him.

"I'm not good at this Joe. Can you help me out?" Shades begged.

"I'm not sure what I can suggest. I don't know Charlotte interests." Joe said seriously.

"Don't women like the same things? Shades asked.

"No!" Joe exclaimed.

Shades just looked at him with a lost expression.

"Alright. Fine. I will help." Joe said realizing Shades needed all the help he could get.

Clarisse Office...

After the walk in the gardens Clarisse walked into her office and was surprised to see Rupert sitting there waiting for her. Hans was standing by the door.

"You can go now. I would like a few moments with my wife." Rupert said as he patted the sofa beside him as he looked at Clarisse.

Yes sir. Ma'am."Hans said as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Clarisse walked over to Rupert and sat beside him. She wondered what he wanted. He rarely visited her office.

"It's time for us to announce Pierre as next in line for the throne. We should also start perusing potential brides. We really should announce an engagement at the Winter ball." Rupert said as easily as if he were requesting a cup of coffee.

"I don't think Pierre is ready for that." Clarisse said a worried expression on her face.

"We have no choice. There is talk and talk leads to unrest." Rupert stated firmly.

"Rupert...Pierre is beginning to embrace his future as Crown Prince if we move too quickly I fear it may push him away from it." Clarisse said honestly.

"Mabrey is circling like a vulture. If we don't stop the rumors and speculation. Ensure Pierre is next in line for the throne we will have more to worry about then Pierre running off." Rupert spat in a agitated tone.

"Mabrey? What does he have to gain by this?" Clarisse asked confused.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Rupert said as he stood up.

"Rupert...it's too soon." Clarisse begged him.

"I will have my assistant schedule a time with your assistant for us to begin the process of finding Pierre a suitable princess." Rupert said ending the conversation.

Clarisse didn't reply. She looked at him pleadingly but knew better then to try and argue with him. She wouldn't win. She never did.

Once Rupert was gone Clarisse requested for Joseph to join her for tea. They met in her suite under the guise of a security briefing to ensure privacy.

Clarisse stood when Joseph entered. She went into his arms and he held her tight.

"Clarisse what is it? Joseph asked concerned.

"Rupert wants to announce Pierre as next in line to the throne and he wants us to pick a bride for him." Clarisse blurted out.

"So soon." Joseph said shocked.

"I told him it will be a mistake but he won't listen. He says that Mabrey is creating unrest and we need to stop it." Clarisse said as they sat together.

Joseph sighed and gritted his teeth. He disliked Mabrey and his nefarious dealings. The king had every right to be concerned. But what about Pierre?


	22. Chapter 22

Next day...

Clarisse walked down the hall with Joseph and Charlotte behind her. She dreaded this meeting but as Queen she had no choice but to attend. As she approached Rupert office she took a deep breath. She opened the door and went inisde. Both Joseph and Charlotte looked at each other as they stood outside. Both knew this was not going to be a good meeting. As Queen Clarisse walked inside everyone in the room stood up to greet her, the women curtesied and the men bowed as a sign of respect. Clarisse walked over dread filling her as she came face to face with her husband, the Prime Minister and the parents of a potential bride for Pierre.

Charlotte walked over to Joseph. "What do you think of all this?" She asked.

Jospeh glanced around but didn't see anyone else near them. He looked at Charlotte. "This is difficult for her so I can't imagine it's going to go well in there."

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

Joseph nodded his head reassuring her he would be there to take care of Clarisse.

Charlotte walked off back to Clarisse's office to get some work done.

While the Duke and Duchess spoke about their daughter Clarisse listened attentively. She made it a point to smile whenever the Duchess spoke. After she was a mother too and she also felt immense pride for her children's accomplishments. She glanced after a few moments toward Rupert who seemed engrossed in a conversation with the Duke. Rupert seemed impressed by the political power the family has. She knew what he was thinking and didn't like it all. She tried hard to focus on the Duchess who was still talking and had not noticed that Clarisse had stopped listening.

Meanwhile...

Pierre had left the palace and had gone to church very early that morning. Although he was accompanied by his security team, they had given into his wishes and allowed him to be inside alone mostly because the church was empty. It would have been a security risk otherwise. Pierre appreciated their willingness to give him some private time. He thanked each of them prior to entering. He dipped his finger in the holy water and made the sign of the cross as he approached the altar. He felt the tightness he had in his chest all morning disappear. He felt relief as he entered a pew at the front of the church and kneeled to pray. After a few silent moments he looked up feeling more confused, "Is this where I'm meant to be" He asked? Pierre knew the answer to his question. He felt it in his heart. He felt it the moment he walked into the church and all of his troubles melted away. Tears formed in his eyes. He knew what he should do but what about his mother?

A few minutes later, Pierre was on his way back to the palace. His thoughts fluctuated between his mother and the sense of peace he felt at the church. Suddenly Philippe came to his mind. His brother had offered to be Crown Prince but he wondered if it was something his brother could handle. Philippe was definitely a Prince of the people. He was loved for his good nature and his big heart. It wasn't that he doubted his brother he just wasn't sure if being Crown Prince would destroy the goodness in his brother. That was his fear. Philippe always tried to make people smile and laugh. Would the political aspects of being Crown Prince take that from him? He sighed as he looked out the window. He couldn't sacrifice his brother for his own happiness. His father was right. It was his time to make sacrifices.

Back at the Palace...

Charlotte sat working diligently at her desk. She looked up when a shadow made it difficult for her to continue reading the document on her desk. She was surprised but pleased to see that it was Shades. His smile made her heart skip a beat.

"Hi Charlotte. I was hoping we could talk when you have some time." He said sincerely.

"Hi. Yes. I have a break in 15 minutes." She said shyly.

"Meet me on the roof top?" He asked.

She nodded her head yes.

Shades smiled at her again and then walked off.

Charlotte watched him walk off. Her heart beating fast at the thought of them talking alone. She wondered if he planned to ask her out on the date like Clarisse had told her.

Rupert's office...

Clarisse walked out of her husband office after an hour. Joseph took his place behind her as she walked silently out of the palace and into her garden. Joseph remained silent allowing her some time to absorb what was troubling her. After a few minutes she spoke softly.

"There are three more scheduled for this week. And next week there will be three more. This isn't what I wanted for our children." She said sadly.

"Maybe you should speak with Pierre. He may have someone in mind." Joseph said sympathetically.

Clarisse turned around and faced Joseph.

"We both know that this isn't the life Pierre wants. He is doing this for me." She shook her head sadly as she glanced away.

Joseph noticed the tears forming in her eyes.

"This isn't your fault. Pierre is a grown man and he's made his choice. Regardless of the reasons. If he chooses to be Crown Prince he knows he must marry." Joseph said trying to calm her.

"I want my children to have real love. Not this. Not like..." Her voice trailed off but he knew what she was going to say.

Joseph got a little closer but still kept a respectable distance. Although all he really wanted was to take her into his arms and reassure her that Pierre will be okay.

"It's still possible for them to find real love. An arranged marriage doesn't mean they won't fall in love."

He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from touching her.

Clarisse smiled at him. "What would I do without you?" She asked softly.

"I will always be with you." He look on her face, the love that radiated from her made his heart beat fast. "I would do anything for you and your boys."

"I hope you know how much I..." Before she could say how she felt a worker appeared near by. A sadness took over her features.

"I know you don't have to say it." He reassured her.

"I don't want this life for them." She reiterated.

"Talk to Pierre." He suggested again.

"I will." She promised.

Rupert's office...

Rupert stood at his window as he watched Clarisse and Joseph outside in the garden. He felt a twinge of jealousy. He loved Clarisse of course. But it wasn't romantic love and it never had been, it was a deep frienship and fondness that they shared. It was obvious that Clarisse and Joseph were in love. At least to him it was obvious. He longed for that kind of love but it had never happened for him. Suddenly a smile crossed his face as he thought about Clarisse's reaction to meeting the parents of the first potential candidate. She of course was very pleasant and engaging. Clarisse was a natural. Her attention made people feel important. And the Duke and Duchess felt very important indeed. He chuckled out loud. If only they knew she disliked them immensely. He would have to be sure to tease her about it later. Of course he wouldn't tease her too much he knew how hard this was for her. It was hard for him as well. This was not what they had agreed upon when they had their children but he couldn't wait any longer. Genovia needs the Crown Prince to have a wife. A single Crown Prince. No, that was not going to happen. A knock on the door caught his attention. He turned just as Philippe walked in.

"May I have a word father" Philippe asked?

"Of course son. Come in." Rupert said with a smile.

Philippe shut the door and walked over to his father.

"A drink?" Rupert asked as he walked over and poured himself a scotch.

"No thank you." Philippe said as he watched his father.

"What's on your mind?" Rupert asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about going to University in the States" He admitted altough he was nervous.

"Your mother wouldn't want that." Rupert said as he sipped his scotch.

"I think mother would agree if you agree." Philippe said hoping his father would support him on this.

"What you really think is if I say yes then your mother will say yes. Nice try son." Rupert said as he shook his head in amusement.

"Please father. I really want to go. I promise I will come home on breaks and summers. Please." He begged.

"I will speak with your mother. That is all I can promise." Rupert said making himself clear.

"Thank you." Philippe said with a big smile.

"You have your mother's smile." Rupert said surprising his son.

"I do?" Philippe asked.

"Yes. You do." Rupert said as he watched his son walk off.

Deciding he needed to talk to Clarisse about Pierre he walked out of his office and towards the stairs with his security detail behind him.


	23. Chapter 23

Charlotte went up to the roof top during her break, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about being alone with Shades. She knew it was for the best that they talk but she was nervous. Very nervous.

Shades was standing looking over the palace when Charlotte spotted him. She watched him for a few minutes, a smile forming as she walked over to him.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes it is." Shades replied as he turned around and faced her.

Charlotte stood nervously as they looked at one another.

"I owe you an apology." Shades said as he got closer to her.

Charlotte remained quiet.

"I should have asked you. I'm sorry I didn't. I came to my own conclusions and treated you badly. I was wrong. I hope that you can forgive me." Shades said sincerely.

Charlotte felt her eyes tear. She wanted to speak but found that she couldn't.

"I really wanted to take you on that date. But when I thought you were invovled with someone else, he said not wanting to name Pierre, I didn't think I could compete." He admitted.

"How could you ever think that you had to? I thought you knew how I felt." She whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm just a regular guy. He's...well..." he smiled sheepishly.

Charlotte just shook her head with a smile.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes, I forgive you." She said honestly.

"Thank you Charlotte." He said sincerely as he reached out and took her hand in his.

"Will you give me another chance? Let me take you out on a proper date?" He asked.

"I'd love to." She said as she squeezed his hand tight.

"I was going to ask you out for pizza but Joe didn't think that was a good idea." He shared with a smile.

Charlotte laughed and said, "I'm sure he didn't but I happen to love pizza."

"You do?" He asked surprised.

"Combination, lots of garlic and cheese and of course a thick crust." She said with a big smile.

"Are you free Friday night?" He asked hopeful.

"It seems I have a pizza date." She smiled.

Shades laughed as he pulled her closer to him. They stood side by side looking out at the palace grounds as they talked.

Palace Garden...

Clarisse and Joseph continued to walk around the garden. Joseph could over hear in his ear device that the King was on the move.

Clarisse smelled her roses, a radiant smile on her face. How she loved her flowers, he thought with a smile of his own as he watched her.

"Joseph, what do you think if I have the garden extended? I was thinking about going further this way." She said as she pointed towards the fountain.

"Well it depends on how far you want to go. Although, you could make another section similar to this one and place a 2nd fountain there." He suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea." She smiled full of excitement.

Joseph turned when her heard more talk on his ear device. Expecting to see the King and his security detail driving off he was disappointed when he noticed they were approaching the entrance to her garden.

"The King is here." He informed her.

"Oh..." She said surprised as she turned around and saw them walking.

"Are you going to be alright?" Joseph asked concerned.

"I'm sure he wants to discuss Pierre." She sighed. "I'll be okay." She reassured him.

Joseph simply nodded.

"There you are." Rupert said as he passed Joseph and approached Clarisse.

Clarisse didn't like how he ignored Joseph.

Rupert sensed her displeasure at his rudeness.

"Would you mind giving us a moment?" Rupert asked Joseph.

"I will be in the security hub if you need me." Joseph said as he walked off giving them privacy.

Clarisse watched him leave.

"Shall we?" Rupert suggested as he started to walk. Clarisse joined him.

"The garden is looking quite lovely." He commented.

"Thank you." Clarisse said softly.

"I know you weren't particularly impressed earlier but what did you think otherwise?" He asked.

"I'm sure she's lovely but I don't think she's a good match for Pierre." She said honestly.

"Well we have a few more this week and next week. Maybe one of them will be more compatible." He said hopeful.

"Maybe...Rupert, what if we involve Pierre and ask him if there is someone he would consider?" She said going with Joseph suggestion.

"He could very well pick Charlotte or someone like her, then what?" Rupert asked seeming bothered by her suggestion.

"What is wrong with Charlotte?" Clarisse asked angrily.

"Clarisse, please, must we really argue about this. You know it's not appropriate." He said annoyed.

"What I know is that you seemed very interested in the political weight that family had and not on whether or not our son will be happy." Clarisse snapped.

"We need someone whose family ties will ensure the future of this monarchy. I should not have to explain that to you." He said his tone rising with frustration.

"And once again the monarchy comes first before everything and everyone. That might be the way you feel but I don't. I'm not going to just push my son into a marriage for the sake of the throne." Clarisse spat as she walked off and left him alone.

Rupert looked up into the sky and thought, why must she be so difficult?

Joseph saw Clarisse walking briskly from the garden and towards the palace. He could see that the meeting with the King didn't go well. He sighed sadly. He hated seeing her so upset. He wished he could make all of this better for her. Deciding he needed to be there for her, he walked out of the security hub and headed toward the patio doors. He came face to face with Clarisse moments later.

"I won't let him do this to our son." Clarisse said upset, tears swelling in her eyes.

"What can I do to help?" Joseph asked loyaly.

Clarisse wiped at a tear that slid down her cheek and said honestly, "I don't know."

Joseph began to walk so Clarisse followed him out of the line of the cameras and inbetween two of the rooms.

"It's going to be okay. Don't let him upset you like this." Joseph said softly.

"I always think that we want the same thing and then he does this. He thinks of the monarchy and forgets about his family." She said upset.

The look of sympathy on Joseph's face making her want to cry harder. She realizes that he perfectly understands what she is saying because it's what she has been doing to him. They can't be together because of her duty. Her duty to the monarchy and to the people of Genovia.

"I'm so...so...sorry." Clarisse apologizes as more tears fall.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Joseph asked confused.

"Here I am going on about Rupert putting the monarchy and Genovia before his family and I've been doing it to you." She whispered.

Joseph sighs as he looks at her sadly.

"It's not the same thing." Joseph tries to reassure her.

"Yes it is. I haven't been fair to you. I've only been thinking of myself." She turns away from him ashamed of how she has been treating him.

"Please don't do this. Don't compare us to what he is doing to Pierre. It's not the same." Joseph begs her.

Joseph takes a chance and steps up behind her. His hands touch her shoulders softly.

"Please Clarisse." He begs her as he turns her around so she can face him.

"You deserve a woman who you can marry and have children with. I'm not that woman. I will never be that woman. I can't have anymore children." She tries to explain. Her voice sad.

"All I want is you." He whispers back.

Clarisse looks into Joseph eyes. She knows he is being honest about his feelings. She touches his cheek lightly with her hand. He kisses it tenderly.

"You would be a wonderful father." She says softly.

"I have your boys. I don't need children of my own." He insists.

She looks at him with such sadness it makes him look away for a moment.

"But you want children." She says as she steps back from him.

"I want you." He insists.

"For how long? When are your going to get tired of waiting? She sits down since she feels exhausted.

"Stop trying to convince me that this isn't what I want. I know what I want Clarisse. And it's you." He sits beside her.

"Joseph...I..." She gives up and just sits quietly.

"Much better." He mumbles.

She chuckles at his stubborness.

Joseph smiles at her. He isn't able to hold her or kiss her like he would like to so he does the next best thing.

Clarisse finds herself smiling when she feels his hand cover her hand. She realizes how lucky she is to have found love later in life. She had given up the idea of falling in love long ago. Until he came into her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Pierre arrived at the palace, a few hours after his visit to the church. He had needed time to think and clear his head. His security detail had taken him to the beach house and it had been exactly what he needed. At the beach house he looked at the family photos displayed. They made him smile, memories filled him with happiness and sadness. His family wasn't perfect and they most definitely weren't normal. Being royals came with a heavy price. The lack of privacy and not knowing who to trust at times weighed heavily on their shoulders. While he sat at the beach he thought of his mother and brother again. They were the most important people in his life. Yes, he loved his father but their relationship wasn't close. It never had been. His father was a lot closer to Phillippe. It bothered him as a child but as he got older he accepted their relationship for what it was.

"Your highness, welcome back" Shades greeted him distracting him from his thoughts.

"Thank you. Please call me Pierre" He said with a polite smile.

"Your highness I..." Shades was at a loss for words.

"It's alright, I understand." Pierre said since he realized that he had crossed a boundary.

"Is my mother in her office" Pierre asked wanting to avoid the awkwardness he created?

"No. I believe she was in the garden with the King" Shades replied.

Pierre nodded his head and headed in the opposite direction.

Shades watched him walk away. There was something about the way Pierre was behaving that concerned him. He made a mental note to tell Joe.

Phillippe was in the family room watching sports when Pierre walked in and sat beside him.

"Where have you been" Phillippe asked nosily?

Pierre looked at him.

"How was it? Did you get the answers you needed" Phillippe asked curiously as he sat up?

"Yes I think so." Pierre said honestly.

"And" Phillippe asked?

"I'm going to be the Crown Prince" Pierre said shocking his younger brother.

"You are" Phillippe asked in disbelief?

"I am" Pierre said more firmly.

"Wow. I didn't think you would actually accept it. I mean it's what mother and father want but it's not what you want. Or at least I didn't think it was" Phillippe said still trying to absorb the news.

"I thought long and hard about it. I even prayed on it. I realized that father was right. This is my destiny Phillippe. I must embrace it" Pierre said with a determination that shocked his brother more.

"Well I'm here whatever you need" Phillippe said wanting to support him.

"What I need is for you to go to America and get the education you want" Pierre said with a smile.

Seeing his younger brother light up with excitement made Pierre realize that he had made the right decision. His brother deserved to have as much of a normal life as he could. He wasn't going to get in the way of that.

Joseph walked with Clarisse towards her office. She was in better spirits now after their talk. Hearing the voices of her son's she walked into the family room instead.

Phillippe and Pierre were on the sofa laughing and watching a sitcom. A bowl of popcorn between them and soda's on the table.

"No invitation" Clarisse said faking disappointment. She loved seeing her son's together.

"Join us mama" They said in unision.

Clarisse walked over and sat in a chair as she smiled at them.

Joseph remained by the doors.

"Joe join us" Phillippe said as he looked over the sofa.

Clarisse smiled at Joseph. She loved that her boys considered Joseph as part of the family.

"I'm on duty your highness" Joseph said as he remained standing.

"You can sit and be on duty" Pierre said as he grabbed another handful of popcorn.

Joseph looked at Clarisse for help but she seemed pleased with her son's.

"I have rounds to make" Joseph said trying to make up an excuse. How would it look if he was seen soicalizing with the royal family? Althought he admitted to himself that he wanted nothing to more then to spend time with Clarisse and her boys.

"We insist" Pierre added making Joe arch an eyebrow. Phillippe smiled. And Clarisse hid a giggle.

Joe glared at them all but walked over and sat.

Pierre flashed him an innocent smile as he passed the popcorn.

Rupert was in his study perusing some paperwork which he found dreadful and boring. He much preferred for Clarisse to review the paperwork but over the years it had become too much for just one person. He knew how lucky he was to have her by his side. He also knew that he handled their talk earlier poorly. Clarisse had always wanted better for their children. She wanted them to marry for love. And he had wanted it too in the beginning but time was not on their side. He had heard that Arthur Mabrey was up to his old tricks again. He had been seen out with some of the most influential people in parliament. Something was brewing. He knew it. He felt it. Arthur Mabrey was going to make a move.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day...

Rupert and Clarisse sat with the parents of another potential bride for Pierre. Clarisse seemed pleased with this one but Rupert was not. He wanted a family that had the political and economical means to help ensure the survival of the Renaldi rule. This was not the family. It wasn't that they didn't have the financial means, they did very much so, it was that they refused to use it as a means to an end. Rupert was fuming. Clarisse was all smiles.

"Absolutely not" Rupert stated with finality once they were gone.

"I liked them" Clarisse said feeling pleased by the visit

"The point of this is so the Renaldi family continues to rule for decades to come" Rupert snapped.

"Oh. I thought the point of this was for our son to be happy." She snapped back.

"Don't start" He spat frustrated.

"Is everything okay" Pierre asked as he walked in when he heard the raised voices?

Rupert and Clarisse both turned in surprise.

"You're back" Rupert said since he was unaware that his son had returned the night before.

"I arrived last night" Pierre admitted.

Rupert glared at Clarisse for keeping this information from him.

Clarisse ignored him.

"Who were those people" Pierre asked curiously?

"We should talk, sit, please" Clarisse said as she took a seat.

Surprised but pleased that Clarisse was handling this, Rupert sat as well.

Pierre sat and waited patiently for his mother to speak.

"Your father and I have met with two families so far to explore the possibility of a future bride for you." She said honestly.

"What" Pierre asked confused?

"We want to be sure that you have a partner not just a princess. We want you to be happy." Clarisse continued.

"Mother, he laughed, shouldn't I be the one to pick my future bride" He asked?

"Funny you should say that. I also thought so." Clarisse admitted as she looked at her husband.

Rupert glared at her but managed to smile after a moment.

"Your mother did suggest that. I thought it was nonsense. It simply isn't how these things are done." Rupert said as he looked at his son.

"Father, I understand your concern. I do" Pierre said pleasing his father and surprising his mother.

"With that being said, I would like to pick my own bride." Pierre continued.

"Son" Rupert objected.

"I'm not asking for much father. I'm here and I'm ready to go in front of the people of Genovia and take my rightful place. All I ask is that I be given the right to choose my wife." Pierre said seriously.

Clarisse felt her eyes tear.

"Alright Pierre. Alright." Rupert agreed. He couldn't deny that his son just made him proud.

"Just one thing" Rupert added making his wife and son look at him.

"Her family needs to be able to help us ensure the throne. Son, we can't risk our great country falling into the hands of the wrong people." Rupert insisted.

"I understand" Pierre agreed.

"You're not angry with us for meeting with these families without your knowledge" Clarisse asked?

"Honestly. I thought you both had my wife and Phillippe's future wife picked out already." He said with a chuckle when he realized he shocked his mother.

Garden...

Clarisse walked around her garden smelling her flowers with Joseph two steps behind her.

"Can you believe it? He actually thought we had already chosen their wives." Clarisse said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Well..." Joseph began but stopped when Clarisse looked at him sternly.

Joseph reached up and shut off his ear piece for a moment making Clarisse raise an eyebrow.

"You really are cute when you try to be mean." He said keeping a serious face.

"Watch what you say next Mr. Romero. I may have you reassigned to Phillippe." Clarisse said as she continued to walk.

Joseph smiled as he followed her. He knew she wasn't serious.

"I could never leave your side beautiful." He said taking the moment to share how he felt.

"You do say all the right things." She said as she blushed slightly.

Joseph wanted to say more. Hold her. Kiss her. But he couldn't and he knew he needed to stop flirting with her also. It would have to wait.

Clarisse knew by his silence that the flirting was over. So she made it easy for the both of them and asked, "How are Shades and Charlotte?"

"Good. The date is tomorrow." He shared.

"How wonderful. Where are they going" She asked curiously?

"Believe it or not, pizza." Joseph said showing his displeasure.

Clarisse laughed. " I think it's perfect. I do love pizza." She added.

"I know." He smirked.

Clarisse glanced back at him with a twinkle to her eyes.

Joseph reached up and put his ear piece back on.

Clarisse continued to walk.

"The King is leaving" Joseph shared with her as he heard the chatter over his ear piece.

"I believe he has some tournament to attend. Golf or something" Clarisse said as she waved her hand.

Joseph smirked at her lack of interest in sports.

"Don't you have something tonight" Clarisse asked non chalantly?

"Basketball, your majesty" He smirked.

She thought of Joseph in his basketball shorts.

"I plan to beat your son. Again." He bragged.

"That is not sportsman behavior." She said amused.

The King limosine drove out of the palace and headed in the direction of Pyrus. While the motorcade followed Rupert read some documents that he had been putting to the side for weeks. It wasn't that he wanted to neglect his duty. He sighed as he put the papers down. He closed his eyes and thought about how proud he was of Pierre. It was a huge relief for him. He could finally put an end to Mabrey and all the rumors circulating parliament.


	26. Chapter 26

Rupert watched the tournament that was taking place in Pyrus and pretended to enjoy himself. He really did not care for golf and had more pressing matters he needed to attend to. Unfortunately, being in the public eye supporting Genovia was part of his duty. How he hated that word. Duty. His whole life revolved around duty and he resented it. Of course, he was fortunate that his parents arranged his marriage to Clarisse. She was perfect in every way and the people of Genovia loved her. She was their Queen and in many ways she was more popular then he was. The thought made him smile until he saw the one person who has been trying to undermine him, the Renaldi rule and take Clarisse away from him.

"Just the person I've been meaning to speak with." Rupert said in a stern tone.

"Your majesty" Mabrey bowed before he sat beside him.

"I wanted to share the good news with you" Rupert said with a big smile.

Mabrey looked at him curiously.

"You will be the first person to get an invitation to Pierre ceremony" Rupert said enjoying the look of anger that briefly cross Mabrey face.

"Pierre has accepted the title of Crown Prince" Mabrey asked in disbelief?

"Whatever made you think that he hadn't? We were waiting for the right moment to have the ceremony. You know how it is" Rupert said knowing full well that Mabrey had no heirs of his own.

Mabrey glared at him but refrained himself from losing control.

"Her majesty must be over the moon" Mabrey pretended to care.

"Yes she is. In fact, the whole palace is celebrating. I'll be sure to deliver your invitation personally" Rupert said enjoying every minute of the way Mabrey squirmed in his seat.

"I look forward to it" Mabrey lied.

"Enjoy the game" Rupert said ending their conversation.

Mabrey got angrier at being dismissed but he stood, bowed and walked off in a hurry.

Rupert smiled.

Palace...

"You think that you are hot stuff, don't you old man" Phillippe spat as he glared at Joseph?

Joseph smiled then dribbled past him as he headed toward the hoop. Phillippe running after him with a look of determination on his face.

Clarisse walked in just in time to see Joseph throw the basketball as Phillippe tried to block the ball but missed it by a few inches. The ball went in the hoop. All the men screamed. Some in Joseph's favor and other's in Phillippe's.

"Nooooo" Phillipe yelled in disbelief.

"What was that you called me? Old man?" Joseph laughed as he walked past him.

Clarisse couldn't help but smile as she sat quietly not wanting anyone to see her. She loved to see Joseph play with her boys. He was always there for them and it meant everything to her. He meant everything to her. She continued to watch as they played. Watching Joseph run up and down the court without collapsing impressed her. She knew he was physically fit but she had no idea that he maintained himself so well. He must have quite an exercise routine to be able to keep up with her son who was also in excellent physical health. As the game continued her eyes remained fixed on Joseph. He was sweaty but it only made him look more masculine in his basketball shorts and black t-shirt. She bit her lip and let her eyes roam over his body as he ran down the court. Someone sitting beside her startled her.

Clarisse looked over to see Charlotte smiling at her. Her cheeks blushed with embarrassment. Did her assistant notice that she was practically undressing Joseph with her eyes?

"Phillippe should just give up now" Pierre said as he walked in and sat beside them while he sipped his soda.

Phillippe had just yelled out another dramatic "Noooooo" when Joseph scored ending the game.

Clarisse covered her mouth with her scarf as she hid a giggle. She loved her son but she couldn't deny that Joseph winning pleased her. Her son had an ego the size of Europe when it came to basketball. Being humbled would do him good, she thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Phillippe shook his head in disbelief as he approached Joseph who was surrounded by all the men. Some patting him on the back and other's secretly wishing he had lost to the prince.

"Great game Joe." Phillippe said as he held his hand out.

Joseph shook his hand and then pulled him in a for a slap on the back.

Phillippe smiled and asked, "I've gotten better, right?"

" Yes you really have." Joe said proudly.

"Someday I'm going to beat you." Phillippe teased.

"I'm sure you will." Joe said as he walked with the prince off the court.

Clarisse watched them with a smile on her face. Seeing the interaction warmed her heart. She wanted to go to Joseph and into his arms, kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. But of course she couldn't and so she watched instead.

"That was a great game." Pierre said clearly surprised by how much better his brother had gotten at the sport.

"It really was your highness." Charlotte said making Pierre look at her amused.

Clarisse knew what he was thinking. She hated it when Charlotte used her title as well. Clarisse stood and that was when everyone noticed her. The men suddenly stood at attention, the maids who had been watching them play all curtised and Clarisse tried to smile but she suddenly felt out of place. She wanted to blend in, belong but that was not her destiny, it never was.

Jospeh walked towards her along with Phillippe.

"Mama, did you see me? I've gotten better." Phillippe said his face full of excitement.

"Yes, I saw you and you have son. You have gotten a lot better." She praised him.

"Your majesty." Joseph said as he approached her. She smiled as she held her hand out. She wanted to feel him even if all she could have is a kiss on the hand. Joseph knew what she was thinking, her eyes told him how she felt. He took her hand, bowed at the waist and kissed her hand tenderly. Everyone watched but Clarisse only had eyes for Joseph. Phillippe shared a brief smirk with his brother.

An hour later...

Jospeh had showered and changed clothes after the game. His thoughts were on his love and so he hurried and then went to her suite. A guard stood at her door.

"Is she inside?" Joseph asked.

"Yes sir. She's alone." The guard informed him as protocal dictated.

"You can take a break. I'll be here since we have a meeting." Joseph lied. The guard nodded and walked off without a second thought. Joseph took a deep breath and then knocked.

"Come in." Clarisse yelled from across the suite. Jospeh walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it. He walked into her sitting room. Clarisse came out of her bedroom to see who it was and smiled when she saw it was Joseph, dressed all in black.

"Hello Joseph." She whispered as she looked into his eyes from across the room.

"Clarisse." He smiled as he walked to her. She felt her heart beat fast as he approached. He stood before her, taking her hand in his and kissing it softly, she bit her lip.

"I came as fast as I could." He murmured as he continued to hold her hand in his.

"I see." She teased as she touched his cheek lovingly with her hand. He kissed the hand that held his cheek. She bit her lip again. He took hold of both her hands and kissed them as he pulled her closer.

"Joseph." Her voice wavered.

"Yes my love." He whispered.

"Please..." She begged him as she got closer. Joe released her hands and let his hands go to her waist as their lips met. Clarisse let herself go and opened her mouth wanting the intimacy. Joseph kissed her passionately as he hled her close to his body. She wrapped her arms around him as she gave into the passion.

On the other side of the palace...

Pierre walked down the hall toward his father study. He hadn't spoken to him since they agreed that he would pick his own bride. He wanted to thank his father for allowing him to do so. When he arrived at this study he was surprised that it was empty.

"The King is in Pyrus." A guard ifnormed him.

"Oh yes, the golf tournament. I completely forgot." Pierre said as he turned and walked away. Half way down the corridor he noticed Charlotte and Shades talking. They seemed engrossed in their coversation. Not wanting to interrupt them he walked in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Phillippe asked sneaking up on him.

"Must you always do that!" Pierre snapped disapprovingly.

"Well what is the fun in not doing it?" Phillippe teased. Pierre laughed as he shooked his head.

"She's beautiful right? I see how you look at her." Phillippe teased.

"Who, Charlotte?" Pierre asked shocked.

"Yes Charlotte." Phillippe laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Pierre said as he walked faster but his brother followed with a smirk.

"Admit it, you like her." Phillippe pushed.

"Stop Phillippe! First of all, Charlotte is with Shades and secondly, I can't be with someone who isn't royal. You know that." Pierre said clearly not happy with his brother teasing.

"Relax I was just kidding." Phillippe said unhappy that his brother had gotten so bothered.

Pierre sighed and added, "I know but if father hears you, it will create trouble for mother and Charlotte so please don't, okay?"

"I understand, I won't anymore." Phillippe agreed as he walked off.

Pierre watched him feeling guilty but he knew it was for the best.

Clarisse suite...

"Is the door locked?" Clarisse murmured when she found herself pressed up against the wall. She didn't want to stop but she didn't want any surprises either.

"Yes, it's locked." Joseph breathed heavily as his lips lowered to her neck.

"Oh Joseph..." She moaned as she closed her eyes enjoying his kisses. She arched her neck wanting him to continue. Joseph looked at her and smiled as he continued to kiss her lovely neck. Clarisse ran her hands up and down his back. He bit her softly but not enough to leave a mark.

"Joseph...please..." She begged him as she slowly pulled his shirt up and touched his bare skin. Her nails glidng slowly. She couldn't recall ever feeling this way with her husband. This was what it was suppose to be like, she realized. Suddenly Jospeh stepped away.

"What? What's wrong?" She breathed heavily.

"We can't Clarisse." He said knowing that this could easily lead to something else.

She blinked a few times as if trying to understand him. Her breathing was rapid.

"I want to but...if we take this next step...there will be no going back." He said his words finally registering.

Joseph was a patient and disciplined man but Clarisse undressing and touching him, no, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop. It would lead to them making love. And then what?

"Oh..." She whispered as she looked down. The sadness in her voice crushed him.

"Please my love..." He begged her as he got close again and kissed her lips softly.

"There is nothing that I want more then to hold you in my arms and show you how much you mean to me. To show you what it should be like between two people who love each other. I want to give you that more then anything in this world. I just don't want you to have regrets...I love you please don't doubt my love." He begged her.

She hugged him tight, burying her face into his neck whispering, "Oh Joseph I don't doubt your love for me. I know you're right, we need to stop. Their foreheads touched. She closed her eyes and whispered, what would I do without you? You always think of what is best for me and put your own needs aside."

"You're my priority. I can wait." He reassured her.

"I don't want us to wait anymore." She said in a way that made him look into her eyes.

"I love you and I want to show you." She said determined as they held one another tightly.

"Are you sure?" Joseph asked.

"I'm sure. But of course you are right and it can't be here. When can we go to our home?" She asked as her eyes teared full of joy.

"Whenever you want. Just tell me and I will arrange it." He promised.

"Soon Jospeh. I will clear my schedule with Charlotte and we can go within the next week or two." She said determined, her decision final.

He smiled at her lovingly.

"I love you and I need you." She whispered allowing her hand to skim down the front of him as she passed his belt buckle. Jospeh held his breath.

"Promise me." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. He grabbed her hand before she could feel him threw his pants. She smiled wickedly at him.

"Behave your majesty." He teased her.

"Must I?" She teased him.

He laughed as he kissed her lips softly.

Pyrus...

Once the golf tournament ended Rupert mingled for a bit before deciding it was time to leave. It had been a taxing day even if he gloated to Mabrey about Pierre becoming Crown Prince. As he was escorted back towards the limosine, he noticed someone. Stopping, he took a closer look and realized he wasn't seeing things. She was here. He had not thought of her since the whole fiasco years ago but here she was. Angrily he waved his security over and told him, he wanted to talk to that woman. Alone.

"I demand to know what this is about?" The woman shrieked as she was practically pushed into a room.

"Sit." Rupert said his voice loud. The woman turned around startled and then realized who it was.

"King Rupert." She said suprirsed to see him as she walked to a chair and sat.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that you were to keep your distance." He practically yelled.

"Not everything is about you!" She shouted upset.

Rupert got out of his chair and grabbed her by the arms from her chair.

" Let me go!" She yelled as she pushed at him.

"Why are you here?!" He yelled angrily.

"Alright, arlight! I'm here because of Pierre." She admitted. Rupert seemed taken aback. He let go of her.

"I need to see him." She blurted out as she looked away not wanting to see his expression when she confessed her feelings.

"You need to see him?" He asked in disbelief. She nodded her head yes still not looking at him.

"Why? What do you want from him?" He asked suspiciously.

She slowly looked at him and said, "I feel terrible for what happened. I wanted to apologize to him."

Rupert's eyes widened.

"Please...let me see him." She begged.

"Why now?" Rupert asked suspiciously.

"I don't have an ulterior motive. I realize that you don't believe me. Why would you after what happened between us? But I...I haven't been able to stop thinking about how our night ruined everything. I never got to tell him that I was sorry." She whispered.

Rupert suddenly walked towards to door as if to leave.

"Please let me see him." She begged him as she approached him.

"Stop!" He held his hand up. She stood still.

"You will not see Pierre. And as for our night, that is in the past. Pierre is embracing his destiny and I love my wife. Move on with your life away from Genovia." He said adamant.

"I heard. It's all over the tabloids and on the radio. Pierre is going to be Crown Prince which means he will have to marry someday. I want to see him and apologize, wish him well. Hopefully he will forgive me. Then maybe I can come home." She tried to reason.

"That isn't going to happen." He stated firmly.

"But you said that it wasn't love. That you lived seperate lives. Why would she care about what happened between us? It was a mistake and it was so long ago." She said trying to understand.

"Well I think it's obvious why she would care. Pierre is our son. And as you said, it was a mistake. One my wife doesn't need to now about." He said in a tone that took her aback.

He hadn't meant it. But he couldn't go back down this road. Not after what happened. This could ruin everything.

Her face fell as she quickly walked away from him stating, "You lied to me? Your wife doesn't now? Her eyes teared. I'm sorry I came here. I thought we could put all of this behind us but obviously I was wrong." She said as she walked past him and out the door, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Arthur Mabrey was leaving the tournament when he saw a woman who looked like someone who use to know. Intrigued he watched her and then he realized it was her. He couldn't believe his luck. Deciding this was a sign meant for him he approached her just as she made her way towards a taxi.

"Are you alright?" He asked pretending to care. She stopped and looked at him.

"Arthur." She said suprirsed.

"Hello Antoinette." He smiled.

"What a surprise." She said as she tried to dry her cheeks.

"Let me guess Rupert saw you." Arthur said casually.

She looked at him but said nothing.

"Pierre is going to be Crown Prince. Did Rupert tell you?" He asked.

"I heard." She said simply.

"He never dated after you left. He became deeply immersed in the church. We all thought for sure he would become a man of the church. It's a shame really because I don't think Pierre really wants this." He added hoping to entice her.

"I never meant to hurt him." She said feeling ashamed.

"Oh...I think he's past that." Arthur said with a wave of his hand.

"You do?" She asked curiously.

"Why don't we go into town and have a coffee? We could catch you." He said trying to befriend her.

"Okay." She agreed. She wanted desperately to now more about Pierre. Rupert wouldn't help her so maybe Arthur would.

Arthur led Antoinette to his limosine. A smile crossed his face as he thought about how his luck just turned around.

Late evning...

Clarisse was in her suite, she had prepared for bed and her thoughts were on Joseph when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said wondering if it was Joseph coming to kiss her goodnight. As she walked out towards her sitting room she saw Rupert.

"Oh, hello." She said suprirsed to see him.

"I'm sorry I know it's late." He said. She could see something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked concerned.

"I have something to tell you." He said not wanting to keep secrets. He truly loved Clarisse and din't want to hurt her again. They both sat. He looked into her eyes and said, "Antoinette is in Genovia."

Clarisse jaw dropped in shock.

"She wants to see Pierre." He admitted. Clarisse sat back as she closed her eyes in disbelief.

"I sent her away." He admitted. She opened her eyes and looked at him suspicously.

"Now that things are going so well. We can't have anything get in the way of Pierre becoming Crown Prince." Rupert said adamant.

"Well did she leave?" Clarisse asked.

"I think so. I wasn't welcoming of her." He admitted. She nodded her head in understanding.

"I wanted you to know so that we don't have any secrets between us." He said surprising her.

"I appreciate that. This is the last person I thought we would ever see again." She sighed. He nodded his head in agreement.

"So she admitted she was here to see Pierre." Clarisse said clearly not pleased.

"That is what she said." He said as he stood up and started to pace.

"Well let's hope she's gone." Clarisse said as she stood up.

"And if she isn't?" He asked.

"Then we have to make her leave." Clarisse insisted. Rupert nodded his head in agreement.

"We can't let her back into our family. She caused enough damage the first time around." Clarisse said as she recalled the past.

"I know, he said, and I know that it was my fault."

Clarisse didn't respond.

"Should we tell Joseph?" Rupert asked.

"No. Absolutely not." Clarisse said adamant. Clearly Rupert didn't want Antoinette around because she could jeopardize the Renaldi rule. Clarisse on the other hand didn't want that woman anywhere near her son or Joseph.


	28. Chapter 28

**Cont...**

The coffee shop was quiet, Antoinette noticed as she walked with Arthur to a corner booth. The waitress took their orders and then left them alone.

"So tell me, what have you been up to all this time?" Arthur asked curiously. He wanted all the information he could get just in case opportunity presented itself.

"Traveling mostly. How has it been here?" She asked wanting to know all that she has missed.

"The usual" He smiled.

The waitress arrived at that moment and placed their coffee on the table.

"And Pierre?" She asked.

"Like I said earlier, we were all convinced that he was going to join the church but Rupert says that he will be Crown Prince. Apparently Pierre has had a change of heart" He shrugged his shoulders as if he truly cared.

"Pierre has always wanted to join the church. He's had a calling for it for many years. I knew it when we..." She sighed and took a sip of her coffee instead of finishing her thought.

"You should go see him. Maybe you can remind him of that. It would be a shame if he gives up the church. It sounds like it's his destiny" He said hoping that Antoinette would be so angry with Rupert that she would not see the real reason why he wanted her to go and see Pierre.

"They need an heir to take over when Rupert steps down. If not Pierre then who, Phillippe? He is much too young for that kind of responsibiliity" Antoinette said. Although she was knowledgeable in these matters she knew how Pierre felt about Phillippe. He was sacrificing himself to save his brother. The same way he sacrificed them for the sake of the monarchy.

"That is true. Phillippe is young. It is probably for the best that Pierre take the throne. I'm sure he can put aside his happiness. After all, with that kind of responsibility comes sacrifice" He added as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes, it does" She said sadly. Her mind traveled back to a time when she had to sacrifice her happiness.

"He'll marry and have children. I'm sure you're right. It will work out" He said as he smiled when he noticed a twinge of regret on her face.

"Pierre, a father..." She smiled but it was forced.

"It could have been you. He loved you" He said hoping he would get the reaction he wanted.

"It wasn't meant to be" She said although he could see that it bothered her a great deal.

"What if it was?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"It's not too late. Pierre is single. I don't see a ring on your finger so..." He suggested as he paid the bill.

"Well I...I don't think that is possible" She said as she sat thinking about what Arthur was suggesting.

"Antoinette, you come from a well off family. Born and raised in Genovia. You're young, intelligent, kind and beautiful. The makings of a Queen. Genovia would welcome you back with open arms" He said quite pleased with himself. This was going better then he thought it would.

"You really think so?" She asked feeling hopeful.

"I know so" He smiled.

Antoinette smiled back at him.

"Shall we" He suggested as he lead the way out of the bar shop.

"Thank you Arthur" She said with a smile, after the way Rupert treated her she was happy to have a friend.

"I meant what I said. It's not too late" He said as they got into the car.

 **The next day**

 **Palace...**

Charlotte was at her desk making sure that all of the messages and paperwork the Clarisse needed done was completed. She had been distracted most of the afternoon between the basketball game and then her talk with Shades. A smile snuck up as she thought of him. They were going on their pizza date tonight. He had confirmed the plan with her the night before. She couldn't deny it, she was really looking forward to it.

"Charlotte?" The queen called out from her office.

"Yes, your majesty" Charlotte called out as she entered into her office.

Joseph smiled at her as he stood by the door.

Clarisse looked at her disappointed, a frown on her face.

"I mean Clarisse" Charlotte said quickly.

"Much better" Clarisse smiled.

"Could you call the Prime Minister office and ask him to phone me when he has a minute? I have one question for him regarding this budget for the children's orphanage." Clarisse said as she held the document in her hand.

"I will call him right now" Charlotte said as she rushed out towards her desk.

Joseph closed the door. He looked at Clarisse who was now looking down at the document and looked deep in thought. He smiled as he watched her. She was the most beautfiul woman he had ever met and her sincere concern for the citizens of Genovia touched him deeply. She really was the ideal Queen, he thought.

Feeling his stare, Clarisse looked up from above her glasses and caught him.

"Is something wrong Joseph?" She asked as she took her glasses off and placed them on the document as she sat back to look at him.

"No. I was just admiring you" He admitted.

She blushed and said, "oh tosh"

Charlotte was on the phone with the Prime Minister office as she glanced at the clock and noticed she had less then two hours to get ready for her date. It was only pizza but she suddenly felt very self conscious about her appearance.

"Pick up" She found herself saying out loud as he held the phone tightly.

"Who are you calling?" Pierre asked startling her.

"Your highness!" Charlotte said as she practically jumped up with the phone still at her ear.

He frowned at her.

"I mean Pierre" Charlotte apologized.

"Much better" He said making her smile.

"Is mother in?" He asked.

"Yes she is" Charlotte said smiling back.

"Prime Minister Motaz office, how may I help you?" A woman said sounding annoyed.

"Hello. Yes, I'm calling on behalf of Queen Clarisse. She is requesting to speak with the Prime Minister" Charlotte said quickly since she didn't want to be placed on hold.

"I apologize for the long wait. Please hold" The woman said.

"No!...don't!..." Charlotte sat on the chair frustrated as she waited.

Pierre knocked then walked into the office when Joseph opened the door.

"Pierre" Clarisse said happily as she stood up as he walked over, shaking hands with Joseph and then hugging his mother.

"How are you mother?" He asked as he sat with her.

"I'm good. How are you? How does it feel to be back permanently?" She asked concerned.

"Everything is fine mother. No need to worry." He reassured her.

"If you say so" Clarisse said with a smile.

"Really mother. Everything is good. I promise" Pierre said and she could see that he was calm.

Thoughts of her conversation with Rupert the night before crossed her mind.

A knock on the door made them look as Joseph opened the door.

"The Prime Minister is on line 1" Charlotte informed her.

"Give me one moment Pierre." Clarisse said as she picked up the phone.

Pierre smiled as he stood up and walked over to Joseph as his mother spoke.

"She works very hard" Pierre said making conversation.

"Yes she does" Joseph agreed.

"Do you think that she will work less after my ceremony?" Pierre asked as he glanced back at her.

"I believe she will work even harder after that just to make sure that her son isn't overwhelmed" Joseph said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Pierre smiled back at him and said, "I'm sure that is true. She is special. Always looking out for me and Phillippe. We are lucky."

Joseph nodded his head in agreement.

"Are you talking about me?" Clarisse asked after she hung up the phone.

"Never mother" Pierre smiled cheekily.

Clarisse shook her head with a big, happy smile.

Joseph found himself admiring her again. He loved her smile and the way her eyes lit up when she was happy.

 **Across the palace...**

Rupert sat in his office finsihing up some last minute paperwork. His mind wandered to the talk he had with Antoinette. He sighed deeply as he stopped reading and sat back. Deciding he needed to find out if she was still in Genovia, he looked over towards his door and motioned Hans over.

"Your majesty, is there something you need?" He asked.

"Yes. I need some information on a woman" Rupert admitted. He trusted Hans with his life and after all of the years of service he also knew that Hans was discreet.

"Of course" Hans agreed easily.

Rupert wrote the name down and handed it to him on a piece of paper.

Hans read it and looked at him surprised.

"She was at the golf tournament" Rupert admitted.

"I will talk to Joseph and we can work on it right away" Hans promised.

"I would prefer that you handle this on your own...discreetly" Rupert said as he looked at his HOS.

"Of course, your majesty" Hans replied although he wondered why the King didn't want Joseph involved.

"I have no plans to leave the palace tonight so this is priority" Rupert said as he stood up deciding he was going to call it a night.

"Yes, your majesty" Hans said quickly as he exited the room in a determined stride.

Rupert walked out shortly after and headed toward his suite.

 **Across the palace...**

Charlotte knocked on the door catching the attention of Clarisse, Joseph and Pierre.

"I apologize for the interruption. I wanted to be sure that you didn't need anything else for tonight" Charlotte said from the doorway.

"I think we're done for tonight. Thank you Charlotte. Have a nice evening" Clarisse said with a twinkle in her eyes letting Charlotte know she knew what tonight was.

"Thank you. Goodnight. I will be here first thing in the morning" Charlotte assured her.

"See you in the morning" Clarisse smiled.

Charlotte looked at Joseph as she turned to leave.

"Have a great time" Joseph whispered.

"Thank you" She mouthed with an anxious smile.

"Goodnight Charlotte" Pierre said with a smile.

"Goodnight" She smiled back as she closed the door behind her.

"Date night?" Pierre asked a few moments.

"Pizza date night" Clarisse said with a smile.

Joseph chuckled at her excitement for them.

"Pizza?" Pierre looked puzzled.

"Exactly!" Joseph said making them both laugh.

Charlotte shut down her work station, grabbed her purse and keys and walked quickly towards the foyer. She had little time to get ready but she would do her best to make herself presentable. Of course she knew it was a pizza date so obviously she didn't need to dress up but she wanted to at least look nice. As she walked quickly she saw Hans heading in the opposite direction without the King. She wondered where he was going since she knew he was on duty. Deciding to forget about it she got into her car. Her thoughts on Shades and their date.

 **Less then an hour later...**

Charlotte was dressed and fixing her hair when her doorbell rang. Clothes were thrown all of her room, make up all over her counter and several pairs of shoes were thrown about. Her heart leapt to her throat as she nervously looked herself over once more in the full length mirror before shutting her bedroom door and walking over to the front door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

Shades stood there, handsome dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice polo shirt. Surprisingly, he wasn't wearing his shades and she couldn't help but stare into his eyes.

"Please come in" She blushed when she realized she left him standing there as she stared into his eyes like a love struck teenager.

Shades handed her a bouquet of flowers making her smile. He noticed she wore a nice dress and flats.

"You look beautiful Char" He said making her blush more.

"Thank you" She said as she walked into the kitchen to get a vase with water. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Shades looked around her living room and notcied a few photos. He looked at them and a smile crossed his face as he noticed one of a little girl. He could tell by the hair and eyes that it was Charlotte.

"That's me" She said shyly.

"I know" He said with a smile.

"Do you want a drink or should we go to the restaurnat now?" She aksed nervously.

"We should probably go" He said suddenly feeling awkward about being alone with her in her apartment.

"Okay, I'm ready" She said as she grabbed her purse.

Shades opened the door for her, she thanked him as they walked out. She locked the door and they walked down the hall together.

"So where is this pizza place?" She asked curiously.

"That is a secret" He teased her as they walked to his car.

Shades opened the door for her as she thanked him and then got in. She was nervous. She reminded herself that she is with Shades. Nothing to be nervous about.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ready" She said as she buckled her seat belt.

Shades pulled out of the driveway and into the main road. They drove in silence for a few moments. Both wanted to talk but nothing was coming out of their mouths.

Shades put the radio on when the silence began to get to awkward. The song that came on made them look at one another. Her eyes lit up as she smiled. He smiled back and then took her hand in his. They held hands as he drove. The music making them both realize they had nothing ot be nervous about.

You And Me

Lifehouse

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time

Cause there's you and me  
And of all people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me  
And of all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What are the things That I want to say  
Just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

Cause there's you and me  
And of all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me  
And of all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
That I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

Cause there's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And there's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you and me  
And all other people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And there's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it  
And in what month  
This clock never seemed so alive


	29. Chapter 29

Shades and Charlotte sat outside looking over the ocean, it was a beautiful night and they were enjoying it as they ate their pizza.

"This really is the best pizza" Charlotte said as she took another big bite out of her slice.

"I told you" Shades said with a smile right before he took another big bite.

"And this view...wow" Charlotte said as she watched the waves.

"It really is amazing" Shades agreed.

Once they finished their slices Shades took out two cold beers and handed one to her.

"Pizza and beer, where are the wings" She laughed?

"That's what I forgot" He teased and then chuckled along with her when he saw how happy she was.

"Thank you for this. It really is great" She smiled.

"I'm glad you are having a nice time. I thought about doing something Joe would do but...I figured it's different for us." He shrugged his shoulders.

"It is different. I'm not a Queen. Although I suspect she would like pizza and maybe even a beer." Charloltte smiled.

"Pizza I can see, kind of. I don't know if she would like eating with her hands. But the beer, no way. More like wine I think." He guessed.

"She loved the idea of us going out on a pizza date" Charlotte shared.

"Joe didn't" He laughed making her laugh.

"You want to go for a walk along the beach" He asked?

"I would love that" She said as they stood up and headed toward the beach.

Palace...

Clarisse sat back, sipping her tea as she watched Joseph who was sitting across from her sipping on coffee. He had escorted her back to her suite after a long day of paperwork and conference calls. She had invited him to her suite, pretending it was about security matters. A security briefing is what they called it now. The only way she could find time to be alone with him without raising suspicion. She often wondered how he felt, keeping their relationship a secret. It couldn't be easy for him.

"Joseph" Clarisse called him over as she patted the seat beside her.

"Clarisse, what is it" He asked as he walked over and sat beside her?

"Are you...happy" She asked with concern on her face?

"Yes...of course" He said confused.

"Really? I know this is..." She tried to find the words.

Joseph took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips as he pressed his lips against her hand and then turned her hand palm facing up so he could kiss the pulse point.

Her breath caught as she watched him with love.

"I am happy as long as we are together" He reassured her.

She smiled softly at him as she raised her hand and cupped his cheek.

Joseph turned his face and kissed the hand that held his cheek.

"I wish we could spend more time together. Two hours doesn't seem enough." She admitted sadly.

"I will come whenever you ask me to." He reassured her.

She bit her lip. She knew he was being honest.

"I'm going to ask Charlotte to clear my schedule in two weeks so that we can..." She looked down shyly without finishing her thought but he knew.

"There is no rush Clarisse. I want you to feel comfortable." He reassured her.

"I do feel comfortable with you. It's just...I don't want to make this harder for us." She admitted.

"It's a big step for us. It will change things Clarisse. Please, my love, be sure this is what you want. I couldn't bare it if you regret it after." He said as he looked at her with love.

"I could never regret us being together, never." She reassured him.

Joseph smiled at her as he leaned in closer.

Clarisse moved closer to him as her hand touched his cheek, she leaned in to meet him half way for a kiss.

Their lips touched as they slowly kissed.

Joseph wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Clarisse moved as close as she could as she let herself go and enjoyed being in the arms of the man she loved.

Across the Palace...

Rupert was wandering down the hall when he noticed Pierre was sitting in the library. He watched him for a few moments and noticed his son was holding a bible. His heart sunk. He had thought for sure that Pierre had put that behind him.

"Pierre" He called out as he walked in.

"Father" Pierre looked up surprised.

"I thought you made your decision. Your mother and I are planning your ceremony. Is there something you want to tell me" He asked?

"No father. I...I enjoy reading it. Is that a problem for you" He asked confused by his father reaction?

"It worries me" Rupert admitted.

Pierre put the bible down slowly then stood up to face his father.

"There is nothing to worry about. I gave you my word and I will be Crown Prince. I promise" Pierre said as he looked into his eyes.

Rupert seemed relieved.

"I never apologized to you for my reaction when you first told me you wanted to join the church" Rupert said deciding it was time to talk about this with his son.

"You're the King of Genovia. You were just following the rules. I understand" Pierre said but his eyes seemed sad which only made Rupert feel worse.

"I should have acted as your father" Rupert admitted.

"You were acting like my father. And the King. Father...I don't think there is any point in us discussing this further. Let's just focus on moving forward" Pierre said shocking his father by his indifference.

"Pierre..." Rupert began but stopped when he noticed the look on his son's face.

"Have a goodnight father" Pierre said as he picked up the bible and walked out of the library.

Rupert stood in the middle of the library, the guilt and weight of his past mistakes weighing on him. He couldn't help but worry about what would happen if Pierre found out Antoinette was in Genovia.

Mabrey estate...

Arthur had gone home a happy man after he had coffee with Antoinette. He had never thought that it could all go so smoothly for him. It seemed his luck was changing and he would finally be in a position to take Rupert down. He wouldn't let himself get distracted. The monarchy was going to be his. And Antoinette was going to help him get it. Arthur smiled to himself as he sat with a glass of bourbon. Pierre was going to be the answer. Antoinette was going to be his wife. He was going to make sure of it. No one was going to stand in his way. Not Rupert, Clarisse or her HOS. Joseph, he thought his face turning serious. He had to find a way to deal with him. He would be the one person to try and twart his plan. No, he couldn't allow that to happen. Not when he was so close. He would find a way to remove Joseph one way or another. And by doing that, he would finally have access to Clarisse.

Pyrus...

Antoinette sat outside looking out into the beautiful night sky as she sat with a glass of wine in her hand. Her mind had been preoccupied since she saw Rupert and then Arthur. She found herself excited about the possibility of being able to live in Genovia again. She missed her family. She missed...Pierre, she whispered out loud. She closed her eyes and thought, don't be a fool. He isn't going to forgive you. And even if he did, if he ever found out that she and Rupert...his father...

She stood up and opened her eyes as she looked up at the stars. Pierre...she thought sadly. Maybe it was best if she left like Rupert suggested. He clearly wanted her gone. After all, Pierre was going to have his ceremony soon and it wouldn't be long after that they would find him a Princess to marry. It was suppose to be her. They had been the perfect match all those years ago. Of course, it wasn't what Pierre had wanted. She had known that before he confided in her. She supported him as best she could and there were times when she thought that he would leave her for the church but he never did. It honestly made things worse between them because she knew how he felt. How could she enter into a marriage knowing that her husband wanted a different life? She didn't want them to have that kind of life. She had confronted him on it one day and things had gotten out of hand, they argued terribly and she ran out of the palace and into the woods. That is where Rupert found her. He had consoled her and promised her that it would all be sorted out. She had cried and told him that she wasn't able to keep Pierre attention. She didn't tell him about the church. Rupert had tried to lighten the situation and teased her that Pierre would have to be a blind fool to not notice such a beautfiul woman. That was when she kissed him. It was the beginning of their affair. Deciding she didn't want to think about it anymore she went inside and took her wine with her. She locked the balcony door and sat on her sofa. Arthur wanted her to call him with a decision. He had agreed to help her stay in Genovia and to win Pierre back. Become the future Queen of Genovia. She deserved it, after everything Rupert put her through, she deserved it.


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte was on her way to the Queen suite to inform her of her daily schedule and to give her the papers of all the gossip regarding the royal family. This was a daily routine that never changed. Except for today. Today, Charlotte was practically running to the Queen suite with one particular paper on hand.

Joseph was standing outside of the Clarisse suite when he noticed Charlotte who appeared frazzled as she shoved the paper at him. Joseph took the paper and looked at it. He quickly looked back up at her.

"Will you come inside with me" Charlotte asked nervously and out of breath?

"Of course" Joseph reassured her.

Clarisse was in her suite enjoying her morning tea. She did this every morning for the last several years so she could relax and gather her thoughts. Breakfast with Rupert was at times stressful so her morning routine often helped her to center herself. Life with Rupert, their marriage...well...was filled with friendship and fondness. But Joseph...a smile crossed her lips as she thought of him. Her heart beating a little bit faster at the mere thought of her HOS...friend...more than a friend. Her smile grew wider. A knock on the door distracted her thoughts.

"Come" Clarisse called out as she took another sip of tea.

Charlotte and Joseph approached her.

Clarisse put her tea down. She already knew something was wrong by the looks on their faces.

"Your majesty" Charlotte whispered as she handed Clarisse the paper.

Clarisse looked at Joseph who seemed very serious.

Clarisse looked at the paper for a few seconds as her eyes took in the picture.

Pyrus...

Pierre walked out of the old church, bible in his hand, his security detail with him. He enjoyed the sermon a great deal and had been able to find some peace. After his talk with his father he had a difficult night, barely slept. His father had tried to mend things it seemed but he had refused to discuss it. It bothered him that he had been so unforgiving that he couldn't listen to what his father had been trying to say. He had thought that he had been ready for the life of the church prior to accepting his future as Crown Prince. It appeared that he had been mistaken. How could he possibly be a man of the church if he couldn't forgive his own father? His thoughts suddenly stopped as they neared the royal car. A woman was standing there in the middle of the parking lot, just standing there. He knew her, instantly it registered in his brain.

"Antoinette" Pierre called out when some of his security team had approached her.

"Your highness" She smiled as she curtsied. She didn't move from her spot she want his security detail to think she was trying to hurt him in any way.

"What are you doing here" He asked surprised as he approached her?

"I came to see you" She admitted.

Palace...

Rupert walked down the hall with Hans towards Clarisse suite after having been told that his wife needed to speak with him urgently. As he walked in, he noticed Charlotte and Jospeh standing there with grave faces. His wife pacing around.

"What's happened" He asked quickly?

"She's here" Clarisse said as she picked up the paper and handed it to him.

Rupert took the paper and looked at it. A picture of Antoinette stared back at him.

"Can we talk privately" Rupert asked?

Charlotte began to walk toward the door along with Joseph. Hans closing the door as he stepped out as well.

"I want her out of Genovia and away from Pierre" Clarisse said upset.

"Does he know she's here" Rupert asked?

"I don't know. I want her gone. I mean it Rupert. Take care of it." Clarisse said as she walked past him. She couldn't look at him right now.

"We need to prepare for the worse. She may have told him by now" Rupert said making her stop.

"You had better hope not" Clarisse hissed as she turned and faced him!

"Clarisse..." Rupert sighed.

"Fix it" She demanded right before she walked out!

Pyrus...

"You came to see me" Pierre asked shocked?

"I was hoping we could talk. If you have time." Antoinette said as she fiddled with her handbag. She was very nervous. It had been so many years since they last spoke.

"Alright" Pierre agreed reluctantly. He motioned for her to follow him.

They both got into the royal car.

Pierre put the partition up to give them privacy.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me" Antoinette said anxiously as she sat beside him.

"What are you doing here" He asked again?

Antoinette took a deep breath. She knew he was suspcious and she didn't blame him.

"I came to see you. To talk to you about us." She admitted.

"Us? There hasn't been an us in many years." He said confused.

"The way things ended between us was difficult, for all of us. I should have talked to you but I..."

"You ran away. That is what you did Antoinette. You called off our wedding and ran away. You didn't even have the desceny to tell me yourself." Pierre snapped as he cut her off.

"You're right. I was afraid to be honest with you so I ran away." She admitted.

"Why come back now? To tell me this? To tell me what, you're sorry?" He said as he got more upset.

"I am sorry Pierre. I was wrong. No matter how I was feeling or what I was dealing with. I was wrong. And I am sorry." She said softly as she looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Fine. You're sorry." He snapped.

He flicked the switch and said, "driver back to the church."

"Yes, your highness" The driver replied.

"Please Pierre, I'm back in Genovia to stay and I want us to talk. That is all just talk." She said as she touched his hand with her's.

Pierre pulled his hand away.

"You want. That is all what this is about. Seems you haven't changed at all." He snapped.

"That is a terrible thing for you to say to me. What is wrong with you Pierre? This isn't you." She said as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't know me. I am not that young, naïve kid you almost married. If you think that by coming back here things are going to be the way they use to be then you are mistaken. I have no interest in talking to you about anything." He hissed.

Antoinette tears continued to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't speak she was so upset. She couldn't believe that this is who Pierre had become. This was not the man she knew. The man she knew would never speak to anyone this way. She knew she had hurt him. She even knew that they weren't going to pick up where they left off in this one moment but she never expected this. She never expected him to act like this father. Never.

Antoinette wiped at her cheeks just as the car came to a stop.

"We're here." The driver announced.

"Goodbye." Pierre said without looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Driver. Lady Antoinette is ready to exit the vehicle." Pierre said as he clicked the switch.

Antoinette heard the driver get out and then open her side of the door.

She sat quietly for a second as she looked at Pierre hoping he would look at her.

Pierre wouldn't look at her.

Antoinette got out of the car.

Across the parking lot...

Joseph had gotten the call after he had exited the Queen suite. Leaving message with Charlotte that Antoinette had appeared at the church Pierre was at, he quickly went there to intervene. He had not expected to see what he saw. Antoinette exited the vehicle and walked back towards her car, her head lowered. Pierre had not escorted her back. His security detail knew Joseph was there so they didn't follow her. Instead the car drove off.

"Antoinette" Joseph called out.

"Joseph" Antoinette whispered relieved, tears falling once again.

Joseph approached her as her sobs began. He placed his arm around her and escorted her to her car.

Palace...

"Where is Joseph" Clarisse asked Charlotte once she was out of her suite and at her office?

"Ma'am...uh...he had to leave." Charlotte tried to speak but she knew what Clarisse reaction was going to be and she dreaded it.

"Leave? Where?" Clarisse asked surprised.

Charlotte sighed then looked Clarisse in the eyes and admitted, "Pierre security detail called in. Antoinette was at the church waiting for Pierre. Joseph went over there to intervene."

Clarisse stood, her anger and nerves mixing together at the thought of Antoinette talking to her son. And of Antoinette being near Joseph.

"Call him now and tell him to bring my son home. That is an order." Clarisse demanded!

"Yes your majesty" Charlotte said as she sushed out of the office.

Clarisse walked over to her drinks cart but stopped before she poured herself a drink. No, she had to keep her thoughts clear. She wanted to know everything once Joseph returned with Pierre.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the delay. I appreciate all of you who have commented on this story and who have sent me private messages asking me to continue. Hope you all enjoy!

Cont...

Joseph escorted Antoinette to her car. Seeing her so upset made him feel badly. He could fondly remember how happy Antoinette and Pierre use to be. He still didn't understand why she canceled the wedding and left Genovia all those years ago.

"Thank you Joseph" She whispered as she wiped at her cheeks.

Joseph handed her his hankerchief.

Antoinette wiped her eyes and her cheeks.

"Why did you return to Genovia" He asked her with a look of pity?

"I want to come home. I came to ask Pierre to forgive me. Maybe not today but someday. I...I just want to come home." She sniffled.

Joseph sighed and then reached for her car door and opened it.

"Did Rupert send you here to make me leave" She asked as she looked into his eyes? She had always liked Joseph, he was always so nice and welcoming to her. How she wished he could be in her corner now.

"No...I don't work for the King anymore at least not directly" He said honestly.

Antoinette laughed but her tears swelled up in her eyes again.

"So it's Clarisse who sent you here. She wants me to leave" She said as tears slid down her cheeks again.

"The Queen has not said that to me" He said hoping to make her feel a little better.

"Yet" She said as she sat on her driver seat and wiped her eyes again.

"You have to understand. Pierre is their son. They will do what they feel is best for him" He said trying his best to stay neutral but it was getting difficult. He knew all too well how Rupert could be. But Clarisse...

"Crown Prince" She said as she looked sadly into Jospeh's eyes.

"He has chosen to accept his rightful place to the throne. You must have known this would eventually happen" He said surprised by how sad she looked.

"Pierre wanted to be in the church not this" She said surprising him. He didn't realize that Pierre had shared that with her. Pierre must have really cared for her.

"He told me when we were engaged. He didn't want to get married. He didn't want to be Crown Prince. He didn't want any of it. And now he does. It doesn't make sense." She said as she shook her head in disbelief.

"He made his decision" Joseph said simply.

"For his mother or his father" She asked him directly?

Joseph watched her for a few moments carefully. Something didn't seem right. If she was here because she truly wanted Pierre to forgive her then why ask such a question. Why not support his decision?

"What" She asked feeling uncomfortable by his intense stare?

"Who hired you to come back here" Joseph asked seriously? He had to find out who was trying to undermine the monarchy, and Clarisse!

"No one" She spat upset as she stood up and faced him. Yes, she was working with Mabrey but it wasn't to hurt anyone. She wanted what she deserved!

"If you are here to cause trouble I suggest that you don't. Do yourself a favor and do not try to undermine the monarchy. It is treason" He said forceful. His HOS demeanor making him intimidating. But it wasn't his HOS demeanor that was driving him. No, it was his love for Clarisse. He wouldn't allow anyone to ever hurt her.

"Joseph...I would never do that. I'm here because I want to come home. I can't be in Genovia unless Pierre forgives me. Do you realize what life in Genovia will be like for me and my family if the royal family hates me" She asked trying to reason with him? She didn't want to fight with him too. She liked Joseph. He was her friend. At least he use to be.

"They don't hate you. Why would you think that" He asked curiously? He couldn't help but wonder who was putting these ideas in her head.

"Rupert does hate me! Pierre just made it perfectly care that he hates me! And I think we both know that Clarisse hates me! The only one that probably doesn't hate me is Phillippe." She said as she faced him. She was tired of being alienated and treated as if she were this terrible person. She didn't create this mess on her own. She was tired of being the only person punished. She had enough!

Joseph stood there but didn't acknowledge what she was saying. Although he knew that Clarisse did in fact dislike her. Hate was a strong word. He didn't think Clarisse had it in her to hate anyone.

"Please talk to her for me. Please Joseph" She begged him.

"That isn't my place" He said not wanting her to think that he had any kind of influence over the Queen.

"She trusts you. I know she does. They all do. Please I just want to come home. That is all. I promise." She begged.

"Go home and get some rest" Joseph said avoiding what she was asking him to do.

"Alright" She gave in as she got back in her car. "I'm not a bad person. You know that. You know me." She said right before she shut the door and started the car.

Joseph watched her drive off. His cell phone rang.

"Yes" Joseph said simply.

"Clarisse is really upset. She wants you to bring Pierre home" Charlotte said anxiously.

"Pierre and his security detail left some time ago. He should be on his way to the palace." Joseph said trying to ease her.

"She wants you to come back too" Charlotte said.

"I will be back shortly. I'm going to follow Antoinette and see where she leads me. I have a feeling there is something else going on." Joseph shared with her.

"You want me to tell her that! No, please come back. She is really angry. She ordered me to call you and to tell you to bring Pierre home. She is not herself" Charlotte begged him.

Shocked to hear that Clarisse was ordering Charlotte around he agreed to head back. Clarisse always treated her staff with respect. She didn't have to order anyone around because all of her staff would gladly do whatever she asked.

As soon as she hung up with Joseph, Charlotte contacted Pierre security detail.

Palace...

Clarisse was in her office thinking, she couldnt' get any work done, her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts. A few minutes later a knock on her door.

"Come" Clarisse said as she stood. She was hoping it was Joseph.

Charlotte walked in instead.

"I spoke with Joseph and he is on his way back to the palace. He informed me that Pierre and his security detail left a while ago. I called them and they are in route to the palace as well ma'am" Charlotte said as she stood anxiously.

"Thank you" She sighed in relief.

" I'm sorry Charlotte for snapping at you. You didn't deserve it. I am just concerned for Pierre" Clarisse explained as she walked towards her assistant.

"It's alright your majesty" Charlotte said feeling better now that Clarisse seemed more like herself.

"It's not alright Charlotte. This is not how I communicate with any of you. So I do apologize" Clarisse said sincerely.

"Apology accepted ma'am. I understand this is a lot to take in." Charlotte said hoping Clarisse would feel free to speak with her as a friend but instead Clarisse just nodded in agreement.

"I will be at my desk if you need anything else" Charlotte said as she left the office giving Clarisse privacy.

Clarisse sat back at her desk. Her thoughts going to Antoinette. Why was she back in Genovia? What did she want with Pierre? And...what was she going to do if she told Pierre the truth? She closed her eyes feeling a headache coming on.

Mabrey estate...

Arthur was not happy when he saw the cover of that tabloid featuring Antoinette. He had a plan for how the Renaldi's and the rest of Genovia were going to find out about her but now it was all ruined. To further upset him he also found out that Antoinette went to see Pierre at the church. He was very disappointed in her. He would have to make himself very clear the next time he spoke with her. She was going to do this his way. He would make sure of it. As he sat at his desk and looked at the tabloid he began to smile. Oh very soon things were going to change. At the next parliament session he was going to put his plan into motion. Rupert and Clarisse were not going to stop him this time. This time he was going to win. And no one was going to stop him.

Palace...

Pierre arrived back at the palace still angry as he headed toward his suite. He was in no mood to speak with anyone. He wanted to be alone. He dismissed his security detail as he went upstairs.

"You're back" Phillippe said as he peeked out from the library.

"You're home" Pierre said surprised.

"School got postponed until Monday. You want to join me for some 1:1 chess" Phillippe challenged him?

A smile crossed Pierre face. He loved his brother. He always made him smile somehow.

"You do realize I am undefeated" Pierre bragged as he walked in to join him.

"Today you are going down" Phillippe said in a cocky way.

"Let'see what you got little brother" Pierre said as they sat down to play.

Phillippe smiled pleased with himself for making his brother smile and laugh. He had seen the tabloid. He knew Antoinette was back in Genovia and he worried about how his brother was coping with the news. He knew his brother well enough to not address the issue up front. Pierre didn't like confrontations and he was very private. Phillippe respected that.

Across the palace...

Rupert was in his office working while Hans was researching as much information he could get on Antoinette. Clarisse was beyond angry and he couldn't blame her. Once again his poor judgement was coming back to haunt them all. He sighed. He really didn't know how Clarisse put up with him. He wondered if she was calmer now. Maybe he could speak with her and smooth things over. He quickly put that thought out of his head. Clarisse was not going to talk to him right now. She needed at least a night to be able to do that. Deciding to give her space he continued to work.

Clarisse office...

A knock on the door made Clarisse look up. Joseph walked in. She stood quickly and approached him.

"Is Pierre home" She asked concerned since she hadn't heard form anyone yet?

"Yes. He is playing chess with Phillippe in the library" Joseph reassured her.

Clarisse sighed with relief.

"What does she want" Clarisse asked?

"She said she wants to come home. She feels she needs Pierre to forgive her so that the rest of the royal family will forgive her and allow her to live in Genovia with her family without any repercussions" Joseph said honestly.

"I don't want her here" Clarisse said before she could stop herself. The only other person she had ever shared that with was Rupert.

"Why? It was a long time ago. I'm sure Pierre can manage to live in the same country as her. Forgiveness may be to much to ask but tolerance isn't unreasonable" he said concerned by Clarisse reaction.

"It won't work. She has to leave" Clarisse said simply. She didn't want to tell him why. Not that he would be all that surprised by Rupert actions but how would he feel about her actions? That was what worried her.

"She misses her family. You know what that is like" He said trying to reason with her. He couldn't understand why Clarisse was so determined to have Antoinette gone.

"I do. And I know what it's like to console my son after that woman shattered his heart and practically left him at the alter. She doesn't have an ounce of remorse for what she did. All she wants is what she wants. She only cares about herself" Clarisse said getting angry.

"Antoinette isn't a selfish person Clarisse. You liked her, remember" He asked confused by where this anger was coming from. Something was going on. Something he wasn't privy to.

"I did like her until I realized that she is in fact a selfish person. I don't want her here. And neither does Pierre or Rupert." She said as she tried to calm herself. It wasn't Joseph fault. There was so much he didn't know.

"So she was right. You all do hater her" He said surprised and feeling more confused.

"Is that what she said to you? What else did she say" Clarisse asked angrily?

"Nothing else" He lied. He didn't want to lie to Clarisse but he had to find out what was going on before he told her all the details of his conversation with Antoinette.

Clarisse remained silent. She watched him intently. She knew he just lied to her but for she couldn't figure out why.

Neither said another word.


	32. Chapter 32

Joseph laid on his bed wide awake looking up at the ceiling. He felt confused about why Clarisse lied to him. What happened with Antoinette all those years ago? Why didn't Clarisse confide in him and tell him what was going on? So many questions and no answers. He sighed deeply as he continued to look up at the ceiling. His thoughts on Clarisse. He loved her. He wouldn't allow anyone to undermine her. Why didn't she trust him with the truth? He knew that Antoinette was up to something. He had to find out who she was working with. He knew Clarisse wouldn't like the idea but she needed to understand that he was her HOS and he couldn't, wouldn't allow someone to cause harm to the crown, to her. Clarisse had to trust that he knew what he was doing. Determined that he was making the right decision, he closed his eyes.

Clarisse laid on her bed awake as she thought of her conversation with Joseph. She had lied to him. She had withheld the truth from him and it made her feel guilty. She didn't want to have secrets from him. She loved him. She closed her eyes and thought of him. She wanted to plan their weekend away but what if it wasn't what he wanted anymore. There was a good possibility he already knew she was lying to him. This wasn't how she wanted things to be for them. She felt her anger begin to rise. This was all Antoinettte fault. How dare she come here after all this time and cry on Joseph shoulder about how terrible they were to her? How terrible she was to her?! What was she trying to do? The thought that Antoinette was trying to manipulate Joseph by alienating him from her angered her more. She wasn't going to allow it. She wasn't going to let this woman come between them. She managed to get to Pierre and Rupert but she was determined to keep Joseph away from her. She was not going to allow Antoinette to manipulate Joseph.

The next day...

Pierre was walking down the corridor to the dining room for breakfast when he ran into Charlotte.

"Your highness" She smiled as she curtsied.

"Really Charlotte" He teased her but he seemed displeased by her official regard of him.

She smiled more in a teasing way making him shake his head.

"How are you... Pierre" She asked truly concerned?

"Honestly" He asked?

"Honestly" She said sympathetically.

"It was a shock seeing her after all of this time. And...well...disappointing that she hasn't changed at all. She is still selfish." He said with a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it wasn't easy seeing her." Charlotte said as she got closer to him.

"Antoinette is the same person she was when she left. Selfish and untrustworthy." He said seriously.

"With all due respect but isn't that harsh? She always seemed like a nice person." Charlotte said confused by his description of her.

"Oh yes, she was very much a nice person until she didn't get her way." He said as he looked towards the window. It was a beautiful sunny day.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't pry. It's none of my business." Charlotte said feeling guilty.

"I have nothing to hide. Antoinette is my past. The fact that she in Genovia means nothing to me." He said surprising her.

"Understood" Charlotte said simply not wanting to upset him.

"Have a good day Charlotte. I'm starving so I'm off to breakfast." Pierre said as he walked off.

Charlotte watched him, a frown on her face. She didn't believe that Pierre didn't care about Antoinette. In fact, she was sure that he still cared.

Mabrey estate...

"Thank you for coming" Arthur said when Antoinette walked in lead by his head housekeeper.

"Your message sounded urgent" Antoinette replied.

"It is. I was informed that you went to see Pierre yesterday." He said simply as he looked at her.

Antoinette sat down and sighed.

"It wasn't a good meeting" She admitted.

"Hmm. Will you let me handle it now?" He asked.

"Yes" She agreed not knowing what else to do.

"I promise you the royal family will accept you. They won't have a choice" He smiled deviously.

"Alright. I will let you handle it." She sighed, a worried look on her face.

"Why are you so worried?" He asked curiously.

"Joseph knows that I'm working for someone. He just doesn't know it's you." She admitted.

"I will handle Joseph" He said his demeanor now serious.

"Don't hurt him. Promise me. Joseph is my friend." She said quickly. She didn't like how he was speaking of Joseph. It gave her a bad feeling.

Mabrey laughed.

"I mean it" She said as she looked into his eyes.

"Interesting" Arthur smiled.

"What's interesting" She asked? She felt more uneasy.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked.

"He is my friend" She insisted.

"Yes well...let's keep it that way. Your future is to be Queen of Genovia." He said with disdain.

Antoinette remained silent. She knew instantly that Arthur had something personal against Joseph. And she didn't like at all that Arthur was trying to control her. She was not going to allow herself to be controlled by anyone! Not ever again!

Palace...

Rupert was in his study when Hans knocked and then walked in when told to do so.

"Anything on Antoinette?" Rupert asked anxiously. He needed answers now!

"She was seen with Arthur Mabrey in a cafe shoppe when she first arrived to town." Hans reported.

"Mabrey? I should have known." Rupert seethed angrily.

"They left the shoppe together that night." Hans added as he handed Rupert the Intel he was able to obtain.

"What are you up to Mabrey?" Rupert asked out loud.

"I was also informed that Joseph spoke with Antoinette yesterday. He went to the church Pierre was at." Hans said as he handed his King another pile of pictures.

Rupert eyed the picture of Joseph with his arm around Antoinette closely.

"Keep an eye on Joseph" Rupert said shocking Hans as he looked up.

"An eye, your majesty?" Hans asked confused.

"I want to know his every move." Rupert clarified as he looked at Hans in the eye.

"Yes, your majesty, as you wish." Hans said having no other choice but to agree.

"That will be all." Rupert said as he kept the photos.

Hans stood up, bowed and left the office.

Rupert looked once again at the photo of Joseph holding Antoinette. Determined, he stood up with the photo and walked out of his office heading directly to Clarisse.


	33. Chapter 33

Clarisse was sitting in her suite having breakfast. She waited for Joseph to arrive but he never did. Once she was done after eating very little and sipping on her tea she decided to start her day. A knock on the door stopped her.

"Come" She said hoping it was Joseph.

Shades walked in instead. He instantly noticed the smile on the Queen face faded. He didn't take it personal.

"Where is Joseph" She asked immediately?

"He had some errands to attend to outside of the palace. He wanted me to tell you that he will be back before you have to leave for parliament, your majesty" Shades repeated making sure he didn't miss anything.

"Oh" Clarisse said simply.

"I can escort you if you intend to leave your suite or the palace, your majesty" Shades offered hoping that she didn't give him hard time.

"No. I think I will wait here. Thank you" Clarisse said as she sat back down.

Shades bowed then walked out, closing the door behind him as he stood guard at her door.

Clarisse stood up and walked around her suite as she wondered where Joseph was and why he didn't come speak to her himself prior to leaving. Something was going on and she had a bad feeling it had to do with Antoinette.

Shades noticed His Majesty approaching the Queen suite alone. He found it odd that Hans wasn't with him.

"Your majesty" Shades bowed.

"Is she in" Rupert asked urgently?

"Yes, she is" Shades answered quickly as he watched the King enter without knocking.

"Rupert" Shades heard her say in surprise just as the door closed.

"We need to talk" Rupert said not wanting to waste any time.

"Of course" Clarisse said as they sat.

"Where is Joseph" Rupert asked seriously?

"He's out" She said simply. When did he ever care where Joseph was, she wondered?

"Out where" He asked curiously? Was he with Antoinette, he wondered?

"What is this about" Clarisse asked upset?

Rupert handed her a folder.

"What is this" She asked as she took it?

"Open it" He insisted.

Clarisse opened it and the first thing she saw was a picture of Joseph with his arm around Antoinette.

"What nonsense is this" Clarisse asked raising her voice as she looked at her husband?

"He is keeping company with her. I thought you should know" He said firmly.

"When was this taken" She asked angrily?

"When she showed up at the church looking for Pierre" He admitted.

"You're having him followed" She asked incredulously? She felt sick to her stomach at the thought that this was going on without her knowledge.

"I am now" He said adamant.

"Joseph is not keeping company with her. Pierre security team contacted him so he went there. He did not go there to see her" Clarisse insisted.

"We'll see. Won't we" He said angering her.

"No we won't see. I already told you he is not seeing her. This is an invasion of his privacy and I won't have it. He is under my employ and I don't approve of this. Whoever you have following him I want you to tell them to stop." She demanded.

"He is under OUR employ. He is your bodyguard and HOS and if he is keeping company with her and she is working with someone to undermine us then we can't trust him. He must be followed as it is the only way we are going to find out what is truly going on. I'm sorry Clarisse but this time there is no choice. Joseph IS going to be watched from now on." He said as he stood up ending the conversation.

"Joseph is NOT a threat to us. How could you ever suggest such a thing? After everything he's done for us? No! I don't believe he is conspiring with her." She defended him.

"I hope you are right" He said simply as he walked out.

Clarisse closed her eyes and put the folder down. She couldn't believe this was happening. How could Rupert think that Joseph would betray them? Joseph? He would never, never do this. He was loyal to them, he was family, he put his life on the line for them every single day. He would not conspire against them. That she was certain of.

Pyrus...

Joseph sat in his car watching closely as Antoinette sat having breakfast at a outdoor eatery with her parents. He had given up his morning shift to come and see what Antoinette was up to this morning. He knew that Clarisse would have been told by now that he wasn't at the palace. He also knew that when he returned she would ask where he was. He didn't want to lie to her but he knew that she would be upset possibly insist that he stay away from Antoinette. He took his camera out and took pictures of them. After an hour, Joseph decided to leave since he had to be back at the palace. He drove off vowing he would figure out what Antoinette was up to.

Hans watched as Joseph took pictures and then drove off. He really wanted to stay and observe Antoinette but the King made it clear what his new job was: keep an eye on Joseph. So instead of staying he drove off and followed Joseph. He didn't like it all. Joseph was a trust worthy man and loyal to the royal family specifically, Her Majesty. Maybe that was why the King had him follow Joseph.

Was this really about Her Majesty and not Antoinette? The palace was very large in staff, he heard all the gossip from the maids and he read the tabloids too. A lot of people thought the Queen and Joseph were involved. Not that he had ever noticed anything inappropriate it was more like they were very friendly with one another. More then the Queen and her HOS should be but he was also her personal bodyguard. At the insistence of the King. He felt more confused now as he drove. But he did his job and he followed Joseph.

Palace...

Clarisse was standing looking at the pictures again when a knock disrupted her.

"Come" She said as she put the photos away in the folder hoping this time that it was Joseph. She desperately needed to talk to him.

"Your majesty, the Prime Minister is on line 1" Charlotte informed her.

"Thank you Charlotte and please call me by name. We are alone" Clarisse reminded her.

Charlotte smiled as she nodded her head in agreement.

Clarisse picked up the phone, "Good morning Sebastian"

"Good morning, your majesty. I was hoping we could talk privately prior to the Parliament session. It is of a urgent matter" Sebastian stated seriously.

"Yes, of course" Clarisse said now concerned.

"Thank you. I will be right over" He said sounding relieved.

"Do you want Rupert present" Clarisse asked?

"Actually...no. If that is alright with your majesty" He said formally making her wonder what was going on.

"Very well. I will see you shortly" She said and then hung up.

Oh Joseph, where are you, she wondered?

Almost an hour later

Outside the palace...

Pierre and Phillippe went for a walk after they had breakfast together. It was a beautiful sunny day and they were enjoying it immensely.

"Off to school soon, are you looking forward to it" Pierre asked?

"Sort of. It will be nice to be away for a few months but I'm going to miss being home too" Phillippe said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine here. No need to worry. Focus on your schooling, that is what is most important" Pierre said not wanting his brother to worry about them.

"Will you be alright? I mean...aren't they planning your ceremony" Phillippe asked concerned?

"I will be fine and yes, they are. Don't worry little brother you will be back for it. You won't miss a thing" Pierre said as he shoved him playfully.

Phillippe laughed and then shoved him back.

Pierre tried to shove him again but Phillippe began to run. Pierre chasing him.

Joseph arrived to see the Princes chasing one another, their guards running behind them. He couldn't help but smile. It was good to see them carefree.

Joseph got out of his car and walked through the back entrance taking a short cut from the garage. He passed several guards who greeted him along the way. He arrived at the kitchen and grabbed an apple almost making it to the door.

"There you are" Mrs. Kout yelled out catching his attention.

Joseph looked around then faced her when he realized she was speaking to him.

"Yes, Mrs. Kout" Joseph addressed her politely.

"She didn't eat. Barely touched her tea. What did you do" Mrs. Kout asked accusingly?

"I didn't do anything. Maybe she wasn't hungry" Joseph answered back bothered that she made such an assumption. Then he wondered if Clarisse was upset because he wasn't there this morning. Was this his fault?

"Her majesty always has her tea" Mrs. Kout stated adamantly.

"Yes, you are right. She does always have her tea. I will check in on her" Joseph promised.

"I'll be watching you" Mrs. Kout warned him.

"Good day Mrs. Kout" Joseph said quickly as he rushed out of the kitchen. That was one person in the palace that he did not want as an enemy. He witnessed first hand what that woman can do to someone she doesn't like.

Joseph walked quickly toward Clarisse office but was stopped half way there by Shades.

"Where is she" Joseph asked as he looked around?

"She's in the library with the Prime Minister. She wanted privacy so they went in there" Shades said quickly. He did not want Joe to be mad at him.

"Is everything alright" Joseph asked concerned?

"I don't know. The meeting was unexpected" Shades informed him.

Joseph stood outside with Shades wondering what was going on? He hoped Clarisse was alright and nothing had happened while he was out.

"How is she" Joseph asked quietly?

"She was disappointed this morning" Shades answered honestly.

Joseph nodded his head in understanding.

"The King came unexpected to her suite this morning. They were...Shades looked around but didn't see anyone else...arguing." He admitted.

Joseph looked at Shades alarmed.

"Loudly" He added.

Joseph sighed. Why the one day he goes out of the palace did all of this have to happen? He knew she would be very angry with him. At least he preferred her anger over her disappointment. He hated to see her hurt. And he knew although Shades didn't tell him that she was in fact hurt that he didn't go to her this morning.

"You can go. I will wait for her" Joseph said. He wanted to see her and he wanted to explain. Most of all, he wanted to be there for her in case she needed him.

"Okay boss" Shades agreed easily as he walked off.

Library...

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice. I do hope it wasn't a terrible inconvenience" Sebastian said as he sat.

"I appreciate your calls and visits. Our partnership means a great deal to me" Clarisse admitted.

"I feel the same way Clarisse. I...I wanted to come and inform you that there is talk. Lots of talk among the Parliament members." Sebastian shared.

"What kind of talk" Clarisse asked nervously?

"About Pierre not being serious in his role as Crown Prince" He admitted.

"I see. Well, I can assure you that Pierre is quite serious. In fact, we are planning his ceremony" Clarisse shared.

"Is it possible to...speed it along. I'm aware of how much time and effort is planned for such a ceremony but Clarisse, I worry that if this is prolonged, talk will turn into other things." Sebastian said honestly.

"I will do my best to speed it along as you say" Clarisse reassured him.

Sebastian smiled at her.

"I appreciate you coming to me" Clarisse said honestly.

"I don't trust Mabrey or the Von Trokens. We must announce and introduce Pierre as soon as possible. And...well...his future bride" Sebastian asked?

"Pierre would like to choose his own" Clarisse admitted.

Sebastian looked at her worried.

"He has assured me that he will choose one" Clarisse tried to reassure him.

"Sooner rather than later" Sebastian asked?

"Yes. I...she sighed...this is a delicate situation. Please try to understand that an arranged marriage is difficult." Clarisse said as she looked at her friend.

Sebastian could see the sadness. He felt terrible even suggesting that they speed things along. How terrible it was to be rushed into a marriage, for the sake of getting married in order to please everyone else. Your happiness not being of importance.

"I understand. I will do my best to support your decision on this" Sebastian reassured her.

"Thank you" She said gratefully.

Moments later the door opened and Sebastian walked out. Joseph greeted him at the door. The two men shook hands.

Clarisse saw Joseph but didn't say anything to him. Joseph followed her as she walked the Prime Minister out.

Once Sebastian was gone. Clarisse turned around and they faced one another.

There was surprisingly no one else around.

"Clarisse...I..." Joseph was unable to complete his sentence.

"Were you with HER" Clarisse asked?

"What" He asked confused?

"Were you with Antoinette, yes or no" She asked upset?

"Can we talk privately in your office" Joseph asked feeling uncomfortable having this conversation out in the open? This was so unlike Clarisse. She would never discuss such things where anyone could over hear.

"You were with her. I don't believe this" Clarisse said as she walked away from him angrily.

Joseph followed her in silence but inside he desperately wanted to explain.

Once inside her office, he shut the door.

"Clarisse, I went to Pyrus to find out what...what is this" Joseph asked when Clarisse interrupted him by handing him a photo?

Joseph stared at the photo of him holding Antoinette at the church in disbelief.

"I'm being followed" Joseph asked as he looked at her in shock?

"Yes, you are" Clarisse admitted.


	34. Chapter 34

"Who sent you this" Joseph asked now upset?

"No one" Clarisse admitted honestly.

"I don't understand" He said confused.

"It was given to me" She said as she walked away from him and sat at her desk.

Joseph followed her over and stood beside her, the photo still in his hands. He put the photo down on her desk.

"I'm not WITH Antoinette" He said hoping she believed him.

"A picture speaks a thousand words" She said as she thought about Rupert and the things that he said to her.

"I was consoling her. That is all." He said adamant.

Clarisse suddenly stood up facing him.

"You were suppose to go there and bring Pierre home not console HER" She said her jealousy coming through in a way that Joseph had not expected.

"Clarisse" He said shocked by her reaction. How...cold...she sounded.

"Don't" She said refusing to let him make her see reason. She didn't want to see reason. She didn't want him holding that woman. Even if he was being the good man that he was. She didn't want him anywhere near Antoinette.

"Are you jealous" He asked since he couldn't believe that she was reacting this way?

Clarisse was always in control. Her majesty never lost it. At least that is what she has always said to him.

"Of what...HER..." She asked getting more upset as she walked away from him?

"Tell me what is going on between you and Antoinette" He asked hoping she would confide in him?

"I don't know what you are referring to...Joseph" She said suddenly calm as she faced him. Her queen mask back on.

"Don't do that" He begged her.

"Don't do what" She asked as she clasped her hands in front of her?

The queen was back in control and Joseph knew that he was not going to get any answers from her.

"Your majesty" Joseph said as he bowed.

Clarisse stood silently. Being Queen was the only way she knew how to control the situation. It hurt her to be this way with Joseph but she couldn't tell him about Rupert giving her the picture and she couldn't ever tell him about their past with Antoinette. It was for the best that he left, she thought.

Joseph walked down the hallway furiously and quickly. Clarisse shutting him out was to much for him to bear. After everything they had been through he didn't understand why she was behaving this way towards him. And more importantly, who gave her that picture? He was going to find out. And when he did, he was going to make that person pay for it. Whatever this person motive was he wasn't sure but the one thing he realized was that Antoinette was right, Clarisse really did hate her. He had to find out what happened between them. This was all so unlike Clarisse. Determined to find answers he continued to walk down the hallway and towards the security hub.

Clarisse sat at her desk and stared down at the photo. She picked up the photo and shoved it inside her desk. She didn't want to look at it again. Deciding it was time, she stood up and walked out of her office. As she walked down the hall she welcomed being alone for even a few moments. She had to prepare herself for Parliament. She couldn't afford to let even an ounce of weakness show. Motaz had made that perfectly clear.

Outside of Clarisse office...

"What do you think happened between them" Shades asked curiously?

"I don't know but it doesn't look good" Charlotte said feeling sad for Clarisse.

"Yeah poor Joe" Shades replied as he shook his head.

"Joe? What about her majesty?" Charlotte insisted.

"What do you mean? She holds all the cards. I mean, Joe doesn't stand a chance. He is head over heels over her Char. You know that" He said confused.

"She loves him too" Charlotte said as she looked at him annoyed.

"Alright, fine. What are we going to do?" Shades asked.

"We? You go and talk to Joe" Charlotte insisted.

"Me" Shades asked?

"Yes, you. WE do have to find out what is going on. So you go and talk to Joe and I will go and talk to Clar...I mean, her majesty" Charlotte said as she grabbed her phone and walked briskly toward the way Clarisse went.

Shades sighed and then walked towards the way Joseph headed. Clearly, he was just as helpless as Joe was. Women, he thought as he continued to walk.

Across the palace...

Rupert was in his office when Hans entered.

"Any news" Rupert asked?

Hans bowed as he approached. "He was taking pictures of Antoinette today while she had lunch with her family" he said honestly.

"Pictures? Whatever for" Rupert asked curiously?

"I'm not sure your majesty. He drove straight here after" Hans admitted.

"Yes...we have Parliament today" Rupert said as he stood up and walked over to his drinks cart and poured himself a brandy.

"Will you be attending" Hans asked? He wanted to be sure before he continued to follow Joseph.

"No. Her majesty will be" Rupert said as he sipped his drink.

"Your majesty, shall I attend as well" Hans asked?

"No. We wouldn't want Joseph suspecting anything. You may continue to follow him when they return to the palace. I'm sure Joseph will take the opportunity to go and see Antoinette tonight once Her majesty has retired" Rupert said as he sat back down and placed his brandy down.

"Yes, your majesty" Hans bowed.

"Oh and Hans, find out where Pierre is. I need to speak with him" Rupert said as he picked up the papers he was reading.

"Right away, your majesty" Hans promised as he walked out.

Security Hub...

Joseph sat at his desk in a irritable mood. All the men ran out when they noticed the look on his face. He shut his office door and remained in there as he attempted to find out who gave Clarisse that picture. He looked into every piece of mail that came into the palace but there was nothing suspicious. So if it didn't come in the mail that meant it came from within.

"Boss" Shades called out as he entered the hub.

"In here" Joseph yelled out.

Shades opened his office door. "Everything okay" he asked?

"Do you know who gave Her majesty a photo today" Joseph asked as he looked into his right hand man eyes?

"A photo? No boss, I don't" He admitted.

Joseph sighed.

"Her majesty was in the palace all day. She hasn't been with anyone other then His majesty and the Prime Minister" Shades recalled.

The Prime Minister, Joseph thought as he felt sick to his stomach. Clarisse did seem really upset by the photo as he recalled her words he thought, she did seem really concerned about how the photo could be perceived. Could someone have threatened her with the photo?


	35. Chapter 35

Clarisse was dressed and ready for Parliament when Charlotte appeared in her suite.

"Will Joseph be escorting you to Parliament today, your majesty...I mean...Clarisse" She said quickly when she realized they were alone.

"That is more like it" Clarisse smiled.

Charlotte smiled in return.

"I don't think Joseph will be escorting me today" Clarisse admitted seeming sad.

"I can call him for you. I'm sure Joseph would WANT to escort you" Charlotte insisted.

Clarisse looked at her assistant...her friend...who was being so kind and as always wanting to help. However, Charlotte wasn't aware of what had been transpiring over the last few days. She couldn't help but wonder what Charlotte would think if she knew.

Realizing Clarisse wasn't going to ask her to call Joseph, Charlotte nodded her head in understanding.

"Please tell Shades I'm ready to go to Parliament" Clarisse said trying to remain strong as she picked up her purse and her coat.

Charlotte walked out and went to find Shades, she hoped he had found Joseph.

Security Hub...

"Who do you think it was boss" Shades asked?

Before Joseph could answer, he heard the same thing Shades heard, the Queen was ready for Shades to escort her to Parliament. His heart sank. She was pulling away from him.

Shades looked at Joseph apologetically right before, he replied, "on my way"

Getting upset that the person who gave Clarisse the photo was wining, succeeding in separating them he stubbornly refused to give in and followed Shades out.

Shades didn't question it. In fact, he was glad to see Joe fight for his woman. A smirk crossed his face as he thought of the Queen being his bosses woman.

"I will be at the main door waiting" Joseph stated not asking.

"Got it boss" Shades replied as he headed toward the Queen suite. Joseph walking toward the main hall.

Hans was walking down the hall heading towards Joseph. He felt guilty for what the King had him doing. And realizing he needed Joseph advice right now he stopped him before they walked in opposite directions.

"Joe...got a minute" Hans asked?

"uh...sure. What is it" Joseph asked as he looked at his watch? There was no way he was letting Clarisse leave without him.

"The King sent me to find Pierre but he isn't here. He's...well..." Hans sighed.

"The church" Joseph said already knowing the answer.

Hans nodded his head in agreement.

"Should I tell His Majesty" Hans asked?

Joseph sighed.

"Never mind Joe. I know the answer" Hans said as he looked in the direction of the King office.

"I will find Pierre. Don't say anything...yet" Joseph said as he walked off.

Hans sighed in relief as he walked in the opposite direction of the King office.

Joseph walked quickly as he headed toward the main entrance.

Queen suite...

Clarisse walked down the hall, escorted by Charlotte and Shades. She kept reminding herself that Parliament was going to be difficult and she had to be prepared mentally. She could not lose it. No matter what happens. A Queen must never lose it. She must find it. Determined, she walked faster with her head held high, feeling confident until she saw Joseph at the main door.

"Your Majesty" Joseph greeted her as he bowed slightly.

"Joseph" Clarisse said surprised as she looked around for a moment realizing they had the attention of the staff.

"We are ready when you are" Joseph said making it clear that he was in fact going.

Clarisse pursed her lips but said nothing. She could have sworn she saw Joseph's eyes twinkling.

The drive over to Parliament was silent. Joseph sat with Clarisse and Charlotte while Shades sat up front with the driver, the security detail followed them in two cars.

Clarisse looked up a few times as if she was going to say something but each time just looked back down. Joseph knew she wanted to give him a earful but wouldn't since they were not alone.

Joseph couldn't help but admire Clarisse as he sat across from her. She looked lovelier every day, he thought.

Charlotte looked away trying her best to give them privacy. The way Joseph looked at Clarisse admiringly didn't go unnoticed to her. She pretended to read some papers but found herself smiling.

Clarisse felt his stare. It was always so intense...she felt her heart beat quicken. She found herself looking up at him again.

This time he winked at her making her gasp as she looked back down quickly making him smirk.

Charlotte held in a giggle. She couldn't imagine what Clarisse was thinking.

How dare he? In front of Charlotte? Clarisse couldn't believe he would take such liberty.

Joseph knew he crossed a line but he found himself not caring. He was going to show her every way possible that he belonged to her and she belonged to him. Damn the picture and whoever gave it to her.

A smile crossed Clarisse lips. She couldn't deny it pleased her that he didn't care about her title, the snobbish rules of the classes and royalty. He was treating her like a woman. HIS woman. Her heart soared with love.

Joseph felt his resolve get stronger when he saw her smile.

When the limo stopped, Joseph got out and looked around before extending his hand out to his Queen. Clarisse took his hand loving the warm feel. She missed him so much. Their eyes connected. He released her hand after a moment, a moment longer than necessary. Charlotte got out next. They followed their Queen inside.

Clarisse took a deep breath as she approached the doors.

Joseph went in front of her and looked at her seriously. Clarisse stepped closer knowing he wanted to say something to her.

"Don't let any of these...his lips pursed...men get to you. If you need me all you have to do is look at me" He reassured her.

"I won't. Thank you" She said determined, her eyes telling her how much his support meant.

"That's my girl. Go get them" He whispered softly as he walked past so only she could hear him.

His words giving her more strength.

Palace...

Rupert looked at his clock when it rang, it was time for Parliament. Clarisse had gone since he had another engagement, a meeting with the Ambassador since there had been some recent developments that needed his immediate attention. A knock on his door made him look up.

"Come" He said as he stood.

"Your Majesty" The Ambassador bowed slightly as he walked in.

"Please have a seat. Would you like a drink, something strong perhaps" Rupert asked as he walked over to his drinks cart?

"I shouldn't Your Majesty..." the Ambassador replied nervously as he remained standing.

Rupert looked at him curiously.

"Your Majesty something has happened. Arthur Mabrey" the Ambassador admitted.

Rupert eyes darkened at the anger he felt swelling inside of him.

"Tell me everything" Rupert demanded.

"Her Majesty is going to be questioned today at Parliament about the Crown Prince intent to marry. From the information I received Arthur WILL be asking questions about his x-fiancee Antoinette. Apparently they were seen attending church together" the Ambassador shared.

"What" Rupert asked in shock? Was that Mabrey plan? To manipulate Parliament into thinking that Pierre was back with Antoinette?

"Are you alright Your Majesty" the Ambassador asked concerned by his reaction?

"I'm sorry Ambassador but I have to go. I must attend Parliament" Rupert said as he walked past him and out of his office. He had to be there with Clarisse. She had no idea what she was walking into. Damn you Mabrey!


	36. Chapter 36

Pierre was leaving the church as mass ended, he always felt better when he was there. Becoming crown prince was his destiny. He accepted it and he planned to follow through on his commitment. Yet, he still felt a very strong pull to the church. He often wondered what his life would be like if he were normal, like everyone else...he sighed, he really tried not to think of such things but some days he couldn't help myself. Today, was one of those days.

Parliament...

Clarisse walked into the room full of male Parliamentarians in Genovia. She was the only female. She had hoped to change that but tradition and the aristocracy made it extremely difficult. She knew how they felt about her and as much as she tried not to care, it did in fact bother her. She had to work twice as hard and be twice as smart just to be heard. She resented it but she wasn't royal by blood. She had married into the royal family and they would never let her forget it.

"Are you ready" Sebastian asked in a whisper?

"As ready as I'm going to be" She smiled.

"I will do my best to support you" He reassured her.

"Thank you" She said as she took her seat.

Sebastian took his seat.

Session began.

It didn't take long for Viscount Mabrey to ask for the floor.

Sebastian looked at Clarisse as if warning her to prepare herself.

Proceed Viscount, Sebastian replied although he wanted nothing more than to say denied!

Mabrey smiled as he stood up and began his long winded speech about Genovia needing stability and strength in her future. Clarisse wanted to roll her eyes. Mabrey had no interest in anyone other than himself.

"This is why I stand before you today your majesty" Mabrey insisted.

Clarisse stiffened but remained silent. What was he up to, she wondered?

"I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on the upcoming wedding of the Crown Prince and his future bride... Lady Antoinette" Mabrey said with a evil smile.

Clarisse face drained of color.

Sebastian looked at her.

All of Parliament began to talk all at once.

And Mabrey stood, smiling evily, as he watched the Queen.

Outside of the door...

Joseph and Charlotte could hear the comotion inside.

They looked at one another concerned.

Concerned, Joseph slipped inside and stood discreetly to the corner.

He saw the look on Clarisse face and began to make his way closer to her. Mabrey was standing in the center of the floor.

"The Crown Prince is getting married. It's about time" Joe heard one of them say.

Sebastian stood up since he knew Clarisse had been set up by Mabrey.

All the parliamentarians looked at him when he called for their attention.

"Thank you viscount. You may return to your seat." Sebastian said to Mabrey, warning him to not to say another word.

Mabrey walked back to his seat, a smile still on his face.

"We will be adjorning for a 15 minute break" Sebastian declared.

All the men began to exit.

Clarisse stayed seated, still in shock.

Mabrey walked past Joseph, his smile widening.

Joseph approached Clarisse and Sebastian.

Once the room was cleared, Clarisse looked at Sebastian.

"I am not going to confirm that woman as my son future bride" Clarisse stated leaving no room for negotiation.

"Your majesty, if not her than who" Sebastian asked?

"Pierre needs more time" Clarisse said although by the look on Sebastian face she knew that wasn't going to go well today if she announced it.

"They are going to want a name" Sebastian warned her.

Joseph looked at Clarisse desperately wanting to say something but he had to follow protocol and stay silent.

"I need a few minutes" Clarisse said as she walked away from both men.

Joseph went to follow her but Sebastian stopped him.

"Would Lady Antoinette be such a horrible choice? They were engaged before" Sebastian tried to reason.

"She left him without a word. His mother had to tell him. I don't think Pierre is going to agree to marry her" Joseph replied. Of course he knew how Clarisse felt about her but he would never share that with anyone.

"This is going to get worse" Sebastian sighed.

Outside...

Mabrey was pleased with how the session went. He could hear all of the Parliamentarians talking about Lady Antoinette and what a lovely bride, future Queen she would make.

"She is perfect" one man said.

"I didn't think they would ever work it out but I have to say I'm glad that they have" another said.

"I wonder if she's pregnant. That would explain the rushed engagement" another gossiped.

Mabrey smiled. He was very pleased indeed.

King Rupert entered and all the men stood.

Mabrey smile faded.

Rupert walked quickly until he came face to face with Mabrey.

"Your Majesty" Mabrey said although he wanted to smile and laugh, gloat but he knew better.

"I know what you are doing" Rupert said in a low hushed tone so only Mabrey could hear.

Mabrey looked at him but remained silent.

"It is NOT going to happen" Rupert said right before he walked off and walked towards the room.

Mabrey glared after him but remained silent.

Inside...

"Where is Her Majesty" Rupert asked as soon as he entered?

"She is in there" Joseph pointed to a small private room.

Rupert passed both men and walked into the room shutting the door.

Joseph stared for a moment then looked away.

Sebastian realized that there was more to Joseph and Clarisse.

Private room...

Clarisse was sitting when Rupert entered.

She stood up ready to scream until she realized who it was.

"I came as soon as I heard" Rupert said as he stood beside her.

"Mabrey...he congratulated me on Pierre engagement to Lady Antoinette" She said her voice calm but Rupert knew she was anything but calm at this moment.

"The amabassador warned me so I came as fast as I could. Did you make any statements" Rupert asked?

"No" She admitted as she sat.

He sat beside her.

"I am not accepting her into our family" Clarisse said as she looked her husband in the eyes.

"I understand and I agree" Rupert said as he took her hand in his.

Clarisse removed her hand and stood up, putting space between them.

"Clarisse...let me be here for you. I can't...tell me...what do you want me to do" Rupert asked?

"Fix it" Clarisse snapped as she turned and faced him.

"I can't. Not this. I told you we should have picked his bride" Rupert replied and instantly he regretted it by the look on her face.

"Are you seriously standing there and blaming me for this? I think we both know whose fault this is" Clarisse yelled.

Outside the room...

Sebastian and Joseph both heard Clarisse yell.

Sebastian looked at Joseph in shock.

Joseph sighed then asked if he would give them some privacy.

Sebastian agreed and walked out leaving Joseph.

Joseph was worried about Clarisse. She was coming apart and this wasn't like her at all. Clarisse was always in control. What was going on with her and Antoinette?

Inside the room...

"Clarisse, don't start. There is nothing to gain by dredging up the past" Rupert said frustrated.

"Oh right, let's not dredge up the past. No, we can't do that. One must never tell past secrets" Clarisse said as she let her anger take over.

"This is not the time" Rupert warned.

"No it's not but make no mistake the time has come" Clarisse said in a tone that took him aback.

"Pierre must never know. We agreed" Rupert reminded her.

"Yes...well...we agreed on many things over the years, haven't we? Of course, somehow you seem to be the only one that has ever benefited from these agreements" Clarisse said with a tone of disgust.

"Clarisse...we have to come up with a name. We can't wait. We have to name his future bride today. The rest must wait" Rupert insisted.

"No. I won't do it. I gave him my word" Clarisse said refusing to go along.

"So did I but we are in a tenous situation and we cannot endanger the future of this family" Rupert demanded.

"I said no. I won't go back on my word" Clarisse refused as she tried to walk out.

Rupert grabbed her arm.

"Let go" Clarisse hissed angrily as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"If you don't help me right now than I will come up with a name on my own" Rupert threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Clarisse challenged him.

"I would and I will" Rupert insisted.

Clarisse glared at him angrily, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

"We have to do this" Rupert said as he took his cell phone out.

"Who are you calling" Clarisse asked upset?

"I think the real questions is, who are we calling Clarisse" Rupert asked?

"Fine. We are calling Pierre" Clarisse said surprising him.


	37. Chapter 37

Pierre was in the car reading the details of his next public appearance when his cell phone rang. He answsered it when he realized who was calling.

"Father" Pierre said surprised.

"It's me, Pierre" Clarisse said as she looked at Rupert who stood beside her listening.

"Mother...is everything alright" Pierre asked concerned?

"Actually...no. We have a situation in Parliament" Clarisse said honestly.

Pierre instantly knew. The feeling of unrest he had earlier made sense now.

"Pierre, I want you to come here so we can talk. It's very urgent and it can't wait" Clarisse said honestly.

"I'll be there mother" Pierre reassured her. Once he hung up he informed the driver of the change of destination.

Clarisse hung up and looked at Rupert as she handed him back his cell phone.

"He is coming now" Clarisse said as she sat. She rubbed her temple as she felt her head pounding.

Rupert sat beside her and said, "you did the right thing by calling him. It's a good thing one of us can think clearly." He attempted a smile but it failed.

"I won't force him. If he tells us he has no bride chosen then we will have to explore other options" Clarisse said determined.

"The only other option is Phillippe" Rupert said although he knew Clarisse did not want to accept it.

She shook her head no.

"Clarisse...we are not getting any younger. One of them has to be next in line. If not then it's all been for nothing. The Renaldi rule must continue" Rupert said adamently.

"I won't sacrifice our son's. I won't!" Clarisse said as she stood up and began to pace.

Rupert decided to let her be. He didn't want to keep arguing. He knew she was trying her best to protect their boys. He couldn't be angry at her for that. He just hoped that Pierre would have an answer that would satisfy Parliament.

Joseph knocked moments later.

Clarisse answered.

"The prime minister would like a word" Joseph said professionally although all he wanted to do was ask Clarisse if she was okay? He wanted to hug her and reassure her all will work out.

"Send him in" Clarisse said as she opened the door.

Sebastian walked in.

"We know it's time to reconvene but we are going to have to either take another break or reconvene tomorrow. Pierre is on his way here now and without talking to him there really is nothing to announce." Clarisse said honestly.

"I will handle it Your Majesties" Sebastain promised.

"Thank you" They both said in unision.

Parliament reconvened moments later.

Clarisse and Rupert sat side by side while Sebastian addressed them all.

"Gentlemen, at this time we will be moving on to other topics as there are a great deal of important matters that need to be addressed. Before we do, I want to remind everyone that until the Palace has made their official announcement in this room, what we previously heard from Viscount Mabrey is to stay among us and within these walls." Sebastian said as he looked at every Parliamentarian in the room.

Many looked away as they already had been discussing the engagement in the halls.

Mabrey seemed very angry and displeased but remained silent.

Session resumed.

The royal car pulled up to Parliament shortly after. Pierre was escorted into the building. As they lead him down the hall one of the bodyguards talked into his radio.

"Boss. Lady Antoinette is in the hall. Please advise" He said before Pierre could see her.

Inside of the room, Joseph jaw tightened as he heard the message through his ear piece. Was this part of Mabrey plan? To have Antoinette ready for Parliament to question? Joseph quickly turned and exited out the door. He was not going to let them ambush Pierre or Clarisse.

"Absolutely do not let the Crown Prince engage" Joseph said determined as he walked toward the hall to intervene.

"Left" The bodyguard called out unexpectedly taking everyone by surprise but they all did as directed and turned. Pierre followed since he knew he had to follow his security. He didn't question it at all and then he saw Antoinette down the hall on his right side.

Antoinette walked towards the detail when she noticed Pierre.

The detail continued to walk forcing him to walk along. Pierre began to wonder why she was there and where were his parents?

"Pierre" Antoinette called out but was stopped before she could follow him further.

"Not another step" Joseph warned her as he stood before her.

"I have a right to speak to him" Antoinette demanded.

"No you do not" Joseph said firmly.

"You can't keep him from me. I want to speak with him" Antoinette insisted.

"Good day" Joseph said in a clipped tone as he walked off heading the same direction Pierre and his security went.

"I'm not leaving. He has to come out sometime and we will talk." Antoinette said raising her voice so he could hear her.

Joseph continued to walk without turning around.

Once Parliament ended, Clarisse and Rupert met with Pierre inside the private room they had previously been in. Joseph knew he couldn't avoid it so he informed them that Antoinette was in the hall waiting for Pierre to come out. Rupert looked angry. Pierre was quiet. Clarisse was furious but managed to keep herself from losing it. They all sat.

"Mother, Father, why am I here" Pierre asked?

"Mabrey announced today that he was congratulating the royal family on your engagement with Lady Antoinette" Clarisse said honestly.

"What" Pierre asked shocked?

"It's his plan. He is attempting to undermine us and he plans to use her to do it." Rupert said upset.

"Antoinette is working for Mabrey" Pierre said still in shock.

"Yes. We believe she is" Clarisse said as she looked at Joseph.

By the look in her eyes Joseph knew she wanted him to speak.

"We have reason to believe that Mabrey is planning to use Antoinette once she is Princess to undermine the Renaldi rule." Joseph added.

"I am not marrying her. We've barely spoken. Why would anyone believe this? Can't we tell Parliament the truth" Pierre asked confused?

"They are going to want a name now son" Rupert spoke up.

Clarisse looked at him clearly unhappy with how he broached the subject. Rupert pretended to not notice. They were running out of time.

"Now..." Pierre said as he looked at each of his parents.

"If you don't want to do this..." Clarisse began.

"Of course I do mother. It isn't that. I just haven't..." Pierre sighed.

Clarisse looked at Rupert unhappily.

"We don't have much time" Rupert continued. If we don't give them an answer tomorrow than we will need to prepare ourselves for the unrest this will create. Mabrey will cause unrest.

"I understand father. I will have a decision for the both of you tomorrow morning." Pierre promised.

"Very well son" Rupert said satisifed as he stood up glanced at his wife who wouldn't look at him and then walked out.

Pierre looked up at Joseph. He could see the deep sadness in his eyes. It angered him that Pierre was being rail roaded by Mabrey and his own father. Joseph knew he shouldn't feel this way toward the King but it was obvious that the King only interest was for the Renali rule, the country but not for his own son happiness.

Clarisse stood up and sat beside her son. She took his hand and held it.

"I will support whatever you decide. I know that I had great difficulty when you wanted to abdicate. I feared losing you, never seeing you...but this is...I won't let them take away your happiness." Clarisse said determined.

Pierre eyes teared. He knew his mother meant what she was saying and the truth was he was afraid as well. He didn't want to be banished and kept from his family. He was willing to make sacrifices if he had to but marrying a complete stranger...

"Promise me that if you don't want to do this you will tell me" Clarisse pleaded.

"I promise mother" Pierre said as he hugged her.

Pierre stood up to leave.

"No contact with Antoinette" Joseph reminded him.

"No worries about that. I have nothing to say to her." Pierre said as he walked out.

Once Pierre was gone and Joseph was alone with Clarisse, he sat beside her.

"I won't do to my son what they did to me. I won't" Clarisse whispered heart broken.

"It's going to be alright. I promise. I will make sure of it." Joseph promised.

Clarisse looked at him appreciatively.

"I didn't want a pre-arranged marriage for them. I wanted them to fall in love. Damn Mabrey for forcing Antoinette on us. Now Pierre is being forced to chose a bride when he isn't ready " Clarisse said upset as she stood up.

"Mabrey is quite the manipulator. I will be watching him carefully." Joseph promised since he was sure this was only the beginning of whatever Mabrey had planned.

"Antoinette is also quite the manipulator. Do you see her for who she is? She can't be trusted Joseph." Clarisse said as she faced him.

"She is working with Mabrey. That makes her untrustworthy and a threat to the Crown." Joseph agreed.

"We could have Shades follow her" Clarisse suggested. She absoloutely did not want Joseph near her. Shades she wasn't worried about because Antoinette had no angle with him. But with Joseph, Antoinette could do a lot of damage.

"Clarisse...I'm the HOS. This is my responsibility. I will deal with Antoinette" He insisted.

"Joseph, you are one person. How can you follow Mabrey and Antoinette? Please, be reasonable. Besides, I think we both agree that Mabrey is the one we really need to keep an eye on." Clarisse said trying her best to not demand that he not do it. She knew he would not receive that well.


	38. Chapter 38

Pierre walked down the hall with his security team. They all noticed Antoinette in the same exact place she had been when they arrived. She stood up as she watched them come closer. They all had strict instructions not to engage.

"Pierre" Antoinette called out.

Pierre didn't reply, stop or go towards her. He continued to follow his detail.

Antoinette watched him leave. She knew whose orders they were following and she planned on making her feelings crystal clear.

Inside the private room...

Joseph contemplated what Clarisse said to him. He knew she was right about Mabrey and the truth was he couldn't watch them both, he had to make a decision. Of course, he knew what decision Clarisse wanted him to make although she was doing a good job at trying to hide her real motive. They never did get to talk about it. She had become the Queen to stop him from asking questions.

"You trust Shades" She reminded him.

He smiled at her.

She blushed because she knew that he knew her real motive.

"Is that the only reason why I should assign him to Antoinette" He asked as he got closer to her?

She watched him but said nothing.

His hands touched her waist as he stepped closer.

She rested her hands on his chest sliding her hands across the crisp fabric until they reached his shoulders.

"Why won't you tell me what is really going on" He asked as he looked into her eyes?

"Let's not talk anymore" She whispered in a low tone of voice as her hands cupped his face.

Joseph watched her but not wanting to waste another moment, he kissed her.

Clarisse felt all the stress and tension melt away as she leaned into the man she loved and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed.

A knock made them pull apart.

Clarisse eyes wide as she realized what could of happened.

Joseph composed himself, wiped his mouth in case there was lipstick and opened the door.

Shades was at the door.

"The Crown Prince has left the building. Do you need a few more moments" Shades asked?

It sounded professional but Joseph knew what Shades meant. His eye brows narrowed. Shades didn't react although it wasn't as if Joseph could see his eyes since he wore his Shades.

"A few moments" Joseph agreed.

Shades nodded his head in agreement and walked off.

Joseph closed the door. He looked at Clarisse.

Clarisse had been composing herself and fixing her lipstick.

Joseph walked over to her.

She smiled at him nervously.

As much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't kiss her again. This really wasn't the place.

"Ready to go" He asked?

"Yes. I...well...she smiled...thank you" She said sincerely.

"For what" He asked?

"For always being here for me and the boys" She said as she took his hand and held it tightly.

"I will always be here for you and the boys. I promise" He said as he lead her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Before he opened the door, he looked at her and said, "I'm going to make her leave now before you come out."

"That isn't necessary" Clarisse said surprising him.

"Very well" He said hoping this wasn't a mistake.

Joseph opened the door for her as she walked past him.

He kept his distance as protocol dictated.

Shades and the rest of the security team lead the way.

Antoinette stood in the hall waiting. The longer she waited the angrier she became. When she saw the security team coming down the hall way she watched but didn't move. She didn't want them to think she was trying to harm the Queen in anyway.

As they got closer, she saw the Queen flanked with security and Joseph walked slightly behind her.

"Your majesty. I would like to request an audience" Antoinette yelled out surprising the entire security team and angering Joseph. She saw his face get very serious.

Clarisse didn't reply, they walked towards the exit instead.

Antoinette got angrier but knew there was nothing she could do or say. She could do nothing but watch as they disappeared.

Outside...

Charlotte was in the limo when Clarisse and Joseph got in

"Charlotte, please go inside with Shades and tell Lady Antoinette that I will grant her an audience" She said shocking Joseph and Charlotte.

"Yes, ma'am" Charlotte said as she got out.

Joseph sighed.

"Say what is on your mind now that we are alone" Clarisse said as she fiddled with her gloves.

"Why grant her an audience? She will only upset you." Joseph said expressing his concern.

"If I deny her an audience she will tell everyone who is willing to listen. I'm Queen. I can't deny one of my citizens an audience even if I really want to." Clarisse said as she placed her gloves beside her.

"Allow me to sit in" Joseph requested. He didn't want Antoinette upsetting her and given the way Clarisse feels about Antoinette he couldn't deny that he was worried.

"I'm sorry Joseph but no" She said making him clench his fists.

Clarisse slipped her hand over one of his clenched fists.

"It will be alright. I promise you. I won't lose it." She said.

"You will find it" He said lightening the conversation.

"Exactly" She smiled as she removed her hand.

"I will be right outside of that room. If I hear anything, I'm going in." He said firmly.

"I would expect nothing less from my HOS" She smiled.

Inside...

Antoinette was almost at the exit when Charlotte and Shades walked in.

"Lady Antoinette, Her Majesty, has asked me to make an appointment with you for the audience you requested." Charlotte said professionally as she took out her phone and searched in the calendar barely making eyes contact.

"I realize that you two must believe all that you have heard but I can assure you that I am not a threat to anyone." Antoinette said as she stood with her hands grasped in front of her.

Charlotte looked up and asked, "How does tomorrow afternoon, 2 pm, work for you?"

"I will be there" Antoinette assured her.

"Please arrive at the Palace at 1:00 pm. You will need to go through security prior to your audience" Charlotte informed her, keeping things professional.

"I've never had to do that before. That 's absurd" Antoinette said clearly offended.

"That is Palace protocol ma'am for all visitors. Have you reconsidered the appointment" Charlotte asked?

"No. I will be there at 1:00 pm" Antoinette said bothered that she was referred to as a visitor after everything she sacrificed for that family.

"Good day" Charlotte said as Shades opened the door for her and they walked out.

Antoinette felt her anger rising but she remained calm. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"This had better be good news" Mabrey said. He had been so close to introducing Antoinette to Parliament until Motaz stopped him. He would be sure to deal with him as well.

"I have an audience, tomorrow at 2 pm" Antoinette replied.

"Meet me at my home tomorrow morning. We will discuss exactly what I want you to say" He smiled.

"I will be there" She replied and then hung up. But I won't be saying what you want. She was not going to waste this moment. She was going to tell Clarisse everything.


	39. Chapter 39

Pierre arrived back at the Palace and made his way towards his suite. He had a lot to think about and he wanted to be alone. Before he could make it, Phillippe appeared.

"Do you want to play chess" Phillippe asked?

The look on Pierre face made him get closer to his brother.

"Did something happen? You look upset...maybe I shouldn't leave to school tomorrow" Phillippe said concerned.

"You are going to school tomorrow in fact, we are all seeing you off" Pierre said not answering his brother other questions.

"I can stay and go to school here if you need me here" Phillippe said a worried expression on his young face.

Pierre smiled at him and put his arm around his shoulders in a loving gesture. They walked down the hall together quietly. Once they entered the entertainment room Pierre tried to lighten the mood.

"It's too bad for that Ivy League School they have no idea what trouble they are getting by accepting you into their university" Pierre teased as he sat across from the chess table.

Phillippe laughed as he sat opposite his brother and replied, "a handsome, intelligent prince, what could go wrong?"

"A whole lot" Pierre laughed.

"I will have a security detail so what fun will I have. They wouldn't agree to one guard." He complained.

"You are a Renaldi, heir to the throne. Did you really think you could go to America without a detail. Brother, you are delusional." Pierre shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not like I'm going to be King. You've accepted the title. I'm just...back up." Phillipe said as he moved the first piece.

Pierre remained silent. He moved his piece planning his strategy.

"What is it they call me, spare to the heir" Phillippe said his tone suddenly sad.

"Don't listen to those parliamentarians or the press. They are out for headlines and money. You are more than a spare to the heir, you are my brother. Best brother any man could ever want." Pierre said sincerely.

Phillippe smiled widely, "you love me" he laughed.

"I take it back. You are annoying. They should have had a girl." Pierre teased.

"Princess of Genovia Phillippina Renaldi" Phillippe joked laughing hysterically.

"They are going to kick you out of that university" Pierre said although he tried not to laugh.

Outside of Parliament

Rupert had sat in his car and watched first Pierre, than Clarisse and Joseph come out of Parliament. He saw Charlotte and Shades go back inside. He had waited curious as to why they went back inside. Once they all drove off he waited until Antoinette came out.

Antoinette was unlocking her car when a car pulled up beside her.

Rupert lowered the window, "Get in. We need to talk."

Antoinette got in without incident which surprised Rupert.

The car drove off. They were silent for a few moments.

"What exactly did you expect would happen today" Rupert asked as he looked her in the eyes?

"An announcement of my engagement to Pierre" Antoinette said without blinking an eye.

Rupert looked at her in disbelief.

"Pierre will marry me" Antoinette said confidently.

"No, he will not. Whatever Mabrey promised you is a lie. He has no say in who my son is going to marry. Only his mother and I do." Rupert said making himself clear.

"We'll see about that" Antoinette said with a smile.

"Don't cross me. I will not be so kind this time." Rupert said furious.

"You call what you did to me kind. Really? I wonder what Pierre would call it." Antoinette threatened.

"I think you are forgetting who you are talking to. If you do not watch yourself you will be escorted to the airport and exiled from this country right now." Rupert yelled making Antoinette jump in her seat. The driver closed the screen knowing it was going to get worse.

Antoinette remained silent but inside she was furious.

"I will NOT tolerate such disrespect in MY country. It will do you well to remember that." Rupert spat. Impatiently, he switched the button and demanded, "driver, back to the car now."

The driver turned and headed back.

Antoinette remained silent. In her mind, she made a decision. She was going to make Rupert wish he never spoke to her like this. Treated her the way he had and the way he was now. She was going to make him pay, make them all pay.

Palace...

The limo arrived and pulled up to the back entrance. Shades and Charlotte exited first. Joseph opened the other door for Clarisse. He took her hand and helped her out.

"Thank you Joseph" Clarisse said her tone soft.

"My pleasure your majesty" Joseph replied.

Shades and Charlotte looked at one another both smiling slightly.

"Charlotte, will you please join me for a few moments in my office" Clarisse requested?

"Yes ma'am" Charlotte said as she followed her inside.

Joseph asked Shades to check in with the guards. He followed Clarisse and Charlotte to her office.

Once inside the office he allowed them privacy and stood outside the door.

"Charlotte, did Lady Antoinette make an appointment" Clarisse asked?

"Yes she did ma'am, tomorrow at 2 pm" Charlotte replied.

"I would like to have the audience in the throne room" Clarisse said as she sat her desk.

"Yes ma'am. Will Joseph be joining you" Charlotte asked?

"No. I will speak with Lady Antoinette alone" Clarisse said as she looked up at her assistant.

Charlotte couldn't hide her surprise.

"Joseph will stand outside the doors of course" Clarisse reassured her.

Charlotte nodded her head in understanding.

"Charlotte...I wanted to ask you, if you don't mind, how are you and Shades doing" Clarisse asked curiously?

"I would never let anything interfere with my duties" Charlotte said nervously.

"Oh Charlotte" Clarisse smiled reassuring her.

Charlotte blushed.

"I was asking because you see...she sighed...I may need to ask you for your assistance in a very sensitive matter." Clarisse spoke cautiously.

"I serve at your pleasure your majesty" Charlotte reassured her.

"Yes... well this is...extremely sensitive" Clarisse said honestly.

Charlotte looked at her Queen curiously but didn't ask questions. Instead she nodded her head in understanding.

Entertainment Room...

"You have gotten better at this" Pierre complimented his brother.

"I've been practicing" Phillippe said with a smile.

"Basketball, as well" Pierre teased?

"I will beat him someday. He can't win forever." Phillippe reasoned.

Pierre laughed.

"Are you going to marry her" Phillippe asked taking Pierre by surprise?

"Marry who" Pierre asked?

"Antoinette" Phillippe said as he looked at his brother seriously.

Pierre sat back and said, "No."

"Well then...who will you marry" Phillippe asked curiously?

"We will be picking someone tomorrow" Pierre said but he didn't seem happy about it and it bothered Phillippe a great deal.

"Can't they just let you wait until you find someone you really want to marry" Phillippe asked?

"That isn't how it works Phillippe" Pierre said honestly.

"Well I'm going to marry for love" Phillippe insisted.

"I hope that you do" Pierre said and he really meant it. If he had any doubts before he knew that this was in fact his destiny. He could not let his little brother go through what he was going through.

Outside of Parliament...

The car pulled up to the parking lot. The driver got out and opened the door.

"Remember what I said" Rupert warned.

"I would say it's been a pleasure but it hasn't been" Antoinette said as she got out of the car and walked to her car without looking back.

The door closed. The driver got back in and drove off.

Rupert sat back as he thought about all that had happened. He wondered why Charlotte and Shades went back inside to talk to Antoinette earlier. He was going to be sure to find out from Clarisse tonight.

"Back to the Palace" Rupert informed the driver.

"Yes, your majesty" the driver replied as he turned the car and headed toward the interstate.

Palace...

Charlotte came out of Clarisse office and looked at Joseph with a worried expression.

His eyebrow rose in curiosity.

Charlotte sat at her desk and began to work.

A moment later Joseph knocked on Clarisse door.

"Come" Clarisse called out.

Joseph walked in and shut the door.

Clarisse walked towards him with a smile.

"I've come to ask you once again to grant me permission to sit in on your audience with Antoinette" Joseph said and Clarisse could instantly see that he was not pleased with her decision to meet alone.

"No Joseph. I already told you that I plan to speak to her alone" Clarisse reiterated, sticking to her original decision.

"Respectfully, you are making a grave mistake" Joseph pointed out.

Clarisse got defensive instantly. Joseph could see it in her posture.

"Antoinette cannot be trusted. She is working with Mabrey and who knows what she has planned for when she arrives tomorrow. I'm asking you to trust me. Let me sit in." Joseph insisted.

"I can handle Antoinette. I appreciate your concern but the answer remains no" Clarisse replied although she really wanted to tell him the truth but she feared what he would think if he knew.

"Very well your majesty" Joseph bowed.

"Joseph" Clarisse said upset that he was being formal with her after what they shared earlier."

Joseph stood at attention. He remained silent. Clarisse could see how upset he was.

"Please don't be this way with me" Clarisse said as she got closer to him.

"Then don't be this way with me" He replied surprising her.

"What way" Clarisse asked wanting to know?

"I am your HOS and you have crossed my hands at every turn since Antoinette arrived. You leave me in the dark about what is truly going on. And you won't even let me sit in on her audience with you. How can you expect me to protect you if I don't know what is happening" He asked upset?

"You know what is most important. I do not and will not ever accept Antoinette into my family. She hurt Pierre in the worst way and I can't allow her to do it again. I won't allow it. That is all that is important." Clarisse said adamant.

"What did Antoinette do? This isn't really about her breaking off the engagement and leaving the country, is it? This is about why she did it. Tell me the truth, what did she do that was so terrible" Joseph asked?

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"Come" Clarisse called out.

Joseph opened the door knowing he couldn't yell at the person to go away or tell the Queen that she is not going to avoid this any longer and she will tell him the truth.

Rupert stood at the door.

Clarisse face filled with relief.

Joseph became more upset. He knew that whatever happened between Clarisse and Antoinette, Rupert knew about it. He couldn't help but feel resentful. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. After all, Rupert was Clarisse husband. But he loved her and her lack of trust in him hurt him.

"I will be in the security hub if you need anything Your Majesties" Joseph stated formally as he exited.

"What's wrong with him" Rupert asked as he shut the door?

Clarisse stood looking sad but didn't reply.

"You still haven't told him. I'm surprised" Rupert said as he approached her.

"Some things are best left unsaid" Clarisse replied.

"Yes, I agree" Rupert said as he thought of his conversation earlier with Antoinette.

"Antoinette requested an audience. I'm going to meet with her tomorrow...alone" Clarisse informed him.

"Is that wise" Rupert asked?

"Well...given all that has happened, who would I have sit in" Clarisse said bothered by his question.

"I could sit in" Rupert offered.

"No" Clarisse said sharply.

"Fine" Rupert said bothered by her short temper.

"If there is nothing else" Clarisse hinted, she wanted him to leave.

"Phillippe leaves tomorrow" Rupert said as he got close to her.

"I will be there to see him off" Clarisse said and he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"It is what he wants and now that Pierre is Crown Prince it is best that Phillippe begin his education. I will be there with you tomorrow to see our son off" Rupert reassured her.

Clarisse nodded her head in agreement. She was going to miss her baby even if he was all grown up.


	40. Chapter 40

Joseph walked to the security hub in a determined manner. His posture and facial expression making the other palace staff look away. Once he walked into the security hub, Shades looked up.

"Everything okay boss" Shades asked concerned?

"Antoinette will be meeting with the Queen tomorrow...alone" Joseph replied as he slammed the door shut.

"Oh...that lady is trouble boss." Shades shook his head in disbelief.

"That she is. She has made it clear whose side she is on. I will not just stand by and allow Mabrey to manipulate this situation any longer. It's time we take action." Joseph said as he walked toward his office.

"Just give me the word boss" Shades replied without a second thought. If Joe was headed into battle, they all were. No questions asked.

Joseph nodded his head at Shades, went inside his office and shut the door behind him. He needed a moment to think. He sat at his desk and thought about what to do next. His thoughts wandered to the photos Clarisse was given. Did Mabrey send those photos? Antoinette? Or someone else? Was this all connected somehow?

Clarisse office...

Once Rupert left, Clarisse sat down to think for a moment. Ever since Parliament her thoughts have been on Pierre and what this meant for him. She didn't want her son forced into a loveless marriage. Motaz and Rupert felt it was time to present Pierre as the Crown Prince and announce his future bride. They both felt not making the announcements would cause further unrest, fueled by Mabrey. She rubbed her temples in circles as the headache got worse, her head was throbbing. Joseph came to her mind. He was so angry with her and she couldn't blame him. She wanted to tell him all of the truth but she couldn't. The less people that knew the better chance at keeping it a secret. She had managed to keep it a secret for all these years. The only people that knew what really happened were Rupert, Antoinette and her. She didn't want to risk Pierre finding out although she knew that Joseph would never tell Pierre or place the monarchy at risk. She admitted her fear was what Joseph would think of her if he knew what she did. No, she couldn't ever tell him. Decision made, she stood up and walked out of her office. Charlotte stood up when she came out.

"Charlotte, I'm going to call it a evening" Clarisse said as she walked towards her.

"Is there anything you need me to do" Charlotte asked wanting to be sure to help her monarch anyway she could?

"Please inform Olivia that I'm in need of some headache medicine" Clarisse requested as she held her head again.

"Of course right away. Shall I call Joseph to escort you back to your rooms" Charlotte asked?

"No, thank you. I will see you in the morning, enjoy the rest of your evening." Clarisse replied as she walked down the hall alone.

Charlotte watched her and didn't like it one bit. It didn't feel right that Joseph wasn't with her. Something was wrong and she was sure it was Antoinette fault. She had to help Clarisse and Joseph. She picked her up phone and called Shades.

"Hello beautiful" Shades teased.

Charlotte cheeks blushed. "Is Joseph there" she asked?

"Yeah...is something wrong" He asked concerned?

"Her majesty is walking to her suite alone" She admitted.

"I'm on it" He reassured her then hung up.

He got up quickly and opened his boss door.

Joseph looked up.

"Her majesty has left her office and is on her way to her suite...alone" Shades said quickly.

Joseph frowned but remained seated.

"Did you hear me boss" Shades asked surprised that he was still sitting?

"I heard you. She obviously wants to be alone" Joseph said as he looked down at his desk.

Shades shut the door and walked over to his desk.

Joseph looked back up.

"I think we both know she would rather walk with you" Shades said hoping that Joe didn't get angry at his blunt statement.

Joseph nodded his head, stood up and walked out of his office to fnd Clarisse.

Entertainment room...

After their game of chess which Pierre won, Phillippe and Pierre continued to talk and laugh, sharing childhood memories.

Clarisse overheard them and walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"What are you two up to" She asked?

"Momma, come join us" Phillippe waved her over.

Clarisse walked over and sat beside her boys.

"We were just talking about the day Joe taught you how to drive" Pierre said filling her in.

Clarisse laughed at the memory.

"He was so mad when he found out you tried driving on your own. Remember momma" Phillippe laughed?

"I remember" She smiled.

"Where is Joe" Pierre asked?

"Yeah where is he" Phillippe asked as he looked around?

Clarisse didn't know how to respond.

"I'm right here" Joseph said as he walked in.

Clarisse turned around and looked at him, her eyes filled with relief, he noticed.

"Come join us" Phillippe said.

Joseph walked over and joined them.

"We were talking about how mad you were when momma tried to drive alone" Phillippe said filling him in.

"Ahhh, yes, I believe she hit the limosine trying to reverse" Joseph recalled.

Clarisse made a face at him.

Pierre and Phillippe laughed.

"Well had my HOS taken me on lessons himself it would have never happened" Clarisse said hautily.

Joseph lips turned up slightly at the corners in amusement.

"I believe when you informed me that you were going to learn to drive and get your license like everyone else, I simply reminded you that Queens have no reason to drive and that you have a fleet of limosines with drivers at your disposal." Joe retorted.

Clarisse and Joseph made eye contact. Her eyes twinkled. His eyes lit up brightly.

Pierre and Phillippe looked at each of them realizing that they were teasing one another and so they carried on with their conversation.

Few hours later...

After an evening of memories and laughs, Pierre and Phillippe fell asleep in their chairs.

Clarisse and Joseph were awake and looking at one another.

"I"m going to miss him" She shared as she ran her hand softly over Phillippe hair as he slept soundly.

"I know. He will be home often" He reassured her.

"Holidays and birthday" She said with a small smile.

"And breaks" He added.

"Don't worry, I personally picked out his detail and they are all well trained. He will be safe. I promise you. Trust me." Joseph said not wanting her to fear for her son.

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be letting him go to an American university" She explained.

Joseph looked at her with relief in his eyes.

"I do trust you. I always have." She tried to reassure him.

"Then let me sit in" He asked again?

"Now I need you to trust me" She said as she stood up and walked over to him.

"I do trust you but I don't trust her" Joe clarified.

"There you are" Rupert interrupted as he walked in.

Clarisse and Joseph turned to look at Rupert.

"Tomorrow is an early day" Rupert said as he stood beside Clarisse.

Clarisse nodded her head in agreement than shook both of her boys telling them to go to bed. They both said goodnight and stumbled out of the room. Clarisse watched them go.

"We will see him off together" Rupert reassured her as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

Joseph felt himself stiffen. He couldn't deny that it bothered him to see Rupert with his arm around her.

Sensing Joseph discomfort, Clarisse patted Rupert hand and said goodnight to both men.

Both men watched her leave the room.

"Tomorrow will be a day of tears" Rupert said breaking the silence.

Joseph nodded his head in agreement as he watched Rupert walk out of the room.


	41. Chapter 41

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shinning brightly and Clarisse stood out in her patio soaking it in as she thought of Phillippe going to America today. She was happy for him but also sad because her son, her baby, was leaving home. She had always instilled independence in them since they were young boys, encouraged them to explore and become educated but there were times, like today, that she simply wanted to keep them in her arms. She looked up at the sun, her eyes tearing. Her thoughts now on both of her boys. Today was going to be a very emotional day, she had to prepare herself and she had to face Antoinette. With a determined manner, she stood up and went inside of her suite to prepare for her day.

Across the palace...

Pierre walked down the corridor heading toward the dining room hoping to find some coffee and breakfast and a bit of peace. He woke up feeling troubled and sad. He was going to miss his brother and his own future was uncertain. He walked in and smiled when he saw the display of pastries, breakfast foods and coffee/tea. He made his way over and grabbed a cup pouring some coffee, smelling the aroma as it filled his cup.

"Good morning Your highness" Charlotte said when she walked in.

Pierre turned around and smiled as he sipped the hot liquid slowly.

"Coffee today I see" She teased him as she walked over to him.

"I couldn't sleep" He admitted.

"It will be a happy but nostalgic kind of a day with Phillippe leaving to America" She said empathising.

He nodded in agreement.

"Do you want some tea or coffee" Pierre offered?

"I already had some tea" She lied. She knew better than to think she could sit and have tea with the royal family. It simply wasn't done.

Pierre looked at her as if he knew the truth.

Charlotte smiled, her cheeks blushing because she knew she was caught.

"Do you have a moment to spare? I would like to discuss something of great importance with you." Pierre said, his tone making her agree.

They walked out of the dining room and out onto the side patio. The sun shinning brightly down on them.

"Is everything alright" She asked since they were alone and there was no chance of someone walking in without their knowledge?

"Antoinette will be here today. And I...well...once we inform her that an engagment is not going to happen, I fear things will get worse for my mother." Pierre shared.

"Your mother would prefer dealing with Parliament than accepting that you are with Antoinette. I hope that I'm not over stepping" Charlotte said feeling a little hesitant about her honesty.

Pierre smiled and said, "I appreciate your honesty. This is going to create a lot of talk. They expect an announcement."

"They can't expect you to fall in love and get engaged so quickly. You haven't even had a chance to settle into your new role." She insisted upset for Pierre.

"Oh but they don't care if I'm in love. This isn't about happiness. It never has been." He said and she instantly knew he was also referring to his parents.

"It's not right" She said as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"No but it is the monarchy. If I don't get engaged this will create problems for my parents." He said as he rubbed his face with his hand and looked out toward the sun.

"What can I do to help" She asked?

"You have the information of the women my parents met. I need their phone numbers" He said shocking her.

"Your parents didn't find them suitable" She said quickly. She didn't like what Pierre was trying to do at all.

"I think I should be the one to decide that, don't you" He asked as he looked at her with a smile?

"No, they aren't right for you" She blurted out then covered her mouth shocked by her own outburst. What was wrong with her? She knew better than to behave in this manner.

Pierre laughed at her reaction.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me" She said feeling terribly.

"Nothing to forgive. Really Charlotte it's alright. We are friends" He said amused.

"Yes of course. Is this really what you want" She asked as she looked at him?

"No but I don't have many options" He admitted.

"I'll get you the phone numbers" She agreed relunctantly.

"Thank you" He said as he sipped his coffee.

Across the palace...

Joseph stood outside of Clarisse suite and waited for her to begin her day. This was his daily morning routine and most days, he would wait for her in her sitting room but after last night he wasn't sure if he should. He hated feeling insecure but it was how he felt. He barely slept. He had a feeling that Rupert felt more for Clarisse then he had previously thought.

"There you are" Clarisse said when she opened the door and noticed he was standing there.

"I didn't want to intrude" Joseph admitted, his voice low so no one could hear them.

"Intrude on what" She asked confused?

"Your privacy" He said confusing her more.

"Come in" She said wanting them to talk in private.

Joseph walked in shutting the door behind him.

"I don't understand what you mean. You always come in the morning and have coffee while I prepare for my day. We talk and...what's changed" She asked concerned?

"Rupert" He said surprising her.

"What about him" She asked feeling more confused?

"Last night..." He said and she could see the jealousy in his eyes.

"I thought you might feel this way" She said as she sat.

Joseph sat across from her.

"He is my husband but you know that we are friends nothing more" She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I get the feeling he wants more" He said deciding to express his worry.

"No, Joseph. Rupert likes to feel needed. That is all last night was about." She said trying to reassure him.

"Clarisse...I'm a man. Trust me when I tell you that Rupert no longer looks at you as simply his friend. Something has changed." He said seriously.

Clarisse stared at him in disbelief.

"I saw the way he put his arm around you. This isn't the first time I see him look at you differently than before. I think Rupert feelings for you are changing." He said now feeling relieved that he was able to express it to her.

"I don't...she looked down...I don't know what to say to that." She said as she stood up nervously.

"All I want to hear is how you feel" He said as he stood up as well.

"I care for Rupert but I...I'm in love with you" She whispered as she looked at him.

"I'm in love with you too" He said in return, a smile on his face.

A knock on her door made them both sigh.

Joseph opened the door.

Clarisse stood with her hands clasped in front of her waiting to greet her guest.

Charlotte stood at the entrance. Once inside, Charlotte filled Clarisse and Joseph in on Pierre request.

"Thank you for telling me" Clarisse said sincerely.

Charlotte nodded her head and than left them.

Clarisse sat back down.

"What do you need me to do" Joseph asked?

"Talk to him for me. Please tell him not to do this. I will find a way around this." Clarisse said as she stood up feeling unable to stay seated.

Joseph closed the small gap between them and took her into his arms.

She held him tightly, resting her head against his chest.

"I will talk to him" He reassured her.

"Thank you" She whispered as she closed her eyes and took in the feel of his arms around her, his steady breathing and his scent. She squeezed him tighter.

"Are you ready to see Phillippe" Joseph asked?

"Yes. Let's go." She smiled.

Phillippe joined Pierre in the dining room shortly after Charlotte left. The two sat down and had breakfast together.

"Are you ready" Pierre asked?

"I'm all packed. I have to admit I'm going to miss being here" He admitted.

" We will miss you too" Pierre said.

"It's going to be strange not being here. Being so far away." Phillippe said honestly.

"Well sometimes distance is good. Besides you will be having fun and probably won't give us a thought until you have break" Pierre teased.

"No, I will miss you all" Phillippe laughed.

"We're going to miss having you too" Clarisse chimed in as she walked in with Joseph.

"Momma" Phillippe smiled.

Clarisse walked over and embraced him than Pierre.

"Join us" Phillippe begged.

"I cleared my morning to spend it with the both of you" She reassured him.

He smiled happily.

Clarisse hugged him again while looking at Pierre, who was smiling back at her.

The morning went by quickly as they ate breakfast and talked, laughing over childhood memories while Joseph watched, his eyes tearing up every so often when he witnessed the love between Clarisse and her boys. Of course all three of them tried to engage him and get him to join them but he felt this was time they needed as a family so he kept somewhat of a distance. Only indulging himself at certain moments.

Rupert walked in and the atmosphere changed which saddened Joseph but he knew it was something he couldn't control.

"It's a big day son" Rupert said as he walked over to Phillippe who stood up and hugged his father.

Clarisse eyes teared. Rupert wasn't overly affectionate so these moments meant a lot to her.

After the hug, Phillippe sat and Rupert took a seat next to Clarisse.

Joseph tried his best to not over react but his insticts told him exactly where this would lead. Clarisse wasn't ready to accept it but he knew, felt that something more was happening.

Rupert had coffee and then some waffles while they talked as a family.

Pierre noticed the difference between his parents, his father seemed to be doting on his mother and repeatedly spoke about how lucky they were to have such a wonderful, loving mother. He noticed his mother seemed at first flattered but over time appeared to be uncomfortable with all of his compliments. He couldn't help but wonder what was going on between them.

"She is the reason we are all here today. We are very fortunate" Rupert said as he placed his arm around her shoulders again.

Joseph stiffened as he watched, his heart began to beat fast and his hands clenched from anger.

Rupert squeezed her shoulder whispering to her, "you are truly a Queen and deserve so much more than I have ever given you."

"Rupert please...don't..." Clarisse whispered back as she moved away from his reach.

Phillippee and Pierre looked at one another.

"Why don't we go outside it's such a beautiful, sunny day'" Clarisse said as she started to walk towards the patio instead of waiting for a response.

Joseph eyes narrowed. He kenw she was trying to escape from the situation.

They all followed her outside.

Clarisse walked along her garden, smiling and smelling her roses.

"I'm going to miss seeing her like this" Phillippe admitted.

"She is happiest when she is here. Don't worry you will soon be back here" Pierre reassured him.

"What was all of that with father" Phillippe asked?

"I don't know" Pierre admitted.

"I've never seen him like that before" Phillippe said with a concerned expression.

"Me either" Pierre sighed.

Both watched as their father got closer to their mother, wrapping his arm around her again.

Pierre turned his face to look at Joseph.

Joseph gave away no feelings, he walked straight ahead as if nothing were happening.

"I don't know how they do it" Phillippe whispered.

"They have no choice. Divorce isn't an option. You know that." Pierre reminded him.

"Mother deserves happiness. We all do. It isn't right." Phillippe said upset.

"It may not be right but it is the way our life is. We have to embrace it. The Renaldi rule must continue for the people of Genovia. It's like father always said, they sacrificed and now it's our turn well, mine at least." Pierre said determined to fulfill his destiny no matter what the cost.

Phillippe stopped walking making them all stop.

"I don't believe that" Phillippe said rather loudly.

"What don't you believe" Clarisse asked?

"That we can't be happy" Phillippe said upset that his brother was willing to accept this.

Rupert looked at Pierre who remained silent.

"Happiness is a privelege" Rupert added.

"Well it should be a right. We are people like everyone else and we deserve some happiness. Pierre, you deserve to marry because you want to not because you are being forced to" Phillippe said adamant.

"I am fine" Pierre lied but he wanted to difuse the situation before their father lost his temper.

"You are not" Phillippe snapped upset.

"Leave your brother alone. Now is not the time for this." Rupert said getting upset.

Clarisse looked at Pierre.

"Phillippe, today is your day. Please, let's not waste it arguing." Pierre said as he began to walk.

They all followed soon after.

A few hours later...

Antoinette made her way across Pyrus to meet with Arthur. Ever since their conversation she had a feeling that it was time for her to pursue her own agenda rather than his. Of course, she wouldn't share that with him. She was going to hear him out. In a few hours she was going to be face to face with the Queen of Genovia. She was no fool. She knew that this face to face was going to be a challenge. Clarisse was not as innocent or kind as everyone thought she was. No, she knew exactly what kind of person Clarisse could be. This time she would be prepared.

"Welcome" Arthur said as she walked in to his home.

"Thank you" Antoinette said as she took a seat by a window to enjoy the sunshine.

"Let's get started shall we" Arthur said with a evil smile.

"Let's" Antoinette replied since she wanted out of there as soon as possible.

Arthur preceded to fill her in on his plan for them to rule Genovia. Although, his plan seemed outrageous in some ways it peaked her interest.

"How will I get Pierre to marry me? And how, are we going to get by Clarisse and Rupert?" She asked interrupting his speech.

"Pierre I will leave up to you after all he is a man and you are a very attractive woman. Let me handle Clarisse and Rupert" He said with a sly smile.

"You have a deal" She smiled as she shook his hand sealing their arrangement.


	42. Chapter 42

The rest of the morning was spent with telling stories, laughter, hugs and even some tears. The royal family prepared to leave to escort Phillippe to Genovia II, bags packed and loaded into the limosine. Phillippe said his goodbye's to some of the palace staff who he grew to love most espicially the cook who shed a few tears after. Joseph and the security team lead the way to the airstrip. Clarisse held her son's hand as they smiled at one another every few minutes. Phillippe couldn't deny that he was nervous to be leaving home.

The limosine parked at the airspace as security surrounded them. The captain and his assistant approached the royal car to meet the royal family for one final session to discuss the protocol and route to their destination. Upon completion, the captain and his assistant went back to the aircraft. The royal family escorted Phillippe onto the plane. From afar, they could see the press taking pictures from the perimeter Joseph approved. He was on full alert as was his security team. Clarisse wished he could be with her instaed of over seeing the entire affair.

"Please call me when you land and when you arrive at school" Clarisse insisted.

"Of course I will momma" Phillippe reassured her.

"Take pictures when you arrive" Pierre teased.

Phillippe took out his camera and smiled making Pierre laugh.

"Don't tease your mother. You know she needs a picture for every adventure" Rupert joined in.

Clarisse glared at all of them but smiled.

"I love you momma" Phillippe said, his eyes tearing as he hugged her.

"My baby" Clarisse whispered as she hugged him tight.

Pierre eyes teared.

Rupert looked away, unable to watch.

After the hug, Pierre and Phillippe hugged.

Clarisse dabbed at her eyes. The tears not wanting to stop.

Rupert placed his arm around her, pulling her close to him as he rubbed her shoulder.

After the hug, Phillippe faced his father.

Rupert released Clarisse and hugged his son.

Clarisse tears flowed more at witnessing the affection between father and son.

"It will be okay momma" Pierre reassured her as he held her.

Clarisse nodded her head as she continued to dab at her eyes.

Not long after, they said their good byes and exited the plane.

Joseph greeted Clarisse at the bottom of the steps.

She looked at him with sadness. Her shades on to cover her red eyes.

Joseph escorted her back to the limosine.

Once the royal family was in the royal car. The plane began to slowly go down the runway. The press taking pictures and videos.

They all watched as the plane sped up until it lifted into the air.

"Phillippe" Clarisse whispered as she watched the plane. Tears sliding down her cheeks silently.

Rupert leaned over and embraced her whispering, "he will be fine. Please no more tears. Remember this is what we wanted for him, for them."

She nodded her head in agreement.

He kissed her cheek, holding her tight.

Pierre sat silently as he watched in parents in surprise. He had never seen his father this affectionate. Ever.

Palace...

Upon arrival, the royal family seperated into their individual places, none of them wanted to depress the other further. Pierre went to his suite. Rupert went to his office and Clarisse went to her suite. The atmosphere in the palace seemed less cheerful, the young prince and his contagious smile and laughter would be missed greatly.

Joseph brought Clarisse tea to her suite. In two hours, Antoinette would arrive and he wanted some time alone with her. He entered into her suite quietly as he placed her tea on the side board. He walked over to her bedroom door and knocked once. A few moments later, the door opened and Clarisse peeked out. Seeing it was Joseph she went into his arms and cried. Joseph held her and allowed her to get it all out.

Once the tears stopped they sat in her sitting room and had tea. Joseph watched her as she silently sipped, leaning back on her sofa with red, puffy eyes. A box of tissue in front of her. Anyone would think she had a cold but he knew it was all because of Phillippe leaving home.

"Better" He asked cautiously?

She nodded her head yes.

"I'm here for you whatever you need" He promised.

She looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

"Clarisse...I think we need to talk..." He began cautiously but she cut him off

"Joseph, I...she closed her eyes...you were right about Rupert" She managed to say.

He didn't reply, he watched her quietly.

"What do I do" She asked looking lost?

"What do you want to do" He asked although his heart ached?

"I...she sighed...I want to tell him about us" She admitted.

"I don't know if that is wise" He said although his heart swelled with her admission.

"I don't want to keep this from him and have him think that we can...she nodded her head no...it's too late for that" She said as she looked at him.

"He may not take it well. Are you prepared for that" He asked concerned?

"He gave us his blessing" She reminded him.

"Yes...before. Things are different now. He may not feel the same way. We need to be cautious." He said wanting her to make an informed decision. He didn't want her to regret telling Rupert.

She sighed, feeling more confused.

"Think on it, there is no rush" He reminded her.

"Alright" She agreed.

"Clarisse...will you tell me now who gave you those photos of Antoinette and I" He asked since he couldn't get it out of his head since the day she showed them to him?

She looked up at him and admitted, "Rupert did. He...she took a deep breath...he has been having you followed."

Joseph jumped up, "What?!"

"I told him to stop but he won't. He thinks that you are with Antoinette." She confessed, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me this before" He asked upset?

"Because I don't believe it and I told him so. I reminded him how much you have done for our family and that you would never betray us. I told him to stop. That you deserved your privacy." She said explaining.

Joseph went to her and kissed her unexpectadly.

She pulled him closer.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"For what" She asked breathless?

"For believing in me" He said as he kissed her again.

"I will always believe in you" She promised.

"I love you" He murmured as he kissed her again.

"I love you more" She teased him, making him smile.

Jospeh and Clarisse foreheads touched.

She leaned into him and he held her as they sat silently.

Across the Palace...

Rupert sat in his office as he let his mind wander to the past. All of the times he cheated and felt cheated because he didn't have what he wanted most in life, love. To be in love with a woman who was also in love with him. He felt cheated for so long out of a life he felt he deserved. After all this time, he now realized the truth. He did have love. He loved his wife. It may not have been love at first sight or the kind of love on movies but it was love. He couldn't see his life without her in it, by his side. He knew he gave Clarisse his blessing for her to be with Joseph but things were different now. He wanted a life with her. He didn't want to share her with anyone espicially not Joseph. She was in love with Joseph and he knew it but he was determined to not let her go. He would show her that this time it would be different. No one was going to stand in his way, not even Joseph.

Pyrus...

Antoinette looked at herself in the mirror from head to toe. She decided on a conservetive knee length dress with matching heels. Around her neck was a beautiful necklace and her ears showed a matching earring set. Pierre had given her the set as a birthday present when they were engaged. She wore a simple watch on her wrist and nothing else. Her hair was styled straight. She wore light make up and lip gloss. You can do this, she reminded herself as she looked in the mirror. You are not that naïve girl anymore. They can't intimidate you and they can't make you leave again. Well, the second part wasn't true but she didn't want to think about that. She decided to stay positive. The meeting was going to be difficult but she was determined to get her way. She was going to get the Queen approval to marry Pierre. But in case reasoning didn't work than she had one that would work. She didn't want to resort to blackmail but she would if she had to.

Clarisse suite...

Joseph held Clarisse for a while as they enjoyed their time together. He ran his hand softly through her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her softly on the nose. She laughed. He smiled. He let his hand that was in her hair go slowly down the back of her neck and onto her shoulder. He caressed it softly. They looked at one another as they met in a kiss.

"I wish we had more time alone" Clarisse whispered.

"Me too" He said nodding his head in agreement.

"I spoke with Charlotte about clearing my schedule this weekend. I told her that I need some time away, a few days to think and make decisions. I informed her that it would be only us going." She said looking innocently.

Joseph smile grew.

She bit her lip, smiling.

"A weekend just us. I love it" He admitted as he kissed her.

"I thought you would approve. I will let you do the rest of the planning" She smiled cheekily.

"Yes your majesty" He teased her.

She slapped his arm making him laugh.

"I have to get ready now" She said as she stood up.

He nodded his head. His good mood seeming to disappear. "I will go see Pierre and come back to escort you."

"Thank you again. It will be fine. I promise" She reassured him as she cupped his cheek.

"I will be right there if you need me" He promised.

She leaned over whispering, "I can always count you... I love you."

"I love you too" He said as he watched her lean over and kiss him than walk to her bedroom.

He got up and took the tea tray with him as he left her suite.

Across the Palace...

"What are you doing" Shades asked as he peered over Charlotte shoulder?

"Working. Shouldn't you be?" She teased.

"Very funny. I will have you know that I take security very seriously." He said as he wiggled his eyes brows at her making her giggle.

She looked at him amused.

"Four days of red squares" He questioned as he glanced at the Queen schedule.

Charlotte covered the schedule with her papers and glared at him clearly upset that he had looked.

"Sorry. I didn't realize it was a secret." He said as he held his arms up in surrender.

"It isn't your business." She said bothered.

"Sorry" He said shaking his head. He could never understand why women were so sensitive.

She sighed and looked at him apologetically.

"Talk to me Char" He said concerned as he sat beside her.

She looked down than back up at him.

"Her majesty requested her schedule be cleared a few days. She is going away. She looked around before finishing, with Joe." She whispered.

"Oh...wow" Shades said as he took her hand in his.

"I really want them to be happy but...the King. If he finds out things can get really bad for them." She said concerned.

He shook his head in agreement, "I agree something has changed with him. He seems more possessive of her."

"I thought I was the only one that noticed" She shared relieved.

"Oh, I've noticed, how can you not? It's unusual for him to show affection openly." He said as he sat back in the chair.

"Well I can't do anything but what she asked, right?" She said looking at him for reassurance.

"That's right Char" He agreed.

Charlotte got back to work as she picked up the phone to cancel another appointment for Clarisse.


	43. Chapter 43

While Clarisse was preparing for her meeting with Antoinette, Joseph walked over to Pierre suite. As he walked he couldn't help but worry about Clarisse being alone with Antoinette in the throne room. He had a bad feeling that Antoinette was going to try something. Why else would she have requested an audience? She knew exactly how Clarisse felt about her. With this weighing on him, he approached Pierre suite. His bodyguard was outside the door.

"Is he in" Joseph asked?

"Yeah he's in boss" His guard replied.

Joseph knocked on the door.

Moments later, Pierre opened the door with a cheerful greeting, "Hey Joe come on in"

Joseph went inside, closing the door behind him. Both men walked over to the sitting room.

"Please sit" Pierre said as he sat.

Joseph sat across from him.

"Did mother send you" Pierre asked with a smile?

"You sure you know her well, don't you" Joseph laughed?

Pierre laughed nodding his head yes.

"She's worried about you. She knows that you asked for the phone numbers of the women" Joseph said straight to the point.

"Well...I thought it would be best if I at least meet them maybe I would like one of them" Pierre said honestly.

"Your parents don't believe they are a good match for you or for the monarchy" Joseph said sympathetically.

"I don't have much time Joe. And I haven't gone out and searched for love either so..." Pierre sighed.

"Pierre, is this really what you want? Your mother doesn't want you doing this if it's not what you want" Joseph explained.

"I don't want this for Phillippe" Pierre admitted, a sad look on his face.

"Are you doing this so Phillippe won't have to" Joseph asked?

Pierre nodded his head yes.

Joseph sighed.

"Phillippe deserves to go to America and live a normal life Joe. I can't take that from my brother. I won't. Look Joe, I need to get engaged there is no other way around it. I know that I can do this. I have been taught since I was a baby. Phillippe hasn't. He hasn't gotten any of the studies that I have. I won't put this on him." Pierre said adamant.

"Okay. I will tell your mother you are certain of this." Joseph said with a nod.

"Thanks Joe. I appreciate your support." Pierre said sincerely.

"Anytime Pierre. I hope you know you can always come to me if you need to talk." Joseph reassured him.

"I know that. I just...I don't want to put you in a bad situation is all." Pierre admitted.

"Put me in a bad situation, how" Joseph asked confused?

"If I don't find someone soon than I'm thinking of asking..." Pierre began but got cut off.

Joseph eyes widened, he jumped up and said, "you are not asking Antoinette."

Pierre laughed.

"I mean it. Your mother won't allow it." Joseph said raising his voice a bit.

"I wasn't going to say Antoinette" Pierre said with a smirk.

"Oh...sorry I..." Joseph felt badly for his over reaction.

"You were protecting mother. Like you always do. And not just as her HOS or bodyguard" Pierre said shocking Joseph.

"I don't know what you are referring to but I can sure you our relationship is strictly professional" Joseph said defensively.

Pierre looked at him for a long moment.

"You are her friend, aren't you" Pierre asked carefully?

"No, I'm not. I am her HOS and personal bodyguard. We are not friends." Joseph said as he continued to be defensive.

"Joe...you don't have to lie to me. I am on your side." Pierre said trying to reassure him. He loved Joe like a dad. He had been more of a dad than his father ever was.

"There is no side. Your mother is my boss. We could never be anything but employee and employer. And she is married." Joseph said as his heart sank. How he wished she wasn't married to Rupert, he wished he could tell Pierre how much he loved his mother but it just didn't seem right to disclose that. Espicially given the way Rupert has been.

"Mother says you are her friend" He smiled.

"Pierre" Joseph sighed.

"And Joe we both know she is unhappily marrried" Pierre siad making Joseph look at him.

The sad look in Pierre eyes made Joseph feel bad for not being honest with him about his feelings for Clarisse.

"She deserves happiness Joe. And she is happiest when she is with you. I understand what you are saying to me, I really do but let's not pretend. Phillippe and I, both, support you and mother. I just wanted you to know that. I hope that it helps you hang in there with her. It has been obvious how father has been acting around her as of late. I know how he is. He will create problems for you both. Please know that I am willing to help whatever way I can. Father has hurt her a lot over the years. She deserves the love and tender care you have always given her. Please don't ever leave her." Pierre begged breaking Joseph heart.

"Pierre...I... not knowing what to say or do. He took a deep breath and said, I won't ever leave her side." Joseph promised.

"Good" Pierre smiled.

Joseph smiled, Pierre reminded him so much of Clarisse.

"I have no doubt you will be an excellent King, Pierre." Joseph said honestly.

Pierre eyes teared, "thanks Joe."

"I have to go escort your mother to the throne room but I have not forgetten that you mentioned asking someone someone to marry you and you think it may put me in a bad situation" Joseph said as he reached his hand out to shake Pierre hand.

"We can talk about some other time. It was just a thought anyway" Pierre said as he closed the gap between them and hugged him.

Joseph hugged him back. He loves Clarisse boys like they were his. He use to dream about them being his family. He was truly happy that Pierre and Phillippe approved of him.

Pierre stepped away and said, "I really don't think mother should meet with her alone."

"Me either but she won't listen" Joseph said as he walked towards the door.

"She never does" Pierre reminded him making him laugh.

Across the Palace...

Rupert walked out of his office and down the hallway towards the throne room. He had no intention of leaving Clarisse alone with Antoinette. The woman had proven exactly how manipulative she was and he was not going to allow her to manipulate Clarisse into giving her access to the Palace. Mabrey was not going to overthrow him. That he was going to make sure of.

On his way down the hallway he saw Joseph walking towards Clarisse suite. His jaw tensed. Although, Joseph was an excellent HOS and bodyguard he still believed that he was connected to Antoinette in some way. With this on his mind he turned the corner and headed toward the security hub.

Joseph walked to Clarisse suite and knocked once.

"Come" Clarisse called out making him smile. He opened the door and went in, closing it behind him.

Clarisse stood wearing a Chanel Ivory and Black tweed skirt suit, with a beautiful ivory blouse and matching heels. She wore a simple necklace with matching earrings and light make up. Her hair was styled perfectly. She held her eye glasses in her hands as she looked at him and smiled. Her smile made his heart skip a beat. He walked over to her mesmerized by how beautiful she looked.

"Joseph" She questioned when she saw how quiet he was?

He bowed to her, taking her bare hand he lead it to his lips as he kissed it softly.

Clarisse breath caught, the feel of his lips on her bare hand sent shivers over her body instinctively she reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand in a loving way.

He took both her hands and lead them to his mouth as he kissed them both softly whispering, "you look beautiful Clarisse."

"Thank you Joseph" She blushed. Her entire body warmed up at the compliment. He truly was the man of her dreams.

He held her hands in his not wanting to break the contact. He wished they were leaving to their home instead of him having to escort her to the throne room. She smiled softly at him as if she knew what he were thinking. They stood a few inches apart just enough in case someone interrupted them.

"I wish you wouldn't meet with her" He said deciding to try one last time.

"It will be alright. Trust me. The way I trust you." She said as she linked her fingers with his.

"Let's not forget that you don't trust me alone with Antoinette" He teased as a smirk crossed his face.

"Oh...Joseph.." Clarisse got flustered. Of course she had been jealous when she first heard he went to see Antoinette at the church and the pictures really upset her. She was truly at a loss for words because he was right.

"Let me sit in" He asked again?

"I can't" She said nervously.

"Why not? Tell me the truth Clarisse. What is really going on with you and Antoinette" He asked concerned?

Clarisse didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him but...her thoughts got distracted when she noticed what Joseph was doing.

Joseph reached up and touched his ear piece turning it on he replied, "Her majesty is on her way. Please escort Lady Antoinette straight to the throne room and do not leave her alone."

Clarisse stepped closer and kissed Joseph softly on the lips. She hoped this would be enough for now.

Joseph sighed but didn't question her further. He walked to the door and opened it for her. Clarisse walked to the door, faced him with a small smile and than proceeded to walk, Joe right behind her.

Throne Room...

Antoinette was looking around remembering the last time she was in this room. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she closed her eyes. Sweet and painful memories flowed through her mind. Her eyes began to tear so she opened them hoping to stop the tears from coming. It wasn't the time for that. She had to be ready for when she spoke to Clarisse.

"I hope you don't think this meeting will change anything" Pierre said startling her.

Antoinette turned quickly and faced him.

Pierre walked closer to her.

"What are you doing here? I have an audience with your mother." She said completing avoiding what he asked her.

"Yes so I was told. Although, I have no idea why she would agree to it but here you are." He said as he stopped a few inches away from her.

"It's private between us" Antoinette said as she remained standing where she was. She hated seeing that look in his eyes. He had such contempt for her and it was breaking her heart.

"You may speak to my mother about whatever you wish. Just remember that she is not only my mother but the QUEEN of this country and she deserves respect. " He said as he looked into her eyes coldly.

"I also deserve respect Pierre" Antoinette blasted back. She was tired of being treated as if she was the only person to blame for what happened.

"Earn it" He spat angrily.

"You may not want to hear this but I am the best option you have whether or not you want to accept it. There is no one else and we both know why." Antoinette snapped not being able to help herself. She knew she shouldn't engage but she couldn't help herself.

"I hate to disappoint but you don't know me as well as you think you do. I've changed. I no longer have a future in the church. This is my future and you have no place in it. Not anymore. No matter what you say to my mother we're not getting married. Ever. That shipped sailed a long time ago." He said more forceful.

"When Parliament asks your parents who your princess consort will be, what will they say? We all know there is no romantic interest in your life right now. You were devoted to a life in the church until now. What is their answer going to be? He needs time? I don't think that is going to be enough, not anymore." Antoinette replied just as forceful.

"You and Arthur Mabrey made sure of that" He snapped his temper flaring.

"Arthur was a friend to me when I needed one. Your family won't even let me live here. Did you know that? I ended our engagement and got banished from my country and family. Is that fair to me?" She began to cry. Although she had really tried her hardest not to.

Pierre looked at her confused.

"They didn't tell you that, did they? It was convenient for them to tell you that I just left, right? Well I didn't leave Pierre they made me leave." She admitted, the tears sliding down her cheeks as she searched for a hankerchief. Her make up was going to be ruined now. She was going to look a mess in front of Clarisse. She cringed at the thought.

Pierre took his hankerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thank you" She sniffled as she dabbed at her eyes.

"Whatever happened doesn't change what is happening now. We are not getting back together and we are not getting married." Pierre said his voice calm.

Antoinette looked into his eyes and asked, "Is there someone else?"

"Yes there is" Pierre said remaining calm.

Antoinette face fell. Was he being honest? She couldn't tell. He seemed genuine.

"I will tell my family that it is okay for you to live in Genovia if that is what you wish. I was very hurt by our break up but it was so long ago. There is no reason we can't live in the same country. Do yourself a favor and stay away from Arthur Mabrey he is only using you to get at my parents. Go be with your family." Pierre said as he walked away.

"Pierre" She called out, her heart beating fast.

He turned and faced her.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I wish I had done things differently but...I made terrible mistakes and things began to happen that I couldn't control but I...she sighed...I never stopped loving you" She admitted, another tear sliding down her cheek.

"Pierre" Clarisse interruped as she walked in.

"Hello mother" Pierre replied as he walked to her and kissed her cheek.

"Is everything alright" Clarisse asked concerned?

"Everything is fine. I was just leaving." He replied as he walked away without saying another word.

Antoinette watched him leave without a glance towards her. It hurt her feelings after she just confessed how she still felt about him but she knew it would take time for him to forgive her. She wiped at her face discreetly.

Once Pierre was gone Clarisse approached Antoinette.

"Your majesty" Antoinette greeted her with a curtsey.

"Lady Antoinette" Clarisse acknowledged her as she walked up and sat on the throne.

Antoinette admitted to herself that Clarisse seemed that much more intimidating as she sat there. She had to remind herself that she was here for a reason. Swallowing nervously Antoinette approached and once again requested an audience. Clarisse granted her the audience.


	44. Chapter 44

Joseph was standing outside the the throne room alone after sending away the other guards so that Clarisse could have some privacy. He was surprised to see Piere come out.

"You couldn't stay away" Joseph asked?

"No" Pierre admitted as he approached Joseph.

"How did it go" Joseph asked?

"She told me she never stopped loving me" Pierre admitted as he rubbed his face with one hand.

"You believe her" Joseph asked?

"I don't know what to believe when it comes to her. She also said that my parents banished her after she broke off our engagement." Pierre said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What do you believe" Joseph asked?

"I could see father doing something like that but mother...no, I don't believe it" Pierre admitted.

Joseph admitted to himself that he didn't believe it either but the way Clarisse had been shutting him out lead him to think it could be true. There wtas something going on between Clarisse and Antoinette.

"I told her we weren't getting married and that I'm with someone else" Pierre volunteered.

Joseph raised an eye brow.

"Joe...after Antoinette left me I struggled for a long time. Not only because of my love for the church but because I had feelings for someone else. I never acted on them because I truly thought a life in the church was my true destiny. But now that I've accepted my future as the Crown Prince and I'm being forced into an engagement all I have been thinking about is her. The woman I let get away." Pierre said feeling a huge weight lift off of him. He had desperately needed someone to talk to.

"Maybe you should ask her but I would suggest speaking to your mother about it first. Pierre, you didn't give up the church, this woman to make a decision that could cause further conflict. I know you. You have thought about this carefully. If you haven't asked her since you find out that an engagement was expected, why now" Joseph asked?

"I haven't asked her because she is seeing someone." Pierre admitted.

"Oh...Pierre, he sighed. Is this wise" Joseph asked concerned?

"Probably not but I'm going to ask her anyway. I'm going to take my chance." Pierre said determined.

Security Hub...

Rupert sat in the security room with Hans. He had everyone else leave the room. As he sat there watching the monitors with Hans he began to wonder what was being said.

"There is no sound to this" Rupert asked upset?

"No. Joseph said it wasn't approved." Hans replied.

Rupert sighed when he realized that was true. Clarisse had insisted that sound not be included for their privacy. She valued her privacy and felt it would be too intrusive. As he looked at Joseph in the hallway with Pierre and Clarisse in the throne room, he wished that was one decision he didn't agree to.

Inside the throne room...

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about" Clarisse asked wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible?

"I'm here to ask for your forgiveness" Antoinette began, her hands beginning to shake slightly.

"My forgiveness" Clarisse asked confused?

"Yes. I was under the belief that you had been aware of the events that occurred all those years ago when I was engaged to Pierre. I recently found out that wasn't the case. Rupert had lied to me" Antoinette admitted. She braced herself for Clarisse to call her a liar and throw her out.

"What exactly did he lie about" Clarisse asked now curious?

"He told me that you knew about us all those years ago, that you lead separate lives and that you didn't care that he saw other women. But when he came to see me, when he first realized I was here, he told me he had lied. He told me that you never knew." Antoinette said her mouth now dry. She felt terrible and ashamed as she stood there disclosing that she didn't just one night, she had a relationship with the King while engaged to their son.

"I see" Clarisse said simply, her posture and facial expression giving nothing away. But inside she realized the true meaning of Antoinette words.

"I was wrong for what I did. I made horrible decisions that set all of this into motion. I hurt Pierre and I shamed my family. I don't expect any forgiveness for what I did to Pierre. I'm asking for your forgiveness for what happened between you and I all those years ago." Antoinette said cautiously.

"That is not something I wish to discuss. I see no point in doing so." Clarisse said remaining calm but inside she felt awful for the way she dealt with that situation all those years ago.

"Well I've made a decision and it is going to raise questions. I'm bringing my son home to Genovia." Antoinette blurted out deciding it was now or never.

Clarisse stood up making her take a step back.

"I should have known. You're not here to ask for forgiveness. You're here to force my hand so that I will give my blessing for you to marry my son." Clarisse said angrily.

"I do want to marry Pierre. I love him." Antoinette said trying to muster up the courage to take a stand.

"Love? You had an affair with his father" Clarisse hissed.

"That was a terrible mistake. If I could change it I would but I can't." Antoinette said defending herself.

"I think we both know that isn't true." Clarisse said as she approached her.

Antoinette stepped back trying her best to keep distance from Clarisse who was clearly furious.

"I will never give you my blessing to marry my son. If you choose to bring your son to Genovia so be it. This audience is over." Clarisse spat as she walked away.

"What do you think is going to happen when everyone finds out the father of my son is the King." Antoinette said firmly. She realized she now crossed the line to blackmail but it was the only move she had left.

Clarisse turned around as she glared at Antoinette and yelled, "Joseph!"

Joseph and Pierre went into the room after they heard Clarisse.

Rupert noticing the commotion on the screen left the security hub to head to the throne room, Hans behind him.

"Give me your blessing and it will remain between us" Antoinette said right before Joseph and Pierre appeared.

Clarisse felt her chest tighten. Making a decision that she knew would have repercussions she said calmly, "arrest her"

Antoinette felt sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe what Clarisse just said. This was not the choice she thought Clarisse would make.

Pierre mouth fell open.

Joseph didn't question it, he approached Antoinette and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go" Antoinette insisted.

"She tried to blackmail me" Clarisse said honestly.

Pierre looked at Antoinette in shock.

"You are going to regret this! I'm going to tell everyone who will listen. I promise you." Antoinette vowed while Jospeh forced her out of the room.

"Mother, what happened" Pierre asked?

"There is something I have to tell you" Clarisse said her heart breaking at the thought of hurting her son.

"What happened" Rupert asked as he barged in?

"I had her arrested. She tried to blackmail me" Clarisse admitted.

Rupert had Hans leave the room. He looked at his wife and son nervously.

"It's time we had a talk. The three of us." Clarisse said as she looked at Rupert.

Rupert knew right at that moment that his family would never be the same again.

Security Hub...

"Let me go" Antoinette demanded as Joseph lead her into a room inside the security office.

"You just tried to extort the monarchy. That is a felony with a penaly of imprisonment. Do you realize what you've done" Joseph asked trying to get through to her?

"I am not going to Queen isn't going to allow this to go any further than this room. A royal scandal? She is not going to let it go that far. No...I've won. You'll see." Antoinette said feeling more confident in herself.

Joseph shook his head in disbelief.

"I will be marrying Pierre" Antoinette continued as she sat back in the chair.

"You are delusional. What has Mabrey done to you" Joseph asked as he sat across from her?

"All he did was make me realize that I held all the cards." Antoinette admitted.

"When this doesn't go your way I hope you know that Arthur Mabrey will leave you to rot. He is not going to help you. He is going to wash his hands of you." Joseph said trying to reason with her.

"No, you're wrong. This will go my way and Mabrey is going to be right there in Parliament to help me. You see Joseph, Clarisse can't get rid of me not even if she tried." Antoinette said growing more confident.

"What are you saying" Joseph asked confused?

"Rupert is the father of my son" Antoinette said shocking Joseph.

"How could you do that to Pierre" Joseph asked her completely disgusted by the sight of her?

He stormed out of the room before she could reply.

Throne room...

Clarisse, Rupert and Pierre stood facing one another.

"Mother, tell me what is going on" Pierre begged.

Rupert looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"Antoinette called off the engagement because I made her not because she wanted to" Clarisse admitted.

"Mother, why" Pierre asked confused? His mother had been so happy when he announced his engagement to Antoinette. She liked her at that time.

"I found out she was having an affair" Clarisse said honestly.

Rupert closed his eyes in defeat.

"She was cheating on me. I can't believe this. The lies don't end with her." Pierre said in disbelief as he recalled her saying moments ago that she never stopped loving him.

"I'm sorry Pierre but it's true" Clarisse said her hearting aching for her son but she knew that the hurt was about to get so much worse.

"With who" Pierre asked wanting answers?

Clarisse looked at Rupert.

Pierre noticed the look.

"Son..." Rupert began...

"Don't! Tell me the truth father. I deserve it after all this time. It was you, wasn't it? My own father!How could you do this?" Pierre yelled in anger not giving his father the chance to answer his questions.

Clarisse tears flowed down her cheeks. Her family was being destroyed and she could do nothing but watch.

"It was a terrible mistake..." Rupert said, he truly was sorry but he knew it wasn't enough. He knew he just lost his son.

"Mother..." Pierre looked at her his own tears now falling down his face.

"I wanted to protect you. I'm sorry but I couldn't keep this to myself anymore. She wanted to blackmail me so that she could marry you. You deserve to be with someone who would cherish you not someone like her." Clarisse cried.

Pierre went to her and hugged her.

Rupert watched helplessly. He knew he couldn't console either one of them. Not now. Maybe not ever.

Clarisse kissed her son cheek and whispered, "we will talk more later. Please leave me alone with your father. I need to speak with him alone for a few moments."

"Okay mother." Pierre said as he squeezed her hand in support.

Pierre looked at his father with contempt and said, " Not only did you hurt me with your selfishness but you ruined our family. I will never forgive you for this. "

Rupert remained silent as he watched his son leave the room. He couldn't deny what his son just said. He was a selfish man to have done this to his family. He looked at Clarisse sadly once Pierre was gone.

"All those years ago when I asked to you to leave the room and let me speak with Antoinette alone you were right I did tell her that I wanted her to leave Genovia." Clarisse said as she sat.

"Yes, I remember. I knew why you wanted to speak to her alone. You asked her to leave because of what I did. To potect our family." Rupert said as he sat beside her.

"Yes but that wasn't the complete truth. I lied to you about why I asked her to go." Clarisse sighed.

Rupert looked at her confused.

"I asked for time alone with her because the Palace doctor came to me that morning and told me something about her." Clarisse admitted.

"Told you what" Rupert asked?

"She was pregnant" Clarisse said as a tear fell down her cheek.

"We have a grandchild? Pierre is a father." Rupert said surprised. We have to tell him Clarisse.

"Rupert...no...she shook her head. Antoinette was pregnant with your child. A son." Clarisse admitted as she closed her eyes feeling ashamed for keeping this from him all of this time.

"Clarisse..." He said completely shocked, at a loss for words, he closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

"I should have never kept this from you. I was...she wiped at her face...I was trying to protect our son." She said as more tears came.

"This can't be. Are you sure the boy is mine" Rupert asked as he looked at her?

"I'm not sure but it's what she said to me that day. And she said it again today when she told me she was bringing her son to Genovia." Clarisse admitted.

Rupert looked up at the ceiling, tears filled his eyes.

"You have every right to be angry with me. I should have told you." Clarisse said full of remorse.

"You did nothing but protect our son. This is my fault not yours. I should have never put us in this position to begin with. Had I not done what I did none of this would be happening. Thank you Clarisse for standing by me all of these years even when I didn't deserve it. Most importantly, thank you for protecting our family." Rupert said full of guilt and shame over what he did but also love, more love than he ever thought possible as he looked into his wife tear filled eyes.

"I failed...this is going to change everything." Clarisse said as she wiped her eyes.

"You didn't fail. I did. And if Pierre decides not to be the Crown Prince than so be it." Rupert replied as he took her hand in his.

"Then what? Phillippe? No, Rupert..." Clarisse said upset as she stood up and went to the window to look outside.

"Phillippe would be our only option. You know that" Rupert said as he went to her.

"Well you have another heir now" Clarisse snapped.

"Don't say that. Our boys are the only heirs." Rupert said adamant as he turned her to face him.

"Your wishful thinking doesn't change the fact that you do have another heir. Don't think for a moment that she won't use that against us." Clarisse said as she tried to move away from him.

"I will handle her" Rupert promised.

"Yes, I'm sure you will" Clarisse spat with disgust. All of the emotions and hurt overwhelming her at once.

"Don't...it was a terrible mistake that I will never repeat" Rupert insisted.

"I've heard that before. I'm tired, tired of the lies and your infidelities. You didn't just sleep with her you carried on an affair for I don't know how long because I can't believe anything you or Antoinette have to say." Clarisse confronted him.

"It was a few months. That is the truth. Clarisse...there will be no more lies or infidelities. I want to save our marriage. I love you. Please give me a chance, one final chance to prove to you that I will never hurt you again." Rupert begged as he closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms.

Joseph pushed protocol to the side and walked into the throne room. He wanted to console her. He didn't realize Rupert was the one who was there with her until he heard Rupert confession and saw when he kissed her.

Hearing the door, Rupert pulled back from the kiss and saw Joseph.

Joseph eyes hardened. Not only because of what he was witnessing. Everthing came to the surface, Clarisse confession when she told him that Rupert was having him followed because he didn't trust him and that he thought he was working with Antoinette. Rupert giving Clarisse those pictures trying to manipulate and make her believe that he had been carrying on with Antoinette behind her back. All of the years he had to stand by and watch Rupert humiliate and hurt her with his affairs. And now this! He betrayed his own son. And the biggest humiliation of all, he fathered a child with his son x-fiancee.

Clarisse pulled away from Rupert and saw Joseph.

The expression on his face breaking her heart even more.

"Joseph..." Clarisse whispered as she watched him turn around and walked out of the room.


	45. Chapter 45

Pierre walked furiously toward the security hub. He ordered one of the guards to open the room, the guard afraid to say no, unlocked the door and let him in.

"Pierre" Antoinette said shocked when she realized who it was.

"You and my father" Pierre confronted her?

"Pierre...I..." Antoinette was at a loss for words.

"Answer me!" Pierre yelled in a rage.

Antointte covered her face, seeing him like this hurt her.

Hearing the Crown Prince lose control, the guard called Shades since Joseph was with Her Majesty.

Pierre glared at her angrily waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry..." Tears fell down Antoinette cheeks. She never thought Clarisse would tell him. She truly thought Clarisse would see things her way once she had a moment to think about the consequences of everyone finding out. If this was his reaction now what would he do when he found out the rest?

"How long" Pierre asked?

Antoinette remained silent, covering her face with her hands.

"Tell me" Pierre insisted.

Shades and Charlotte arrived at the security hub. The young guard aimed at the room.

"Let me talk to him" Charlotte pleaded with Shades.

"Alright. We'll be right outside the door" Shades agreed as he walked out taking the guard with him.

"How long" Pierre asked again?

"Pierre" Charlotte said softly as her hand touched his shoulder lightly. She could feel how tense he was.

Antoinette looked up at Charlotte surpised by her familiarity with the Crown Prince. She saw his features soften once he realized who it was. She didn't like what she was seeing at all.

Pierre turned and faced Charlotte. The look of sympathy on her face hit him hard.

"Please...this isn't going to help...come with me" Charlotte begged him.

Pierre walked out of the room. Charlotte looked at Antoinette, her eyes giving away her emotions right before she shut the door.

"She tried to blackmail my mother" Pierre shared as they walked.

"Then she is where she belongs" Charlotte replied as she lead Pierre out of the security hub.

Shades saw them come out. He sent the security guard away wanting to give Pierre some privacy.

"Antoinette tried to blackmail Her Majesty" Charlotte shared with Shades.

Shades nodded his head in understand and watched as Pierre walked off alone.

"Is he alright" Shades asked concerned?

"No... I've never seen him like that before." Charlotte said with a worried expression.

"Blackmail? I wonder what it was" Shades said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know" Charlotte said as she looked toward the hall Pierre disappeared down. She couldn't deny she was worried about him.

Throne room...

Clarisse remained staring at the doors in shock. She couldn't believe what just happened. The look on Joseph face.

"It's for the best" Rupert said as he turned towards her.

"What" Clarisse asked in shock and disbelief?

"I'm telling you he is working with Antoinette" Rupert said adamant.

"No he isn't. You want to believe that because you see him as a threat" Clarisse challenged him.

"Yes! A threat to our marriage and to the Renaldi rule" Rupert snapped.

"He is not a threat. He has put his own life in danger numerous times for us and our children. He isn't working with Antoinette. He is loyal to our family. How can you ignore his sacrifices" Clarisse asked upset?

"I'm not ignoring his sacrifices. His feelings for you are a problem whether you want to believe it or not. Clarisse...he is a man in love. Maybe he is tired of waiting for his Queen to be a widow and teamed up with Antoinette and Mabrey" Rupert said raising his voice.

"Rupert! You are being paranoid! She shook her head in disbelief, I really don't know who you are anymore." Clarisse said upset by his response and his need to vilinize Joseph.

"I'm your husband and our family is in crisis. I know that I caused it. But we need to work together to deal with this. I will do whatever I have to do to fix things with Pierre but I can't do it alone. I need you by my side. I need you with me. I know my affairs pushed you to Joseph, he sighed, I also told you I was giving you my blessing to be with him but I was wrong to do that. I regret so much all that I did to hurt you. Forgive me Clarisse. Take me back as your husband so we can work on our marriage. Let Joseph leave because if he stays we won't be able to put our family together again" Rupert said taking her hand.

"I will help you with Pierre not because you deserve it but because he is our son. As for us, she pulled her hand away, our marriage is over. And before you go on about Joseph it isn't because of him. Long before Joseph, our marriage wasn't what we thought it would be. We were never in love, but we did and do still love each other and our children. You are my best friend. I'm sorry we can't be more." Clarisse said as she walked away from him and out of the throne room. She refused to discuss her feelings for Joseph with him. Not when he was being paranoid. She couldn't trust that he wouldn't do something to take Joseph from her again.

Across the Palace...

Joseph was furious when he left the throne room so much so that he passed the security hub and went straight to his room. He was throwing his things in a suitcase when a knock on his door stopped him. He opened it angrily but when he saw Pierre standing there, eyes full of tears he welcomed him inside.

"Joe...what are you doing" Pierre asked when he saw the suitcase with clothes in it?

"Things have changed" Joseph said not wanting to lie to him.

"You're leaving" Pierre asked devastated?

"I'm leaving" Joseph said honestly.

Pierre sat quietly.

"I'm sorry Pierre but I can't be here anymore" Joseph admitted, finally opening up. Pierre could see the pain in Joseph eyes.

"Whatever happened to make you feel this way I'm sure mother didn't intend on hurting you. She is devoted to Genovia so she will continue to help father rule Genovia. I don't know why she bothers. I think she has sacrified enough but you know her. Her devotion is what we, this country, loves about her. But she can't do it alone. She needs us. Joe, she needs you. And we both know father doesn't deserve her" Pierre said as he looked at the man he admired all of his life.

"You are right, she is devoted to Genovia and I have always known that" Joseph said his feelings still hurt by what he witnessed. The love of his life in the arms of another man, being kissed by another man, even if he was her husband it was killling him.

"Antoinette had an affair with father while we were engaged. Mother kept this secret a long time. It makes sense now when I think about it. After Antoinette left, mother was never the same with father. They started to live seperate lives at that time. Mother moved into a suite of her own. I don't think I ever noticed it back then because I was absorbed with my own problems" Pierre said calmy.

"Antoinette told me about the affair when I arrested her" Joseph admitted but avoided commenting on the rest.

"Mother made her leave to protect me. She didn't want me to find out" Pierre admitted.

"She loves you. She would do anything for you and Phillippe" Joseph said as he went to Pierre and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"She would do anything for you too. Please don't go Joe." Pierre begged.

Joseph heart broke more.

"Mother needs you. Don't let father come between you." Pierre said as he looked him in the eyes.

"But he is..." Joseph blurted out although he knew he shouldn't.

"Only if you let him. Mother may choose to stay married out of duty but she doesn't love him the way she loves you" Pierre said hoping to get through to him.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Joseph opened the door surprised to see Clarisse.

Pierre saw her and went towards the door.

"Pierre..." Clarisse said surprised that her son was there and that she was caught.

"I was just leaving mother" Pierre said as he kissed her cheek and left them so they could talk.

"Come in" Joseph said not wanting anyone to see her. It wouldn't look right that Her Majesty was visiting the room of her single HOS and personal bodyguard.

Clarisse walked in, saw the suitcase with clothes in it and froze.

Joseph shut the door.

"You're leaving" Clarisse asked as she turned to face him? Her hand raising and covering her heart.

"I think it's best" Joseph admitted.

"Best...for who...certainly not for us. Is this because of what you saw in the throne room" Clarisse asked wanting to understand?

"Yes Clarisse! I...I can't stay here and watch him kiss you whenever he wants. I can't. I'm not strong enough for that. I don't know what I will do if it happens again" Joseph admitted angrily.

"It won't happen again. I told him our marriage is over" Clarisse tried to explain. Her hand cupping his cheek lovingly.

Joseph looked at her unsure of what she was saying. He knew that she didn't want him to go but he wasn't convinced that the King would accept that his marriage to the Queen was over.

"Don't go. Not when we've come this far. Stay." Clarisse whispered as she got closer to him.

"I can't...I'm angry at what he has done to you and Pierre. I don't know if I can keep standing by and watching without being able to do something. Not when I have this rage inside of me. He tried to come between us after he gave us his blessing. All I wanted was to console you but when I walked in...I wanted to knock him out for kissing you" Joseph confessed.

Clarisse couldn't deny seeing him jealous pleased her.

"Oh Joseph...she touched his face tenderly, you are doing something. You're giving us love and support. Believe me I've wanted to knock him out too, she chuckled making him smile. The truth is, none of us can make Rupert change and honestly, I don't care to anymore. I don't care if he has mistresses, I haven't in a long time. All I ever wanted was for him to be discreet. And now this..."

"I don't want him to hurt you or the boys anymore. I have to do something to stop him and if I can't then I shouldn't be here" Joseph said voicing his feelings.

"Don't say that. We can't stop him. Luckily, the boys and I have you. And you have me" Clarisse whispered.

Joseph looked at her feeling a little better.

"I meant what I told him. Our marriage is over" Clarisse insisted.

Joseph looked at her, his eyes warming.

"He asked me to let you go... but I can't. I want to be with you. If it is still what you want" Clarisse asked hopeful?

"Yes of course it is" Joseph admitted lovingly as he took her hand in his and kissed it.

Clarisse smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I was so weak that I was going to leave" Joseph said feeling badly for his reaction.

"You are not weak. You have stood by me all of these years. You're tired, that's all. So now it's my turn to stand by you" She whispered.

Security Hub...

Antoinette was sitting in the room when the door opened.

"I want a lawyer Joseph" Antoinette said in a irritated tone of voice.

"Well you have me instead" Rupert said as he shut the door behind him.

"Why are you here and where is Joseph" Antoinette asked nervously?

"Where is my son" Rupert asked seriously?

"I don't know where Pierre is. He came here but that woman came and got him out." Antoinette admitted.

"Not Pierre. Clarisse tells me you and I have a son. Where is he" Rupert asked as he approached her?

"He is safe. That is all you need to know" Antoinette said defiantly. She was not about to lose her son to him. She knew what kind of a person he was.

"I'm not playing games with you. You tell me where my son is or I promise you, you will never see him again." Rupert yelled.

Across the palace...

Pierre was sitting in the entertainment room staring at a family picture on the mantle. His eyes were focused but his mind was not. His mind was replaying what his mother told him. He sighed and looked down.

"Pierre..." Charlotte whispered as she peeked into the room.

He looked up at her, his eyes sad.

"I hate seeing you like this" Charlotte said sadly as she shut the door behind her and sat beside him.

"Antoinette and my father...I don't know how to handle this" Pierre admitted.

"You are a good man and son. I'm sorry they did this to you. I'm here for you whatever you need" Charlotte reassured him as she took his hand in her hand.

"You've always been here" Pierre smiled at her sweetness.

"And don't you forget it" Charlotte smiled back at him.

Pierre looked down again. Sadness taking over his features.

"What is it? Tell me" Charlotte insisted wanting to be supportive.

"I shouldn't" He shook his head.

"Yes, you should. You're not alone. I'm here and you can tell me anything" Charlotte reassured him as she touched his face and had him face her.

"Do you love him" Pierre asked seriously as he looked into her eyes intently?

"Pierre..." Charlotte whispered in surprise as she removed her hand from his face and placed them both on her lap.

"I promise you, your answer won't change our friendship. I just...after all these years...I need to know. I...I haven't forgotten our time together" Pierre said as he caressed her hand with his.

Charlotte closed her eyes remembering as she whispered, "neither have I"


	46. Chapter 46

Arthur Mabrey was never the kind of man who was patient so when he didn't hear back from Antoinette at their agreed upon time he began to get agitated. He was pacing around when his housekeeper walked in.

"I called the Palace they refused to give me any answers regarding Antoinette where abouts" She said although she dreaded hearing his response.

"Well then maybe it would be best if we have the press go to the Palace to inquire" Mabrey replied.

His housekeeper stepped back not liking his response or the look on his face.

"Call Elsie Penworthy anonmously and tell her Antoinette went to the Palace for an audience with the Queen and is now missing" Mabrey stated with a smile.

"How do we know she is missing?" She replied but instantly regretted it.

Arthur glared at her angrily.

"I will call right now" She insisted as she rushed away.

Antoinette was missing. Whatever she said to the Queen which he was now certain was not what he asked her to say, was the reason. He was determined to find out where she was and Elsie was going to help him. Antoinette was his way into the Palace and to Clarisse. He was not about to give up now.

Security hub...

"Threatening me is not going to get you MY son" Antoinette screamed. She was not going to let him intimidate her. Not anymore!

"YOUR son? You had no problem telling Clarisse I was his father. Was that a lie as well? Is this another one of your games" Rupert asked angrily?

"Games? This is no game. We are going to do this my way or Genovia will find out who and what you are" Antoinette spat, her anger and resentment taking over.

Rupert laughed making her angrier.

"You are no one. You have no say or control here. The sooner you face that the easier it will be for you" Rupert said with a smug attitude.

"I am the mother of a future heir. If you think that no one will care about that than you are delusional. Like I said, we are going to do this my way. And if you don't play nice and make me Pierre wife Genovia and the entire world will find out about my son. Future King of Genovia" Antoinette promised as she sat back and looked into his eyes.

Rupert narrowed his eyes. He stared at her intently for a few moments.

"You marrying Pierre is what Mabrey wants? Tell me, what do you really want" Rupert asked?

"I love Pierre" She spat defensively.

"No you don't. If you did, we would have never happened." Rupert said as he approached her.

Antoinette remained silent.

"What do you want" Rupert asked again?

Joseph room...

Joseph closed the gap and took Clarisse into his arms. They hugged one another tightly. Clarisse buried her face into his chest, holding him tighter. Joseph kissed the top of her head.

Clarisse looked up and into his eyes, "there is more to what happened in the throne room."

"Do I want to know" Joseph asked as he released her?

"No...probably not" She admitted as she sat.

Joseph sat across from her preparing himself for whatever she was going to say.

Clarisse looked down at her hands than up into his eyes and admitted, "Antoinette left Genovia because I told her to go. That morning, the palace doctor came to me and told me she was pregnant."

Joseph touched her hand softly, sympathy in his eyes. She grasped his hand tight and forced herself to continue.

"I insisted that she and Pierre hurry along and get married. Clarisse shook her head. Antoinette began to cry. I told her that I knew about the baby and that Pierre would make an excellent father. She...she got hysterical. I called for the doctor and he sedated her. Pierre was out of town on Palace business so I sat with her while she rested. I was worried about my grandchild..."

Joseph wrapped his arm around her. Clarisse wiped a tear from her face.

"In her sedated sleep, she called out for Rupert. At first, I thought she was confused but the more she called out for him the more I realized what had been happening." Clarisse said as she remembered that day all those years ago.

"You and Pierre didn't deserve that" Joseph said, his heart breaking for her.

"That night, while she slept I confronted Rupert and he at least had the descency to admit it was true. The next day, Rupert was with her when I asked him to leave us alone. I could see that she had no recollection of the night before. I told her the engagement was off and that she was to leave Genovia immediately. I admitted to her that I knew the baby was Rupert. I told her if she didn't leave Genovia her family would pay for her mistakes. Everyone would know what she did." Clarisse admitted.

"Clarisse..." Joseph was shocked. He knew exactly what would have happened to Antoinette and her family if that ever got out at that time.

"I'm not proud of forcing her to leave, keeping Rupert from his son. I...All I wanted was to protect my son." Clarisse whispered.

Joseph tipped her chin up, "This doesn't change how I feel about may have been wrong but you were trying to protect your son. Antoinette may have been young but she knew what she was doing. She may not have planned to get pregnant but she knew that being with Rupert was wrong. Actions have consequences. I think the both of you have learned that although I'm not so sure about Rupert" Joseph said firmly.

"My actions are coming back to haunt us all. Pierre is going to find out about their son. I can't let Antoinette or Rupert tell him. And Phillippe, she closed her eyes, he doesn't know any of this." Clarisse said as she leaned into him. Joseph wrapped his arms around her.

"I handled this all wrong. I should have told Rupert and Pierre when I first found out." She sighed sadly. She had so much regret.

Joseph held her tight trying to comfort her.

"I don't know how to tell him" Clarisse whispered.

"I will help you" Joseph promised.

Entertainment room...

"I thought I was the only one who thought about it" Pierre admitted.

Charlotte looked into his eyes, "I often think of it...when you told me that you felt a stronger pull to the church I thought that we..."

"I know what you thought" Pierre said as he touched her hair softly moving it away from her lovely face.

"Shades has been good to me" Charlotte said, her eyes tearing.

"I know he has" Pierre removed his hand from her hair.

"He is already jealous of you" Charlotte admitted.

Pierre nodded his head in understanding.

"I can't tell him about us" Charlotte whispered.

"It's okay. I won't say anything to anyone." Pierre promised.

"Thank you" She said with appreciation.

Pierre stood up.

Charlotte grabbed at his hand, "why didn't you tell me all of this sooner..."

"I was a fool" Pierre said simply.

Charlotte lookeed at him sadly.

"It's okay, really. Shades is a good man. He will make you happy." Pierre forced himself to say the words.

Charlotte watched him walk out of the room. Her tears fell.

Security Hub...

Hans interrupted Rupert from pushing the issue further with Antoinette. Rupert left the room. Hans informed the King of the latest news.

"Elsie Penworthy called the Palace looking for information on Antoinette" Hans admitted as they walked down the hall together.

"Find Clarisse and bring her to me" Rupert said determined as he walked toward his office.

Hans used his device to reach out to Joseph.

Joseph room...

"It's Hans" Joseph admitted making Clarisse take a step back.

"Yes" Joseph replied.

"His Majesty is requesting that Her Majesty join him in his office. There is a situation." Hans said vaguely.

"I will inform her" Joseph replied than shut off his device as he looked at Clarisse.

"Very well" Clarisse said as she squared her shoulders and wiped at her eyes.

Joseph handed her his hankerchief.

"Thank you for everything" Clarisse said as she dabbed at her eyes.

Moments later, they walked out of the room together.


	47. Chapter 47

Rupert was in his office discussing options with Hans when Clarisse arrived with Joseph. Everyone noticed how Rupert seemed displeased.

"I came as soon as I heard you needed to speak with me" Clarisse said refusing to acknowledge the way Rupert was looking at Joseph.

"Elsie Penworthy has contacted the Palace seeking the where abouts of Antoinette. I'm sure this is Arthur Mabrey doing" Rupert said as he paced the room.

"Has the Palace responded" Clarisse asked nervously?

"No..." Rupert admitted.

"We need to proceed in a careful manner. We should have Pierre and Charlotte here" Clarisse suggested.

"I agree. I had Hans contact Pierre bodygaurd. He should be here shortly" Rupert said as he poured himself a drink.

Clarisse looked at Joseph as he nodded his head and left the room to find Charlotte.

Rupert looked at Hans who exited the room quickly.

"We have to tell Pierre about your son" Clarisse said as soon as they were alone.

"Yes, I suppose we do" Rupert said clearly angry.

"We have no choice. I won't let that woman marry our son." Clarisse stated firmly.

"Maybe we should..." Rupert said shocking her.

"Have you lost your mind" Clarisse asked angrily as she approached him?

"Listen to me for a moment. Mabrey wants Antoinette to marry Pierre so that he has access to the Palace. Antoinette doesn't want to marry Pierre, she is after something else but I don't know what...yet. We obviously would never let Pierre marry her." Rupert said wanting her to know he was on her side.

"I don't know if Pierre would want to go along with this...plan" Clarisse sighed as she sat. She was exhausted from the night events.

"We have to try something. We need to get to the bottom of this" Rupert insisted.

Pierre walked in alone. His bodyguard waited outside.

Clarisse noticed that Pierre looked sad.

"You asked to see me" Pierre asked sounding detached?

Clarisse walked over to him and hugged him.

Rupert watched, feeling more guilty and knowing that Pierre still didn't know about his son. Although, he had his doubts about that. He didn't trust Antoinette, he would need DNA proof to be convinced.

Pierre hugged his mother back.

Clarisse looked at her son lovingly and said, "your father and I were trying to come up with a way to figure out Mabrey and Antoinette plan. We know that Mabrey wants her to marry you so that he can have access to the Palace but we can't figure out what she has to gain."

"She wants to be you mother. A queen." Pierre said sure of himself.

Clarisse shook her head.

"No worries. I won't ever marry her." Pierre stated firmly.

"We were thinking of pretending that you will" Rupert chimed in.

"Why bother with the charade? Antoinette is facing charges and Mabrey... I'm sure will make another mistake eventually that is if Antoinette doesn't implicate him."

Clarisse looked at Rupert. They both dreaded telling him the rest.

"What is it? Tell me." Pierre insisted when he noticed the look they shared.

"She is making accusations and until we can prove it isn't true it is best that she not be accessible to the media." Rupert said hoping his son would just agree with them but it wasn't in Pierre nature and given all that has happened...the thought made him feel sick.

"What kind of accusations? And why should we care? All she likes to do is stir trouble." Pierre said upset as he thought of how she lied to him and told him she still cared for him. All along, she had been hiding the fact that she slept with his father.

"The media believes everything whether it's true or not. We have to proceed with caution." Clarisse replied completely avoiding his question.

Rupert noticed but didn't attempt to answer his question either.

Moments later, a knock made them all turn around.

"Come" Rupert said welcoming the intrusion.

Joseph and Charlotte walked in.

Pierre and Charlotte eyes met.

Clarisse noticed the look on her son face right before he looked away.

They all sat down to discuss how to handle the media. Each weighing in on their thoughts. After a few moments Charlotte voiced her opinion, "It may be best if we avert all questions by the media to the Prime Minister."

"Motaz... He is discreet." Rupert agreed.

"It would also deter the media from accusing the Palace of keeping secrets" Charlotte added.

"It would also assure Parliament and the people of Genovia" Clarisse agreed.

"Except for Arthur Mabrey" Pierre said finally joining in on the conversation.

"We would need to find a way to handle him and keep Antoinette out of the public eye" Rupert said adamant.

"If I may" Joseph interupted?

"Of course Joseph" Clarisse replied wanitng him to feel included. She valued his opinion and she trusted him completely.

"We can't keep her from the public eye unless she stays in Palace custody. If she is officially charged she will be taken into police custody." Joseph reminded them all.

"We can't allow that" Rupert said quickly not giving anyone else a chance to respond.

"We can't hold her indefinitely but we can hold her for a few days" Joseph added.

"Are we all in agreement that Antoinette stay in Palace custody for the time being" Clarisse asked?

They all nodded their head in agreement.

"Joseph...please take Charlotte with you and make sure Antoinette has dinner and a shower" Clarisse said shocking Rupert and Pierre.

Joseph nodded his head and exited with Charlotte.

"You are to kind mother" Pierre said right before he walked out.

Rupert walked over to his wife.

Clarisse sighed as she held her head with one hand. All the stress was making her head pound.

"You need to rest" Rupert said as he reached out and touched her shoulders with his hands attempting to massage her.

"Don't..." Clarisse replied as she moved away from him.

"We wouldn't want Joseph to get jealous, would we" Rupert asked in a nasty tone?

"I'm not going to argue with you about this tonight. We have enough to worry about right now." Clarisse said as she walked out of the room.

Rupert watched her as he jaw tightened, his hands clenching into fists.

Security Hub...holding room

Antoinette was lying down on a cot staring up at the ceiling. She had gotten tired of sitting on the hard chair. The cot wasn't the best but it was better then the chair. The door opened making her sit up.

"Joseph" Antoinette said relieved when she saw him carrying a tray with food.

"I brought you tea and a water" Joseph said as he placed the tray down on the table and uncovered her meal.

"Thank you" She said grateful since she was really hungry and thirsty. She sat down and began to eat and sip on her drink.

"I will be sure to tell Her Majesty that you appreciated the meal" Joseph said unable to resist. He wanted her to know who was feeding her.

Antoinette looked up, put the fork down and said, "I have no problem telling her myself. For the record, she hates me. I have never hated her."

"You slept with her husband while engaged to her son. What would you call that" Joseph asked angrily?

"A mistake" Antoinette snapped.

"A mistake is what happens one time not multiple times and not for a long length of time" Joseph snapped.

"She told you" Antoinette shook her head.

"That you carried on an affair with her husbands for months? Yes." Joseph said as he sat across from her.

"It was stupid and reckless. But I didn't do it because I hated her." Antointte said defending herself.

"Okay...so you did it because you hated Pierre" Joseph asked?

"You know that isn't true. Is that what you came here for? To accuse me? I don't need to hear this from you. A man who is in love with a married woman, his boss, his Queen. You have no right to judge me" Antoinette yelled as she shoved the tray at food at him.

Joseph stood up glared at her and calmly said, "You should eat that it may be the best meal for a very long time. Blackmail and Treason is about 30 years to life."

"Joseph" Antoinette screamed when he walked away to leave.

Joseph turned around and faced her.

"Don't leave me here" Antoinette begged.

"Eat your dinner. Charlotte will be in shortly to escort you with a female guard so that you can wash up" Joseph replied as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Charlotte stood outside the room as she and Joseph came eye to eye.

"I think I can break her in another day or so" Joseph said as he walked past her.

Charlotte closed her eyes as she sat. She hoped they were all doing the right thing.

After a few moments, Pierre walked in making Charlotte stand.

"I want to see her" Pierre requested.

"No" Charlotte said surprising him.

"Excuse me" Pierre replied.

"It won't do any good. It will only upset you. Let Joseph handle her. Follow the plan." Charlotte tried to reason.

"I think I can get her to talk" Pierre replied as he tried to walk past her.

Charlotte blocked the door with her body.

"Move" Pierre said now upset that she was denying him entry.

Charlotte looked at him pleadingly but didn't move.

"I am the Crown Prince and I am ordering you to move out of my way" Pierre said his voice harsh.

Charlotte eyes teared. He had never, never once, used his title.

Charlotte moved out of the way.

Pierre reached for the door but then stopped. His conscious getting the better of him. He lowered his head, "I'm sorry Charlotte" He apologized.

Charlotte remained silent.

"I'm sorry" Pierre said again as he turned to leave.

Charlotte grabbed his hand and held it tight.

Pierre turned and looked at her sadly.

"I don't want her to hurt you anymore then she already has" Charlotte explained her actions.

"There is something else going on. My parents are jumping threw hoops to keep her out of the press. This is more then just an affair father had. He's had many. There is something else and I need to find out what it is...from her." Pierre pointed at the room.

"You can't trust what she says. Why not ask your parents" Charlotte asked?

"I have. They avoided answering me" Pierre said honestly.

"Then let's find out together" Charlotte said deteremined to help him and to keep him away from Antoinette.

Neither noticed Shades who was standing by the door.

Clarisse suite...

Clarisse retired for the evening, feeling exhausted and having a terrible headche. Her ladies maids prepared her bath while she sat in her sitting room. Joseph joined her moments later and filled her in on his conversation with Antoinette.

"I think I can get her to talk in another day or so" Joseph explained.

"I don't want you near her" Clarisse admitted in a low voice.

"Let me do my job" Joseph said wanting her approval.

"What if she turns you against me" Clarisse asked not being able to hide her fear?

"That will never happen" Joseph reassured her.

"I don't trust her. She...she's taken so much from me already" Clarisse admitted.

"I won't let her take anything else. I promise. Give me the chance to handle this. Her and Mabrey." Joseph begged.

"Mabrey will be harder. He is a Parliament member." Clarisse reminded him.

"Yes but he isn't untouchable. No one is." Joseph said adamant.

"Alright...please don't make me regret this" Clarisse agreed reluctantly.


	48. Chapter 48

"I won't let you down" Joseph promised as he looked at Clarisse. He was happy that she was trusting him completely.

Clarisse nodded her head in understanding. Taking the opportunity since they were now alone she moved into his arms. He held her tight. She felt safe.

"Your bath will get cold" Joseph said reluctantly. He didn't want to ruin their moment together but he also didn't want her to have a cold bath. She already wasn't feeling well.

Clarisse smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"You are so good to me" Clarisse said as she looked into his eyes.

"Only the best for my Queen" Joseph teased her as he kissed her lips softly.

Clarisse smiled, closing her eyes and welcoming the kiss. She didn't want to let him go.

Clarisse pulled back and to Joseph surprise she took his hand and lead him with her into her bed chambers.

Joseph followed her, he was afraid to speak and ruin the moment. He had only been in her bed chambers a few times before but never like this.

Clarisse lead him into the bathroom and towards the tub.

Joseph eyes darkened, he squeezed her hand and pulled her to him.

"What are you doing Clarisse" Joseph asked as he held her close?

Clarisse pulled back, smiled then turned around without answering.

Joseph didn't make a move. His breathing increased as he realized what was happening.

"I need help. Will you unzip me" Clarisse asked?

"I should get one of your ladies maids" Joseph said fearing what would happen.

"I don't want them. I want...you..." Clarisse admitted as she turned her face slightly and looked at him.

She was beautiful and he couldn't resist her invitation. After all, he was a man. A man...in love.

Joseph got closer, reached out and pulled her zipper down slowly.

Clarisse closed her eyes. She knew he was glancing over her and it excited her. She knew she shouldn't feel this way about a man who wasn't her husband but she couldn't deny it. Joseph was the man she was in love with.

Joseph closed his eyes but then opened them as he glanced over her back.

Before either one could speak, Joseph gave in to his feelings and lowered his head. He began to kiss her bare shoulder all the way up to her neck.

Clarisse instantly reached up and wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him in for a kiss.

Joseph held her waist tightly as they kissed.

After a few moments, Joseph pulled back and looked into her eyes longingly.

Clarisse stared into his eyes longingly.

"Promise me that soon we will be together" Joseph said barely able to control himself. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her and make love to her.

"Soon..." Clarisse promised.

Jospeh kissed her lips and slowly moved away from her. He had to stop this from going further.

Clarisse knew he was right so she nodded her head slightly as she watched him leave.

She closed her eyes wishing he could stay. She loved him and she needed him. She was tired of feeling lonely, empty inside.

Joseph held his breath until he was outside of her bed chamber. He sat in her sitting area trying to distract himself. He gave up moments later and left her suite, standing outside her door and distracting himself by thinking of ways to stop Mabrey and Antoinette.

Security Hub...

Shades walked away after witnessing the interaction between Charlotte and Pierre. There was something going on and he planned on finding out what it was.

Pierre and Charlotte remained holding hands.

"Thank you for being on my side" Pierre said grateful.

"I will always be on your side" Charlotte promised.

"Good because I'm going to need all of my friends" Pierre said as he lead her hand to his lips and kissed it as he bowed slightly.

"We will always be friends if it's what you want" Charlotte said as she looked into his eyes.

"You know what I want Charlotte" Pierre said in a low tone of voice so no one else could hear them.

"Pierre..." Charlotte whispered, her heart beating fast as she thought of his words.

"But I will be your friend if it is what you want" Pierre said as he looked into her eyes.

Charlotte looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay, really. I understand that you've moved on" Pierre tried to reassure her. Before she could reply, Pierre said his goodbye and left the room.

Charlotte sat down and sighed. What am I going to do, she thought? Deciding to gather herself, she ventured out and contacted Joseph to inform him that she was going to send the lady maids to assist Antoinette.

Security Hub...interrogation room...

Antoinette was escorted to a guest room where she was allowed to shower and take her time as she let the hot water run down her tired body. She washed her hair and bathed. One she was done, she dried herself and got dressed in the jeans and t-shirt that were left for her. She came out out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet. Charlotte was there waiting for her.

"You" Antoinette said with contempt.

"I'm here to ensure that all of your needs are met per the Queen" Charlotte said professionally.

"I'm sure you are. And here I thought your only interest is the Crown Prince" Antoinette replied nastily.

Charlotte eyes narrowed. She truly disliked this woman.

Antoinette smiled at her as if she knew she got under her skin.

"Olivia please assist Lady Antoinette with her hair. It needs...help" Charlotte smiled angering Antoinette.

Olivia approached Antoinette as she lead her towards a vanity.

Antoinette sat as she glared at Charlotte through the mirror.

Charlotte stood confidently. She would not let this vile woman make her feel less than her.

Antoinette sat getting her hair blow dryed. She would make this commoner pay for what she was doing. She was not going to give her the satisfaction of humilating her or of having Pierre for herself. She saw how this commoner looked at the Crown Prince. No, she wouldn't allow it! If anyone was going to marry and become the future Queen it was going to be her!

Across the palace...

Rupert stood in his suite contemplating all of his options. If Antoinette did in fact have his son then he needed to find him. He knew that Antoinette had an angle, there was something she wanted, something that Mabrey wasn't aware of. He needed to find out what her angle was. He was sure it wasn't her love for Pierre although that is what she repeateadly said. He wondered if it was simply wanting to be Queen but he found it difficult to believe. Antoinette was not a power hungry woman. She was however a woman scorned. Was this simply all revenge? He vowed to find out what her true motivation was one way or another.

Mabrey estate...

Arthur Mabrey sat in his chair waiting for news on Antoinette. So far, there had been no response from the Palace and Antoinette had not contacted him. He hoped by pushing the media onto the Palace that he would get some answers. Morning could not come fast enough. If he didn't hear find out information on tv then he would surely obtain information in Parliament. He was not going to allow Rupert and Clarisse to sweep this under the rug. No, he was going to get his victory. That he was sure of.


	49. Chapter 49

The next day...

Antoinette was staring up at the ceiling when she heard someone open the door. She looked over and saw Joseph with a breakfast tray. She didn't sit up or acknowledge him instead she turned her head and looked away.

"I got you some coffee" Joseph said as he placed the tray down on the table.

"I don't want it. Send it back" Antoinette said angrily.

"You have to eat" Joseph said as he arranged her tray.

"I want a lawyer" Antoinette spat as she got up and approached him.

"Alright. Or...you can be honest with me and tell me what this is about. Maybe I can help you get out of this" Joseph said calmly as he sat with his coffee.

Antoinette observed him for a few moments.

"I don't want to see you in prison. Blackmailing Clarisse is not who you are. Tell me what is going on so I can help you" Joseph said as he sipped his coffee.

Antoinette sat and sighed but didn't talk.

"The guards told me you were up early. Did they take you to the restroom" Joseph asked?

"They did" Antoinette admitted honestly.

"Are you doing this because of Arthur Mabrey or is there something else going on" Joseph continued to ask?

"I wasn't blackmailing her. I was telling her the truth" Antoinette insisted.

"You were blackmailing her. You were trying to force her hand by using your son" Joseph pointed out.

"I was giving her the option of doing this the easy way. My son is an heir and has just as much right as both of her sons. I guess she didn't like me reminding her of that." Antoinette said as she glared at Joseph.

"Antoinette, that is not what was said. You told her that if she didn't allow you to marry Pierre then you would tell the media you have a son with Rupert. That is blackmail." Joseph said trying to get through to her.

"She really does have you wrapped around her finger. The strong and serious HOS is nothing more then a man in love with a Queen. I feel bad for you actually because she isn't ever going to return your feelings. She may well...she looked him over, you are attractive but she smiled...she won't leave her husband for you. She will never leave this Palace for you." Antoinette said making Joseph jaw tighten.

"Fine. You don't want my help. Your decision" Joseph said as he stood up with his coffee and walked out.

Antoinette looked down at her breakfast and pushed it away. She took the coffee and sat back on her bed.

Outside of the securtiy HUB...interrogation room

"That didn't go well" Shades said as Joseph walked over to him.

"No it didn't" Joseph agreed.

"Maybe I should try" Shades offered.

"Go ahead" Joseph said as he sat and drank his coffee.

Shades walked into the room.

"I already told you I want a lawyer" Antoinette said thinking it was Joseph.

"It's me Lady Antoinette. I just wanted to make sure you have all that you need" Shades said politely.

Antoinette looked at him and said, "Ah...yes...you're Joseph right hand man"

"That is correct ma'am" Shades said formally.

Outside the room...

"How is it going" Pierre asked Joseph when he walked in?

"Nothing yet" Joseph admitted.

"Maybe I should try" Pierre suggested.

"I don't kow if that is such a good idea" Joseph said honestly.

"Well...we have one option that may work. At the very least it will buy us some time. We give her what she wants for now" Pierre said hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"Pierre...your parents" Joseph tried to stop him.

"Trust me Joe. Father will be okay with this plan and mother will be to once she knows that I have no intention of following through. We have to start somewhere" Pierre said as he walked toward the room.

"Tell me, what are you to Clarisse assistant...Charlotte is it" Antoinette asked with a smile?

"We are colleagues" Shades said simply.

"Really? I see...I guess I should be worried then" Antoinette said as she stood up.

Shades remained silent.

"She has her eyes on Pierre. I've seen them together and she is overly friendly with him" Antoinette said feeling pleased with herself when she saw Shades stiffen.

"That is enough. Please excuse us Shades" Pierre said surprising them both. He quickly became angry when he over heard Antoinette talking about Charlotte. He wouldn't allow her to compromise Charlotte in any way.

"Touchy" Antoinette smiled as she sat.

Shades excused himself.

Pierre faced her, a look of displeasure on his face.

"Are you angry that I was talking about your girlfriend to Shades? Oh wait...she is his girlfriend, isn't she? So what does that make you..." Antoinette continued angering him more.

"Jealousy and pettiness really doesn't look well on you" Pierre cut her off.

"I am not jealous or petty" Antoinette yelled as she stood up.

"Yes you are" Pierre confronted her!

"Oh please. She is a nobody. What is there to be jealous of" Antoinette spat nastily?

"Antoinette you're losing control. Best I tell you before you become the talk of the aristocratic circles. You know how those can be. Let's not forget that a lady should never wear her emotions on her sleeves. Wasn't that one of your princess lessons" Pierre challenged her?

Antoinette glared at him.

"And that look will not do. A lady must always appear without emotion. No one can know you're human after all" Pierre reminded her.

"You are enjoying this. Putting me down, reminding me that I am not one of them or one of you. What is your reason for putting me down? Is it so you can lift your slut up" Antoinette yelled.

"Don't you EVER call her that again" Pierre voice rose making her jump!

Shades and Joseph looked at one another neither realizing the Crown Prince had it in him after all.

"I can't believe you are defending her! I hate you. Get out." Antoinette screamed as her eyes filled with tears.

"You hate me? I think I'm the one who has the right to be angry. Not you." Pierre said as he invaded her space.

Antoinette moved away from him.

"You slept with my father! And now you come here and try to blackmail my mother. You insult and hurt everyone here who is simply doing their job. You blame everyone but yourself for what has happened. You told me you changed. You haven't changed. You've gotten worse." Pierre spat!

"If I'm worse it's because of your family! They did this to me" Antoinette yelled!

"My family may have handled all of this wrong but my family didn't make you team up with Arthur Mabrey or make you try to blackmail your way to the Crown. Greed has done that." Pierre said harshly.

"I'm not greedy. I just want what I deserve" Antoinette said facing him, tears running down her cheeks.

"What is it that you think you deserve" Pierre asked?

"I came back because I wanted a second chance. A chance to make things right between us and with your mother. I made terrible mistakes but I wasn't the only one. It wasn't right that I was the only one blamed and forced to leave. This is my home." Antoinette said as more tears fell.

Pierre didn't reply because he knew she had a point at least with being the only one blamed.

"Ever since I got here I have been treated rudely and threatened by your father. And your mother, more tears fell, she knew...she knew what happened to me and she..." Antoinette sat down more tears falling.

Outside the room...

"What is going on? Is that Pierre in there" Clarisse asked shocked?

Shades quickly stood at attention.

Joseph nodded his head yes.

When Clarisse heard what Antoinette was saying she walked quickly towards the room intending on going inside and stopping her from admitting the truth.

Inside the room...

"What did mother know? What happened to you" Pierre asked he sat beside her?

"Pierre" Clarisse interrupted him.

"Mother" Pierre said surprised as he stood up.

"Leave us please" Clarisse said trying to keep her composure.

"I think I should stay" Pierre said shocking Clarisse and pleasing Antoinette.

Antoinette took his hand and held it.

Clarisse eyes widened at what she witnessing.

"What are you doing Pierre" Clarisse asked upset?

"I'm taking Antoinette out of here. We are not pressing charges mother. Antoinette, he helped her up and held her hand tight, has every right to be back home. Whatever happened, whatever lead to this, has to stop now. And I'm going to declare a truce amongst us all." Pierre said seriously.

Clarisse felt her heart beat fast. She couldnt' understand what was happening.

"Antoinette come with me. And mother I need you to trust me on this" Pierre said as he began to walk out with Antoinette.

Clarisse let me walk out as she stood there in shock.

Pierre and Antoinette walked past Joseph and Shades and out the door.

Joseph went in after Clarisse.

"I don't understand what just happened" Clarise said confused.

"He has a plan. He wants us to trust him" Joseph said filling her in on what Pierre confided in him.

"She's going to tell him" Clarisse said as she held onto the chair.

Joseph approached her and said, "maybe she won't. She knows if she tells him it will ruin everything."

"I dont' want him to find out like this. Not from her" Clarisse said feeling guilty that she didn't tell her son sooner.

"You will still have a chance to tell him. I'm sure of it. She isn't going to tell him. She is feeling secure right now." Joseph reassured her.

"Alright, thank you" Clarisse smiled.

"Let's go" Joseph said as he placed his hand on her lower back.

She nodded her head in agreeement and walkd out of the room with him.

Across the palace...

"How about a bath and some breakfast" Pierre asked Antoinette as they walked down the hall?

"That would be great. Thank you Pierre for making them release me. I want to make things right between us. Will you let me" Antoinette asked?

"I'm willing to give it a chance but you have to be honest with me. No more lies." Pierre said trying to sound sincere.

When they both turned around they saw Charlotte standing in the hall.

Antoinette purposely took hold of Pierre hand as if to show Charlotte that Pierre was her's.

Charlotte looked at Pierre, her eyes questioning what was happening?

Pierre knew he had to try and win over Antoinette so he didn't pull his hand away. Instead, he linked his fingers with her's and lead her down the hall toward his suite.

Charlotte watched them walking down the hall, hand in hand, tears filled her eyes. Her heart ached. She couldn't believe it. After everything he said to her, there he was with that vile woman holding her hand and leading her to his suite. Hurt and angry, she turned and walked the opposite direction.

Pierre heart ached as he heard her heels as she walked away quickly.

Antoinette smiled.


	50. Chapter 50

Rupert was sitting in his study when the news reached back to him about Pierre taking Antoinette out of her holding cell and into his suite. At first, he was angry and lashed out at everyone until Clarisse came to see him to inform him that Pierre had a plan.

"He wants us to trust him" Clarisse shared as she sat facing him.

"I suppose if he wins her over it's possible he may find out what their plan is. Although I'm sure I know what Mabrey plan is" Rupert replied as he sat back and rubbed his hand over his face.

"She hasn't mentioned a lawyer since Pierre took her out of the holding cell. As much as I don't like the idea I suppose it could work after all" Clarisse said with a shake of her head.

"Has she told Pierre yet about her son" Rupert asked?

"Your son" Clarisse replied.

"He's not my son. Not until I get a DNA test" Rupert said firmly.

"You should have proof before you claim him as your son" Clarisse admitted as she got up, walked over and poured herself a glass of water.

"Hans had her and her family cell phone records checked and there is nothing. There is nothing that links back to her other than the Palace doctor telling you she was pregnant all those years ago. It's as if he doesn't exist. There is no trace of him." Rupert said as he got up and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"He must exist. Antoinette is a lot of things but not stupid" Clarisse replied as she sipped her water.

"She is a manipulator, a liar" Rupert said seriously.

"Well...I suppose she could be lying but it seems foolish to me" Clarisse said still not convinced by Rupert scenario.

"We need to focus on finding him" Rupert replied.

"I agree" Clarisse sighed.

"Joseph and Hans should go to Europe and search for him" Rupert volunteered.

Clarisse looked at Rupert clearly not pleased by his suggestion.

"Hans is the only one I trust and you trust Joseph" Rupert added.

"You want us to send our HOS and private bodyguards? How does that make sense? Are we supposed to stay inside the entire time they are gone? We have Parliament and other royal business to attend to" Clarisse challenged.

"We have other competent Palace guards who can oversee our safety. Our main concern is who we have that we can trust that will keep their mouth shut about Antoinette son" Rupert insisted.

Clarisse knew that Rupert had a valid point but she dreaded the idea of Joseph leaving to Europe for an indefinite amount of time. She also didn't trust Rupert motive for wanting her to send Joseph.

"I will think about it. It's been a long night. I'm going to retire" Clarisse said as she placed her glass down and walked out of his office.

Joseph had escorted her to Rupert study. When she emerged he immediately was two steps behind her as she walked across the palace toward her suite in silence. He knew that something was weighing on her. Once they were at her suite, Clarisse looked back at him and motioned him to join her. Joseph dismissed the guard as he shut her door.

"We need to talk" Clarisse said as she lead him to her sitting area.

Joseph sat across from her.

"Rupert would like you and Hans to go to Europe and locate Antoinette son" Clarisse admitted honestly. She desperately needed to talk to him about this.

"What" Joseph spat in disbelief.

"He believes you two are the only people we can trust on this" Clarisse shared.

"Clarisse...that could take a long time. We don't have a name or a picture to go by" Joseph tried to reason.

"I agree which is why we need to find out where he is and what he looks like as soon as possible. You know that I don't want you to go" Clarisse tried to explain.

"But he does" Joseph replied upset.

Clarisse stared at him not knowing what to say. After all, she couldn't deny that she also was questioning Rupert motive.

"I will do whatever you wish...Your Majesty..." Joseph said as he bowed and walked away. He couldn't believe Clarisse was even considering the idea.

"Joseph...please..." Clarisse begged him as she went after him.

"We both know that he is going to get his way. He will make you send me away. Does he even care that he may have a son? Or is this all just a means to end. A way to come between us" Joseph snapped. He truly didn't know how much more of this he could take. He loved Clarisse but he was tired, really tired of Rupert and his games. Especially since Rupert was the King and held all the cards. If he wasn't King the situation would be very different indeed.

Clarisse touched his face with her hand as she looked at him whispering, "I need you to trust me. Trust that I will do what is best for all of us, most especially you and I. Our relationship is important to me"

"I do trust you but he..." Joseph began but was silenced by Clarisse when she kissed him.

The kiss robbed him of his senses. Joseph found himself pinned against the door. Her forwardness surprising him in a good way. Her hands slid down his chest and wrapped around his waist as she deepened their kiss. Joseph wrapped his arms around her.

"Trust me" Clarisse whispered again as she looked into his eyes.

"Alright" Joseph agreed.

"Thank you" Clarisse said as she hugged him once more.

Joseph hugged her back.

They looked into each other eyes.

"I should go it's late" Joseph said not wanting any Palace gossip about why her HOS was in her suite at this time.

"If you must" Clarisse said with a smile.

"Good night" Joseph kissed her right before he opened the door.

"Good night" Clarisse replied as she watched him leave.

Across the Palace...

Pierre came out of his suite and walked down the hall. He headed toward the kitchen and ran into Shades who was there having a cup of coffee.

Shades stood up.

"I didn't realize anyone was here" Pierre said as he stood dressed and with a coat on.

"Going out, Your Highness" Shades asked curiously?

"As a matter fact I am" Pierre replied.

"Where is your detail" Shades questioned?

Pierre didn't reply and it was clear what his intentions had been.

"I can't let you leave without informing Joe" Shades said honestly.

"Fine...inform him..." Pierre replied as he walked past him.

Shades cursed under his breath then contacted Joe.

Pierre walked through the kitchen and down the corridor toward the garage in a determined manner. He arrived in record time and grabbed a set of keys off of the rack as he made his way to one of the sedans.

"Stop right there" Joseph said in a serious tone.

Pierre stopped and turned to face him.

"I have to go Joe" Pierre said letting Joseph know that it wasn't going to be easy to stop him.

"Alright, where are WE going" Joseph asked as he reached out his hand for the keys?

"Not we Joe...me...please I need to do this alone" Pierre tried to plea with him.

"I can't let that happen. Your safety is my responsibility" Joseph reminded him.

Pierre sighed frustrated than admitted, "I'm going to see a woman"

Joseph looked him in the eyes.

Pierre closed the gap between them and admitted, "Charlotte. I need to see her so I can explain why Antoinette is in my suite."

"You can't go to her apartment. It's not appropriate. She is a member of your mother staff. If the paparazzi catches you it would be a PR nightmare" Joseph said leaving no room for discussion.

"Of course you're right. I'll tell her tomorrow" He sighed.

Joseph looked at him with sympathy.

"How does mother stand it here, not being able to come and go as she wants and being watched every second" Pierre asked frustrated?

Joseph laughed, "it wasn't easy but luckily for us she came to her senses and stopped sneaking away from her detail. Like mother like son I see."

Pierre smiled.

Few hours later...

Antoinette awoke in the middle of the night confused. She looked around startled until she realized where she was. She took a deep breath and got out of bed. She walked out into the sitting room and found Pierre on the couch asleep. She slowly made her way over to him trying to be quiet. She sat and watched him sleep. A smile crossed her face as she saw how peaceful his features were. She stayed there for a few moments but then went back to bed closing the door behind her.

Pierre opened his eyes as he stared into the cushion. He had known she was there but he didn't want to talk and pretend that he wanted this relationship so instead he pretended to be asleep. He closed his eyes and thought of Charlotte. The look on her face. He had hurt her and he needed to make it right. He had to see her.

The next day...Parliament

Rupert and Clarisse attended session and when questioned gave Antoinette name as Pierre potential Princess. Mabrey could barely contain his excitement but since he hadn't heard or seen her, he requested that she and Pierre appear before Parliament. Clarisse asked for time stating that the couple needed time alone before that could happen. Parliament agreed which angered Mabrey but he was satisfied that Antoinette had managed to position herself in the Palace. It was a matter of time, he thought as he looked over at Clarisse. She felt eyes on her and when she glanced she noticed it was him, the look in his eyes. She looked away quickly.

"How is Antoinette adjusting? We have grown close but I haven't seen or heard from her recently" Arthur asked as he approached Clarisse and Rupert on their way out.

"She is adjusting just fine" Rupert said trying to control his anger towards Mabrey.

"Oh good. I look forward to catching up with her soon" Mabrey replied angering Rupert more right before he walked away.

Palace...

Pierre left the suite once he heard his parents returned from Parliament. He left Antoinette to pick out a new wardrobe and accessories while he ventured to his mother office. He noticed Charlotte working diligently. Shades wasn't around so he was relieved. He approached her and stood in front of her desk.

"Your Highness" Charlotte answered professionally, her tone of voice cold but not rude. It made him miss the warmth that was always present when she greeted him.

"Charlotte, may we speak for a moment in private" Pierre asked?

"Of course" Charlotte replied knowing she couldn't refuse. She followed him into a nearby room.

Pierre shut the door.

Charlotte remained standing with her hands in front of her.

"About last night..." Pierre began.

"Her Majesty explained everything today. You and Antoinette are reconciling. She will be presented to Parliament once the two of you have had some time alone." Her face gave nothing away but he knew he had hurt her deeply.

"I never wanted you to find out like this" Pierre apologized.

"It's your private life" Charlotte said without moving. Her hands however were white from how tight she was holding them together.

"Charlotte..." Pierre tried to find the words without giving away his plan. If to many people knew it could jeopardize everything.

"Her Majesty informed me that Parliament approves of her blood line. You won't have to worry about that. I'm sure it's a relief for everyone" Charlotte said making him look into her eyes. Her tone was so cold and distant but she knew that her words would remind him of what she was referring to. She couldn't help herself, after everything.

"Charlotte...I want to explain what happened last night it's just all so very complicated. But I don't want you to think that is simply about her blood line" Pierre explained. He knew how hurtful it was that Parliament would never approve of her because she wasn't from a "proper" blood line but that was most certainly not the reason he moved Antoinette in.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. It's apparent that you have forgiven her. You moved her into your suite after all. I'm assuming the Palace will be announcing an engagement soon" Charlotte said trying to keep herself together.

"I'm sorry. I really am" Pierre said sadly. He realized he wouldn't be able to fix this without telling her everything. Problem was he couldn't tell another person. In order for his plan to work no one else could know that his relationship with Antoinette was a lie so that he could get close enough to get proof against her.

"So am I" Charlotte managed to say before she walked out, breaking royal protocol.

Pierre let her go. He waited a few moments before leaving the room.

Charlotte was back at her desk working. He could see how tightly she held the pen as she wrote.

He frowned as he stood watching her for a few moments.

Shades stood down the corridor watching Pierre as he stood staring at Charlotte. He could see the look on his face and it bothered him.

"No need to worry. We're getting married" Antoinette said confidently making Shades turn.

"Congratulations" Shades said as he excused himself and walked away.

Turning her focus back she realized Pierre was gone.


	51. Chapter 51

Antoinette cell phone buzzed so she pulled it out of her pocket and noticed it was Arthur Mabrey calling. Deciding she didn't want a part of his plan because she had her own plan she hit decline and let it go to voicemail. Focusing on her task she approached Charlotte who was sitting at her desk. Hearing the sound of heels Charlotte looked up.

"Is Clarisse in her office" Antoinette asked with a smile?

"Her Majesty isn't in her office" Charlotte replied professionally.

"And Pierre" Antoinette asked her smile growing?

Charlotte felt her anger rise but remained professional, "the Crown Prince was here a few moments ago. You may want to inquire with security as to where he may be now."

"Did he tell you the good news? We're getting engaged." Antoinette said wanting to rub it in her face.

"Actually, no, he didn't" Charlotte replied. She knew she shouldn't engage but she couldn't help herself. Antoinette didn't deserve a life with Pierre never mind be the next Queen of Genovia!

"Really? I thought you two were...friendly" Antoinette replied, a smug smile on her face.

Charlotte felt herself about to lose it but a noise stopped her.

Antoinette turned around when she heard the same noise.

Rupert walked in surprising them both.

Charlotte stood up to greet the King as royal protocol dictated.

"I need to speak with Ms. Kutaway" Rupert said leaving no room for discussion.

Antoinette walked away in silence but she couldn't help but wonder what Rupert needed to talk to Charlotte about. Whatever it was, she wondered if it was something she could use to ensure her position in the royal family and the Palace or at the very least get rid of Charlotte. She was not going to lose Pierre to her, a commoner, a nobody.

Charlotte felt her heart beat quicken. What could the King want to talk to her about? Did he over hear her conversation with Antoinette? It was stupid of her to engage. How unprofessional she must have sounded, she thought disappointed in herself.

"I think it's time we have a chat" Rupert said seriously as he sat.

"As you wish Your Majesty" Charlotte replied nervously as she sat.

"You seem to handle Antoinette quite well given the circumstances" Rupert said getting straight to the point.

"Circumstances" Charlotte asked confused?

"Ms. Kutaway let's not pretend. I see the way you look at my son" Rupert said his tone firm.

"Your Majesty..." Charlotte tried to object.

"And I see the way my son looks at you" Rupert cut her off.

Charlotte sat in silence.

"I'm sure you are a lovely young woman. My wife speaks highly of you and her opinion is one I value. However...it is a matter of time until we announce Pierre engagement to Antoinette. You understand that WE...HE cannot have ANY...distractions." Rupert said as he held eye contact.

"I understand...Your Majesty..." Charlotte forced herself to say although inside, she felt her heart breaking more. She realized it didn't matter how Pierre felt about Antoinette, he was going to marry her and the King was going to make sure of it.

"I thought you would" Rupert said as he stood.

Charlotte stood up on shaky legs.

"As you are aware Her Majesty will be taking the rest of the day off. You should to. Go home Ms. Kutaway and get some rest" Rupert said as he walked away.

Charlotte eyes burned from the tears she refused to shed. She grabbed her things, forced herself to walk and not run out of there like she wanted to.

Rupert saw her leaving. He sighed deeply and walked toward the main hall. Of course he had no intention of allowing his son to marry Antoinette but the one thing they couldn't afford and he wouldn't allow was for anyone to think that the Crown Prince was carrying on an affair, in the Palace, with an employee of the Queen.

Charlotte walked down the Palace hall and for the first time since she came to work at the Palace she thought about resigning. She didn't think she could bare it once Pierre and Antoinette engagement was announced.

"Char" Shades yelled out to her.

Charlotte stopped and turned around.

"Are you alright" Shades asked concerned by the look on her face?

"I...I just want to go home" She replied in a sad tone of voice.

Without a word, Shades took her hand and escorted her to the garage.

Security Hub...

Joseph walked in to get a folder for his security meeting with Clarisse but was surprised when he saw Pierre sitting looking at the monitors.

"Pierre" Joseph questioned as he stood behind him and saw what he was looking at?

"He's a good guy, isn't he" Pierre asked looking irritated as he looked at the camera that captured Shades and Charlotte?

"Yes, he is" Joseph replied honestly.

Pierre nodded his head in understanding as he stood up.

"If you tell her the truth than at least she can decide" Joseph forced himself to say even though he cared about Shades and didn't want him to get hurt in all of this but he loved Pierre. He was like a son. And he knew how much Pierre had sacrificed already in his life. He didn't think Pierre should have to sacrifice his love for Charlotte too. And he suspected Charlotte was in love with Pierre.

"The more people that know the more likely Antoinette will find out that the engagement isn't real" Pierre reasoned.

"That is true but what is more important? Charlotte or exposing Antoinette? You have to decide and face the consequences of what may happen" Joseph said as he patted Pierre on the back.

"And my Father" He said as he wondered what his father said to Charlotte to make her look so sad.

"He doesn't want you marrying Antoinette" Joe said without a doubt.

"Are you sure about that Joe" Pierre asked surprising him?

Before Joe could reply Pierre began to walk toward the door leaving him to wonder if Rupert would really sacrifice his son happiness.

"Thanks Joe for everything..." Pierre said with an appreciative smile as he walked out of the security hub.

Joseph sighed, went inside his office and grabbed the folder before heading out of the security office and toward Clarisse suite. He was looking forward to their "security meeting"

Clarisse suite...

Clarisse was waiting for Joseph when her phone rang. She answered excitedly.

"Momma" Phillippe exclaimed!

"Phillippe, sweetheart. I'm so happy to hear from you" She said her eyes tearing from happiness.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner. With adjusting to the dorm and the classes it's been really busy" He explained.

"So you are adjusting? I'm happy to hear that. Although, I admit part of me wanted you to come back home" She admitted sheepishly.

"I miss you too momma" He said making her smile. "How are you and Pierre" He asked?

"Good...we have some news but I would rather Pierre tell you" She said vaguely.

"He's getting married" He guessed?

"I will have Pierre call you" She laughed avoiding the question.

"Alright" He laughed.

"I love you" Clarisse said as a tear slid down her cheek. Jospeh walked in right at that moment.

"I love you too momma" Phillippe replied making more tears slide down her cheeks.

After locking the door Joseph walked over and sat beside her placing his arm around her.

"I have to go but I will call you again soon momma. I promise" Phillippe said knowing his mother missed him.

"I will hold you to that promise" She teased him.

"Momma? Tell Joe that I miss our games" He said making her smile at Joseph.

"I will tell him" She smiled.

Once she hung up, Joe kissed her softly on the head.

"Phillippe says he misses the games" She smiled.

"I'm sure" Joseph laughed making her laugh.

"I miss him terribly" She admitted.

"I know he misses you just as much" Joe reassured her.

"I didn't tell him about Pierre or that Rupert may have a son somewhere" Clarisse sighed.

"That is best said in person" Joe agreed.

"What is that" Clarisse asked when she noticed the folder?

"Oh...this...our security minutes" He replied as he put it down.

"Looks empty to me" She replied after she picked it up and looked inside.

"Shall we fill it in" He asked with a smile?

"With what..." She laughed?

"I can think of a few important security updates that we are in desperate need of" He said pretending to be serious.

"Such as" She asked curiously?

"Eliminating the cameras outside of your suite and inside of your office" He said simply without a smile or laugh.

"I approve. We can start removing them immediately" She replied playing along. She knew he wasn't serious. Joseph took security very seriously.

"Yes ma'am" He teased her.

"It's Your Majesty" She pretended to be snobbish as she tilted her nose up in the air.

"Yes...Your Majesty..." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"Joseph" Clarisse exclaimed as she tried to move away from him since she was ticklish!

Joe held onto her making her laugh. Watching her relax and have fun made him smile.

Across the Palace...

Pierre entered his suite and noticed a candle light table for two. Antoinette stood wearing a flattering red dress and black heels.

"I thought you would never come" Antoinette said with a smile as she approached him.

"I didn't realize we had plans" Pierre replied since he wasn't pleased by this at all.

"I wanted to surprise you" She said trying not to get upset but his attitude bothered her.

"You did" He replied as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I ordered us dinner and wine. I thought we should talk" She admitted as she poured herself a glass instead of going up to him.

"Thank you" He forced himself to say as he walked over to the table.

They both sat. Pierre poured himself water. They started to eat in silence. Antoinette decided to talk first since he clearly wasn't going to.

"I would like to invite my parents here so that we can all have lunch or dinner" She said as she looked at him wanting to see if this really was what he wanted.

"That would be a lovely idea" He replied since he knew he had to play along. He didn't want to drag her family into this charade but if he declied it would only make her more suspicious.

"Wonderful. Would next week be okay" She asked happily?

"Why wait? Let's do it this weekend" He said wanting to take advantage of the gathering and have Joe search through her things.

"So soon? Okay, why not? I will call them right now" She said excited as she got up and went to the phone.

Pierre hoped he was doing the right thing by meeting with her parents. He hoped the lunch wouldn't turn into a fiasco. Since their wedding was canceled all those years ago the families didn't speak.

"They will be here. I picked Saturday I hope that is okay" She smiled as she sipped her wine.

"Saturday is perfect" He said as he tried to smile.

Meanwhile...

Arthur Mabrey sat in his home with an angry look on his face. He had called Antoinette earlier in the day and had not heard back from her. He wasn't sure what to believe. Was Antoinette with Pierre? Or were Rupert and Clarisse up to something? He had to find out what was happening. He couldn't let more time pass without knowing if his plan was in motion. Making a decision he was satisfied with he took a long gulp of his drink.


	52. Chapter 52

Morning...

Joseph stood outside of Clarisse suite as he waited to escort her to the dining room for breakfast with the King. He had requested to meet with Clarisse very early this morning stating they had an urgent matter to attend to. As he stood, his mind wondering what the King wanted to speak with Clarisse about, Charlotte appeared.

"Is she in" Charlotte asked as she faced Joseph?

"Yes...is everything alright" Joseph asked concerned by this early visit? He immediately noticed her clutching an envelope in her hands.

"I only need a moment of Her Majesty time" Charlotte replied avoiding answering the question he asked.

"Charlotte" Joseph questioned as he looked at the envelope?

Charlotte sighed deeply. The look in her eyes giving away her emotions.

Joseph looked at the envelope again.

"I have to do this Joe" Charlotte said in a low voice.

"No, you don't. If this is about, he looked around saw no one else, Pierre then you should speak with him. Don't do this" He said pointing at the letter.

"I can't talk to him about this. The King..." Charlotte began but Joe cut her off when he knocked on Clarisse door.

"Thank you Joe" Charlotte said grateful.

"Come" Clarisse said so they entered.

Clarisse came out of her bedroom when she heard the door but was surpised to see Joseph and Charlotte.

"What is it" Clarisse asked instantly?

" Charlotte needs to talk to you" Joseph answered immediately as he took the envelope out of Charlotte hands and walked out with it leaving the two ladies alone.

Charlotte stared at the door in shock. She couldn't believe Joe just did that.

"Charlotte, what is it" Clarisse asked concerned?

"I have given this a lot of thought and as much as I love being here working with you I think it's best that I resign..." Charlotte forced herself to say. Her eyes watered instantly at the sight of Clarisse face.

"Why? I thought that you were happy here" Clarisse replied. She was truly confused.

"I was..." Charlotte admitted.

"Was? Please Charlotte tell me what happened" Clarisse asked patiently as she motioned for Charlotte to sit with her?

Charlotte walked over and sat.

"Tell me whatever it is. I promise to listen" Clarisse said wanting to support her.

"It's Pierre..." Charlotte admitted although her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Pierre" Clarisse asked surprised?

"His engagement to Antoinette. With all due respect Your Majesty I can't stay here and watch him marry her" Charlotte confessed as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Charlotte...are you in love with Pierre" Clarisse asked as she held her hand in support?

Charlotte couldn't speak. She felt tremendous guilt because of Shades and she was violating Pierre trust by telling his mother. Not being able to speak she nodded her head yes.

"Oh Charlotte" Clarisse hugged her. She knew the engagement wasn't real and was having a difficult time not being able to tell her when she was clearly hurting.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. I promise. I didn't..." Charlotte cried.

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault" Clarisse reassured her.

"I know that we can never be. Seeing him with her and knowing we'll be planning their engagment/wedding...it's harder than I thought it would be" Charlotte admitted as she wiped at her face with a tissue.

"I understand. Listen to me Charlotte, I want you to go talk to Pierre..." Clarisse said wanting them to clear this up.

"I can't. The King told me that I can't be a distraction to him" Charlotte blurted out before she could stop herself.

"He what" Clarisse fumed?

"Forget I said that please. I don't want the King to be upset with me" Charlotte begged her.

"I will handle the King" Clarisse promised her. She was so angry that he would dare say such a thing to Charlotte.

Dining room...

Rupert sat having breakfast when Clarisse arrived.

"I started without you. Hope you don't mind. I'm starving" He said as she walked over and had a seat.

Clarisse poured herself some tea replying, "I'm not hungry anyway"

"You should eat something. You know how you get when you don't eat" He said as she sipped his coffee.

"We need to talk about Pierre" She said ignoring him.

"I agree. My assistant just informed me that they invited her parents for lunch or dinner this weekend. Were you aware" He asked clearly bothered?

"Actually no, I wasn't. I suppose it's expected" She replied as she sipped her tea.

"I would rather not see them but if we must" He sighed.

"Do you think she told them about your relationship? The baby" She asked curiously?

"I don't think so. I'm sure they would have said something after all of this time if they knew" He guessed.

"Hmmm" Clarisse replied as set her tea down and looked at him for a long moment.

"What" He asked when he noticed?

"You told Charlotte to stay away from Pierre" She said surprising him.

"She told you. I didn't expect that" He admitted.

"She told me because she was going to resign, no thanks to you" She snapped.

"It's for the best that you let her leave. It will deter anything from happening between them" He insisted.

"What are you saying? Pierre and Charlotte are both mature adults with a strong sense of duty. They would never engage in anything unless..." She began but he cut her off.

"Unless they wanted more. A life together. And they do. It is obvious. Clarisse, it can't happen" He said now upset.

"I support Pierre. If this is what he wants..." She continued.

"I won't allow it" He yelled as he stood up in a rage!

"It is not your decision" She yelled back as she stood up facing him. She was tired of him thinking he can order his family around like he does his employees.

"It is our decision and we can't have the Crown Prince with a commoner. My God Clarisse, what are you thinking" He asked upset?

"I'm thinking that it's not a bad idea. It is actually a good idea. And it's also one that I thought of. I had planned on asking Charlotte to become his Princess consort when we were first looking for one" She admitted.

"Absoloutely not" He said adamant.

"We have polls that support the royal family becoming more like the people. I can show you if you are willing to get out of our own way and be objective" Clarisse challenged him.

"I want to see them but it doesn't mean that I will agree to this" He said making himself clear.

"I will show you then" She said as she walked out of the dining room. A smile crossed her face.


	53. Chapter 53

Clarisse walked out of the dining room. Joseph behind her in a determined manner.

Once they arrived at her office Clarisse motioned for Joseph to join her.

Joseph walked in, shutting the door behind him. Clarisse stood by her desk as he walked over to her.

Clarisse pulled out a folder from her desk and handed it to him.

Joseph opened it and began to read, his eyes looked up in surprise.

"I'm going to speak to Pierre about it" Clarisse shared wanting to talk it over with him. She valued his opinion more than anyone else.

Joseph remained silent as he considered what this could mean.

"I know that Shades is a good man but she's in love with Pierre" Clarisse explained.

"He has feelings for her too" Joseph shared as he put the folder down.

"Why didn't he tell me" Clarisse asked her feelings hurt?

"You're his mother and she is your assistant" Joseph reminded her.

"Well...yes...but..." Clarisse sighed knowing he was right. In any scenario it was best she didn't know.

"I think you should talk to him about it" Joseph agreed.

"It could work if they both agree" Clarisse smiled.

"Yes it could" Joseph reassured her as he reached out and held her hand.

They looked at one another.

"I know Shades is a good man. I don't mean to put you in this kind of a position" Clarisse said as she looked into his eyes.

"He is a good man but ultimately this is Charlotte decision to make. If she wants a future with Pierre I know that she will tell Shades herself" Joseph said as he squeezed her hand tight.

"I've always liked Charlotte. I've attempted to interfere at times when Pierre would visit with the hopes that he would ask her out" Clarisse smiled.

"Yes, I remember" Joseph smiled.

"But then he met Antoinette and I...I assumed that he didn't have those kinds of feelings for Charlotte" Clarisse sighed.

"You couldn't have known" Joseph reassured her.

She nodded her head in understanding.

"Joseph...I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend time together..." Clarisse said as she got closer to him.

"I understand" Joseph replied simply.

"We have a lunch or dinner...I'm not sure which...with Antoinette and her parents this weekend" Clarisse admitted as she looked at him feeling badly about once again postponing their time away.

"Perfect time for me to take a look around" Joseph smiled wanting to reassure her.

"I hope you find something. Preferrably something that can prove Rupert is not the father of her son. I don't want Pierre to know. It would be so much easier if there was nothing to tell. I want that woman out of Genovia and away from my family" Clarisse said as she squeezed his hand tight wanting him to know that meant him too.

Joseph smile grew. He couldn't deny that he like Clarisse jealous. Not because she had anything to be jealous of but it felt that good that Clarisse considered him part of her family. Of course she had always told him so but this time it was more than that. She wasn't just telling him, she was showing him how much she cared and it pleased him.

Clarisse blushed a bit. She wondered what he was thinking.

Joseph other hand touched her waist as he leaned in to kiss her.

Clarisse closed her eyes, her breathing increased for a moment until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Joseph knew they were taking a risk so he didn't deepen the kiss instead he took a step back, withdrew his hand from her waist and lifted the hand he held so he could kiss it.

Clarisse touched his cheek with her hand as she looked at him with love.

After a moment, Joseph released her hand and walked in front of her desk.

They both sat and began to work, looking through the folder for any information that could support the idea of a commoner marrying into the royal family.

Across the Palace...

Antoinette sat in the suite making the final arrangements for Saturday. A part of her was nervous about having her parents come to the Palace. The last time she spoke with her parents they were not happy about her wanting to become involved again with the royal family. Of course, they loved her and were happy that she was home but they did not want the past repeating itself. She had so much she wanted to tell her parents, the royal family, but she couldn't. Her son was her world and she intended on keeping him safe and happy. She vowed to protect him when he was born and she planned to uphold that promise no matter what. That meant she couldn't tell her parents about her son paternity and she couldn't tell the royal family who he was or where he was. As much as she missed him it was safer that he stay away from Genovia. Once she was married to Pierre then she would bring her son home. A smile crossed her face. Some day soon, she thought as she looked at the floral arrangements.

Pierre walked in right at that moment. He noticed all of the flowers but didn't comment.

"What do you think? It's for Saturday" Antoinette said full of excitement.

"They're lovely" Pierre said trying to go along with his plan but everyday he found it more difficult to do.

"I think your mother will love them. Don't you" She asked hopeful?

"Mother loves all types of flowers so yes, I'm sure she will" Pierre said honestly.

Antoinette smiled as that was the answer she was hoping for.

"I was hoping we could announce the engagement to my parents" She said as she looked at him.

"I will speak to my parents about it" He promised but inside he had no intention of doing that.

"Isn't that our decision to make" She asked a bit bothered?

"You know that isn't how this works. We need their approval and the approval of Parliament" He reminded her.

"We have the approval of Parliament" She said without a doubt.

"You mean Arthur Mabrey" Pierre replied, his anger showing.

"He has helped Parliament see that we are meant to be together" She replied defensively.

"He does nothing without a cost. He will expect you to return the favor" He said feeling more upset by her defending that traitor.

Antoinette stared at him clearly wanting to reply but instead she remained silent.

"I have a meeting" He lied as he walked out.

Antoinette stood, her anger boiling inside of her as she heard the door shut behind her. She knew that Pierre was right but she had no intention of letting another man use her. No. This time, she was going to be in control. Determined she took out her cell phone and called Arthur Mabrey.


	54. Chapter 54

Saturday...

The palace was busy since the early hours of the morning preparing for the arrival of Lady Antoinette family. The maids gossiped about what the visit could mean, more than half were convinced that the Crown Prince engagment was to be announced and the rest speculated that it was a test to see if both families would be able to put the past behind them.

Joseph walked across the Palace on his way to the Queen suite. He would escort her to the garden where Antoinette insisted on holding the lunch. She had begged Piere to speak to his mother which he reluctantly did. Clarisse had been gracious only because she loved her garden and would gladly show it off. En route to the Queen suite he came across Shades who seemed to look bothered.

Clarisse suite...

Clarisse was in her suite being prepared for the lunch when she unexpectably asked for the room to be cleared. Everyone left but Charlotte.

"Is everything alright Your Majesty" Charlotte asked keeping things formal since everyone else was right outside the door? She didn't want any gossip.

"Yes. I wanted a moment alone with you" Clarisse admitted.

"What do you need me to do" Charlotte asked quickly?

"I need you to trust me" Clarisse whispered.

"I do. Of course, I do, Your Majesty" Charlotte said worried that Clarisse clearly thought otherwise.

Clarisse smiled at her than handed her a folder. "This is for your eyes only. Look at it when you are alone. When you are done with it, shred it" Clarisse said with determination.

"I will" Charlotte promised.

"Olivia" Clarisse called out.

Everyone went back inside the room. Charlotte held onto the folder.

Hallway...

"Anything I need to know" Joseph asked as he stood beside him?

"No boss" Shades said clearly still bothered.

Joseph eyed him carefully.

Shades remained silent.

"No mistakes today" Joseph said his message clear as he walked off.

Shades remained silent but inside he was fuming. The maids weren't just gossiping about the lunch today. They were also gossiping about the Crown Prince having his eyes on another woman. Of course Shades knew who that other woman was...

Clarisse suite...

Joseph knocked on Clarisse door and went inside when he heard her voice.

"Come" Clarisse called out already knowing who it was.

Jospeh walked in, shut the door behind him and walked over to her bedroom door. He could see her sitting at her vanity as her ladies maid applied a few last touches to her already perfect make up and hair.

Joseph stood mesmerized by her beauty.

Charlotte smiled at him as she noticed the look on his face right before he became the formal HOS again and stood at attention.

"Thank you Olivia" Clarisse smiled.

"My pleasure Your Majesty" Olivia curtsied.

"Leave us please" Clarisse said as she stood.

Olivia left the room.

"Charlotte, would you please make sure that all is prepared" Clarisse asked with an appreciative smile?

"Of course Your Majesty" Charlotte replied as she prepared to curtsey.

"Charlotte" Clarisse looked at her with disappointment.

"I meant Clarisse" Charlotte lied.

"Oh Charlotte' Clarisse shook her head as she watched her loyal assistant leave the room.

Joseph smiled at her once Charlotte was gone.

Clarisse walked over to him and turned in a circle allowing Joseph to view her completely.

"Beautiful" Joseph murmured as he took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you Joseph" Clarisse smiled as her eyes shinned. She loved his attentions. She had a country who paid her compliments and showered her with attention but it wasn't the same. His attention made her heart beat faster, her stomach flutter, and it made her feel like a woman. A woman who was being appreciated by the man in her life.

"Are you ready" Joseph asked her as he held her hand in his?

"As ready as I'm going to be. I haven't really talked to them in many, many years" Clarisse admitted.

"Well I believe in you. You are always in control in the face of adversity so I have no doubt that you will win them all over" Joseph reassured her.

"I wish I believed in me as much as you do" Clarisse laughed.

"It will be alright" He promised.

"I wish you didn't have to leave me" She admitted.

"It won't be for long. I'm going to sneak off on a "security matter" while you are being served lunch. Take a look around and return back quickly as we can't let her get suspicious" He said as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ready" He asked again?

"Yes" She said this time with confidence.

Across the Palace...

Antoinette sat at her vanity while the laides maid added the finishing touches to her make up. She was dressed and looked like a royal princess. Sitting here and being prepared reminded her of the past. Memories came back, some good and some terrible. But she was determined to make this lunch a success. She was going to ensure her place in the Palace before the lunch was over, she vowed. Once her make up was complete, she was left alone. She looked at herself in the full length mirror. That was where she was when Pierre walked in.

Antoinette turned around and faced him.

Pierre was dressed impecably. He was beyond handsome.

"You look beautiful" Pierre said as he approached her. As angry as he was with her and the situation he couldn't be cruel and not acknowlege how she looked.

"Thank you. You look very dashing" She smiled. She could see he was being honest and it gave her hope that maybe he was serious about marrying her. She had some doubts after their disagreement the other night.

"Are you ready" He asked her?

"Yes" She said full of excitement as she took his offered arm and he escorted her out of the room.

Rupert suite...

After a terrible, sleepless night and irritable morning Rupert was ready to go to the lunch. He would have rather done anything else but he knew it was something he couldn't avoid or not attend. This was all part of their plan and he needed to ensure that he completed his part. On his way to the door, he grabbed his cigar and ligher since he knew he would desperatly need one once they were gone. Hans stood waiting for him by the door.

"Ready" Hans asked?

"Now or never" Rupert replied dryly.

Hans opened the door.

"Any further developments on Joseph and Antoinette" Rupert asked surprising Hans?

"No, Your Majesty. Joseph hasn't left the Queen side since Antoinette moved into the Palace" Hans replied. He really wished the King would let this go.

"Keep an eye on him today. I want to know everything" Rupert said as he walked ahead.

Hans sighed than followed him.

Dining room...

Antoinette family arrived as Pierre and Antoinette walked down the main hallway. Rather than going out to the garden they walked over to greet her parents.

Antoinette squeezed on Pierre arm as they walked.

"Are you nervous" He asked surprised by her reaction?

"Yes...I want everything to be perfect" She said nervously.

They arrived at the main foyer just as the laides maids took her parents coats.

"Maman...Papa..." Antoinette said happily as she released Pierre arm and went to them. She instantly hugged her mother.

Pierre walked over and extended his hand to her father.

The two men shook hands.

Antoinette hugged her father next.

Before Pierre could greet her mother someone else walked in.

Antoinette released her father.

Pierre mouth fell open.

Arthur Mabrey greeted them, "I hear congratulations is in order. I speak for all of parliament when I say we are happy happy to have you as our future King and Queen!"


End file.
